Life Changes
by LilyannaSpiritOfTheCheetah
Summary: Tommy and Kat have been together ever since the letter. However when Kat leaves to pursue her dream, what will happen years later when they reunite after Tommy's "death"?
1. Chapter 1 Decisions

**A/N - Two stories in one day! This chapter's been sitting around for a while, and with a lot of changes and editing I deemed it good enough to post. **

**I'm not a huge fan of Tommy/Kat (much prefer Tommy/Kim) but I had the idea for this so decided to go with it. Hope you all like it!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers._

* * *

Chapter 1 - decisions

* * *

Katherine Hillard, known to her friends as Kat, walked through the streets of Reefside. This was her first day back in California in over nine years.

_-  
Flashback  
-_

Katherine, Tommy, Tanya, and Adam passed on their Turbo Powers to Cassie, TJ, Ashley, and Carlos. The blue ranger, Justin, was keeping his powers. After the power transfer, the four left the Power Chamber and went to their favourite spot, the Youth Centre. They didn't really know what to do with their lives now. They had graduated high school recently and since then had dedicated their time to protecting the city. Not being a power ranger was something they couldn't forget easily. It felt weird to them. They knew that they wanted to go to university, not knowing where seeing as they hadn't thought of university much when it was time to fill out applications for obvious reasons.

"Any idea where you guys wanna go? You know, when it comes time to fill out applications again?" asked Tanya.

"Not really." Said Adam. "But for now I'm thinking of trying to find a job. Maybe teach karate, you know I've always wanted to open my own dojo one day."

"I hear ya, bro." said Tommy. "It's mine and Jase's dream. We promised we'd open a dojo together one day."

"Ya, me and Rocky said the same thing. Although now that he's gone to see his family I don't know how we're gonna work that out."

"I know. With Jason being at the World Peace Conference with Zack and Trini it's kinda hard."

"What about you Kat?" asked Tanya.

"Well, I had thought about going to see my family in Australia. Just for a visit, you know. Then I don't know. I've always wanted to dance, either professionally or not." said the girl in her heavy Australian accent. She shifted a little in her seat, something that didn't go unnoticed by her best friend.

"You're a great dancer Kat. You could easily make it on stage, or wherever you wanna go." said Tommy to his girlfriend, leaning over to kiss her on the cheek. Kat shifted uncomfortably again, and didn't say anything.

"Ok girl what's up?" said Tanya. Kat looked at her with sad, uncertain eyes.

"Well…you see I've applied to a dance school that I've always wanted to go to since I started dancing. It's a really great school, only the best are accepted."

"And…?" cried Tanya. Everyone was listening intently.

"I…I got in." Cheers erupted from the group. Tanya and Adam hugged her and Tommy kissed her. Kat smiled a little weakly and shifted in her seat again.

"What's wrong now? You got into a really great dance school. That's great news!" cried Tanya.

"The thing is I'm not sure if I'm going to accept it."

"What? Why?" everyone cried out in protest.

"If it's a great school and you've always wanted to go there, then why are you hesitating?" asked Tommy. Kat hesitated, and everyone looked at her expectantly.

"The…the school is the Royal Academy of Dance…in London, England." She muttered. Everyone was silent. They understood why she hadn't sent back her reply the minute she had gotten the letter. They knew that she must really want to take it and learn to dance at one of the best school's there is, but they also knew that she didn't want to leave her friends. This was a decision that five rangers in the past had had to make. When Zack, Trini, and Jason had decided to join the Peace Conference, when Kimberly had decided to go train in Florida for the Pan Globals, and when Billy decided to go to Aquitar, although his choice was the easiest seeing as the illness he had could not be cured on Earth.

Tommy had so many emotions running through him. He wanted Kat to be happy, but the fact that yet another girlfriend might be leaving him, was not a pretty thought. When Kim had left him, he was happy for her, he really was, but he missed her like crazy. In the beginning he wrote to her as often as he could and she him. But then when the Machine Empire started making tougher monsters, it was a wonder he and his team had time to do anything but fight, go to school and sleep. Then she sent the letter. She said she was sorry that things had turned out that way, but that with him not calling or writing or answering any of the letters she wrote, she felt neglected and turned to someone else. When she was captured along with Jason when they first got their Turbo Powers, Tommy finally worked up the courage to talk to her. She told him everything, and he understood. By then he was dating Katherine, and he really loved her. Tommy pulled Kim into one last kiss, and both of them knew that what they had was over. They had remained close friends and Tommy even started thinking about her as his little sister. Something that happened only recently when a guy was hitting on her and instead of feeling a pang of jealousy, he felt overprotective.

When Kim went away, long before she sent him the letter, he was heartbroken. He loved her, and still did, although in a different way. But with Kat… He really loved her. He knew that nothing would change that. He even planned on asking her to marry him in a few years. He hadn't gotten further then that though. He didn't have a ring, or a place, or a time or anything. He just knew he wanted to a marry her. And now she was thinking about going away. It hurt him more then when Kimberly had left. But he knew that he would have to let go. This was her dream, and she deserved to live it.

"Go." He said.

"What?" Kat was shocked. Yes, she wanted to go, but she wanted Tommy to ask her to stay, to fight for her to stay. To let her know that he really cared about her.

"This is your dream Kat. You deserve to be able to live it. I know we'll all miss you a lot, me more then anyone, but I can't hold you back. If you want to do this, then do it. I'm not going to hold you back. Just like I know you wouldn't hold me back from my dreams." He was right. Kat would never hold him back if he really wanted something. But it still hurt to hear him give her up without a fight.

"You want me to go Tommy?" Tommy sighed, reached over the pulled her into his lap.

"Hell no. If I had it my way you'd stay here with me. But if I asked you to stay I'd be being selfish. This is your dream. One you've thought of since you were a little girl. You have the right to fulfill it. I'll miss you like crazy, and I'll write to you and call you everyday. Nothing will get in the way with us not having our powers anymore, unlike with Kim." Kimberly's name didn't affect Kat anymore. She knew that Kim was part of the team, and without her, Kat would never have met any of her friends. Nor would she be free of Rita's spell. Kat used to resent Kim a little when she first left the team, but was still Tommy's girlfriend. But when the letter arrived, Kat was there for Tommy to lean on. She'd grown used to, accepted, and even embraced the fact that Kim would always be part of Tommy's life. She knew that if something was wrong with Kim, Tommy, and all the others would be by her side in an instant, and that if Kim ever got looked at by a guy Tommy would step into his new Big Brother mode immediately and kill the guy twice before he hit the ground. Even without powers.

"Alright. I'll go. It's something I've always wanted, but I didn't want to leave you Tommy. But like you said, we'll call everyday and write letters." Tommy smiled and kissed Kat as Tanya and Adam catcalled.

Three weeks later the gang, including the new rangers and Justin, said a tearful farewell to Kat. Tommy came forwards and embraced Kat, pulling her into a passionate kiss. Tanya and Ashley covered Justin's eyes simultaneously, and it took TJ, Carlos, Adam, and Cassie to pull Tommy away when Kat's flight was called. That was the last time she had seen him for six years._  
_

_-  
End Flashback  
-_

As Kat walked the streets she thought about how she got here. Kat had been offered a teaching job at Reefside High where she would teach dance, as well as the dance club after school. She had jumped at the job, knowing she needed to get back to California.. She never really thought of herself as a high school teacher. Reefside looked a lot like Angel Grove, and although she knew she could never go back to the way things were before she left for London, it was still comforting. Kat also thought of Tommy. Over the last nine years they had drifted apart little by little. There had been no official break up, but Kat knew deep down it was over. She hoped that if she ever saw Tommy again things would work out. Then that same part of her that told her it was over surfaced and she knew she had no hope. The last time she had spoken to Tommy was almost a year ago. Unless you counted a brief call that was cut off. That call, which she had received almost two months ago, was the reason Kat had returned to California.

-  
Flashback  
-

It was almost midnight and Kat was about to go to bed after a long day at the dance academy. She took a shower and put on her pjs. Just then her phone rang.

"Hello?" She said groggily.

"Kat?" said the masculine voice on the other end.

"Tommy?" Now Kat was awake.

"Yeah. How are you?"

"I'm good. You?"

"Fine. I'm on an island with Anton Mercer, the other palaeontologist I told you about. We think there might be dinosaur remains here that have been undisturbed."

"That's great. I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks." There was a long pause. "Listen Kat. There's something I have to tell you. When we were on our first dig, I found three…gems…power…I don't know who their going to bond to, but when they do we can be sure trouble's on its way."

"Tommy you were breaking up, what did you say?"

"I said there were-"

"Tommy what is it?" Just then Kat heard a scream and what sounded like an explosion on the other end.

"Tommy?" Kat cried "Tommy are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He panted. "Kat something's happening. There's-" There was silence. Kat listened intently and then Kat heard Tommy's unmistakable battle cry. A cry she had heard many times before. More battle cries came and she could hear him kicking whatever it was attacking him. Then everything was silent again.

"Tommy?" Kat all but whispered, and was relieved when she got a response.

"Kat, listen to me, a new…surfaced…after…dino…found…exploding…powerful…backup…"

"Tommy you're breaking up again."

"…other's…back…action…"

"Tommy? Tommy!" Kat cried. But it was too late. The line was dead. All Kat knew now was that Tommy was in trouble, and he needed her help. The next day Kat attempted to call her friends. She wasn't surprised when she couldn't reach them. It was June after all and most of her friends would be away on vacation. The one's she did reach were Adam and Tanya who were both in Korea visiting Adam's family. With her friends gone, Kat started calling around to find an apartment near Angel Grove, the last place she knew Tommy to live. The closest she could get was Reefside which was about an hours drive from her former home. Once she got the apartment, she booked a flight, packed up her apartment, and in the three days she had before she left called around Reefside for a job. She almost immediately got a reply from Reefside high, and she took the job just as fast as it had been offered.

-  
End Flashback  
-

It was now the end of August, almost time for her to start her new job. Kat had settled in nicely in Reefside, and had had many visitors in the forms of her friends. The only one who didn't come to see her was Tommy. No one had been able to contact him for two months. Kat refused to think the worst. Tommy was able to take care of himself. She and her friends should know that above all people. But it didn't stop her from being worried.

* * *

**A/N - Like with A Common Cause and a Common Enemy I won't be able to update for probably three weeks. I hope adding chapters 1 of two stories makes up for it!**

**Hit the button and review!  
**


	2. Chapter 2 Secrets Revealed

**A/N - Another chapter! I thought it was gonna be at least another week before I got this up! So enjoy the early update even though it's not that early considering it's been a week.**

_Disclaimer: Don't own Power Rangers_

* * *

Chapter 2 – Secrets Revealed

* * *

The start of the new school year for the teenagers of Reefside was not a happy occasion. But for Katherine it was different. She was starting a new job which she believed she would love, in a new place, near the city that had changed her life forever. As Kat walked onto campus, many eyes turned her way. The tall twenty-four year old looked younger then her age. Although she dressed professionally, she noticed that other girls at the school dressed like she did, and she knew that people, especially the boys, were thinking she was a new student. As she walked into the building, which was much larger then Angel Grove High (she estimated that about three-thousand kids), she was greeted by a stern faced women with glasses and short black hair.

"You must be Ms. Hillard. I'm Principal Randall. Follow me I'll show you to your class." As they walked Randall explained the rules. "We have zero tolerance for misbehaviour and misconduct here at Reefside High. If any student acts up they are to be sent to me immediately. Cell phones and music devises are strictly prohibited. If they smile, you know you're doing something wrong. If you have any questions I'm sure the other staff members will be more then willing to help you." That said Randall walked away in a hurry. Kat entered her class and saw the girls already there starting to stretch. She smiled and went to change. When she returned she told them all to sit in a circle.

"My name is Ms. Hillard. I'm from Australia and moved to Angel Grove in the 1995. After high school I attended the Royal Dance Academy in London, England where I got my dance instructors degree. Now that you know a little about me, I want to know about you. Why don't we go around the circle and you tell us your name, why you took this class, if you have any dance experience, and an interesting fact about yourself."

There were about twenty-five girls, most of them with some sort of dance background who were here to further their dance instruction. Finally they reached the last person.

"My name's Kira Ford, I have no dance background, I took this class because it was either this or gym, and an interesting fact is that I write and play my own music."

Kat took note that Kira wasn't thrilled about being here and hoped that she could change her mind by the end of the year. The rest of the day was uneventful. After watching Randall interact with the students, Kat quickly decided that the Principal was nuts and lived for the power she held, and decided to stay as far away from her as possible.

One night, two days after Kat started work, as she was driving home; she heard a screech from above. The screeches got louder and louder and the ground started shaking. Finally Kat could make out the form of a giant Pterodactyl. Kat swerved to the side as it landed in front of her on the road.

_What is that thing?_ she thought. The trees around her started shaking and a giant Triceratops came running out of them closely followed by a giant Tyrannosaurus. Kat looked closer at these dinosaurs.

_Something isn't right about them…besides the fact that they are supposed to be extinct._ Kat crept slowly and quietly toward them hiding in the cover of the trees until she was able to get a good look, but still a save distance away.

_Wait a minute…those are zords! But what are they doing here?_ In answer to her question Kat heard the sound of voices and running footsteps. She saw the silhouette of three figures very close to the zords, but to far away to make out any features.

"Ready?" said the one in the middle, male, while bringing his left wrist in front of this chest.

"Ready!" answered the two on either side, male and female, copying his actions.

"Dino Thunder Power Up!" They shouted in perfect unison, moving their arms in a different sequence, but with the same unity Kat knew all to well. Then there was a great flash of red, blue, and yellow light. When she could see gain, Kat let out an audible gasp.

_The ranger's are back!_

Over the next couple of weeks Kat kept her Zeonizers with her, although she has yet to use them. She made it a point to be at as many battles as possible even is she didn't join in. By now Kat had a pretty good idea who the Red, Blue, and Yellow rangers were. Conner McKnight, Ethan James, and her student Kira Ford, all started talking to each other once the rangers showed up and they all possessed the same signs and symptoms that Kat and her friends did when they were rangers. Only problem was, Kat had no proof, and would not confront them until she did.

About a month after Kat started teaching; Kira asked for a washroom pass and never came back. Kat had to wait until school was out before she could track her down. She made it to the centre of the city and ran into what the rangers called Tyrannodrones. Their version of Putties; Tengas; Cogs; and Piranhatrons. Kat started fighting and just as she threw the first one down she caught a glimpse of a monster getting the best of the rangers. Kat was on her own. She kicked a Tyrannodrone and brought her right hand behind her back.

"It's Morphin' time!"

Kat activated her Zeonizers, and said the words she never thought she'd need again.

"Zeo Ranger I-Pink!" she cried. There was a flash of pink light and Kat stood there as a Ranger for the first time in over six years. Kat immediately jumped kicked the nearest Tyrannodrone. Within minutes they were all flat on their backs. Kat then looked at the other rangers and decided to help when she saw that they were still losing. And badly. Kat summoned her Power Disc and threw it at the monster hitting it square in the chest. The other rangers looked up as she started fighting. When she kicked the monster back she turned to the rangers.

"If you can put your weapons together, I'll give you a clear shot!" She yelled before going back and hitting the monster with her Zeo Blade. The three Dino Rangers wasted no time.

"Z-Rex Blaster!"

The monster was destroyed with one shot. The rookies ran up to Kat.

"I didn't know there were other rangers in Reefside!"

"Cool suit!"

"Thank you so much!"

Kat smiled under her helmet. She knew the voice of the first speaker without a doubt. She heard it every dance class after all. Kat decided then that she wouldn't let on that she knew who they were, or let them know who she was.

"No problem." She said lowering her voice when the one in blue _Ethan_, thanked her again. She then said goodbye and jumped on top of a building and out of sight just in time to miss the newest Dino ranger.

It was Friday and Kat was enjoying having some time to herself after a long week of school. She went shopping, one of her favourite pastimes, her love of it only being surpassed by Kimberly and Aisha. The day was fun and Kat was about ready to go home and enjoy a nice evening with a movie and a bowl of popcorn. Well, that was her plan until she heard screams and saw people running away from a plaza around the corner. Kat ran in the opposite direction of the scared people, activating her Zeonizers, rounded the corner and stopped in her tracks, dropping her shopping bags. The new Black ranger, who Kat hadn't seen in person yet, was taking on a monster with a fighting style and issuing battle cries that Kat knew all to well. Tears of happiness ran down her face, which quickly turned to tears of anger. Kat raised her Zeonizers, morphed in record time and joined the battle, relishing that the Black ranger was visibly stunned when he saw her.

The rangers defeated the monster. Then before anyone could so much as blink, Kat turned on the Black ranger. She caught him off guard but he quickly regained himself and blocked her attacks. When he saw an opening, he shoved her backwards, but not nearly as hard as he could have. Kat fell back but was up in an instant. She started walking slowly and menacingly towards the Black ranger, who backed up in fear, demorphing in the process.

"Thomas James Oliver!"

* * *

**A/N - He's back! What will happen now? Will Kat kill him herself or will he live to see another day? **

**Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3 Blame & Explanations

**A/N - I know it's been so long since I've updated. But it's the summer now and I'll have lots of time to work on my stories! To make up for my long absence I've uploaded two chapters. Hope you guys enjoy them!**

_Disclaimer: Don't own Power Rangers_

* * *

Chapter 3- Blame & Explanations

* * *

Tommy demorphed and stared at Kat. She ran at him, slapped him, and then kissed him, holding on for dear life. After they pulled apart she started pounding his chest with her fists, fresh tears in her eyes.

"How could you? You call me in the middle of the night and say you need ranger power. Then the line goes dead. The next day I hear that the island you were on has blown up! I called our friends, they heard it too. We all thought you were dead! I came back to California, per your request to, and you've been alive all this time! And back in the spandex, with a new power and colour to boot! Why couldn't you phone, send a letter, email, ANYTHING to let us know you that you're alive? HOW COULD YOU?"

Tommy grunted as she pounded harder. He grabbed her wrists and pulled her to him letting her sob on his shoulder. By now the other rangers had demorped, revealing that Kat was right about their identities, and were crowded around her. They stayed that way for a while, and Kat's sobs became quieter. Finally she spoke again.

"How could you Tommy?" She said barely above a whisper. "I was so worried about you. I thought…I thought I would never see you again. I couldn't bear to think that I wouldn't even get the chance to say goodbye! I should have come to visit, I shouldn't have immersed myself completely in dance that I let you fall through the cracks…let us fall through the cracks. I didn't want that. I don't want that." Silent tears streamed down her face as well as Tommy's. She practically admitted she loved him.

Kat seemed to regain control of her emotions and settled on pissed.

"But either way you should have contacted me!"

"I know. I'm sorry. I have no excuse." He said.

"Well at least you admitted you were wrong. It's taken me years to train you to admit that."

"I seem to remember I got a treat every time I did." He said pulling her towards him, smirking with love in his eyes. Love that did not go unnoticed by Kat.

"Dr. O!" Came the cry of the other rangers. Kat jumped a little, she forgot they were there, and then she turned around and smiled.

"Ms. Hillard!" They all cried.

"Kira, Conner, Ethan. For future reference you need to make better excuses when skipping class at the same time to fight evil."

"You knew?" asked Kira.

"I've known for a long time. You all possessed the same signs and symptoms that we did when we first became rangers. Also there was the fact that you only started talking to each other after the rangers showed up."

"Oh." said Conner.

"What do you mean when you 'first became rangers?'" asked Ethan.

"Why don't we go back to the Dino ruins and we'll explain." Said Tommy.

"Dino Ruins?" asked Kat.

"My version of the Command Centre and Power Chamber."

They drove to Tommy's house and went down a secret staircase to the Dino Ruins. Kat was impressed. They all sat down and Tommy briefly glossed over how he became a ranger, not lingering on his early Green ranger days. Then it was Kat's turn.

"My family moved from Australia when I was 17. Almost immediately I was captured by Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd."

"The Mesogog of the time." imputed Tommy.

"I was turned evil and told to steal one of the rangers Power Coins. I was jealous of Kimberly, the original Pink ranger, because she was dating Tommy, so I stole her Coin. Without it she became very sick and could have died. But I was able to break Rita's spell and helped get Kim's coin back. I told them what happened and was so thankful that they forgave me. Then Kim got a chance to compete in the Pan Globals and took it. She passed her Coin on to me."

"So that's the power you were using?" asked Ethan.

"No. Our Power Coins have lost most of their power. We can use them but the power won't last long and it's dangerous, and possibly fatal."

"Then you were another ranger, like Dr. O." stated Conner.

"Yes. We were changed into kids and we couldn't use our Power Coins. The Alien rangers of Aquitar came to Earth and helped-"

"But we're not going to get into that." Tommy said firmly when Ethan looked as if it was his birthday had come early and Kat had just declared it a universal holiday.

"Zordon, our mentor, sent us to retrieve the fragments of the Zeo Crystal."

"When we returned them to the Command Centre we returned to our teenage selves." Kat and Tommy said taking turns explaining a part of their lives they would never forget.

"Then Rita and Zedd attacked the Command Centre, completely destroying it, and most of the power in our Coins."

"Not long after, the Machine Empire invaded our galaxy and ran Rita and Zedd out of their moon palace."

"In the ruins of the blast we found the Zeo Crystal still in tact. We also found an entrance to the Power Chamber which Zordon had built under the Command Centre."

"In the Power Chamber we found Zordon and Alpha, but the Machine Empire was attacking the city."

"Zordon gave us our Zeonizers and we used the Zeo Crystal to power them. But there were only five fragments of the Zeo Crystal, and six rangers.

"Billy, the Original Blue ranger, stepped aside in favour of becoming our technical advisor along with Alpha."

"The battle with the Machine Empire was long, but we eventually defeated them."

"But our problems weren't over. A wizard named Larigot, came to Earth to escape the space pirate, Divatox. We created new zords and gained new powers, and we shifted into Turbo." Kat snorted trying not to laugh at the words Tommy chose, which were extremely close to their old morphing call. Tommy ignored her but smirked, in her direction and Kat decided to finish the story.

"Rocky, the second Red ranger, and Blue Zeo ranger, was injured and couldn't help us, so he chose another to take his place. Justin, who was a boy of ten at the time, became the Blue Turbo ranger. We saved Larigot and stopped Divatox's plan to marry Maligore, an evil demon. But Divatox decided to stay on Earth and take over from where the Machine Empire left off. That year we graduated high school, and put our lives on hold to protect the city. Not long afterwards we passed on our powers to TJ, Cassie, Carlos, and Ashley. You may know them as-"

"The Space rangers!" cried Conner. "They revealed their identities to save everyone from Astronema who turned out to be the Red Ranger Andros's sister, and-" he stopped when he saw the death glare Tommy was sending him.

"So how come you know all this and you can't pass a one page quiz on stuff you did in ninth grade?"

"Well, no offense Dr. O, but ranger history is much more interesting then twelfth grade science."

"Wait a minute." said Kat. "You-you teach at Reefside High?"

"Yeah, science."

"You mean to tell me, that we've been teaching at the same school for a month, gone to staff meetings, and never seen each other?"

"Yeah I never go to staff meetings. Wait a minute, YOU teach at Reefside?"

"Yes, dance."

"Well it's good to see some things never change. You always loved dance."

"And because it made me so fast, agile, and flexible I could usually kick your ass when we sparred."

"Uh, Kat-"

"Don't think I've forgiven you Dr. Oliver. You gave me, and all of the people you claim to be your friends, quite a scare. Of course I'll be telling them all, tonight, and I wouldn't be surprised if you got a few, if not many, angry phone calls. Not to mention that Jason, Zack, Billy, Trini, and Kim have been going ballistic. Kim blames herself you know."

"What? Why would she? She had nothing to do with this."

"But she thinks she does. You know Kim. If something goes wrong and there is the least possible chance that it could be her fault, she'll blame herself."

"But that still doesn't-"

"She thinks it's because of her and Jason's relationship."

"What?"

"Well the letter broke both of your hearts but you sort of reconciled after Muranthias. You could stand to be around her and actually enjoyed your time together, but there was too big of a gap between the two of you to be fixed so quickly. And then shortly after we gave up the Turbo powers she and Jason announced that they were an item, and then, not even a month later, you decided to become a palaeontologist and went to the island with Dr. Mercer. She thinks that if she had given it more time before she announced she was dating your best friend, and by the way they got engaged and married while you were gone but I'll let them tell you about that, and they are actually expecting a baby, she's due in early April, that you wouldn't have gone on the island and you wouldn't have 'died'."

"That's crazy! I was going to travel with Anton whether they were going out or not, and-married? Wait…BABY?"

"Yes. It was right after you stopped all contact with us. Jason proposed, and then they got married. They were going to tell you when you phoned again but the next time you called was the time we thought you had died. A few months ago, shortly before the wedding, Kim found out she was pregnant. Being as small as she is she started showing in the second month. Then morning sickness and everything started and…well you know the rest. She's just entering her fourth month. So when I tell her and Jase tonight don't act surprised when she shows up on your doorstep in the morning with a tired, and thus extremely pissed Original Red in tow after having made him drive all night."

"You think they'll come here…tonight?"

"I think they'll be the first out of five who show up. The others will probably show up the next day knowing that the Originals will be here and not wanting to get in the line of fire when they pull out their Morphers, lack of power or not, and use them on you."

"Y-you think it'll be that bad?

"I think it'll be worse then that." said Kat. Tommy groaned.

"It's your own fault." she reminded him. "If you had called or emailed or I don't know...sent a courier pigeon, then you wouldn't have signed your own death sentence." He smirked at her.

"Courier pigeon?" Kat rolled her eyes, smirked back and pulled out her cell phone.

"Who are you calling?" She didn't answer.

"Hi Kim, it's Kat." Tommy's eyes widened.

"Yes I'm fine Kim, although there's someone here who won't be once you and the Originals get your hands on him. No it's not Jason-what has he done now? Haha! He seems to piss you off everyday. He just doesn't learn. Anyways, the person I'm talking about was on an island when it exploded and led us to believe he was dead." She held the phone away from her and sure enough, everyone could hear a scream on the other end followed by yelling.

"Thomas James Oliver! I know you're there and you better pick up this phone or even The Power won't be able to protect you!" The teens looked at their mentor and saw him turn deathly pale. Kat smiled and held out the phone and Tommy shook his head, backing away.

"NOW!" shouted Kim. Tommy grabbed the phone from Kat, not daring to put it up to his ear knowing he'd be able to hear her."

"Kim..." he said meekly.

"Don't you 'Kim' me Thomas James Oliver! The island you're on explodes and you don't even call to let us know you're not dead!"

"Kim what you yelling about?" asked a voice Tommy and Kat knew all to well.

"Find out for yourself." she snarled.

"Hello?" said a quiet voice and Tommy moved the phone to his ear.

"Hey Jase." Tommy regretted his decision.

"Don't you 'Jase' me Thomas James Oliver! The island you're on explodes and you don't even call to let us know you're not dead!" It was scary how alike Jason and Kimberly were sometimes. There was a struggle on the other side followed by Jason's yelp of pain and Kim's voice.

"Go get some things together and start the car."

"Kim you're in no condition to be travelling. And besides we don't even know where he lives."

"I'm four months pregnant, not nine and I don't care if he moved to Aquitar! Now move!" Tommy could hear Jason scrambling to do her bidding.

"And you..." she turned on him in a low deadly voice which was worse then her yelling.

"You stay where you are. Jason and I will be there shortly, and yes, we will be calling everyone. Now where do you live?"

"1992 Valencia road, Reefside California." he said automatically, knowing she'd draw out his death even more if he fought her.

"Put Kat on."

"Hi Kim." said Kat taking the phone and watching at Tommy sank into a chair. "Of course he won't run. He fears you too much to do otherwise…No I won't be here when you arrive. I'm exhausted, it's getting late and someone needs to make sure the Rookies get home safely…Yes apparently he found a power source on the island and created Morphers…Yes he's back in the spandex. Black this time. I think he's going for every colour, pink could be next for all we know." The teens tried to smother their laughter.

"Haha yes, his ass would be too big although the skirt might look nice." Tommy hung his head while Connor and Ethan couldn't hold back anymore and Kira blushed trying to shake the image of her science teacher's ass in pink spandex out of her mind.

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow. Give me a call when you're through with him, I'll come by and pick up the pieces…Yes, alright bye." She turned toward everyone and watched Kira slap Connor to get him to stop laughing.

"Tommy you know that you deserve everything Kim and everyone else gives you. I'm certain they won't kill you, although I can't guarantee dismemberment." She smiled sweetly and turned to the teens.

"Alright you three time to go. Your parents will be getting worried and you do NOT want to be around when Kim gets here. Tommy if we could borrow your jeep? I'll return it tomorrow." he threw her his keys and watched as the teens waked up the stairs.

"You might want to go upstairs. If Kim has to search for you it will only be worse." he nodded and got up to follow her upstairs but was pulled into a kiss. He pulled her close and deepened the kiss, truly fearing this might be their last.

"I've missed that." said Kat once they pulled apart. Tommy nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow." she said walking up the stairs and out the door. Tommy watched his jeep pull away then sat on the couch, waiting Kim's wrath.

* * *

**A/N - Review!**


	4. Chapter 4 Wrath

_Disclaimer: Don't own Power rangers_

_

* * *

_Chapter 4 – Wrath

* * *

Tommy didn't bother to go to bed that night. Even if he could be certain Kim and Jason wouldn't arrive until morning, he wouldn't be able to sleep. He knew that Kim would force Jason to drive well above the speed limit, if not drive herself, so it came as no surprise when his doorbell rang at two in the morning. Tommy gulped audibly and answered the door. He immediately saw two arms rapidly wrap around a smaller figure as she struggled to break free.

"Jason let me go!"

"We talked about this Kim. You can't attack the bastard in your condition. I will do it for both of us." Kim continued to struggle.

"Kimberly Ann Hart you are under strict orders from your leader and concerned father of your unborn child to not attack him physically. Verbally is another matter." Kim stopped struggling. Tommy didn't pay any attention to what Jason had said as he was more concerned with the fact that Jason had removed his arms from around Kim. But instead of attacking him she stepped out of the way and the next thing Tommy knew he was being thrown through the door and onto is front lawn, closely followed by Jason.

Tommy was able to block most of the attack's as they were about even in skill, but in his anger, Jason cam out stronger, able to get in a few good hits. Finally Jason stopped attacking and both of them were trying to catch their breath. Although he would have a few bruises tomorrow, from where Tommy stood it had worked out for the best as he knew Jason had more or less worked out his anger.

"You know this was nothing compared to what awaits you bro." he said patting Tommy on the back.

"Yeah." Tommy replied looking up at Kim who was on the porch glaring at him. They walked up to her and Jason took the glass of water she handed him. Reluctantly Kim handed Tommy one as well. He thanked her and led them inside, preparing himself for the worse Jason mentioned. Kim started pacing, sending Tommy frequent glares, but after a few minutes was forced to sit down by Jason. No one moved or spoke for awhile, and when Kim finally opened her mouth, Tommy said a silent thank you.

"I'm not going to yell at you. I'm sure Kat already did and you know you're in trouble." She paused, tears coming to her eyes. "But I wanna know why. Why didn't you call? If you've had enough time to get back in the spandex you could have made a phone call. Why?" Jason pulled the now sobbing Kimberly into his arms, and Tommy's heart hurt at seeing her cry. Someone he loved, even if that love had changed over time, was in pain because of him. Jason sent him a look that clearly said 'you better fix her…or else.'

"Kim…Kim I have no excuse. At least not one you or any of our friends would except."

"What reason? What reason could you possible have deluded yourself into having?"

"That it was better for all of you. Mesogog, the new Rita and Zedd, will stop at nothing to destroy me and gain the Gems. If he knew that you were my friends he'd go after you and I didn't want you bring you back into it." They stared at him.

"That's the dumbest excuse I've ever heard." Said Jason.

"Tommy we've faced it all before! I know you didn't want to bring us back into it, but we're already in it! The moment we took on the Power we got ourselves into it!" said Kim.

"We're Power Rangers Tommy! Once a Ranger always a Ranger! The Power will never leave us! We never got out of it and we never will." Said Jason.

"So you see where your fault it in your logic." Tommy nodded and Kim looked at Jason.

"I think he's learned his lesson." She said. Tommy couldn't believe it. She was letting him off the hook?! Something was up. He was proven right when they broke into identical grins.

"But you've still got to face Trini." Tommy flinched. "And Zack and Billy. We called them all." Tommy hung his head in resignation.

"At least I'm off the hook with you guys." He said a little uncertainly, still not believing it. Kim laughed and Jason shook his head.

"You and I are cool bro." he said.

"But you're going to get your ass handed to you once this one is out of me." Kim replied smirking. Without the threat of an immediate and painful death Tommy finally noticed Kim's pregnancy.

"Oh man, right you're pregnant!"

"You just noticed that? I look like a whale!"

"No you don't dear." Jason automatically replied and Tommy got the distinct impression this wasn't the first time she's said that. Being so small, it was definitely obvious that at three months she was pregnant, however she wasn't that big. Tommy pitied Jason. He had to be there when she was eight months along, and a lot bigger.

"No, I mean, Kat told me, but I was distracted by you attempting to kill me." Jason nodded understandingly. Kim looked down at her belly.

"It's not your fault Kim." Tommy said reading her mind.

"I don't know what you mean." She muttered and Jason snorted.

"Kim you forget that to me you're an open book, always have been. You, me, Jason, Billy, Zack and Trini all share a special bond. You can't hide anything from us." He smiled. "Besides, Kat told me that you had confessed to feeling like my 'death' was your fault." Tears ran down her face.

"If Jason and I hadn't-"

"No! Kim stop blaming yourself. I'm not mad. I'm happy for you. Both of you. Really." He said when Kim looked disbelieving.

"I forgave you two a long time ago. Besides, if this hadn't happened I would've never-" he paused.

"Fallen in love with Kat." Finished Jason. Tommy nodded.

"Have you told her?"

"I've told her many times." He said, although knowing he hadn't answered his question.

"I meant have you told her since you got back from the island?" Tommy shook his head.

"Then get a move on!" said Kim, all traces of her former thoughts gone.

"I don't know if she still loves me. I mean we just found each other again and…"

"And what?" asked Kim. "Kat is madly in love with you. She has been ever since she was under Rita's spell."

"Just tell her man. We know that you've said it before but a lot has happened and she might not know if you feel the same way anymore."

"I will. I don't know when, but I will. And soon." Jason smiled. He turned to look at Kim in time to see her yawn. "You need to go to bed." He said. Kim shook her head.

"They'll be here soon. I might have forgiven him but that doesn't mean I don't wanna see him get his ass kicked." She said sleepily.

"I'm sure Trini will wait until you wake up." He words became meaningless as the sound of a speeding car could be heard. Tommy flinched, fearing for his life for the third time in twenty-four hours. Kim jumped up opened the door and stepped aside. A yellow blur ran into the room and stopped in from of Tommy.

"Thomas James Oliver!"

If there was one thing Tommy was scared of as much as a pissed Kim, it was a pissed Trini. And unlike Kim, Trini could kick his ass right away. He wasn't disappointed. She threw him out the door, Tommy got a sense of déjà vu, and into the waiting arms of Zack and Billy. Thankfully for Tommy they didn't want to hurt him. Zack helped him up while Billy went to calm down his girlfriend. When Trini wasn't out of his blood anymore, they went back inside where he was asked the same things he explained to Kim and Jason, only this time he was yelled at. By four am Kim had fallen asleep and Jason carried her up to a spare bedroom. When he returned they continued chatting until the sun rose and Kim came downstairs demanding breakfast from Jason.

"Yes dear." He said jumping up and walking into the kitchen.

"Whipped." Coughed Zack and the others laughed.

"Damn straight!" came Jason's voice as he entered wearing an apron already mixing pancake batter, causing more laughter.

"Kim scares the shit out of me when she's pissed. Those two words have saved my ass more then once." He said looking pointedly at Zack, Billy and Tommy.

"Don't even try to act like you guys aren't whipped. Billy, Trini is just as scary as Kim and you know that very well. Zack, although Angela isn't one of us, if the way she kicked your ass when she found out about us being Rangers is any indication, you have a lot to be scared of. And we all know Tommy's been whipped since high school, first with Kim now with Kat. Then Rocky has Aisha and Adam Tanya-"

"And they've been whipped since we've met them." Came a voice from the front door.

"Whether they admit it or not." Said Tanya as she and Aisha stepped inside followed closely by Rocky and Adam. Kim and Trini squealed and ran to their friends.

"Aisha! Tanya!"

"Kim! Trini!"

"Rocky! Adam!"

"Zack! Jason!"

"Man you look great! Have you lost weight?"

"Yeah it's this new diet I'm on and- OW!" shouted all four boys as they received a smack on the head for their imitation of the girls.

"And they wonder why Billy's the smart one." Said Aisha smiling at Billy who hadn't moved from his spot on the couch.

"Jason you better get back in that kitchen and finish my pancakes." Threatened Kim. Rocky started forward.

"Food? I'll do it!" she exclaimed excitedly, but Aisha held him back.

"Boy you're not going near Kim's pancakes until she's done."

"Awww, come on!"

"No! With your appetite she and the baby would get nothing." Rocky pouted but said no more. Jason returned to the kitchen and tripled his batter and the friends sat around Tommy's table eating and talking like old times. After Aisha, Tanya, Rocky and Adam had their chance at Tommy of course.

* * *

**A/N - So I was thinking of having just Kim and Jason in this chapter but then it would have been to short and after my absence I decided to be nice. So in return you guys be nice and review!! :D**

**For those of you reading _A Common Cause And A Common Enemy_ yes I will be updating real soon!**


	5. Chapter 5 Ranger Reunion

**A/N - New chapter! And not to long between this time!**

_Disclaimer: Don't own Power Rangers_

* * *

Chapter 5 – Ranger Reunion

* * *

Their group was almost complete. Only Kat was missing, although no one was worried as they knew she'd show up the moment she thought she wouldn't die by interference. So as they waited Tommy tried to catch up and find out what had been going on since he left.

"You'd know if you hadn't been so pig headed as to not call." Said Trini pointedly and Tommy groaned.

"Are you going to remind me about this for the rest of my life?"

"Yep." Said Kim.

"I call telling his parents." Gasped Rocky between mouthfuls.

"It'll be part of my best man speech at your wedding." Imputed Jason.

"Your kids,"

"Your grandkids,"

"Great grandkids."

"We get to tell them all." Smirked Zack. Tommy hung his head in defeat.

"And getting off the subject. Seriously, what you have been up to?"

"Well I'm pregnant and Jason and I got engaged. Shotgun wedding for his parents who didn't want us to have a child out of wedlock. They were the only witnesses, my parents weren't even there. We're planning a real ceremony for next summer." Said Kim. "You and Trini were supposed to be the first to know about the baby _and _be maid of honour and best man. But we had to settle for just Trini."

"Why was I supposed to be the first?"

"Well we were going to make you god parent along with Trini, but now that we know you don't call when an island your on explodes, we're not so sure."

"You…you were going to make me god father?"

"Yeah. But now we're not so sure." Said Jason. Tommy nodded and looked away dejected.

"Tommy we're kidding." Said Kim, noticing he was taking it seriously. "We want you to be god father to our baby."

"And I still want you to be my best man. What do you say bro?"

"Yeah. Of course." He breathed out.

"Is the great Tommy Oliver, Mr. Technicolour himself, crying?" asked Zack. Tommy didn't say anything, but all signs of possible tears disappeared.

"So what else?" He asked changing the subject.

"I've continued coaching gymnastics, but now it's getting a little difficult so I don't know what I'm going to do. I love working with kids, but I don't know. I'll figure something out."

"Rocky, Adam and I just got premises. The renovations are going slowly but surely and hopefully the dojo will be open by Christmas."

"Of course it could be sooner but Rocky would rather spend time eating then helping." Said Aisha.

"Hey, I'm trying out recipes for the snack bar!"

"Sure you are." Aisha smirked at him. "I'm doing pretty well right now. The vet clinic I've been interning at said they'd hire me once I finished school which if everything goes well, will be next June."  
"Notice that I'm out of school before 'Sha." Interjected Rocky, who looked really proud of himself.

"Did you spend five years in Africa?" she asked glaring at him. "No I didn't think so."

"Wait…you two are together right?" Tommy said uncertainly.

"It's been four years since I got back from Africa, he wouldn't leave me alone when I was _in _Africa, and you're asking if he left me alone once I got _back?_ You knew we got together long ago."

"Just checking. With the way you guys fight I can never tell." He said smirking.

"Hey! Did you not notice that ring on her finger?" Said Rocky, holding out Aisha's hand for Tommy to see.

"Oh man. Congratulations! I sure missed a lot."

"That wouldn't happen you had called!" snapped Kim.

"Well Angela and I have been going strong." Imputed Zack, hoping to calm Kim down.

"And it only took you what? Six years to get her to give you the time of day?" said Jason.

"Yeah, well it was worth it. And it's even better now that she knows we were Rangers."

"How'd she take it?" asked Tommy.

"Pretty well. Said she knew something was up in high school but whenever the thought of us being rangers entered her mind she's throw it away saying it was to dangerous. She was mad at me for awhile and threatened to kill me if I ever got back in the spandex, at least without telling her."

"And yes, that was a jab at you not telling Kat you were a ranger again." Said Kim.

"And you're business degree?" Tommy asked, ignoring Kim.

"Finished in June. Now I'm saving up to buy premises and do renovations, then it's dance city." The others laughed.

"Tanya and I went to Korea to visit my family for the summer. They've been bugging me to bring her around to visit the extended family since the wedding last year."

"But you know Adam. He's so shy and when they said 'bring your new wife to meet the family' he immediately turned red. I found out in May, when his mom finally called me, that they'd been asking him to bring me for awhile." Tommy laughed.

"Sounds like him. What about your singing career?"

"Not a career yet. I've got a demo out there and had a few offers from record companies, but they all wanted me to change my look and sound so I said no way." Tommy nodded.

"Now it's just you guys." Said Tommy.

"Well I have been investing a vast amount of time and energy to further my study of intergalactic relations and the similarities and differences between our genetic make up and that of those beings not from our solar system as well as the technology that would not be possible in our world in many millennia but is centuries old on other planets. Cestria and the rangers of Aquitar have been a colossal help in my studies as well as Andros, Karone and Zhane and their contacts on KO-35 and Marinoi." Everyone stared at him absorbing what he said.

"You know for Billy that wasn't so bad." Said Tommy.

"Yeah, I actually got most of that without Translator Trini." Agreed Zack.

"What about you Trini? Finally run people out of the office? "

"Funny Tommy. No I was actually made an honorary judge this summer. You know I haven't been happy about the way things were being run, go for the money not caring whether they're actually guilty or not, and recently the board finally listened to me."

"What do you mean?"

"Well the last couple of cases I did I noticed that the lawyers were pulling information out of a hat. They were obviously making it up but were fooling everyone else. I know bogus info when I see it. Being a ranger has given me insight into stuff like that, what with the number of cover stories we had to make for parents and teachers, and of course Rita and Zedd trying to trick us. So after I revealed three of the top criminal lawyers to be fakes they made me an honorary judge. Meaning that instead of having to find ways to expose the fakes in trials, if I believe that someone's making up their info I can openly accuse the person in front to the judge and if the judge agrees with me a new lawyer is found. Lawyers are finding that their job is getting harder knowing that they actually have to find real evidence because I'm watching."

"She's stopped a few guilty people walking free this summer." Boasted Billy.

"That's great." Said Tommy.

"Well now all that's left is for Kat to fill you in." said Jason.

"I did yesterday." Kat said letting herself in.

"He's still in one piece I see." She commented as the girls rushed to hug her.

"For now." Said Kim smirking evilly while rubbing her belly. The girls laughed and Tommy joined in nervously. He got up, grabbed a chair, pancakes and juice and set a place for Kat.

"Just don't hurt him to bad." She said sitting down.

"Don't worry Kat you're wedding won't be ruined by the groom having a black eye." Kat choked on her juice.

"My _what?"_

"Your…wedding…to…Tommy" spoke Aisha slowly.

"Guys, we're not getting married." Gasped Kat.

"Girl please." Said Tanya, rolling her eyes at her best friend. "You two have been in love for years. Don't try to deny it, 'cause no one will believe you. You may not be getting married right now, but it's only a matter of time."

"I've already picked out the bridesmaid dresses!" gushed Kim causing all the girls to start talking colours and styles.

"Don't you think you're way ahead of yourselves?" Kat asked above the noise.

"No." everyone besides Tommy answered not even bothering to stop their current activity. Kat sighed and glanced at Tommy who was smiling at her. Just when Kat flushed red, they heard the door opening.

"Dr. O? Are you alive?" yelled Connor. Tommy sighed.

"In the kitchen." He called. Everyone but Kat looked at him questioningly as three teens walked through the door.

"Dude, you look fine!" said Connor. "I thought Ms. Hillard said that the Original Pink was going to beat the crap out of you."

"Well he's got a bruise on his cheek that wasn't there yesterday." Imputed Kira.

"Well that isn't too bad. We thought you were dead for sure, the way you were being yelled at over the phone."

"Ok first off, I've told you not to call me dude. Secondly, I thought I was dead to."

"Well you're obviously not dead, but who gave you the bruise?" asked Kira and Kat smiled. It was the same with her team. The guys didn't think they were hurt no matter what the truth was and the girls were forever on their case until they finally went to see Alpha. Kira being the only girl had her work cut out for her.

"That would be me." Said Kim getting out of her chair. Connor's jaw dropped.

"You? You're like a foot shorter then him!" he said shocked. The guys, led by Jason and Tommy, all cleared their throats loudly, knowing the pain they'd all be in if Connor didn't shut up. "And no offense, but you don't look that fit." The guys groaned as Kim's eyes narrowed.

"Connor you ever heard the phrase 'quite while you're ahead?'" asked Kira, walking over to him.

"Yeah…" She slapped him upside the head.

"Well you're quitting while you're behind. She's pregnant you idiot!"

"Oh…" he said looking apologetically, and nervously, at Kim who was only not attacking him due to Jason's restraining hand on her shoulder.

"Well it's obvious you're the red one." The teens looked from Kim and the others to Tommy and Kat.

"They know." Said Tommy, then to his friends. "Why don't you introduce yourselves."

"I'm Tanya Park, Yellow Zeo and first Yellow Turbo."

"Adam Park. Second Black, Green Zeo, and first Green Turbo."

"Aisha Campbell. Second Yellow."

"Rocky DeSantoes. Second Red and Blue Zeo."

"What's up rookies? I'm Zack Taylor, Original Black!"

"Hi, I'm Trini Kwan, Original Yellow."

"Greetings and salutations. I am Billy Cranston, Original Blue."

"Jason Scott. Original Red and Gold Zeo."

"And I'm Kimberly Scott. Original Pink."

"Wait. You mean they were Power Rangers?" asked Ethan.

"Well we're the Originals." Said Zack pointing to Jason, Kim, Billy, Trini and himself. "I guess you can count Tommy as an Original although he didn't come until a couple months later. Aisha, Rocky and Adam replaced me, Jason and Trini when we went to the Peace Conference."

"Kat replaced me when I went to the Pan Globals."

"I gave up my powers to Tanya when we went on the Zeo Quest."

"And I stepped down when there were only five Zeo powers." Finished Billy. The teens stared at them in awe.

"Alright Rookies, names and ranger colours." Commanded Jason in his best I'm-the-first-red-and-leader voice.

"Connor McKnight. Red Tyranno Ranger."

"Kira Ford. Yellow Ptera Ranger."

"Ethan James. Blue Tricera Ranger."

"And that means, although it was obvious by his wardrobe, that tweedle dumb is Mr. Black." Said Jason. "First mine and Rocky's now Zack and Adam's. Who's next? Kim and Kat?"

"Like he could pull off pink." Snorted Rocky.

"I don't know Rocko." Said Kim. "Kat and I discussed this earlier. His ass would be big, but add the skirt and it might work." Everyone burst out laughing.

"Oh ha ha, very funny." Said Tommy as Kat patted him on the back patronizingly.

"No I think yellow would go much better with his complexion." Said Zack in the high pitched voice.

"What is it 'pick on Tommy day?'" he grumbled.

"Yes!" everyone shouted.

"Well I think he'd look great as Earth's first orange ranger." Imputed Connor earning him more laughter from the people gathered.

"I wouldn't put it passed him." Said Rocky. Tommy glared at him then turned to Connor.

"You know the zords could use a good cleaning. Any volunteers?" Connor's smile faded and he quickly moved behind Kira."

"Way to go Rookie, hide behind the one shorter then you." Said Jason. The rest of the day went by quickly. The veterans didn't waste any time in bringing the rookies into their fold. Kira found that Kim played guitar as well and immediately went to get hers. The girls spent a lot of time listening to the two play and swap song ideas while the guys played video games and in Rocky and Connor's case, cleaned out Tommy's fridge. They ordered in pizza, Kim thanking Tommy for treating them and Tommy demanding money from Rocky seeing the four large he ordered for himself. The veterans told stories of their ranger days, many ending in embarrassing situations for Tommy, and finally when Jason had carried Kim to bed again and Connor couldn't stop laughing, Tommy decided it was time for the teens to head home.

"I'll see you in class Monday." He said physically shoving a still laughing Connor out the door. "Ethan, Kira, please do something about him before he gets home. I don't want his parents to freak out."

"Will do Dr. O." said Kira grabbing the car keys from Connor and sliding into the driver's seat with Ethan shoving Connor in the back seat. They pulled out of the driveway and Tommy shook his head, turning to go back inside. He stopped in his tracks when he noticed that his friends were lounging in his couch and chairs.

"We thought we'd make ourselves at home." Said Trini.

"Yeah sure. So we're all sleeping down here?"

"No. I'm going up with Kim." Said Jason. "Billy and Trini have claimed the other guest room."

"Aisha and I have the couch."

"Tanya and I will be fine here." Called Adam from a large recliner.

"And I'll have to make due with the floor." Sighed Zack coming into the room with an armful of pillows and blankets.

"And what about Kat?"

"I could head home." She said and little uncertainly.

"Absolutely not!" cried the girls.

"It's the first time we've all been in the same place for awhile. You're staying." Said Trini.

"Alright, I'll get a blanket and pillow then." She moved to go up the stairs.

"You won't find any." Said Zack setting up his bed.

"You cleaned out my linen closet?" asked Tommy. "You didn't leave a single blanket or pillow?"

"Hey man, your floor's wood. Hard wood."

"Well then where's Kat going to sleep?" he demanded.

"Well you're the only one in your room." Said Trini.

"And it's the only place left with blankets and pillows." Said Aisha.

"And it may be California, but it's still October. We don't want her to freeze." Said Tanya. All three were wearing identical 'innocent' looks.

"You planned this." Said Tommy.

"Why Dr. Oliver whatever do you mean?" smirked Trini. "Night all!" she ran up the stairs pulling Billy with her. Jason wasn't far behind and the sound of two doors closing could be heard clearly throughout the house.

"Well, I'm tried. Tommy, Kat are you going to stand there all night? Or can you go upstairs and let the rest of us get some sleep?" asked Zack.

"Not you to! The girls I could understand but you…wait scratch that. I can _definitely _see you doing something like this."

"Boy will you shut up?" called Tanya. "Some of us are trying to get some sleep. And turn out the light!"

Tommy obediently went over to the light switch by the stairs. He glanced at Kat before turning out the light.

* * *

**A/N - What will happen? Reviews encourage me to update faster so review and you'll find out soon!**


	6. Chapter 6 I Love You

**A/N - Shorter chapter but at least there is one. Enjoy Kat and Tommy's awkardness!  
**

_Disclaimer: Don't own Power Rangers_

_

* * *

_Chapter 6 – I Love You

* * *

Even in the dark Kat could feel Tommy's eyes on her. They stood there for a moment simply staring through the dark, in complete silence. Neither one of them minded the sleeping arrangements set up by their meddlesome friends, but neither one of them was going to admit that. They had been through so much together, but after their years of separation, neither knew how the other felt. They wanted to believe their friends, but doubts flew through their minds and stopped them from bringing up the subject. They were both to dense to see what their friends did and both to stubborn for their own good.

"Maybe…I'll just head home…" Kat murmured after a few minutes of silence.

"Girl you even think about it and this Mesogog guy you told us about will be nothing when a hormonal, pregnant Kim gets through with you." Said Tanya. "Now both of you get upstairs and let us sleep before I make you!"

"I say we do what she says." Tommy agrees, panic evident in his voice.

"Wise choice." Muttered Adam. Kat made no further complaint as she and Tommy went up the stairs and he led her to his bedroom. The tension returned at full force once the door was closed.

"So…" said Tommy to fill the awkward silence. He felt like a teenager again, not being able to utter an intelligent word around the girl. Kat didn't say anything, not trusting her voice.

"Ok…well you can change in the bathroom first." Tommy said after a few more awkward moment.

"Tommy, I didn't bring anything to sleep in…didn't know I'd be staying over." Kat said blushing.

"Oh. Well...uh…here." he said going to his dresser and pulling out a pair of boxers and a t-shirt.

"Not, it's alright! I'll be fine in what I'm wearing."

"Kat I don't think you'll be to comfortable in a skirt and jean jacket." He smiled.

"I guess you're right." She muttered, refusing to meet his gaze as she walked to the bathroom. Tommy let out a breath he didn't know he was holding when he heard the door close. He took a few calming breaths, attempting to get his heart to slow down, before running to his dresser and pulling out a pair of pajama pants. He normally slept in his boxers, but he didn't think it was such a good idea tonight. After changing, he walked to his door about to get an extra blanket from the linen closet before stopping in his tracks. Cursing Zack and the rest of his friends he tried to think of something he could use to make a bed on the floor while still leaving Kat the blankets on his bed. Tommy had just decided on sneaking downstairs, and stealing a blanket from Zack, when the bathroom door opened and Kat walked out in his t-shirt and a pair of his boxers. He stood there just staring at her. Finally when she shifted uncomfortably under his gaze he broke out of whatever trance he was in.

"Um…you have the bed; I'll sleep on the floor."

"With what? Zack stole all the blankets." She reminded him.

"Yeah, I was going to go and steal one from him."

"Do you think you can do it without waking him and then him waking everyone else?" she asked moving to sit on the bed.  
"…yeah I hadn't thought of that." He admitted.

"Well the bed's big enough for the two of us." She muttered her face turning red.

"No, Kat, it's alright. The floor's fine."

"I'm not going to have you freeze because of me." She said, seeming to finally find her voice "If you're that uncomfortable with it I'll sneak out and go home. I'll deal with Kim tomorrow." Tommy noted the disappointment in her voice.

"I don't want you to die tomorrow, so I guess we can share." He said.

"Tommy I'm not going to do something that you're uncomfortable with."

"I'm no-"

"You are." She insisted. "If you weren't then we wouldn't be having this conversation." Tears came to her eyes. "How did it get to be like this? How did _we _get to be like this?"

"Kat…"

"What happened Tommy? We used to be able to tell each other anything. We were never awkward, we were so…in love."

"Were?" he asked, his voice suddenly going hoarse.

"Everything seems to have changed after I went to London. I knew things wouldn't be exactly the same, but I never thought we'd get to this! Not being able to say a coherent sentence without hesitation and uncertainty. It's like we're complete strangers. Can you honestly tell me you still love me?"

"Yes." He said before he could stop himself. He hoped she hadn't heard him, but knowing she did, he continued. "I never stopped loving you Kat. Sure things changed when you went to London, but that never did." Tears flowed freely down Kat's face. He knelt in front of her and wiped away her tears.

"We've been apart for a long time, but my feelings for you never changed. And if I didn't already know that, the way my heart felt lighter when I saw Zeo Ranger I yesterday proved it."

"It's all my fault Tommy! I shouldn't have left you, I should have called, I should have-"

"It's not your fault Kat. I could have phoned just as easily as you. It's not your fault!" Kat burst into tears and Tommy pulled her to him, muttering soft, reassuring words. After a few minutes Kat stopped crying but made no move to get up.

"I love you Tommy." She breathed so quietly he almost missed it. She looked up at him and smiled. "I never stopped." Tommy smiled back at her and pulled her up on the bed until they were both lying down. Tommy's arms never left her as he pulled her into a slow loving kiss, before they fell asleep in each other's arms.

----------------------------

Jason woke up to the sound of Kim running into the bathroom and throwing up. He got up and held her hair, a glass of water at the ready, until she was done.

"You ok Ptera?" he asked rubbing her back.

"Yeah I'm fine Rex. But I can't wait for this to stop." She got up and brushed her teeth.

"It'll be over soon."

"Hopefully."

"Well in the meantime." He picked her up and carried her to the bed. "There's no need to us to get up so early." Kim smiled as he leaned in for a kiss. She saw the clocked behind him and pushed him away, gasping.

"What is it? If it the baby?" he asked, looking at her, concern written all over her face.

" No, the baby's fine, but look at the time!"

"It's 7:30. So what?"

"So what?!" she screeched jumping up. "Tommy and Kat! I have to go wake the girls." She ran out of the room. Jason sighed and followed her, knowing he'd never get anymore sleep now.

"Trini!" Kim called as she burst into the room next to hers. Trini didn't move, still completely asleep. Instead Billy raised his head and groaned.

"Kim it's…7:30 on a Sunday morning." He growled. "Go back to sleep and let the rest of us do the same thing."

"No can do Wolfie. Now either you wake her up gently or I will be forced to jump on the bed." Billy considered his options.

"Tri, honey wake up." He said poking her.

"Billy it's to damn early." She rolled over and pulled the covers over her head.

"Trini come on! We have to see what happened with Kat and Tommy!" Trini's head appeared from under the covers and she slowly sat up.

"You're right. You go wake the others, I'll…wake up here." Kim laughed and bounded out of the room and down the stairs.

"Sha! Tanya! Wake up!" The girls sat up and Rocky and Adam groaned.

"Time to check on Tommy and Kat?" Asked Aisha wiping her eyes. Kim nodded and ran back up the stairs.

"They better still be there." Muttered Tanya. She and Aisha untangled themselves from their boys and followed Kim. Rocky and Adam looked at each other and simultaneously threw pillows at Zack.

"What-" his head shot up.

"If we have to get up so do you." Said Adam darkly.

"They better make us breakfast." Muttered Rocky. The three followed the girls upstairs and were met with a tired looking Jason and Billy.

"Think there's any chance we can slip away and go back to sleep?" asked Zack.

"No." the guys said shaking their heads. Zack nodded.

"Didn't think so." The girls came out of Kim's room, a camera in hand.

"What's the camera for?" asked Rocky.

"Well if there's anything to see in there, we want to take photographic evidence." Informed Kim. "And hold it over them for the rest of their lives." She went over to Tommy's bedroom and slowly opened the door. The girls all leaned their heads in let out a quiet 'awww.' Tommy's arms were around Kat and both were sound asleep and completely unaware of the presence of others in the room or their intentions. Kim held up her camera and took the picture. The two didn't even move at the flash and the girls quickly retreated before they were caught.

"Seems our plan worked." Said Kim, satisfaction evident in her voice.

"Yes, congratulations they are back together." Said Rocky. "If we're not going back to bed can we make breakfast?" Kim laughed.

"Sure. We'll make breakfast today seeing as we woke you up." Said Tanya. The girls all followed her down to the kitchen and the boys went into the living room and collapsed, all five already asleep.

* * *

**A/N - I felt really awkward when writing the bginning of Tommy and Kat and I thought it was so bad. But I realised that when in a situation like that it would be really awkard and whatever you said would probably be bad, so I went with it. **

**I wanted to get them to admit their feelings because I knew that if I went on with the awkwardness and hedging it would go on for to long and just get really repetative so I figured I'd get it out of the way.**

**Review please!  
**


	7. Chapter 7 Goodbye & Hello

**A/N- Chapter 7! It's not as long as I'd have liked, especially after more then week without an update. I did write 12 pages in my notebook but once I began to type it I realized just how big my hand writing really is.  
Anyways, enjoy!**

_Disclaimer: Don't own Power Rangers_

_

* * *

_Chapter 7 - Goodbye & Hello

* * *

Tommy woke to the sound of his door closing. He knew his friends had seen him and Kat together and that he would probably have to bribe them to not show a picture around, but at the moment he was to happy to care. Last night had been the best night of his life. He had all his friends back, and with the exception of Kim, they weren't out for his blood. And, years after he had last seen her, when he had finally, almost convinced himself it was over, he had the woman he loved back in his life, in his arms, and she loved him to. Tommy wouldn't trade this moment for anything in the universe, and he's seen it all. He smiled and stroked Kat's face only to freeze when she purred. Kat opened her eyes and laughed at his expression.

"Well if you're going to pet me like a cat I might as well purr like one."

"I thought you were asleep." He said smiling.

"Obviously." She smiled back and him and leaned in for a kiss before settling herself in his arms and resting her head against his chest. They stayed in bed just enjoying their time together. A few hours later their peaceful tranquility was disturbed when a crash came from downstairs followed by a course of "Rocky!" Tommy groaned.

"I don't thing I want to know what he broke."

"We should go down." Kat said starting to get up.  
"No." insisted Tommy, pulling her back down.

"I'll let Aisha and the others deal with him and depending on what he broke, kill him myself later."

"Alright." Kat laughed. "What do you want to do instead?" Tommy smirked snaking his arm around her.

"I can think of something." Kat cried out as he flipped her so she was underneath him.

"Tommy!" she giggled.

"Yes Kat?" Kat stared at him for a moment, pure bliss written on her face."

"Kiss me." She breathed.

"Don't even have to ask." He leaned down and captured her lips in a slow, gentle kiss which quickly turned into passionate and heated. A knocked sounded at the door but if they heard it hey paid no attention.

"They're probably still asleep. I would be to if it wasn't for our crazy girlfriends." Said Rocky opening the door.

"I don't think they're sleeping." Said Jason as he, Adam, Zack and Billy stopped in their tracks. Rocky whirled around, his mouth dropping open when Kat's hands went into Tommy's hair.

"How could they not hear us?" asked Zack.

"We were not attempting to be silent." Imputed Billy. Adam slammed the door shut.

"Nothing! How did they not hear that?!"

"It's implausible."

"I don't know man, when Kim and I get going-"

"Dude we don't need to hear the details of Lil' Kim's conception!" cried Zack.

"Hey, it's Jason Jr. not Lil' Kim!"

"The gender of your unborn offspring is irrelevant to the task at hand."

"Yeah we gotta get them to come downstairs before the fun can begin."

"Alright you two come on! Break it up!" yelled Adam.

"Yeah, enough's enough." Kat and Tommy didn't seem to hear them and Tommy disappeared under Kat's shirt.

"Woah!"

"Knock it off!" the guys started throwing pillows at them, finally getting their attention.

"What?" demanded a disgruntled Tommy.

"Sorry to interrupt what would have turned into heated sex, but you two need to come downstairs so we can start blackmailing you." Tommy sighed.

"How much will it cost to make that picture, and you, go away?" the guys broke into identical smirks.

"Why don't you come down and find out?" said Jason. "You have two minutes."

"Yeah, otherwise we're sending Kim up." Snickered Rocky as they left the room.

---------------------------------------------

Five minutes later Kat and Tommy walked down stairs and found their friends gathered around the kitchen table, a piece of paper in front of them.

"Ok we all have to get back to our respective cities and lives soon so let's make this quick." Jason said his voice completely business like. Tommy and Kat glanced nervously at each other.

"OK…" Tommy said uncertainly.

"So here it is." Started Tanya. "When you two get married."  
"And you will get married." Said Aisha.

"The four of us and Angela, get exclusive planning rights."

"We won't plan it for you Kat." Assured Trini.

"But we get to be there every step of the way." Finished Kim.

"And Tommy." Said Adam smirking. "While we're being forced through the hell of wedding planning."

"And it will be hell." Rocky said shuddering.

"Any trouble we receive from our significant others due to the wedding…"

"It'll be blamed on you man." Said Zack.

"And all beer and food required will be provided by you." Said Rocky.

"Agree and this picture will disappear." Smirked Jason. Tommy looked blankly at the guys while Kat smiled.

"You do know I'd let you help plan anyway?" she said and the girls laughed.

"You guys know we're not even engaged, let alone planning a wedding?" said Tommy.

"Don't worry, that little detail will be solved soon, I'm sure." Said Kim. Tommy saw the look in her eyes and knew that they were going ahead and planning the wedding, probably for sometime in the foreseeable future, whether he had proposed or not. He shook his head slightly and turned to the guys.

"Whether you had a picture or not you'd still blame all problems on me, so fine. But food and beer…I'll be broke in a week!" he paused. "Do I have to?"

"Yes!" the guys yelled. Tommy sighed in resignation.

"Alright fine. But all food and beer is for a normal person's appetite. If Rocko eats it all, I take no responsibility for restocking the fridge." Rocky groaned and reached for the piece of paper.

"I guess this contract I made is useless now." He ripped it up, his expression sullen, but it quickly changed. "We made lunch, let's eat." They all laughed and followed his request.

----------------------------------------------

After lunch Adam, Tanya, Rocky and Aisha decided it was time to head back to Angel Grove, right when Kim ran upstairs and slammed the bathroom door shut.

"Sorry guys." Jason apologized. "Kim honey?" he ran up after her.

"Poor Kim." Muttered Aisha.

"You said it." Tanya agreed.

"Well, later guys. Give Kim our best." Said Adam.

"Tommy if we haven't heard from you in a week we will assume another island has exploded and act accordingly." Joked Rocky. Tommy sighed.

"You're never going to let me live that down are you?"

"We already told you no." he said shutting the door behind him. Kat patted him on the shoulder.

"It's ok Tommy. It's only a matter of time before one or more the guys do something stupid and you can hold it over them."

"Hey!" said Zack and Billy.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He faced Trini. "You guys leaving to?"  
"We should be going." She muttered.

"Yes, Los Angeles is an estimated three hours farther then Angle Grove." Said Billy.

"And Angela will be waiting." Added Zack. Billy looked at Trini.

"Kim will be fine Tri." He said soothingly, putting a arm around her. "It is normal for her be ill at this stage in her pregnancy."

"I know." She said. "I just…I don't like it when she's sick. For any reason."  
"Of course you don't. You're one of her best friends." said Kat. "Now get out of here. There'll be plenty of time for you to worry about when you're not in a hurry."

"You're right Kat. Tell Kim we love her. And Tommy." He face turned cold and did her voice. "If you ever worry us like that again, the Power _will_ become involved and neither the green, white, red or black spandex will be able to save you. Understand?" Tommy cringed but nodded.

"Good." She said as Billy started pulling her out the door.

"See ya!" Yelled Zack out the car window as they drove off.

"Seven down, two to go." Tommy muttered to which Kat laughed.

"You wouldn't be trying to get rid of us, would you Tommy?" asked Jason appearing behind them. Tommy turned to face his friend.

"Nope." He lied. "Why would you say that?"

"So you wouldn't mind if I just sat down on your couch," He said moving to the living room, "and stayed for the rest of the day?"

"…Nope." Tommy's voice became strained.

"Good." Jason grabbed the TV remote and put his feet up.

"Where's Kim? Shouldn't you be with her?"

"She kicked me out for asking if she was ok."

"I was brushing my teeth and he wouldn't stop badgering me. And I actually told him to get lost, and when that didn't work to 'get the hell out before I kill you.'" Kim said appearing at the top of the stairs. "Either way it had the same end result." Jason jumped up and ran to help Kim.

"Careful honey. Are you dizzy? If you're going to turn at the bottom be careful of the railing."  
"Why don't you just stick a sign on me that says 'wide load?'" she demanded. Tommy could tell her temper was flaring and glad he wasn't Jason. "You're more overprotective now, when I'm going through something that millions of women go through every year, then when we were risking our lives to save the world!" she took a deep breath. "I know this is different. It's our child we're talking about, but it's gotta stop, Jase. I'm not about to break. Our child is healthy and all you're going to do is get me really pissed. Especially when my hormones really start to kick in." Jason nodded. "I love you, Rex, but you gotta stop being so overprotective." She smiled.

"Maybe you're right." He admitted.

"I'm always right."

"Alright you two, time to go." Said Tommy, trying to usher them to door.

"Didn't you say we could stay as long as we wanted?" asked Jason smirking.

"Jason, it's time to go." Kim warned.

"See ya Tommy." He ran upstairs and came down moments later with their one bag. "Enjoy you're time together, call us sometime this week, Kat, keep him in line." He said starting his farewells. Kat laughed.

"Always have, always will." Tommy and Kat walked them to the door and watched as Jason put their bag in the trunk. Just as he opened the car door he turned to face them.

"Oh and Tommy. The guys and I were talking and we thought it would be a good idea to get your tux next weekend. I mean the girls are taking Kat dress shopping and-"

"Goodbye Jason." Growled Tommy causing him to laugh along with Kim. Tommy hung his head as Kat led him inside once Jason had finally pulled out of the driveway.

"It's over." She said. "They had their chance at you and you're still alive."

"Yeah…I guess it could have been worse…Kim could have not been pregnant." He shuddered.

"That's true." Kat agreed. "And now they're gone. We have the house all to ourselves." Tommy smiled.

"That we do." He pulled her into his arms.

"No distractions."

"No nosy friends."

"Just you and me." They couldn't have been more wrong, however, as the alarms blared from the basement.

"And Mesogog." Tommy muttered. "Damn it." He ran downstairs closely followed by Kat.

"They're at a warehouse near the outskirts." Said Kat.

"Yea." He pressed a few buttons. "Connor, Kira, Ethan come in."

"We read you." Said Connor.

"Elsa, Zeltrax and company are at the abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of town."

"Why is it always an abandoned something?" asked Ethan.

"Be lucky it's abandoned. No need to worry about civilians." Said Kira.

"Send us the Raptor Cycles. We're on our way."

"Alright, I'll meet you there."

"We'll meet you there." Interjected Kat.

"Kat-"

"I'm a Power Ranger to Tommy. You came out of retirement, so can I. You're not leaving me behind!" Tommy looked at her and knew there'd be hell to pay if he argued.

"Alright, let's go." They activated their morphers.

"Dino Thunder Power Up!"

"It's Morphin Time! Zeo Ranger I-Pink!"

After the black and pink light disappeared Tommy opened the back entrance and ran outside.

"Zeo Jet Cycle!" Kat called. For the first time in years the pink cycle appeared in a flash of light. Kat jumped on and waited.

"Well? Aren't you going to call your Raptor Cycle?"

"I don't have one." He admitted grudgingly.

"So you were going to run there?"  
"Yea, pretty much." Kat sighed.

"Get on."

"But-"

"Don't argue, just do it." Tommy hastened to follow instructions.

---------------------------------------------

They got to the warehouse just in time to see Connor, Kira and Ethan jumped off their cycles and launch the attack. In a matter of seconds Kat and Tommy and joined them. The drones went down quickly and the Rangers split up to go against the others. Kat and Kira against Elsa, Connor and Ethan against the monster, whose name they still didn't know, though they didn't really care. And Tommy against Zeltrax.

"This isn't you're battle, Pink." Snarled Elsa. "Leave now and I promise I won't hurt you."

"That's where you're wrong Elsa. I'm a Power Ranger just like them. Whenever evil threatens Earth it becomes my battle."

"We Rangers stick together Elsa." Said Kira. Elsa Smirked.

"Well, most of you." Kat and Kira glanced at each other wondering what she was going on about.

-----------------------------------------------

"I will destroy you!" the monster shouted, blasting Connor and Ethan only to have them dodge.

"You know all of Mesgog's freaks have been saying that, and not one of you have succeeded." Said Connor.

"Let me save you some time." Said Ethan. "Power Rangers always win."

"We'll see about that."

----------------------------------------------

"Is it just me or you getting slower?" asked Tommy as he easily jumped away from an attack.

"I assure you it's just you."

"No I think you're just getting slow in old age."

"You're one to talk."

"Well you see I've gotten better with age. It comes with experience and knowing both sides of the Power." If Zeltrax could smirk he would.

"Then you'll know what happens next."

"What-?" Tommy never got to finished his sentence as Zeltrax, Elsa and the monster all jumped at the same time that that an energy blast hit the Rangers. They were all blown off their feet and landed hard on the cement.

"What was that?" came Connor's voice through the resulting smoke.

"Look." Said Kat nodding in front of them. The smoke had cleared enough for them to make out a figure crouching low only fifteen feet away. The rangers got up and tried to get a better view as the figure stood. When he turned toward them the Rangers gasped. Tommy's eyes became wide behind his helmet. The symbol on the chest of his suit was the same as his. The same as Kira, Connor and Ethan's. Only this time it was white.

* * *

**A/N - Hope the white rangers introduction wasn't disappointing.**

**Review please!!  
**


	8. Chapter 8 Blood

**A/N - Please, please, PLEASE don't hate me! I'm so sorry! I never meant to go this long without an update! I had a major case of writers block and my health was a concern for awhile...but I'm back! And that's all that really matters...right? Well hopefully it does. This chapter's shorter then I intended, only 4 pages, but I know what's going to happen next, so no thinking involved, only typing. Hopefully more updates make up for the short chapter.**

_Disclaimer: Don't own Power Rangers._

* * *

Chapter 8 – Blood

* * *

Kira could feel a chill run through her as she looked at the White Ranger who she swore met her gaze through their helmets.

"Alright another Ranger!" cried Connor. Kira held him back when he made to go meet him.

"Something's not right." She told him.

"What? But it's another _Ranger!_ Not another of Mesogog's goons."

"Kira's right Connor. Stay alert everyone." Said Tommy as the White Ranger started walking towards them.

"Drago Sword!" he screamed as his walk turned into a run. The Rangers barely had time to get out of the way from his first attack, and had no time to summon their weapons before his second attack. Elsa and Zeltrax watched the Rangers fall one by one with a look of glee on their faces and a shadow of jealousy that it wasn't them defeating the Rangers. Kira jumped back as the White Rangers came at her again and again. She was finally able to summon her Ptera Grips but they proved to be no help. He had taken out the others first, their Morphs disappearing as they crashed to the ground. Kira knew she'd be next. Ethan lay unmoving and the others were in no fit state to help her. She was on her own. Kira cried out as he Sword slashed across her chest sending her backwards into a wall where she to lost her Morph. She held her stomach and gasped in pain when she tried to stand. The White Ranger walked over and pulled her up, slamming her head against the wall before pinning her there.

"Why are you…doing this? You're a Ranger you're supposed…to be on our side." She gasped out.

"I am on no one's side but my own, Yellow Ranger."

"Then why…work…for Mesogog?"

"Mesogog has shown me true power. And until the time comes when you are destroyed and a ruler of Earth needs to be chosen, we are on the same side." Kira made an attempt to get him to release her, but it was easily blocked.

"Feisty aren't we?" he smirked behind his helmet and ran his gaze over her body. "Maybe I don't have to destroy all of you. You could be turned to my side, Yellow Ranger."

"In your dreams!" spat Kira.

"Well this is one dream that will become reality." He pulled away from her and let her fall to the ground. "See you around, Yellow Ranger." He disappeared through an invisiportal closely followed by Elsa, Zeltrax and their latest goon. Connor forced himself up enough to crawl to Kira. She was in rough shape. Blood flowed freely from her arm and any attempt she made to stand failed.

"I think my leg's broken." She muttered sinking back to the ground, gasping when her arm hit the wall and she slid down the wall leaving a trail of blood. Connor took off his shirt and wrapped it around Kira's arm holding it firmly into place as he gathered her into his arms, determined to get her back to the Dino Ruins even if it used the last of his strength.

"Connor you don't need to-"

"Just for once, forget your independent woman, girl power and let me help you." Kira, hearing the pleading in his voice, made the mistake to look at him. She saw the promise of tears and look of worry in his eyes and quickly looked away.

"Ok." She murmured. Connor let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Tommy and Kat, who were kneeling next to Ethan assessing his injuries, smiled at the two.

"The Ranger tradition continues." She said. Tommy laughed and only nodded his head as he picked up Ethan and led the way back to the Dino Ruins.

Kira had passed out by the time they got back to see Hayley waiting for them with five medical tables at the ready.

"Where did those come from?" asked Tommy.

"They're an extension in the walls." Tommy looked at her funny. "Knowing you Tommy there's no way you wouldn't get hurt at some point, and in some way that there would be too many awkward questions at a hospital. Did you really think I'd leave it to your couch to take care of you all?" Tommy scowled as Kat laughed.

"She's right you know."

"Yeah yeah." He muttered, placing the unconscious Ethan on one bed while Connor placed Kira on another. Hayley sent the other three a surprisingly scary glare when they made no attempt to lie on the remaining tables. They sighed and resigned themselves to their fate of tests and scans until Hayley was satisfied that they would be alright. Ethan had few injuries save the bump on the head and woke an hour later and was promptly discharged from what he deemed the 'medical ward' under the condition he took it easy. Kat, Tommy and Connor suffered cuts, bruises and a few broken bones, but once cleaned and placed properly, nothing their accelerated healing wouldn't fix by morning. Kira wasn't so lucky. She suffered major blood loss, a few broken ribs along with her leg, and Hayley was now scanning her for internal bleeding, having just determined the blows to her head wouldn't cause brain damage.

"He really did a number on her." Connor said, taking the unconscious Kira's hand in his own. "He seemed to target her specifically. But…why?"

"He likes her." Said Tommy.

"What?" Ethan and Connor looked at him like he was crazy.

"No offense Dr. O, but they way he beat her up…that's not really a sign of affection." Said Ethan.

"I know it isn't, but it's the truth."

"And you would know this because?"

"When I was under Rita's spell, I targeted Kimberly, the Pink Ranger. I'd be harder on her then the others and wanted her for myself. Those feelings were drawn from my feelings for her before I was turned evil. I toyed with her, and attempted to capture her. To turn to her to mine and Rita's side. If it wasn't for the other Rangers, I probably would have succeeded." Kat knew it wasn't the whole truth. She knew that there was something Tommy wasn't telling her, or anyone, about his time as the Evil Green Ranger. But she let it go, knowing it would only make things worse to bring up bad memories.

"It's the same thing with me. I had feelings for Tommy when I first saw him. The difference was that Tommy was out in the fight where as I was under cover the whole time. I wanted to force Tommy to see that I was the one he wanted, not Kimberly, but was forced to settle for taking Kimberly away from Tommy. I tried to kill her so I could have Tommy to myself."

"My guess is that the White ranger is someone who holds feelings for Kira in their civilian form. You might or might not know them. You might have seen them in passing or not at all. He could have admired her from afar. Look for anyone out of the ordinary speaking to her, rumours circulating about a possible crush, and anyone who looks at her for prolonged periods of time."

"So we should watch out for some crazy stalker dude?" asked Ethan.

"Well they'll probably be more subtle then that, but yes." Connor nodded and turned back to Kira. Ethan looked at him and smiled.

"So…you and Kira."

"Don't even go there dude, it's not like that."

"But you want it to be." Ethan smirked and Connor ignored him.

"Never thought you two would get together."

"We're not." Connor ground out.

"It's just surprising." Ethan continued as if Connor hadn't spoken. "There was nothing there and suddenly you act as if your heart's breaking."

"Shut up Ethan."

"I wonder if you've felt like this for awhile, or if it-"

"ALRIGHT THAT'S IT!" Connor jumped up and stepped toward Ethan.

"Connor don't kill Ethan, Ethan leave Connor's obvious attraction to Kira alone." Said Tommy to which Connor glared.

"Don't give me the death glare. It's obvious you like her and it's nothing to be ashamed of. You're not the first Ranger to feel something for a teammate, and you won't be the last."

"Yes the honour of 'First Ranger Couple' goes to Tommy and Kimberly." Imputed Kat.

"I think we have to hear this story." Said Connor sending one last glare at Tommy before he sat back down and took Kira's hand in his.

"Well it was before my time, but I've been told the story a lot. Tommy was released from Rita's spell and he and Kim were getting closer but he never asked her out. Zack told me it was actually quite funny to see the two flirt all the time but they were both so incredibly dense that neither took the hint. Finally when Tommy was losing his Green Ranger powers Kim sought him out when he went to the park to brood and, according to the others who were hiding in the bushes, he kissed her. He thought asking her out would be easy after that so he did, but Kim turned away from him and made him think she was going to reject him for a few seconds. Apparently it was all incredibly cute. I wish I had been there."

"So that's why they had those knowing smirks on their faces when Kim and I told them. Doesn't surprise me that they were spying on us." Tommy muttered. Kat laughed and patted him on the head.

"So we know Dr. O liked Kimberly from the start…but when did you start liking Kira?" Connor sighed knowing he wasn't going to get a break until he gave a satisfactory answer.

"I don't know man. When I saw that White guy go after her I just…snapped. I wanted to protect her. To stop her pain even if it meant my own life." Ethan nodded and backed off. For now.

"Hayley how's she doing?" Connor asked, not bothering to look up.

"Well the good news is that there's no internal bleeding."

"And the bad news?" Hayley hesitated.

"The bad news is that her wound didn't close like I thought. She's lost more blood and her body can't reproduce it fast enough. She needs a blood transfusion." Connor felt his heart stop.

"Does she need a hospital." He croaked, his throat suddenly try and hoarse.

"Not if one of you is blood type AB positive and is willing to donate." They all shook their heads.

"Then yes, Connor. She needs a hospital. And fast." Connor jumped up, Kira already in his arms, and ran towards the car as fast and as gently as possible. Tommy was right behind him, car keys in hand. The ride to the hospital was filled with anxious silence with the occasional quiet chatter about what to tell the doctors. They arrived in record time, raced through the emergency room doors and practically yelled out their story, that they were hiking in the woods and she fell off a cliff.

"What blood type is she?" asked one of the doctors as he removed the bandage on her arm to see that the blood hadn't stopped.

"AB positive." Said Connor. The doctor nodded.

"We're going to wheel her in and get her examined. You'll have to wait out here." He turned to the nurse. "Find out if we have any AB positive in stock and if not start looking for a donor."

Connor slid into a chair and put his head in his hands. Ethan tried to comfort him but gave up after only a few minutes. Tommy went to go call Kira's parents before returning to the vigil outside the examination room.

"Where is she? Where's out daughter?" cried Elaine, Kira's mother when she and Kira's father Mark rushed in twenty minutes later.

"She's still in there. They haven't told us anything." Said Tommy. If the Ford's thought it weird that Kira and her classmates were out with two of their teachers and the owner of their new hangout they said nothing, only joined in the silent wait. They watched as nurses rushed in and out with bags of blood only stopping long enough to give small smiles whenever Connor jumped up in hopes of news. What seemed like hours, but was in reality only thirty minutes, later the doctor finally re-emerged.

"Is she alright? She got the transfusion? Will she be alright?" asked Connor, the first to reach him.

"Yes she got the transfusion. From what we can tell it was successful but she lost a lot of blood."

"Will she be alright?" repeated Connor. The doctor sighed.

"She's in a coma. With the amount of blood she lost it's a wonder she survived. Her body shut down and is trying to heal itself."

"When will she wake up?" Connor asked, taking the words right out of Elaine's mouth.

"If all goes well, within the next day or so."

"And if it doesn't?"

"If it doesn't, it means that the transfusion didn't work and she may never wake up."

* * *

**A/N - So not much, Tommy/Kat in this chapter. I didn't intend on Connor/Kira but it came to me and my writers block is gone so I decided to go with it. There will be more Connor/Kira, but once their relationship is sorted out they won't be the focous. **

**Not sure how happy I am with this chapter so I'll let you guys decide in the reviews I know you are all dying to give! :D**


	9. Chapter 9 Traces of The Power

**A/N - Like I promised, I'm getting on track of my updates. Again it's a short chapter, but I find that if I write shorter chapters instead of trying to fill up page after page, I don't get writers block. And then of course I get to update sooner which makes everyone happy!**

_Disclaimer: Don't own Power Rangers._

* * *

Chapter 9 – Traces of The Power

* * *

Tommy sent a look at Connor when he made a beeline to see Kira. Connor sighed and backed away letting the Ford's go in before him and have some time with their daughter.

"What if the transfusion didn't work?" he asked.

"We hope it does." Said Tommy. "But if she doesn't wake up by tomorrow, there might be another way." Connor whirled to look at Tommy.

"How? What is it?" Tommy looked around the waiting room and motioned for everyone to follow him to a deserted area.

"When we become Rangers, The Power leaves traces. Even more so when it bonds with your DNA. Those traces could seep into your bloodstream making all blood, save for a Ranger's, incompatible with your own even if it's the same blood type. The doctor said that there is no reason that the transfusion shouldn't work. If it didn't they'll say it's because she lost too much blood, but there is a large possibility that it's because she needs blood with the traces of The Power in it."

"So all we need is to find a Ranger with blood type AB positive?"

"Probably. I'm going to contact Dana Mitchell, the Pink Lightspeed Ranger, and give her a heads up. She became a doctor after her time as a Ranger was up and we might very well need her." Tommy went off in search of a pay phone and the others returned to their places by Kira's room. Connor sat anxiously as he waited for Kira's parents to come out so he could see her. While he waited he thought on why he was suddenly so protective of Kira. He knew he didn't have these feelings for her a few days ago. Sure they were growing closer, but that was all of them, not just him and Kira.

_So why do I feel like this? _Connor sighed. _Well, whatever the reason, it's here now and doesn't look like it's going away anytime soon…not that I really want it to. _He let out a small groan. _What's taking them so long anyways? _Connor felt an arm go around his shoulders and looked up to see Kat.

"It'll be alright Connor. She'll make it through this."

"How do you know? Ms. Hillard how can you be certain?"

"Well…I guess I can't." Kat sighed. "But Kira's not going to give up. She's a fighter. Even if the only reason for her to wake up was to prove to you that she's just as strong as the other guys on the team she'd do it. Even if she didn't have you to come back to come back to she wouldn't give up." Connor smiled a little.

"Thanks Ms. Hillard."

"Dana's on her way." Tommy said re-joining the group. "She yelled at Carter to pack a bag and get in the car." He shuddered. "She sounded like Kim. Let me tell you it's not just the Original females who can be scary. Connor, a word of advice, when you and Kira get together, never lie to her. Never upset her, never do anything and I mean ANYTHING to give her any reason to hurt you." Connor didn't even bother to argue that Kira might not feel the same way, or any such thing as he knew that no one would believe him. He glanced at the door to Kira's room.

"They've been in there a long time."

"Dude, it's been fifteen minutes." Said Ethan. Connor grumbled. Another fifteen minutes passed in which Ethan tried to restrain himself from killing Connor when he said 'it's been a long time' every two minutes. What felt like the hundredth time he said this, Ethan broke.

"Connor we're all worried about her! Her parents have a right to be with her! It's not helping anyone to say that every two minutes!"

"I know I'm just worried about her!" Ethan's retort was lost when Kira's parents came back into the waiting room.

"She's asking for you Connor." Said Mark.

"She's awake?" Connor practically shouted.

"No, but she's been mumbling in her sleep. The doctor says that's a good sign, even though it still doesn't look like she'll wake up any sooner." Mark glared at Connor. "I don't know what's going on between you and my daughter, and given the circumstances I won't press it now, but when she's all better you and I are going to have a long talk about why my daughter called your name while in a coma." Connor merely nodded as he walked passed him into Kira's room. When he saw her lying there fresh tears flowed down his face. He went and sat down next to her bed and, for what felt like, and probably was, the hundredth time today, held her hand in his. He sat there staring at her pale face wishing that he could take her place.

"Connor…" Connor almost jumped at the barely audible sound that came from Kira. Connor held her hand tighter.

"I'm here Kira. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

Kat and Tommy returned to his house after their brief visit with Kira. Connor hadn't left her room since he went in and they all felt like they were intruding so a mere fifteen minutes later they left the hospital.

"I hope she gets better." Sighed Tommy, wrapping an arm around Kat as they sat on the couch. "I don't know if Connor will make it if she doesn't."

"She'll make it Tommy. She's a fighter just like all female Rangers before her." He just nodded.

"Dana and Carter will be here tomorrow. They'll take over if she hasn't woken up by noon."

"Have they found a donor?"

"Not yet. They're calling the Rangers they know and if none of them work, I'll get them to call Billy. He set up a blood bank for us when we first started out so maybe he'll know someone or know who to contact."

"Maybe we should set up our own blood bank once Kira's better." Kat suggested. "It saved our lives before, and then at least we're covered if something like this happens again."

"That's a good idea. Don't know why I didn't think of it before. It should be mandatory that every Ranger team have a blood bank. Saves a lot of trouble and worry." Kat nodded. She snuggled deeper into his arms and they sat there in silence eventually falling asleep.

The morning came sooner then Tommy wished and with it a persistent knocking at his door. He disentangled himself from a sleeping Kat and answered it to find out only Dana and Carter, but the entire Lightspeed team. He let them in and led them into his kitchen, mumbling something about not waking Kat.

"You do know it's eight am on a Monday and-" Tommy's eyes widened. "EIGHT AM?" He rushed into the living room and shook Kat awake. "Kat it's eight am! We have classes to teach in less then one hour."

Kat cursed as she got up straightened her clothes, knowing she didn't have anything here and thankful that she taught dance and left a spare leotard in her office.

"I'm going to take a shower and get dressed." Tommy yelled from the top of the stairs. "The Lightspeed guys are in the kitchen." Kat ran in and found them all looking thoroughly amused. She started making her breakfast and setting things out for Tommy.

"And here I thought it was Tommy who was chronically late." Said Carter.

"We didn't get home from the hospital till late last night and fell asleep on the couch." She replied between mouthfuls of cereal. "Did you find a donor?" Dana sighed.

"No. Not one of the Rangers we know have AB positive. Not even the Lost Galaxy Rangers. We're running out of ideas. And time." Kat dumped her bowl in the sink and pulled out pen and paper from the drawer next to the phone.

"Here this is Billy's number. He had a blood back for us during our time as Rangers. He might know someone who does or at least have an idea on who to contact." Tommy rushed into the kitchen, tying his tie, grabbing a granola bar, pouring himself a glass of juice and downing it all with practiced ease.

"Now there's a technique that only comes with years of experience." Said Joel. Tommy managed to break his morning routine enough to throw him a glare and not set himself back even a millisecond.

"Alright, we're off. Feel free to use my house as your base. My command centre is in the basement you get there by pulling on that dinosaurs mouth." He said indicating to the table next to where he was frantically shoving papers into his briefcase. "Joel don't touch the main computer, I heard about the red alert you set off your first time in the Aquabase. Hayley, our technical advisor might show up. If you have any news contact Connor, he'll probably be with Kira as I highly doubt a day of school is going to make him leave. And in an emergency Ethan, Kat and I are standing by." He shouted the last part over the screeching wheels of his car as it pulled out of his driveway.

The school day passed by slowly for everyone involved. Ethan kept his head as low as possible in an attempt to avoid detention, which Principal Randall seemed to be handing out more and more frequently. The more detentions meant that the staff was required to supervise more often. Kat and Tommy spent the day avoiding Randall, Tommy even going as far as using his powers of invisibility in the middle of a crowded hallway. When finally school let out they all piled into Tommy's Jeep and raced to the hospital. They went in and found Connor sitting in the waiting room wearing the same clothes from yesterday and looking like he hadn't slept all night. Not that any of them expected him to.

"What's going on?" asked Ethan.

"She didn't wake up. Dana and two others came and took over. About a half hour later sirens were heard and the other three Lightspeed guys rushed Mr. Scott and Ms. Hart into the room. The same three who brought them in rushed right back out. That was two hours ago and I haven't heard anything since."

"Why would they rush Jason and Kim in." asked Kat. Tommy groaned.

"I can't believe I forgot! I'm so stupid! Kim has AB positive." Kat's eyes widened.

"But she's pregnant! It can't be good for the baby is she gives up all that blood."

"I know." He turned to Connor. "You don't know where the others went?"

"I haven't heard or seen any of them in two hours."

"Well see them now." Dana said coming out of Kira's room. Carter, Ryan and the doctor from last night behind her.

"Is she ok?" asked Connor.

"You didn't take blood from Kim did you?" asked Kat.

"Kira is still in a coma. She needs more blood then what Kim was able to give. Because of her pregnancy I refused to take more then one bagful from her. I wouldn't have taken any but she called me and demanded I do. I asked Billy to let people know what's going on and he must have let slip that she needs AB positive because I got a call not ten minutes later and was yelled in submission."

"That's Kim for ya." Said Tommy.

"Is she the only one?" asked Ethan. "There has to be at least one more."

"There is. But it's proving incredibly difficult to find him." Said Carter.

"Merrick, you know the really old guy who has a thing for wolves like Billy? According to Alyssa he's AB positive." said Ryan. "Problem is, he's on a journey to find himself. Kelsey, Chad and Joel are using all the resources Lightspeed has to find him." Tommy thought about all his knowledge of the Wild Force Rangers before coming to a possible solution.

"I heard from him not to long ago. I might know where he is." A lie, but a necessary one considering there was one civilian present. He glanced to the doctor then to Dana who took the hint.

"Doctor I need another check on Kira and Kim's vitals. Would you mind?" The doctor nodded, sent a suspicious look between Tommy and Dana then left.

"You know where he is?"

"No but I know someone who might. Princess Shayla, the Guardian of the Wild Zords has a thing for him. Apparently they were in love three thousand years ago. If we can get to the Animarium, she might be able to help us."

"And how do we get there?" asked Ryan.

"It's somewhere in the sky, I just don't know where. I'll contact Cole. See if he can give us the coordinates, then join up with the others." Carter said, already pulling out his cell phone and exiting the hospital.

"Will she make it Mrs. Grayson?" Connor asked suddenly. "Will she be able to wait for them to find Merrick? And what happens if we can't?" Dana smiled slightly at him.

"If we find Merrick she'll be fine. The blood from Kim has already improved her vitals a little. Just not enough to wake her up. I can take another bag from Kim tomorrow. Her body should have replenished enough blood to safely do that. However with the amount of blood Kira needs it will take a week or more if Kim's the only donor as I only feel comfortable taking one bag a day."

"And if we don't find him?" Connor breathed. Dana shook her head.

"She'll live. But the chances of her coming out of the coma will be virtually zero. She'll live off what the hospital can give her until the time comes when it has to be accepted that she's not going to wake up." She placed a hand on Connor's shoulder. "I'm so sorry. But there's no more I can do."

"Then we have to hope that they find him."

* * *

**A/N - I had planned on Kira waking up this chapter but when I got to writing it I liked this version better. I'm not gonna promise that she'll wake up next chapter but the chances are incredibly high as you can only have so much of the worry and a brooding Connor. I didn't think I'd like Connor/Kira this much and I certainly didn't intend, and still don't, for this to turn into a Connor/Kira fic, but a few chapters on them isn't going to hurt anyone.**

**I know I promised more Tommy/Kat in this and that I sorely disappointed with only one small moment, but I felt like if you had someone you cared about in a coma, and it had just happened, that there wouldn't be many light and fluffy moments. There will be more next chapter, not gonna promise how many, and they will continue to grow in numbers and once the evil White Ranger part is over (probably in the next few chapters) is will go back to being almost completely Tommy/Kat.**

**Please, Please, PLEASE review! Your positive feedback or constructive critisism makes me want to get the next chapter out sooner!**


	10. Chapter 10 Lunar Wolf

**A/N - Not as long as before, but still not up to the speed I want with the updates. I'll try to write faster but school's in full swing now and life is hectic, so no promises.**

_Disclaimer: Don't own Power Rangers_

* * *

Chapter 10 – Lunar Wolf

* * *

Cole told the Lightspeed Rangers to meet him at Turtle Cove park and he'd take them to the Animarium. They had only been searching for five minutes when they saw Cole feeding a bunch of squirrels.

"Cole!" Carter shouted jogging up to him. This effectively scared off the squirrels, but Cole couldn't stay mad for long.

"Carter!" a big smile broke out on Cole's face and he waved like he was two instead of twenty-two. Though his maturity level grew when he wasted no time asking questions. "Alright let's go guys, a fellow Ranger is counting on us. I have to warn you though. Princess Shayla might have gone back to sleep meaning she won't wake until the Earth needs her and the Wild Zords again."

"Well take us to her and we'll think of something if she's asleep." Cole nodded and led them to the other side of the park where the entrance to the Animarium still remained. He almost forgot about finding Merrick when he saw Red Lion again, but led them to the Sacred Fountain after promising to visit with Red Lion later.

"Princess?" he called. There was no sign of her anywhere but Cole knew from experience that she could still be there.

"Princess Shayla?" A ball of light appeared at the Sacred Fountain and disappeared to reveal the Keeper of the Wild Zords.

"Cole!" she reached over and gave him a hug. Her attention then turned to the Lightspeed Rangers. Carter repeated the need to find Merrick and saw a look of longing pass over Shayla when he did.

"I don't know where he is. I let him go. As much as I would like him to be here he deserves to live his life. He's the reason I haven't gone to sleep, I'm sure of it. And-" she continued talking to herself and those present thought it best if her feelings for Merrick, which she had finally voiced, were not mentioned until she was ready.

"Princess what about the Wolf Zord?" asked Cole. "If the rest of us are connected to our Wild Zords won't Merrick be connected to his? Can't the Wolf Zord call him, or at least sense where he is?"

"Yes, of course! And it's happened before. The Wolf Zord's howl is his way of calling Merrick. Come on, this way." She led them through the woods toward the lake where the Wolf Zord was lounging lazily in the sun. It wasn't hard to convince the Wolf Zord to call to Merrick. He missed his friend and was eager to see him again. The Wolf Zord howled in distress and they knew it wouldn't be long before Merrick either arrived on the Animarium, or called if his journey took him out of the country. Sure enough, barely an hour later Merrick came dashing out of the woods, stopping in front of the Wolf Zord.

"What's wrong?" He demanded while trying to catch his breath, having run the entire way. Like him the Wolf Zord was serious and tended to go things alone. If he was calling to him after all this time, something was terribly wrong. "Is it the Princess? Is she ok? What happened?"

"Merrick?" Princess Shaylay stepped away from the group, who Merrick had over looked in his panic. Merrick's eyes widened and he dropped to his knees.

"Princess." He murmured. Shayla hesitated only a second before rushing to him and engulfing him in a hug, holding on for dear life. She had missed him so much. He was the reason she wasn't asleep. He was the reason she kept breathing, the reason she lived. She finally understood why people used those incredibly corny lines. Because no matter how corny they were, they were true. Merrick wrapped his arms around Shayla, forgetting his reasoning for keeping his distance. Though he never really went that far. He barely left Turtle Cove. Even though he didn't see her, knowing she was close by got him through. Shayla cried on his shoulder, happy that he wasn't pushing her away. But she knew that as much as she wanted to stay like this, there would be time later. Right now Kira needed them.

"Merrick I asked the Wolf Zord to call you."

"Princess we can't-" Merrick began the protestation he had repeated a hundred times.

"It has nothing to do with you or me. As stupid as I was, and as much as I should have gotten the Wolf Zord to call to you earlier simply so I could see you, this isn't about us. Kira, the Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger is in danger. She suffered severe blood loss and needs a transfusion. Due to The Power flowing through her veins she needs another Ranger's blood and you're the only match." Merrick didn't hesitate.

"Where do I find her?"

"We'll take you to her." Said Carter. Merrick looked over at the others.

"And you are?"

"Carter Grayson, Pyro Rescue 1-Red Ranger, Lightspeed Rescue. These are my friends Chad Lee, Aqua Rescue 2-Blue Ranger, Joel Rawlings, Aero Rescue 3-Green Ranger, and Kelsey Winslow, Haz Rescue 4-Yellow Ranger." Merrick nodded at each of them.

"You'll take me to Kira?" Carter nodded.

"My wife Dana, Med Rescue 5-Pink Ranger, is the doctor looking after her."

"Then what are we waiting for?" They started walking toward the portal that would take them to the park. When they weren't to far away Merrick caught sight of something black and rolled his eyes. He wasn't surprised though. The black figure had been following him since Master Org was destroyed.

"Don't hide in the shadows Zen. I need you to do me a favour. Protect the Princess until I return." Shayla gasped when Zen-Aku stepped out of the trees. The Lightspeed Rangers took a defensive stance while Cole looked between Merrick and the org before deciding he posed no threat. Merrick would never ask someone to protect the Princess if there was even the slightest chance that that person would harm her. Zen-Aku nodded slightly but said nothing. Merrick turned to Shayla.

"He won't hurt you. Since Master Org was destroyed he's joined me on my quest for redemption for everything we've done." He paused when Shayla nodded before taking her hand in his. "I will return, Princess. And this time you won't be able to get rid of me so easily." The last part was said quietly enough that only Shayla heard him. She smiled at him and stepped back to allow the others to pass through the portal.

The ride to Reefside was filled with tension. Every occupant was filled with worry that they were too late. Cole had opted to join them. He said that he was worried about Kira, and although that was true, Carter knew that it had something to do with him mentioning that Tommy would be there. The kid was still awestruck by the Original Rangers even though he was hardly a rookie anymore and a veteran Ranger himself now. The new rookie, who was currently enclosed in Kira's hospital room, was far from impressed with the Technicolour Ranger. Finally after what felt like hours they arrived at the hospital, Carter parking right at the entrance, thankful that no one could call the cops on Lightspeed, and dashed into the emergency room. Tommy, Ryan, Ethan, Kat, Hayley and Kira's parents all jumped up when they saw them. Carter turned to a nurse.

"Please inform Dr. Grayson that the donor for Kira Ford is here." The nurse nodded and walked away.

"Merrick, thank god they found you." Said Tommy.

"I'm glad they did. There are obvious downsides to traveling with no form of communication. I'm glad I could help. Though with all of us out there I'm surprised I'm the only match."

"You're not." Said Kat. "It's just that the other match is currently pregnant and can't give up enough blood to help her." Merrick nodded in understanding.

"Carter!" Dana called practically running into the room.

"Dana, we found him."

"I guessed that when you sent the nurse in." She smiled at him before turning to Merrick.

"Let's get you in there. We need to run a few tests to make sure you are indeed a perfect match and in perfect health. If you are we're all set to go." Dana led Merrick through the doors to the side of the waiting room. Everyone sat down and began the wait.

A half hour later Merrick was led back to the waiting room so they could prepare Kira and the room next to hers for Merrick. They all heard a struggle and raised voices, Dana's demanding that Connor leave, and Connor's refusing. In the end Dana had to call Tommy, Ethan Joel, Chad, Carter and Ryan in to force Connor out, as Dana alone couldn't catch him while he used the power of his Gem. Merrick turned to Ryan while Ethan sat on Connor to stop him from getting up.

"It took all of you to get him out?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yea, that kid's fast. We had to surround him and trick him with Tommy's invisibility." Merrick laughed and held out his hand.

"I'm Merrick by the way. The Lunar Wolf Wild Force Ranger."

"Ryan Mitchell, Solar Rescue 6-Titanium Ranger, Lightspeed Rescue." They were barely able to shake hands before Dana pulled Merrick into the room next to Kira's. It wasn't long after that that Connor was able to force Ethan off him and began pacing.

An hour after Connor began his repetitive walk across the waiting room Dana came out with a smile on her face.

"She's going to be fine." Everyone breathed a sigh of relief and many fought back tears, though Connor let his flow freely.

"Merrick's blood is as perfect a match as you can get and there should be no lasting side-effects. She's not awake yet, though I suspect it won't be to long."

"How's Kim?" asked Tommy.

"Kimberly's fine. I've refused to discharge her until tomorrow though as I want her to rest and make sure that her blood is replenishing itself. Merrick is fine as well. He gave up a quarter of his blood and looks like he'd be fit to run around the world if he gave up another quarter." Dana said that they could visit Kira and Tommy and Ethan had to restrain Connor to allow her parents in first. It was the longest thirty minutes of Connor's life, but finally his not so patient waiting paid off.

"She's awake." Said Elaine with tears in her eyes. "That blood has done wonders for her. I don't know what was different about it but I don't care. My baby's alright." Mark hugged his wife to him before turning to Connor.

"She's asking for you." Connor bolted into Kira's room, closely followed by Ethan, Hayley, Tommy and Kat. They wanted to see her to and weren't going to let Connor shut himself up with her before they got to see her. Connor was holding Kira close to him, while mindful not to disrupt the IV. He was murmuring into her hair, fresh tears flowing down his cheeks, while he rocked them back and forth. The four took one look at them and decided against their earlier plan. They saw that Kira was indeed awake and knew she was in good hands. They quietly backed out of the room and turned to the Lightspeed Rangers and Cole.

"Thank you." Said Tommy. "I don't know what we would have done if we'd lost her."

"Dude we wouldn't have just lost Kira, we'd have lost Connor to. Did you see the way he was holding her? He looked like he'd never let go." Tommy sent Ethan a glare.

"Yes thank you, Ethan. And don't call me dude." Kat laughed and poked him in the ribs, remembering his high school days when almost every sentence from him included the words "man," "dude" or "bro." Tommy glanced at her before turning back to the Rangers.

"Do you guys need some place to stay tonight? You're welcome to stay at my house." The Lightspeed Rangers and Cole thanked him and readily agreed. None of them looked forward to driving at 11:00pm especially after a day like today.

"We'll have our own little slumber party!" said Kelsey. Dana laughed at her friend's enthusiasm.

"Not for us I'm afraid." Said Tommy.

"We've got work tomorrow and can't be late again."

"Yeah Randall almost had our heads." Muttered Tommy.

"Well I've got to check on Kira, Kim and Merrick before I go." Said Dana.

"We'll wait for you." Said Carter.

"Cole we'll drive you to Tommy's place after we stop at my apartment to pick up some things." Said Kat. Everyone parted and headed in their respective directions.

The ride to both her apartment and then to Tommy's was shorter then Kat remembered although that was probably due to Cole's non-stop questions about Tommy's Ranger life. She couldn't stop laughing at his expense and received a few glares that promised retaliation. After they arrived home Tommy quickly grabbed all the pillows and blankets he owned and dumped them in the living room deciding that he'd let the others fight over who got what before he picked Kat up carried her to his room.

"I think it's time for some payback." He said dumping her on his bed.

"Oh really?" Kat asked challengingly. Tommy leaned in and captured her lips with his. When he knew he had her, an unsuspecting a smirk broke out on his face and he pulled away and began tickling her mercilessly.

"Tommy! Tommy…s-stop!" Kat said between giggles.

"And why would I do that? You laughed at me when I was playing a game of 21 000 questions."

"Yes…but that was…funny!"

"And this is funny."

"No it's not!" Kat said but Tommy didn't stop until tears of laughter formed in her eyes.

"That wasn't funny!" insisted Kat when she caught her breath.

"It was very funny to me."

"And how would you feel if I kissed you senseless, only wanting to lead you into a false sense of security?"

"You wouldn't do that."

"And why not?"

"You're to nice." Said Tommy, utterly convinced of that fact.

"Don't be so sure, Dr. Oliver."

"Alright, I'll question your motives every time you kiss me from now on."

"Well…I wouldn't go _that_ far." Said Kat as she quickly kissed him before settling herself into his arms. They laid there in silence until shouting could be heard from downstairs.

"Guess the others got back from the hospital." Groaned Tommy. Kat nodded.

"I'm so glad Kira's ok." She said after a few moments.

"Me to. I don't know what we'd do if we had to deal with a Ranger death. I don't know how the Galaxy and Space Rangers coped when Kendrix died. Even though she was brought back."

"Yeah. You know, we should hold a party for her when she gets out of the hospital." Said Kat. "Celebrate her return."

"That's a great idea Kat. Though I think we can have our own little celebration now." Tommy smirked, rolling them over so he was on top.

"I don't think Kira would appreciate this kind of celebration." Joked Kat.

"Then we won't tell her about it." Said Tommy as he claimed Kat's lips.

* * *

**A/N - She's awake! Of course she's awake, I coudln't kill her off, I'm not that heartless. I little bit of Tommy/Kat, but at least I got them in. I wanted to end Kira's coma and wasn't sure how much Tommy/Kat I'd have. As promised there will be more in the following chapters. I hope this chapter wasn't to bad, I had a little trouble with it. But I'll let you guys decide in your reviews!**


	11. Chapter 11 Life Goes On

**A/N - Two stories in one day! This chapter's been sitting around for a while, and with a lot of changes and editing I deemed it good enough to post. **

**I'm not a huge fan of Tommy/Kat (much prefer Tommy/Kim) but I had the idea for this so decided to go with it. Hope you all like it!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers._

* * *

Chapter 11 – Life Goes On

* * *

Tommy and Kat woke up to the sound of the fire alarm. They immediately sprang into action, ran down the stairs and stopped dead in their tracks just outside the kitchen. The Lightspeed Rangers and Cole were standing in the doorway, Chad was holding a fire extinguisher and Joel was holding a frying pan, both of which were covered in foam.

"What the hell happened?" asked Tommy.

"Joel tried to cook." Said Ryan between fits of laughter.

"At five-thirty in the morning?" asked Kat in a strained voice, obviously trying not to kill Joel.

"I was hungry." Joel replied wiping foam from his face. "I figured I'd make everyone breakfast."

"Without knowing how to cook." Said Carter. "Every time he presses a button something goes wrong."

"Like his first day in the Aquabase where he set off the red alert." Added Dana.

"We don't know how he survived on his own for so long."

"He probably ate frozen dinners everynight."

"Though he'd probably screw that up as well."

"Oh haha very funny." Said Joel.

"As much as we appreciate the offer, Joel." Tommy said, handing him a towel. "For the remainder of time you're here, stick to cereal. I beg you."

Everyone laughed at Joel's expense one more time before pitching in to clean up. Soon everything was back to its former glory and piles of pancakes loaded down with maple syrup were on the table. They spent the next hour talking and laughing. Stories were told of Tommy's Ranger days, as they often were when a group of Rangers got together. Cole was in awe the entire time. He finally got to hear stories about 'the greatest Ranger.' Finally at six-thirty Tommy decided that he and Kat had to get ready if they didn't want a repeat of yesterday.

"So you're going to be on time for once?" asked Carter.

"Hey I'm usually on time now!" said Tommy becoming defensive.

"Yes, yes we all know how you no longer need Post It's in your locker." Teased Kat.

"For your information I don't have a locker."

"No but you have your own office."

"So? I'm still stronger then you." Kat looked at him quizzically.

"What has that got to do with you being chronically late?" Tommy smirked.

"It means that I can make sure _you're _not late." He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. The others laughed and catcalled as Tommy ran upstairs.

"Tommy put me down!" screamed Kat.

"Sure." He replied, dropping her onto the bed.

"Tommy we don't have time for this." She reminded him.

"Time for what?" he asked grabbing his bathrobe from the closet.

"You, Ms. Hillard, need to get your mind out of the gutter. Tsk, tsk, you're worse then the hormonal teenagers we teach." He smirked at her and shook his head in mock indignation. Kat laughed and got off the bed, going into Tommy's closet and coming out with one of his t-shirts.

"And yet you never complain." Kat smiled sweetly at him before going into the bathroom. Tommy looked at the closed door for about a second before following her.

Kat and Tommy ended up rushing around gathering their stuff and running out the door after all. Dana and Kelsey both smirked at the guys as they handed them each five bucks. They had all placed a bet on when Tommy and Kat would leave and if they'd get to school on time. The girls had bet they'd leave late but make it on time whereas Cole, with his lack of knowledge about Tommy and his 'he can do no wrong' attitude bet they'd leave on time and be on time and Chad, Ryan, Joel and Carter bet they'd leave late and be late.

"Remind me why we're handing over our cash before we know if they were late or not?" asked Cole.

"Because Tommy was behind the wheel." Answered Kelsey as if it was obvious.

"And that's supposed to mean something?" said Joel

"Well if you knew your Ranger history you'd know that Tommy was the Red Turbo Ranger and operated the Red Lighting Turbo zord on a daily basis."

"And considering I do know my Ranger history I also know that Kat was the Pink Turbo Ranger and operated the Wind Chaser Turbo zord on a daily basis."

"Did you know that Tommy was also a professional racecar driver and can get even his Jeep to go almost 300 km without killing the engine?" the guys stared at them blankly.

"How do you know that?" demanded Ryan.

"Kat told us. Though it's not exactly a secret. He won most of his races. If you looked him up I'm sure you'd find something."

"You Googled Tommy?" asked Carter.

"Nope. Why would we Google him when Kat already told us everything?" said Kelsey.

"I'm surprised though Carter. I thought you would have researched everything there is to know about one of the longest serving Rangers." Teased Dana. Carter glared at her.

"But we still don't know if they'll be on time." Insisted Cole. Carter sighed.

"I'm siding with the girls on this one. If Tommy was _trained _to drive fast, not that he needed it from what Jason's told me, then I'm betting they'll be there on time. But if you still don't believe me," Carter clamped a hand over Cole's mouth to stop his latest protest. "We'll call tonight and ask. Right now we need to head to the hospital to check on Kim, Kira and Merrick and then head back to Mariner Bay."

The day passed slowly for Tommy and Kat. After what felt like years the bell finally rang for lunch. Tommy dismissed his class of grade 9 with a mumbled reminder about a test next week. After the final student left, Tommy collapsed into his chair and put his head is his heads.

"Rough day?" Tommy looked up to see Kat standing in the doorway.

"And it's only half over." He replied. Kat smiled.

"Maybe some food will make it better?" she held up a paper bag.

"I knew there was a reason I kept you around." He smiled and pulled a chair up next to his.

"And here I thought it was because you loved me."

"Well…that to." Tommy opened the bag Kat gave him and stared at the sandwich he had pulled out.

"Why does this sandwich look like one of Ernie's? Where did you get this?"

"Ernie's."

"You went all the way to Angel Grove, during school, just to get me a sandwich? Yeah right." Kat sighed dramatically.

"Alright you caught me. I didn't go. Jason did."

'Why would Jason drive all the way to Angel Grove with Kim still in the hospital here?"

"Because Kim refused to eat the hospital food an wanted on of Ernie's smoothies." Tommy laughed.

"That's Kim for ya."

"He called me during my prep and said Kim was forcing him to drive all that way and asked if I wanted anything."

"Typical. He phones you but not me."

"I told him not to. I knew you didn't have a prep this morning and told him to just get you your favourite."

"You're so good to me." Tommy leaned over and pressed his lips to hers. Just when Kat moved to deepen the kiss, a cough could be heard and they pulled apart to see Principal Randall.

"As fascinating as I'm sure the others lips are, please refrain from such activities during school hours. You never know when one of the little monsters will walk in and lord knows all we need is them thinking such public displays of affection are alright." She stepped into the class and looked both of them in the eye. "I assure you that I will be keeping an eye on you two. Should either of your performances or duties to the school become lax, your little affair will need to end or one of you will need to seek employment elsewhere." Tommy and Kat both sighed inwardly.

"Can I help you with something Principal Randall?" Tommy asked. Randall smiled at him.

"I just came to inform you that Ms. Jordan is out sick as you're next on the list you now have detention duty, Tommy." The use of his first name didn't go unnoticed. Ever since the dig he took his class on she had been flirting with him. Tommy was completely creeped out by it but wasn't about to risk his job by telling her that. Actually he was sure he'd lose his job. Randall had made it grounds for detention if a student criticized her or complained about her policies, and Tommy was sure any staff member would be fired if they did.

"Thanks for letting me know." He said.

"Principal Randall, I can take the detention tonight. I know Tommy made plans with friends who are in from Angel Grove." Kat spoke up. She knew Randall gave him detention duty more then any other teacher and that lately she had been showing up for 'extra support.'

"Thank you for your kind, but unnecessary offer, Ms. Hillard. It is Tommy's turn and so he shall do it." Kat only nodded.

"I shall see you later then, Tommy." Said Randall before walking out. Tommy let a shiver run through him.

"Man, she's creepy." Kat laughed and had to agree with him.

"Tell Merrick and Jason thanks." He said suddenly serious. "Tell Kim that if her stubbornness hurt my niece or nephew I'll never forgive her, and tell Kira and Connor that I'll visit after detention."

"He didn't show today either?"

"What do you think? The woman he loves just woke up from a coma which she wouldn't have if she wasn't a Power Ranger. I'd stay with you to." Kat smiled.

"I knew you kept me around because you loved me." She leaned over and kissed his cheek before biting into her own sandwich.

Kira was sleeping peacefully and Connor couldn't remember a time when she had looked more beautiful.

"Where the hell did that come from? Maybe I should just give in to this. What it is I'm feeling for Kira…I don't know _what _I'm feeling for Kira! All I know is that I want to protect her and make her happy. I can't bare to be away from her I…I sound like a love sick fool…but I can't be…" Connor was pulled from his musings when Kira shifted beside him and opened her eyes.

"Hey." He said softly.

"You love me?" she asked. Connor froze. She heard him? He didn't what to say. If he told the truth he risked scaring her off. Hell he didn't even know what the truth was. He didn't know what she wanted to hear and-

"Connor?"

"I-I…um" he stammered. Connor closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _Well here goes nothing. _Her thought. "I don't know?" Connor was pleased to see her face fall a little at his uncertainty. "But I think I might. I want to protect you and make you happy and be with you. And yes I know how corny that sounds." Kira laughed. "I love to hear you laugh."

"Me to." She said. "When I was unconscious I kept seeing your face and hearing your voice. If that's any indication you rarely left my side."

"Only when Dr. O forced me so your parents could have some time with you." They laughed then turned around when they heard the door open.

"You're awake." Said Dana.

"Yeah…how long have I been out?"

"Since I came to check on you this morning. We regularly checked your heart rate but as long as it was strong we thought it best if you slept. It's now 3:30pm" Kira nodded.

"I was really out of it this morning…this sounds bad but…who are you?" Dana smiled.

"I'm Dana Grayson. Med Rescue 5-Pink Ranger, Lightspeed Rescue." Kira's eyes widened when Dana winked at her.

"She knows." Connor replied to her unasked question as Dana began her examination. "She was called in when the regular blood wasn't helping you. Your body was rejecting it because our blood has traces of The Power in it. You needed blood from another Ranger."

"And you found someone? I mean I know my blood type isn't that common."

"Kimberly Scott came and gave you a transfusion." Dana explained "However-"

"You took blood from her? She's pregnant that can't be good for the baby! I never wanted to hurt her."

"However because of her pregnancy I wouldn't take a lot of her blood. You needed more then I was willing to take."

"So how…?"

"There are two Rangers with your blood type. Kim, and Merrick, the Lunar Wolf Wild Force Ranger." Said Connor. Kira sighed in relief knowing that Kim wasn't put at risk but also that there was someone else who could help her.

"He's waiting outside. I discharged him earlier but he said he wanted to see for himself that you were alright." She took her stethoscope off Kira's chest. "You're doing great. The Power heals us faster then normal. I'm prepared to discharge you tonight under the condition you get a lot of rest. No battles for the rest of the week." She held up her hand when Kira began to protest. "You almost died, Kira. Three days, that's it. I'm sure the city will be fine and if it isn't there are many Rangers who will only be to happy to help. Make sure she rests and call me if she doesn't." The last part she said to Connor as she walked to the door. "Everyone's waiting to see you. I'll send them in one at a time. I know how rowdy a group of people can be, let alone a group of Rangers, and you need your rest." She fixed Kira with a stern glare that clearly said 'you stay lying down, or else.'

"I swear all doctors, and teachers for that matter, take a class on glaring."

"They only want you to get better. It's only three days." Kira glared at him.

"Looks like doctors and teachers aren't the only ones to take that class." He teased. Kira was about to retort when a knock sounded and a man she had never seen walked in.

"I'm sorry to bother you, I just wanted to see for myself you were alright." He stuck his hand out. "I'm Merrick, the Lunar Wolf Wild Force Ranger." Kira tried to sit up to shake his hand but was pushed down by Connor.

"Dr. Grayson said to not get up."

"No her glare did." She muttered but stayed lying down and shook Merrick's hand a little awkwardly.

"Thank you. For coming all this way to help me." She said. Merrick gave her one of his infrequent smiles.

"No need to thank me. I'm sure you'd do the same. Besides we're both Rangers. Families help each other." Connor sent him a smirk.

"Mrs. Scott got to you about the Ranger family didn't she?" Merrick only nodded.

"I'll leave you two in peace. Anyways there are others who are anxious to see you."

"You're leaving?" Kira asked.

"Yes. I have to be getting back to the Animarium. There's someone who I've waited 3000 years to be with." Merrick's eyes glazed over a little thinking of the Princess, but he didn't let it last long. "It was nice meeting you. Don't hesitate to call if you need anything." He left and it wasn't long before Kat and Ethan came in followed by the Lightspeed Rangers and Cole.

"What happened to one at a time?" asked Connor attempting to get them to leave.

"We won't stay long. We just wanted to see Kira and say hi before we leave for Mariner Bay." Cole waved his hand in front of Carter's face and pointed to himself. "Right. Leave for Mariner Bay after we drop Cole and Merrick off in Turtle Cove." Said Carter. "Dana's making up your discharge papers and doesn't know we're all in here. So quick introductions before she kills me. I'm Carter, Dana's husband and Red Lightspeed Ranger."

"Cole, Red Wild Force Ranger."

"Joel, Green Lightspeed Ranger."

"Kelsey, Yellow Lightspeed Ranger."

"Ryan, Titanium Lightspeed Ranger."

"Chad, Blue Lightspeed Ranger."

"And I'm Dana, Pink Lightspeed Ranger." Everyone turned to see a pissed Dana in the doorway. Carter cringed knowing he'd hear about it tonight. Dana stepped out of the way and pointed out the door.

"Out!" The Rangers muttered 'goodbyes' and 'get wells' before dutifully leaving the room.

"You're parents are on their way." Said Dana. "I have your discharge papers all they need to do is sign them and give them to the nurse." She placed the papers on the end of Kira's bed before saying her own goodbye. Once they were alone, Ethan and Kat both gave her a hug before settling down in the chairs next to her bed.

"Tommy says he'll be by later. Randall stuck him with detention duty."

"Well he might have to see me later, depending on when my parents get here. I for one don't want to stay here any longer then I have to." Kat smiled.

"Oh and Connor, he also says that you'll have detention if you don't show up for class tomorrow." Connor groaned.

"Well alright he didn't say that but I know he's going to when he gets here. We understand you want to stay with Kira, but I'm sure her parents will be keeping her home with them tomorrow and it just looks suspicious if you're around all the time. Like it doesn't already. Having to call in a known Power Ranger to care for a simple transfusion."

"And we have a test next week." Said Ethan. "Kira you're exempt. Dr. O said you can do it when you get back. But tomorrow's the review class, which I know you need, Connor, and our pre-test assignment is due."

"I never got it."

"You would have if you were there yesterday. Don't worry I brought it for you." Kira smiled.

"I guess it just goes to show you. Life doesn't stop even for a near death experience."

They continued talking until Kira's parents showed up twenty minutes later. They signed the papers and a fight between them and their daughter immediately ensued.

"Why can't I go to The Cybercafé?"

"You almost died, Kira. I don't think going anywhere but home and to bed is good for you." Insisted her mom.

"But I really want a smoothie! I've been living off of another person's blood and whatever that IV stuff is they put in me."

"We'll get you something to eat at home. Or we'll get take out on the way." Said Mark.

"How about this. Connor, the overprotective Connor who will be one of the last people to let me over exert myself, will drive me to The Cybercafé, I'll get a smoothie to go, then he'll drive me home."

"Kira…"

"Mom." Kira pulled her mom aside. "I'm sure you noticed that Connor was always here and that he seems to care about me. I care about him and we really need to talk. I know your thinking we can talk later, but I know Connor. He's the jock who doesn't do emotions and I'd rather talk while he still feels like he has to cater to my every whim." Kira never played the boy and emotions card. Ever. She was almost as bad a boy when it came to emotions and hated talking about them. But she really didn't want to go from one bed to another and she did need to talk to Connor. Not much more needed to be said but she did want to know if Connor was in love with her or if he just loved her. They were two very different things in girl world, though she doubted Connor would know the difference, and she needed to know.

"We'll go there and home. I promise." Elaine sighed.

"Alright. Go. But hurry. You have one hour before I send a S.W.A.T. team after you." Kira hugged her mom and then her dad before leaving with Connor.

The ride to Hayley's was silent. Kira didn't know how to approach the subject and Connor just felt awkward doing it. Finally Kira had had enough.

"Alright this silence is killing me. Connor I don't know how to ask you this so I'm just going to do it. When you said you think you love me, did you mean, you think you are _in _love with me? Or you just love me?" Connor glanced at her.

"Can you not guess?"

"Please don't make fun of me."

"I wouldn't." Kira looked at him. "Not about this anyways. I think I'm _in _love with you, Kira. I don't know for sure, incase you couldn't tell I'm not exactly good with feelings or emotions, but there's definitely something there." Kira smiled, leaned over to kiss his cheek then held his hand in hers the rest of the way. They arrived at Hayley's to find that the entire world seemed to be there.

"Damn there's no parking at all." Grumbled Connor. He pulled up right in front and turned to Kira. "I'll wait here you go say hi to Hayley and get your smoothie. Be back in ten minutes or I'm coming in after you." Kira nodded and got out of the car. When she walked in she immediately started scanning for Hayley but could not see her. She walked up to the counter but she wasn't there either. In her place was a boy Kira had never seen.

"Hi. Is Hayley here?" she asked.

"No she had to go out to get more mangoes."

"Oh ok. I'll have a strawberry smoothie please." He nodded.

"You're new here aren't you? Sorry I don't mean to pry, but I didn't think Hayley had employees."

"No you're right. She needed some help with the number of people she'd been getting lately. I started today." He handed her the smoothie.

"Thanks. Will you let Hayley know I stopped by? I'm Kira by the way. Kira Ford."

"Trent Fernandez."

* * *

**A/N - Like with A Common Cause and a Common Enemy I won't be able to update for probably three weeks. I hope adding chapters 1 of two stories makes up for it!**

**Hit the button and review!**


	12. Chapter 12 Get Away

**A/N - ...I offer no excuses for the delay...**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.  
_

* * *

Chapter 12 – Get away

* * *

The next few days were uneventful for Kira. Her parents kept her home saying that having a near death experience meant she was bedridden for a few days, and the guys refused to even tell her when one of Mesogog's goons attacked. She watched the news with her parents holding her breath every time the camera crew caught actual footage of the Rangers battling. While resigned to remaining out of the spandex for the time being, she resolved that if she ever got word of the Rangers losing or getting hurt she'd tear them all a new one for not calling her for help. Luckily for them Mesogog was either losing his touch or simply trying to annoy them as each monster they faced went down without much trouble.

Finally the weekend came. Kat sighed in relief as her final class of the day left the room as quickly as possible wanting to beat Principal Randall outside in hopes of not getting a detention on a Friday.

_Randall sure has all the kids scared stiff of her. _Thought Kat. _Though I guess that is what she wants. I'm so glad I'm not in high school anymore. Mr. Caplan was strict…but nothing like Randall. _

"Ready to go? We have to beat Randall outside before she finds a reason to give us detention." Kat laughed and turned around to see Tommy in the doorway, briefcase in hand and still wearing his lab coat.

"You know you still haven't told me where we're going." Kat smiled as she went to gather her things.

"And I'm not gonna. It's a surprise." Ever since Kira's recovery, Tommy had been planning something for this weekend saying they needed to get away from it all. He refused to tell her where they were going and what they would be doing, only that she needed to pack for two nights.

Kat grabbed her coat and followed him through the halls, taking the long way around to the parking lot instead of going through the front doors. They got out of the school and onto the highway without much trouble but hit a traffic jam about twenty minutes into their trip. Tommy sighed.

"Thought we'd beat the traffic." He muttered.

"And so did everyone else in Reefside." Said Kat. This was one of the worse kinds of torture for Tommy. After Red Lighting and being a racecar driver, Tommy hated going slow.

"At least it's just the two of us." Soothed Kat. "No noisy teenagers." Tommy stiffened a little beside her.

"What is it?"

"Teenagers…" Kat frowned.

"What about…You didn't let them know we're leaving for the weekend did you?" Tommy shook his head and brought his Morpher to his mouth.

"Connor, Ethan come in."

"Ethan here."

"Yea me to."

"And me!" came Kira's voice.

"Kira you're not supposed to be worrying about this! You're supposed to be resting!"

"Then next time make sure you don't answer while I'm in the room! And I don't need anymore rest! I've been resting for three days straight!" The beginning of an argument could be heard in the background.

"Hey! Hey come on guys you can have your lovers spat later!" cried Ethan. The fighting ended.

"Go ahead Dr. O." said Connor.

"Ok first off there's no monster attacking right now. I simply called to let you know that Kat and I will be out of town this weekend."

"Planning a romantic weekend?" teased Connor. A slap and a yelp of pain could be heard over the communicator.

"Were we this immature when we were in high school?" Tommy asked Kat.

"Hey! I heard that!"

"I think that was the point." Said Ethan.

"Anyways." Interrupted Tommy before yet another fight could break out. "Kat and I are only a call away, but only in emergencies. And my house is off limits unless it's an emergency! I repeat: Kat and I, my house…only in emergencies!" He really stressed the last part.

"No problem Dr. O." said Kira.

"And you're still off active duty until Monday." He reminded her. Kira sighed.

"Don't worry I won't do anything reckless."

"I won't let her." snarled Connor.

"You don't own me Connor! I don't think it's any of you're concern whether-"

"Alright I'm out." Said Ethan.

"See you guys Monday. Hopefully not before that." Said Tommy ending the transmission.

"The one thing Connor takes entirely serious is the one thing that will result in us all going deaf."

"Would you be any different if it was me?"

"Yea. I wouldn't presume to tell you what you can or cannot do." Kat raised her eyebrow at him.

"I'd just lock you in the Dino Ruins after taking away your Morpher." Kat laughed.

"Good luck with that Dr. Oliver." Twenty more minutes passed with traffic barely moving and Tommy getting more and more agitated.

"Can't I call Red Lightning?" he pleaded.

"Not possible. If I'm remembering correctly we passed on our powers. TJ controls Red Lightning." She scowled at him when she used the present tense, remembering how he returned all the Red Ranger powers for the mission to the Moon."

"Well we could walk faster then we're moving! And our exit is right there!" He pointed to a turnoff about half a kilometer ahead of them.

"We're going to Angel Grove?" Kat asked reading the sign.

"Sort of." He admitted. "And that's all you're getting out of me!" The continued to inch forward. Finally after what Tommy was convinced was an hour but in reality was only another five minutes, he was able to turn off and head in the direction of his old home. Tommy was grateful that not many people decided to take the turnoff to try and beat the traffic as he was able to go well above the speed limit, his perfectly honed skills the only thing keeping them from getting killed or pulled over by the police. They past the turnoff into the centre of the city and took the next one instead. Tommy made a few turns and about five minutes later pulled up to what looked like a hotel. The valet came and opened the door for Kat before going taking the keys from Tommy. Another employee led them into the lobby which was around the edge of a courtyard containing a pool in the centre. Kat looked around and saw a bar with a sign and an all too familiar name.

"Tommy. Why does that sign say 'Bulkmeiers?'" Tommy only smiled as they approached the front desk.

"Hi. We have a room booked under…actually I'm not sure what name it's under. It might be Oliver or Hillard." The employee, Tommy hesitated to call him anything else as he was dressed in a tacky Hawaiian shirt and khaki shorts, checked the computer.

"Sorry there's no reservation under either of those names.

"What about Tommy or Katherine?"

"No, sorry."

"Alright well will you let Bulk and Skull-I mean Mr. Bulkmeier and Mr. Skillovitch know that Tommy Oliver and Katherine Hillard and here?" The employee nodded and picked up a phone.

"Last time I let those two do any planning for me." Tommy muttered.

"So Bulk and Skull work here?" asked Kat.

"Not just work, they own it." Kat's eyes widened.

"Own? When did Bulk and Skull get responsible enough to own anything?"

"You'd be surprised." Kat turned to see Bulk and Skull standing before them in the same Hawaiian shirt and khaki shorts as the other employees.

"Oh my god. You two haven't changed a bit. You're still wearing the same leather headband and chain necklace from high school!" Skull walked over and pulled Kat into a hug lifting her off her feet.

"Long time no see Pinkie!"

"Skull put me down!" Kat laughed. He did only for her to be pulled into a bone crushing hug from Bulk.

"Bulk!" Kat smiled at the two former bullies who she hadn't seen since heading to England. Suddenly she realized something and her bright smile turned into a look of horror.  
"Did you just call me Pinkie?" Skull smiled.

"You're slow today." He replied. Kat turned to Tommy.

"They figured it out." He said.

"They figured it out?" She repeated. "It as in the _it _we've kept a secret all these years? The same _it _they tried to figure out all through high school?"

"The very same."

"How did you two finally figure it out?" She pulled them away from the prying eyes of their employees and into a semi-secluded corner.

"Well actually I wouldn't say they 'figured it out' as in they found clues and used their brain power." Said Tommy before Bulk and Skull could launch into the tale of hard work and immense knowledge and personal sacrifice they'd spun him the first time he came here. "More like after our replacements revealed their identities Bulk and Skull ambushed them and demanded answers."

"And they caved just like that?"

"Not entirely." said Bulk. "They caved enough to tell us about their adventures and how it started when the Turbo Rangers passed on their powers."

"The information they let slip that they shouldn't have was that Rangers are attracted to their colours for some unknown reason and seem to only wear their colours. Then we put two and two together, realised you all wore the same colours as the Rangers, Tommy changed colours every time a new Ranger or new team showed up, you started hanging around Justin who always wore blue and you all stayed after graduation until the others came along."

"Well I guess we should give you credit for that. Does everyone know that you know?"

"No. Only the Space guys, you and Tommy."

"And you know every Ranger's identity?"

"No. We know the teams from Space and backwards, Lost Galaxy and, of course, Lightspeed. No idea who they others are."

"Except one from the team in Reefside. Now that we know you were a Ranger, you live in Reefside, you're wearing black, the Pink Zeo Ranger is active again, and you two are together, I'm assuming you're back in black Tommy?" asked Bulk. Kat looked at him funny.

"Wow. You two may look the same but if I hadn't seen you before I heard you I never would have believed it was you." Bulk and Skull smiled at her.

"Alright well why don't we get you guys situated in your room?"

"Bulk, I think that's one of the best ideas you've ever had." Said Tommy, putting an arm around Kat.

* * *

**A/N - The return of Bulk and Skull! I loved them. They were awesome and I was sad to see them go. **

**This was kinda a filler chapter but at least it's an update! I'm working on the next chapter right now (and if it's not up today will be sometime this weekend) which will have the entire weekend, and depending how much fluff I'm in the mood to write, may or may not include a bit into the return to Reefside.**

**I'm so sorry for the delay! Like I said I offer no excuses. It's Christmas break now and I intend to write a few chapters so if I don't get to write once school starts again I'll at least have a few chapters all ready written.**


	13. Chapter 13 Angel Grove

**A/N - Yes! I don't completely fail this time! :D  
**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers_

* * *

Chapter 13 – Angel Grove

* * *

After they had unpacked, Kat and Tommy headed out to the pool. As it was late October and the sun was already setting most people had already gone in so it wasn't too crowded. But they were still in southern California and it was 23°. Not yet cold enough to close the pool, for which Kat was very happy.

"I haven't been swimming in months." She told Tommy as they slid into the pool.

"Well we have all weekend for you to get your fill. I might even be able to convince Bulk and Skull to let us use it after hours."

"And why would you do that?" she asked wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You, me, a pool, alone…what's not to like?" Kat laughed and leaned in for a kiss. Tommy pulled her close and deepened the kiss. They stayed lost in their own world for a couple of minutes when they were rudely interrupted by a spray of water. Tommy and Kat pulled apart to see Skull with a water gun and Bulk holding a sign that say 'No PDA.'

"You guys _still _have the worst timing." He complained.

"Oh well. Rules are rules." Bulk said pointing the sign. Tommy and Kat rolled their eyes.

"Bulk, you obviously just made up that rule."

"No I didn't." Kat raised her eyebrows at him.

"It's written on a napkin."

"But you admit it's written." Tommy groaned.

"You two really love torturing us don't you?"

"It's one of our favourite past times."

"Just try to keep the PDA to a minimum until the kids are gone." Said Skull as he and Bulk walked away laughing.

"Why did you choose this place again?" asked Kat.

"When you get over Bulk and Skull it isn't half bad." He said. "Not to mention that they said I could get a discount the next time I came." Kat let out a laugh.

"Wait…next time? You've been here before? When?" Tommy shifted uncomfortably and mumbled something.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

"It would have to be the…um…Red mission."

"Oh really?"

"Yea. I was here when I got the call from Andros. I didn't even know that Bulk and Skull ran the place. A friend of mine told me about this nice little hotel and I thought I'd give it a try. I actually got Bulk and Skull to be afraid of me."

"How on Earth did you accomplish that?"

"It was when they told me that they knew I was a ranger. They were bothering the crap out of me and seemed to think that because they knew my secret they could hold it over me. I asked them if they knew I was the Evil Green Ranger. When they said yes I told them to lay off and never tell a soul unless they wanted me to summon the Dragonzord."

"Tommy you can't summon the Dragonzord anymore."

"But they don't know that." He said with a smirk. Kat smiled, let go of Tommy and started doing some lengths. After about a half hour she got out of the pool and walked into Tommy's arms who was waiting with a towel. He led her over to two deck chairs that had two drinks beside them.

"Seems you thought of everything." Complimented Kat.

"Yep. And I even got us dinner reservations for 9:00. So we've got two hours to drink these and get ready."

"I'm impressed. Normally I have to remind you over and over to get reservations and here you are having already done that as well as gotten us drinks."

"Hey, give me a little credit. Didn't I take you out on all those marvellous dates back in high school."

"Well I won't deny that they were marvellous but you did tend to forget to make reservations or check to see if the movie was sold out, so often we ended up for a walk in the park or a trip to Ernie's without the gang." She teased.

"Hey!"

"But I enjoyed them. I mean sometimes it's nice to go out somewhere a little more fancy then Ernie's, but on the whole it was enough to just spend time with you."

"Awww that was so beautiful. You're going mushy on me, Katherine." Kat punched him in the arm and got up, heading into the hotel.

"Just remember that I can still kick your ass Oliver." She called over her shoulder.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to forget." Tommy muttered rubbing his arm.

By nine o'clock Tommy and Kat were both dressed and made their way to the hotel restaurant. It wasn't a fancy restaurant, and kept with Bulk and Skull's Hawaiian theme. There was a mix of fake and real palm trees along with Tiki shaped lights. Thankfully the floor wasn't covered in sand, though Tommy had to groan when their server, dressed in the same Hawaiian shirt and khaki shorts, greeted them by saying 'Aloha.' They were seated at a booth, which allowed Tommy to put his arm around Kat. They gave their drink orders and were left with the menu.

"Thank god there are other things beside Hawaiian food on here." Said Tommy.

"Why do I get the feeling you don't remember the Hawaiian theme from your last visit?"

"Because I don't." Tommy admitted readily. "Having to rush off to save the world was just a little more important then remembering Bulk and Skull's hotel's theme."

"I guess you're right." Shortly after the server returned with their drinks and left with their orders.

"So what were you thinking of doing while we're here?" asked Kat.

"Well I can think of something to do tonight." He placed his hand on her thigh.

"Tommy!" Kat playfully glared at him, but didn't remove his hand. "I mean what do you want to do tomorrow?"

"I don't know. I don't really care."

"Why don't we go visit Kim and Jason? It has been almost a month."

"They're not in town."

"What about Adam, Tanya, Aisha and Rocky?"

"Not in town." Kat gave him a confused look.

"Where is everyone?" Tommy shrugged.

"I don't know. I called but they said they were all out of town."

"Odd…" Kat sent Tommy a suspicious look, but gave up when he didn't give anything away.

"Well what about Ernie's? I know he bought back the Juice Bar after the Countdown. And you're parents! I haven't seen Mr. and Mrs. Oliver since high school."

"Why are you so intent on visiting people? Can't you just be content with being with me for a weekend?"

"Of course I'm happy spending time with you!" She said searching his face for signs of genuine hurt. She found none. "But how often are we in Angel Grove?" She lowered her voice. "Especially now that we're back in action?"

"I guess you're right…but…" he hesitated and Kat frowned at him.

"Tommy why don't you want to see Ernie and you're parents? I know you haven't seen them and a while and…" her eyes widened in realisation before narrowing in anger.

"You didn't tell them you were alive, did you?" she hissed. Tommy hung his head in shame.

"Tommy how could you!" She had raised her voice enough for people to look their way. Kat took a deep breath and continued in a loud whisper. "Ernie's always looked out for us and we were closer to him them most kids who came to the Youth Centre, and your parents, Tommy? They were distraught when they thought you'd died! I got a call from them shortly before I left London. They were hysterical! They said that they had called the coast guard but they had heard nothing. I told them to hold on, that you were strong and wouldn't just give up. After a few weeks they wanted to hold a funeral for you. It took the combined efforts of…well of all of us to convince them not to give up hope. We couldn't very well tell them that we were Power Rangers and that an island exploding wasn't as dangerous as some of the other things we had done, but we finally took pity on them and told them that we had contacted TJ who had contacted Lightspeed and they were out searching for you and to not give up hope until they declared you dead. Which we wouldn't let them do until they had found a body." Tommy hung his head lower with everything she said. "I mean you told Bulk and Skull that you were alive and yet you didn't tell your parents!"

"I didn't actually tell them. I phoned to ask about the weekend, forgetting they didn't know I was alive, and when they figured out it was actually me and not some prank call, they yelled and screamed at me." Kat shook her head.

"We are going to talk to your parents tomorrow! And Ernie! I can't believe you Thomas James Oliver! I knew you were forgetful and you had your harebrained excuse for not telling us, but your parents, Tommy? Mesogog may be after you but so were Rita and Zedd and Mondo and Divatox and yet you didn't sever all contact with them then!"

"I know…Kat I know…I just…"

"You just what?"

"I dunno…When I finally got things together after the island, I had already been 'dead' for over a month. It was just easier not to tell them."

"Life isn't easy, Tommy. We above all people should know that."

"Yea, you're right." Kat huffed and took a few moments to calm down.

"Well what's done is done. We're set it all right tomorrow. What I don't understand is how they could not have known. How did you being alive stay out of the news? You continued using your own name and an island exploding, an island owned by a well known, rich scientist isn't exactly something that was kept quiet."

"I have no explanation for that. I'm riding it off as pure luck."

"It makes sense. I mean you were lucky that you even survived. Why wouldn't you be lucky to not have you're name in every newspaper in the country?" Tommy laughed at the absurdity of it all and Kat had to join in.

"Tomorrow, bright and early, we visit Ernie and then you're parents." Kat said when they had calmed down. Her voice left no room for an argument. Tommy's smile faded and he simply nodded. He was obviously scared stiff of Kat and she started another round of laughter when she saw his face. The remainder of dinner went well. The anger and hostility disappeared entirely and after they paid the check and returned to their room, Tommy made Kat forget that she had been angry at all.

Tomorrow came to fast for Tommy. He woke to the sound of the shower at 8:00am. Far too early for a Saturday. Thirty minutes later Kat emerged and told him he had until 9:00 to shower and get dressed.

"Kat the Youth Centre doesn't even open at 9:00 in the morning."

"I know. I asked Bulk, who happened to be working the front desk this morning. It opens at 10:00. I want to get there and talk to Ernie before a crowd gathers and we have to eat and actually drive there." Tommy sighed in defeat, knowing that fighting Kat would only prolong the inevitable and make it more painful for him. He got out of bed and at 8:55 was ready to go. After eating they walked through the lobby and past Bulk and Skull.

"Good luck!" they told him while barely holding in their laughter. Tommy sighed.

"They know we're going to tell Ernie and my parents that I'm alive, don't they?"

"I did say Bulk was working the desk this morning." She smirked at him. "Now hurry up, Oliver, it's already 9:30." Tommy drove them down the familiar roads of Angel Grove and parked in front of the Youth Centre.

"It looks just like it did in the '90s." He commented.

"Ernie turned it back into its former glory. He did make some updates on equipment though."

"How did he afford all this?"

"Well when he left the Youth Centre to Lt. Stone he also left the outdoor café and beach café. I heard from Cassie that Lt. Stone sold the Youth Centre to a woman named Adelle who re-named it the Surf Spot. However that was just the Youth Centre, not the cafés. After the Countdown when Ernie returned, real estate in Angel Grove was at an all time low after the city was practically been destroyed. He sold the cafés, and although he made less then he normally would have been able to, with that and the money Lt. Stone sent him from selling the Youth Centre, he had more then enough."

"Makes sense."

"Now enough stalling, let's go." Tommy turned the car off followed Kat into their old hang out. Tommy stopped just before entering the Juice Bar to prepare himself. He wasn't worried about dying, he knew Ernie would never attack him, or even yell at him, however Ernie's disappointment would be just as bad. When he finally worked up the courage he walked inside and saw Kat sitting at the Juice Bar already sipping on one of Ernie's smoothies.

"So what have you been up to Kat?" Tommy silently cheered at not having been seen yet.

"I've been teaching dance at Reefside High. I got a call from Tommy while the island was exploding. I came back right away."

"I still can't believe he's gone. It's not the same without him."

"Speaking of Tommy, I met someone in Reefside who I brought with me." Kat turned to look at Tommy. Ernie followed her gaze, his eyes going wide.

"Tommy?" he asked coming out from behind the counter.

"Hey Ernie, it's been awhile." Tommy attempted to smile but couldn't manage it when Ernie's shock at him being alive turned to disappointment.

"You've been alive all this time? And you never even called?"

"It's a little more complicated then that." Kat snorted into her drink.

"No it's not. He didn't even tell us. Tommy and I both work at Reefside High and I only found out he was alive a month ago. He didn't call his parents, or Kim."

"You're parents? Tommy they've been worried sick about you! And Kim. I'm sure she drove all the way to Reefside the minute she found out you were alive, and hopefully Jason had enough sense not to let her hurt you, but Tommy she's pregnant! Did you ever think what the shock might do to the baby? I mean I can understand not calling me. I'm just the guy who works at a place you used to hang out but-"

"Woah, Ernie! You know you were more to us them some dude who served us drinks."

"I liked to think so." Tommy noted the use of the past tense. "I looked out for you guys, and how many people would understand every time you ran off to face a monster without paying?" Tommy and Kat froze.

"You knew?"

"Of course I knew. You wore the same colours as the Rangers, you were all great fighters, you ran off at random times and shortly after you ran off the TV announced that a monster was attacking and the Ranger's showed up. You weren't that good at hiding it."

"First Bulk and Skull, now Ernie." Muttered Tommy.

"Bulk and Skull know? How'd those two finally figure it out?"

"With a lot of help from the Space Rangers." Said Kat.

"Well at least they got some brain cells over the years" Said Ernie. He turned to Tommy. "So why don't I make you a smoothie and you tell me what happened?"

Ernie closed the Youth Centre so they couldn't be interrupted and Tommy spent the next half hour explaining about his experiments, the Dino Gems, the new team, Mesogog and fianlly he and Kat getting back in the spandex. Ernie wasn't happy about hearing that they were risking their lives, again, but let it go knowing that even if he tried there was nothing he could do to change it. When 11:00 o'clock rolled around Ernie said that he couldn't stay closed anymore and sent them on their way with demands that they call every now and then and with free burgers and fries, saying that if Tommy was going to die when saw his parents, he wanted to provide his last meal. Tommy took as long as possible to drive to his parent's house. He stopped longer then necessary at stop signs and took the long way around the park.

"Tommy stalling isn't going to make this any easier."

"I can try. And who knows, maybe they're not home." He said hopefully.

"Do you really believe that I didn't think of that? I called them this morning and said I was stopping by. And that I had a surprise. They assured me they'd be home all day." Tommy glared at Kat and continued at his slow pace. Finally after having succeeded at turning a ten minute ride into a half hour, Tommy's old house came into view. He pulled into the driveway and Kat jumped out of the car and made her way to the door while Tommy sat there, refusing to even take the keys out of the ignition.

"Come on." Tommy still refused to move. "NOW!" Tommy let out a sob, something he hadn't done in years.

_No wait, I sobbed a little when I knew Kim was coming._ He thought as he got out of the car. He knew that Kat had already ringed the bell as he could hear his mother's voice fussing over Kat.

"Mr. and Mrs. Oliver, the reason I'm here today is that while in Reefside I met someone I thought you should see."

_How does she always know when I'm right behind her?_ Kat had stepped aside just as Tommy came into view.

"Hi mom, dad."

* * *

**A/N - I was thinking of stuff they could do in Angel Grove besides hang at the hotel and for some reason came up with visiting Ernie and Tommy's parents. Then of course I realized that neither knew that he was alive. **

**And yes, Ernie knows they were Rangers. In the show it never made sense to me how he, and a bunch of other people, didn't know. I wrote it off as something in The Power keeps people from seeing the clues that are right there, but it always bugged me that Ernie didn't know, so in my story he does. I'm not turning this into a "identities revealed" fic so I don't think anyone else will discover they were Rangers but I felt that Ernie should know. This is also not a ****"Tommy's alive"**** fic but Ernie and his parents should know. In terms of the other veteran Ranger's parents, they told them and Tommy got a stern phone call.**

**I don't actually know what happened to the Youth Centre except that it magically disappeared and the Surf Spot showed up. If I'm wrong please let me know!**

**Review Please!**


	14. Chapter 14 The Olivers

**A/N - Happy New Year everyone! I meant to get this up earlier but it didn't happen. At least it's not to bad of a wait!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers._

_

* * *

_Chapter 14 – The Olivers

* * *

From the moment they brought him home, James and Vivian Oliver knew their son was special. Of course they wrote that feeling off as what every parent feels for their child, adopted or not. As he grew they watched him learn to walk and talk and all the other 'firsts' in a baby's life, they watched him interact with others gaining friends and watched his sorrowful face as he said goodbye to those friends when they moved. Above all they watched him form a deep passion for the martial arts. He was so disciplined and confident when learning a new form of karate and from a young age all he wanted to do was be the best martial artist around. When he entered high school that passion only seemed to grow, but alongside his love of martial arts they watched him fall in love, twice, and form everlasting friendships. And they knew that even though he had never had many constant friends because of all their moving around, he would never be able to get rid of these friends even if he tried. However something wasn't entirely right. When they moved to Angel Grove they, like the rest of the country, had heard of the monster attacks and the Power Rangers. Most people showed fear when faced with these monsters. But not their son. In the face of danger he didn't cower. He stepped up and made sure those around him were safe, even getting in a punch or two, before he to made his escape. He had accomplished a lot in his life and was extraordinarily brave and strong. They believed he could do anything he set his mind to. Of course managing to survive an island exploding when everyone else dies was even beyond their believability. If they knew his real after school activities and that they were linked to the exploding island, Tommy was sure, that even at the age of twenty-six, he would be grounded for life.

Tommy braced himself, taking a stance much like his fighting stance only without the raised fists. He knew that seeing him alive after his 'death' that his parents were in shock and that that shock would wear off soon. Sure enough, his mother broke into sobs and threw herself at him, holding on for dear life.

"You're alive!" she sobbed repeatedly. Tommy hugged her back and looked over her shoulder at his father. The man whom Tommy had never seen cry, and as a child idolized for being invincible, had tears running down his face. James walked over and wrapped his arms around his son and wife.

Kat stood off to the side watching the family reunion, a bright smile on her face. After the months of searching and many tears she had both heard and witnessed, Kat knew that James and Vivian couldn't be happier. She also knew that once they learned that he hadn't just gotten out of the hospital and come straight home to his worried parents, but instead had been living only a few short hours away, their wrath would be one to rival Kim's. Much like Tommy, she wouldn't put it passed his parents to force him up to his room with no dinner everytime he came to visit for the rest of his life. Kat laughed inwardly at how hilarious that would be, but was pulled out of her musings when she felt an arm reach out and pull her into the group hug.

"You belong here to." Said Vivian who had calmed down enough to form coherent sentences. "You brought him back to us! But how…how did you…where did you find him?" Kat looked over to Tommy and smiled much to Tommy's dismay. After all the years they've known each other a look was often enough to communicate their thoughts and the look she sent him clearly said 'I get to drop the bombshell then watch you die a thousand times over.' Tommy hung his head.

"Reefside." Kat said turning back to Vivian.

"Reefside…?" she repeated uncertainly. "Not Reefside California?"

"The very same. And before you ask it wasn't at a hospital or mental institution, though personally I think he belongs in the latter, but at the local high school where he's been teaching since September." Vivian's face quickly lost its caring nature and became murderous as she turned to her son.

"What?!" she said barely above a whisper.

"Maybe we should go inside and talk about this. Unless of course you want the neighbours knowing everything." Tommy squeaked, yes squeaked, as he ushered them inside. Nothing, not even Kim however close she came, scared him as much as his parents. Once inside Tommy quickly maneuvered to the loveseat pulling Kat with him so he didn't have to sit beside mom or dad. Over the next hour he explained, with obvious gaps, everything that had happened to him.

"And you didn't think we would have liked to know that our son was alive?!" snarled his mother once he got to the part of arriving in Reefside.

"It didn't cross my mind." He answered honestly. "I was so busy with trying to get my life back together and then my new job at Reefside high and-" he stopped himself before he added 'and with me getting back in the spandex.' "I just…forgot." He finished lamely. His mother glared at him.

"And Kim, Jason and the others?" asked his father speaking for the first time, his voice cold.

"I phoned Kim the day I found him alive." Said Kat. "She, Jason and the other drove all night and apparently read him the riot act and told him that if he ever did that again he'd die slowly and painfully." Vivian laughed.

"That's Kim for you. Oh Kat dear, I've been so rude. Do you want anything to eat or drink?" Tommy scowled at little at the instant change of demeanor but said nothing knowing that both his parents and Kat would say he deserves it, and truthfully he couldn't argue that point.

"I'd love a glass water if it's not to much trouble, Mrs. Oliver." Vivian smiled.

"Always so polite and considerate." She turned to Tommy. "Unlike some people." Tommy hung his head while Vivian headed into the kitchen and came out moments later with four glasses of water.

"Thanks mom." Tommy said somewhat surprised as she handed him a glass.

"I may not exactly be happy with you, but I'm still your mother." Tommy smiled at her, relaxing a little.

"So…what happens now?" asked Tommy after a few minutes of silence.

"Nothing." Answered his father. "What's done is done. You're alive and that's what really matters."

"I still don't understand how you escaped." Said Vivian.

"I told you, Anton gave us all vacation time and I planned on coming home to surprise everyone. I was driving to Anton's private airport when the explosions started. I made it to the airport and barely got the plane into the air."

"But what about the pilot and everyone else?"

"Everyone had already left the island. I was Anton's top palaeontologist so I stayed an extra day to finish up. The pilot, unfortunately, was dead." Tommy silently thanked all the years of practice he had at making quick excuses. Truth be told he had no idea what happened to everyone else. He assumed the Tyrannodrones had got to them.

"And when did you learn to fly a plane?"

"Kim's uncle." He answered immediately. "He had a plane and took Kim and I for rides a few times. He even taught me a little bit." Only half true. Kim's uncle had taken them for rides, but he had never taught him anything. "I don't know much, but it was enough to save my life." His parents nodded and thankfully left it at that. After years of excuses, they seemed to buy whatever he fed them as long as it wasn't too far-fetched.

"Alright dinner." Vivian said, standing up. "You're both staying, no excuses." And then of course there were times he couldn't get out of it no matter how hard he tried.

Dinner was a happy affair. There were many laughs and Tommy thought everything was forgotten, at least he hoped. Of course it was wishful thinking as half way through dessert his father handed him the phone.

"Call your brother."

"What does David want now?" he asked as he dialed.

"Nothing. I just assumed you haven't told him you're alive." Tommy's eyes went wide but it was too late as he heard his brother on the other line.

"Hello?"

"Hey bro." Everything was silent for a moment.

"Don't you 'bro' me Thomas James Oliver!" _Man_ thought Tommy _Why does my brother sound just like Kim and Jason?_

"How are you alive? We were all so sure you were dead!" Tommy could hear the tears in his voice.

"You know me nothing can keep me down." Tommy got up and went into the other room David knew of his history as a ranger so he was able to explain more or less what actually happened. David didn't seem to care though. Like everyone else, all he cared about was the fact that Tommy didn't let him know he was alive. As Tommy was battling it out with his brother, Kat helped Vivian with the dishes after James had escaped to watch a basketball game.

"I'm so glad he's alright." She said breaking the silence that had reigned since Tommy and James' departure.

"Yea. I was so relieved when I found him."

"He wasn't telling the whole truth, was he?" Kat glanced at Vivian.

"About what?"

"About what actually happened on that island."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kat decided to play innocent.

"Of course you do. You know better then I do. You and Tommy, and your friends…something was never exactly...normal about you guys."

"Mrs. Oliver-" Kat turned toward her, unsure how to continue. Thankfully she didn't have to.

"I don't know what it is. And I don't wanna know." She insisted. "There's something different about all of you, but whatever it is I'm sure it would only cause me a lot of worry and anger and heartbreak. Some things a mother's better off not knowing." She turned to look at Kat. "And although it would cause me a lot of worry and anger and heartbreak I also know that it would make me so proud of you all. So whatever it is, you just continue on doing it, making your excuses as you go, and as long as they don't get to crazy, everything will be fine." Kat smiled at the older woman and turned back to the dishes.

* * *

**A/N - Alright the confrontation is over. It's not a long chapter by any means but I've already got the next chapter written and even typed! I just have to edit it now so you can expect it in the next couple of days. **

**I was debating if I should make the Olivers go crazy on him and yell a lot but it didn't seem to fit. I also was debating if they should know they were rangers but thought better of it and made it so they just know nothing was as it really seems. I hope it works!**

**Review please!  
**


	15. Chapter 15 Back To Reefside

**A/N - Alright two chapters in a week!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers_

_

* * *

_Chapter 15 – Back to Reefside

* * *

Tommy ended up having to promise to visit soon and to tell him when Kim was going to kick his ass so that he could be there to watch, before his brother would let him leave. Tommy and Kat said their goodbyes and climbed into the car after a warning from Vivian about calling every week until she could trust him not to 'die' on her again.

"Well that didn't go as badly as I thought it would." Said Tommy conversationally.

"She knows, you know. You're mother." Kat didn't even bother replying to the obvious reference that he's still alive.

"What does she know?"

"That we were rangers."

"What?!" he cried.

"Well alright not exactly that we were rangers, but she knows that we aren't exactly who we say we are. She knew you weren't telling the whole truth about the island." Tommy groaned.

"Great, that's another talk I'm going to have to have with my parents."

"Actually you won't. She said she didn't want to know. Just that she's proud of us and to keep our stories believable." Kat let out a little laugh and Tommy sighed in relief.

"That's my mother for you." Kat smiled and took his hand in hers.

"So what did David say?" Tommy spent the remainder of the ride giving an abbreviated version of what David had said as he had used many choice words that Tommy would never repeat. As soon as Tommy put the car in park in the hotel parking lot Kat leaned over and captured his lips in a sweet loving kiss.

"You were great today." She murmured, resting her forehead on his. "You confronted important people with the truth, or as much of the truth as you could tell, and didn't shy away even though they were yelling or angry or disappointed."

"Yea well Kim's great practice." He joked.

"I'm being serious Tommy!" she said pulling away from him. "It wasn't easy what you did today. I was only a bystander, and it wasn't easy for me. To see the look of disappointment in Ernie's and your parents eyes. To hear David calling you every name under the sun." She laughed a little when he groaned knowing she had heard some of their conversation. "I'm so proud of you Tommy." She leaned in again and he met her half way. The kiss quickly turned from sweet and loving to passionate and demanding. Five minutes later Kat pulled away breathing heavily.

"I think we should take this to our room."

"Yea. I am paying for it. Why do this in the backseat of my car like high school when we've got a perfectly good hotel room? And one that our parents can't ground us for getting."

"And what makes you think you'll get lucky tonight Dr. Oliver?" He smirked and pulled her across the car onto his lap. She gasped and he pulled her closer.

"You do that to me. Only you." He asked. "Besides you can't resist me." He leaned forward and kissed her again.

"Room." She muttered when the need for air became too much. He didn't say a word as he opened the door and got out with Kat still in his arms. He carried her to the door of the hotel but put her down when he caught sight of Bulk and Skull at the front desk. They raced by the former bullies, ignoring their questions about why Tommy wasn't dead, and yelled over their shoulders that they'd explain tomorrow as they got in the elevator.

---------------

Tommy woke up to someone playing with his hair. What was left of it anyways.

"Remind me why you cut your hair again?" Kat asked as if reading his thoughts, something he always believed she could do.

"Because I was a palaeontologist who was working with some of the brightest minds of our time in the field of palaeontology, one who happens to be signing my pay checks, and I felt that long hair wasn't professional enough."

"You should grow it out."

"Oh yea I can just see Randall's reaction when it reaches the mullet stage." Kat laughed.

"And how do you know you'll get a mullet?"

"When I had one in high school I was trying to grow my hair out. It grew weird and not fast enough. I doubt my hair's changed so much that it won't grow weird again."

"You know I never saw you with a mullet."

"And you never will."

"I could just ask Kim for photos. I've been told that you had a mullet for most if not all of your Green Ranger days."

"Why don't we leave Kim out of this?"

"Alright. I'm sure Jason or Zack or Billy or Trini have some pictures."

"Let me rephrase that. Let's leave my mullet hair out of this."

"But it's the topic of our conversation." She teased. He sighed before rolling them over so he was on top.

"I can think of another topic that requires no spoken conversation." He leaned in to kiss her but she turned her head.

"As pleasant as that sounds we don't have time for that Dr. Oliver." He looked at her quizzically.

"It's past noon. We've slept to late already. We have to get dressed, pack, eat, face Bulk and Skull then try and beat the traffic back to Reefside." Tommy groaned but rolled off her.

"Don't worry. I'm certain they'll be time later tonight." She whispered seductively before disappearing into the bathroom. Tommy heard the shower turn on and quickly got up going to the bathroom door only to find it locked.

"Sorry Oliver, but we really do have to get going." He heard her above the shower.

"You're no fun, you know that?"

"I'm not going to listen to you complaining for two hours about how the traffic is to slow if we get caught in a traffic jam." He sighed in defeat and decided that he might as well get started on his packing. He was nearly done when the bathroom door opened.

"You're turn." He smiled at her and stole a kiss on his way into the bathroom. Thirty minutes later both were showered, dressed and mostly packed. They decided to leave the rest of the packing for later and ventured downstairs to the restaurant for some lunch. Shortly after they were seated they were set upon by Bulk and Skull who were wearing identical smirks. Tommy highly suspected that they had ordered the staff to tell them when Tommy and Kat left their room.

"So…" Skull said trailing off suggestively. "Did you two have fun last night?" Tommy sent him a glare that would normally send the monster of the day running.

"It wasn't your business in high school, it's not your business now, nor will it ever be your business." Said Tommy picking up a french fry from the tray which had just arrived.

"I meant at your parents." Said Skull. Tommy raised an eyebrow.

"Sure you did."

"It's true! Bulky didn't I mean his parents?" Bulk nodded his head vigorously.

"That's our story and we're sticking to it." He said. Kat and Tommy looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Oh Bulk, Skull you guys still make me laugh." Said Kat to which the two friends smiled at her.

"Yea, though making us laugh without cake falling on you is a change." Imputed Tommy.

"Oh haha, every funny." Muttered Skull.

"But seriously. How are you alive? We knew Ernie wouldn't kill you, but you're parents? We thought for sure Mrs. Oliver would have killed you."

"As you can see I'm alive and well."

"I wouldn't go so far as to say you're 'well.'" Said Kat. "You're parents were this close to killing you, and if David had been there he definitely would have rearranged your face." Tommy scowled at her.

"David? He's you're brother right?" asked Skull.

"Yea. I think you met him once at the Youth Centre. He didn't stay long. Had to get back to his family and everything. But we kept in touch and once the new guys took over we spend time together and got to know each other." Tommy didn't elaborate partially because it wasn't entirely needed and partially because they were in a crowded restaurant with an employee walking up to Bulk and Skull.

"Excuse me, Mr. Bulkmeier, Mr. Skullovitch there's a call for you on line 1." Tommy and Kat couldn't help sniggering at hearing them addressed as Bulkmeier and Skullovitch without the exasperated voice of Lt. Stone.

"We'll be right there." Said Bulk and the employee left. "Sorry about this."  
"It's ok. We have to head out anyways. Wanna beat the traffic to Reefside." Bulk nodded.

"Alright well call sometime." He said as he and Skull stood up and pulled both Kat and Tommy into a hug.

"Yea. And if you ever need a place to hold a spandex wearers get together. We'll close the hotel special for you guys." Said Skull.

"Wow. That's some offer Skull." Said Tommy truly amazed at their generosity.

"Don't go thinking the best of us. As it's our hotel we get to stay."

"Plus we get to see everyone's reaction when they learn that we know." Added Bulk. Tommy rolled his eyes.

"Of course." He sat back down and bit into his hamburger as he watched his two friends walk off.

"You know. It's weird that I'm thinking of them as friends. They were just…people…wanna be bullies in high school."

"They've come a long way." Said Kat. Tommy nodded. They finished their meal and went up to finish packing. By the time they got on the highway it was just after three. Luckily the roads were clear and Tommy was able to drive fast saving Kat from killing him and having to hide the body. With Tommy's driving they got back to his house before five.

"Tommy there are lights on in your house."

"So there are." He shrugged.

"You're not concerned about this?"

"Nope." Kat rolled her eyes.

"You should have dropped me off at my place. Now you have to go out again."

"Who said you were going anywhere?" He got out of the car and grabbed their bags heading for the front door.

"Tommy I can't stay here every night."

"Why not?"

"I…I'm paying for my apartment." She said not being able to come up with a better reason. Why couldn't she stay here all the time?

"So sell it."

"Are you asking me to move in with you?" They had reached the front door and Tommy was fumbling with his keys.

"I'm sort of…not asking." He said a little sheepishly.

"What do you mean?" She asked suspiciously. "Tommy what's going on?" He didn't answer her but instead opened the door and motioned for her to go in. Kat shot him one more suspicious look before entering the house and stopping dead in her tracks. What Kat believed at first glance to be over a hundred candles lit up the room. Flowers covered almost every surface of his living room and there were rose petals all over the floor and leading upstairs.

"Tommy what is this?" she breathed.

"Follow the yellow petal road." He said. Kat laughed.

"That was a bad reference Dr. Oliver. Not to mention the petals aren't yellow."

"Well 'follow the pink and red petal trail' doesn't exactly have the same ring to it." He retorted pushing her forward. Kat walked across the living room, up the stairs and down the hall to his bedroom, rose petals and candles leading her way. She opened the door to find his room covered in just as many candles and flowers as his living room. The trail of petals led to some boxes in the corner of his room. Kat went over to them and opened the one on top, pulling out a familiar pink blouse.

"Tommy these are my clothes." She opened the next box. "And my books and movies and CDs." She turned toward him with tears in her eyes. "What…how…?"

"This is why our friends weren't in Angel Grove this weekend. I asked them to move your stuff here. The girls obviously went a little overboard with the candles and flowers." Kat walked over to him.

"So this is what you meant by 'not asking.' You've already moved me in." Tommy stepped back a little unsure if she was happy that he had taken the liberty of emptying her apartment.

"We didn't sell your apartment or anything. And if you don't want to move in I'll put everything back I promise! I just thought that since you were spending so much time here anyways that-" Kat cut off Tommy's rant by pressing her lips to his.

"Of course I'll move in with you." She said pulling away and beaming at him. Tommy smiled back and pulled her close to him, bringing his head down to capture her lips with his.

* * *

**A/N - Review Please.**


	16. Chapter 16 Jealousy

**A/N - Alright another chapter! Not nearly as close to the last one as I would have liked...but what can you do?**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Power rangers_

_

* * *

_Chapter 16 – Jealousy

* * *

Tommy and Kat awoke early the next day. It was a first for them as usually when Kat stayed over on a school night there was a mad dash the next morning, so you can imagine their shock when they were showered, dressed, fed and ready to go almost an hour before they actually had to leave. They decided to use their extra time to the fullest and promptly fell onto the couch with a cup of coffee.

"Well this is new." Said Tommy. "I don't think we've ever had nothing to do in the morning."

"We?" asked Kat. "I've never been late in my life! It's only now that I'm staying with you that I'm running around in the morning."

"So it's all my fault?"

"Yes it is."

"I don't see how that's fair. I distinctly remember you begging to stay in bed after the alarm went off on more then one occasion."

"Like I said." She smirked at Tommy. "It all started when I began staying here the night." Tommy nudged her playfully and scowled.

"So what are we gonna do about these roses?"

"You'll clean them up naturally."

"Yeah not falling for that. _We'll _clean them up." Katherine sighed.

"Oh alright. I'll help." She said. "We can move the rest of the flowers somewhere around the house. With the sheer number that are here there won't be a room left without a bouquet of roses. We might even have to put some in the Dino Ruins."

"I think I'll draw the line there. I'd much rather have a few bouquets in the same room, then even one in the Ruins."

"Why?"

"Because I really don't wanna have to explain to the kids why there are roses in a secret base whose purpose is to stop evil beings overrunning the Earth."

"You know they'll see them anyways."

"Not if I can keep them out of the rest of the house. I'll lock the door." Kat almost choked on her coffee.

"Yes because that'll really work." She laughed. "It's not like there's another entrance through your basement. Not to mention that these are teenagers we're talking about. They're going to come in search of food."

Tommy glared at her.

"I can dream can't I?" Kat chuckled.

"Yes. I guess you can." She said. "Though you might want to make your dreams a little more realistic."

"Kat we're Power Rangers. We've battled evil sorceresses, machines and space pirates all bent on destroying Earth in one way or another, and are now battling machines infused with dinosaur DNA. I think 'realistic' went out the window long ago."

"Not really. 'Normal' went out the window along with 'myths,' 'legends' and 'improbability.' However 'realistic' refers to something based on fact. It is fact that you will not be able to stop three teenagers coming into your house." she smiled sweetly at him while he continued to glare at her.

"I'm heading to work." Tommy stood up placing his coffee on the table. "At least there I can shut myself up in my office and not have to deal with people who want to destroy my dreams."

"Oh Tommy, you know I didn't mean it like that." Kat laughed.

"Of course you didn't. That doesn't stop the fact that you're still crushing my dreams." Kat stood up and kissed him soundly on the lips.

"Your dreams are my dreams to you know." She said placing her arms around his neck. He smiled.

"I know. Just like yours are mine." Kat smiled and kissed him again. When she pulled away Tommy saw a humorous smile on her face.

"What's so funny?"

"Do you hear what we're saying? 'My dreams are yours'? We sound like a bad soap opera." Tommy had to laugh along with her.

"I guess you're right. Though sometimes the cheesiest, bad soap opera-y things are the truest things from the bottom of our hearts."

"Says the guy who still sounds like a bad soap opera." Kat grew serious but still had a warm smile on her face. "But I have agree with you." Tommy sat down and pulled her onto his lap holding her close.

"This is nice." Kat said after a few minutes.

"Yea it is." He looked at the clock. "But unless we want to be late we have to go." Kat followed his gaze and groaned.

"How is it that even when we're early, we're late?"

"We're not late yet. We're right on time if we leave now." Kat sighed loudly and made a show of how hard it was to get up.

"I'll get the coats." Said Tommy.

"I'll get the bags." Said Kat. They headed off in different directions and met up at the front door a minute later. Tommy helped Kat with her coat and allowed her to head out the door first before locking it and quickly running to open the car door.

"Aren't we chivalrous this morning."

"Hey if we're gonna be a soap opera I might as well go all the way." Kat laughed as he got into the drivers side and drove off.

"Tommy will you help me move the rest of my stuff after school?" Kat asked after twenty minutes of comfortable silence as they pulled into the school parking lot.

"Sure. I'll even call the realtor over lunch and see if we can sell the place." He hopped out of the car and ran around to pen her door again.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome m'lady." Kat laughed.

"Laying it on a little thick don't you think?"

"Maybe. But you love it."

"I love you." She said. Tommy smiled and leaned down for a kiss. He pulled away sighing.

"That's gonna have to get me through the day."

"You'll make it."

"Yea now if only I can pay attention to my class. I don't wanna get distracted." He winked at her as they started walking toward the building.

"Well you better not pay to close attention to your class." She muttered.

"And why's that?" Kat rolled her eyes.

"Even you can't be that oblivious Tommy."

"Oblivious to what?" he asked, genuinely curious.

"Tommy you're the hot new science teacher who's only twenty-six years old. Don't think I haven't noticed that half of the female population have crushes on you."

"Oh that."

"Yes…that." A slow smirk appeared on Tommy face.

"You're jealous."

"I am not!" Kat replied vehemently. "I just don't think you should be paying to much attention to high school girls." Tommy laughed.

"And what about you? You're in the same boat. Half the male population drooling over you."

"That's completely different…"

"The only difference I see is that I openly admit that I'm jealous."

"You're jealous of teenage boys?"

"Well you're jealous of teenage girls."

"They're not all teenage girls."

"What?"

"Haven't you noticed how Randall keeps throwing herself at you? It's obvious she likes you." Tommy stopped walking turned to face Kat.

"Kat, you know you have nothing to fear from Randall right?" he asked, completely serious. "Whether or not she does like me doesn't matter to me. I love you." Kat smiled.

"I know."

"Good." Tommy quickly kissed her one more time. The bell sounded behind them and they turned and ran into the building.

-----------------

The morning had gone by swiftly enough, for which Kat was thankful for. Her last class before lunch was the seniors. Kat had noticed that Kira was stiff and wincing whenever she moved but never once complained. She stopped Kira after class was over.

"How are you?"  
"Good. I'm ready to get back in the action." Kat sent her a quick glare.

"No you're not. You have a week before you even think about morphing. And don't think I didn't notice you trying to keep up with the rest of the class and then cringing with every movement. Kira you're injured. You only recently got out of the hospital. You need to take it easy." Kira rolled her eyes.

"You sound like Connor." Kat smiled in amusement.

"And how are things between you two." Kira opened her mouth and then hesitated.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I mean we haven't known each other that long and I am your teacher." Kira shook her head.

"No it's not that. Well it is, but not the way you're thinking." Kat looked at her confused.

"It's just that what you said is true. We haven't known each other that long and you are my teacher. It should be completely weird to talk about boyfriends and stuff. But for some reason…it's not. I don't feel weird at all talking about this. And that's what creeps me out." Kat smiled at the younger woman.

"That's fairly normal. In our world we tend to gravitate toward our own gender. Being the only girl on your team makes it harder. You can't talk to anyone else about The Power and having someone you can talk to, even if it is your teacher, makes things a lot easier. I remember when I first joined. You know how I took Kim's place?" Kira nodded. "Well the others had already formed a strong bond. I was the newcomer. The outsider. Aisha, our yellow, was incredibly welcoming. She knew what it was like to be the new one as she had replaced Trini. She said that Kim was there for her when she joined and having another girl to talk to about everything was extremely helpful. I know the circumstances aren't the same, but if you ever need to talk, about anything, you can always come to me." Kira smiled.

"Thanks, Ms. Hillard."

"You're welcome, Kira. Now, why don't you tell me how things are going with Connor."

The girls spent the remainder of lunch talking about boys and being a ranger. Kat told Kira about Tommy's encounters in Angel Grove and they both fell over laughing at his parent's reactions and Bulk and Skulls antics. She also told the Ptera Ranger that Tommy had asked her to move in with him, though she left out the roses and the romantic evening. Kira wasn't surprised when she heard that. From the moment she had seen Dr. O de-morph and allow Ms. Hillard to pummel him before clinging to him and sobbing onto his shoulder she had known that there was a deep connection between them. As the weeks went by and she saw them get re-acquainted, she knew it was only a matter of time before something more permanent happened. She even bet Hayley five bucks that Dr. O would propose before anything else. She should have known not to bet against Hayley. After all, she knows Dr. O a lot better. Eventually lunch ended and Kira had to head to her next class, which coincidentally happened to be science. Kira took her usual spot and waiting as the rest of the class filed in.

"Hey babe." Said Connor as he wrapped his arms around her. Kira sent him a glare and punched him on the arm.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Don't call me babe!" Connor rubbed his arm and apologized, but Kira wasn't fooled. She knew that nothing she did would ever get him to stop using his favourite nickname for her.

"Trouble in paradise?" Ethan asked as he took his seat across from Kira.

"Nah. Kira's just being her usual violent self." He dodged another punch. "See what I mean?" Kira didn't bother responding to that. She simply turned her chair around away from Connor."

"Looks like you're in trouble to me." Said Ethan. Connor got up and went around to look at Kira.

"I'm sorry. Kira, you know I didn't mean it." When she ignored him he knelt down and lifted her chin to face at him.

"Kira, sweetie, I'm really sorry. Please forgive me." Kira looked up at him and couldn't keep the corners of her mouth from turning up. Connor smiled at her and kissed her. He wrapped his arm around her and was about to deepen the kiss when someone coughed behind him. He looked up to see Tommy staring down at him looking thoroughly un-impressed.

"As nice as this little scene is, I'm going to have to ask that you refrain from public displays of affection in my classroom." Connor nodded and went to his seat, noticing that everyone was staring at him and Kira.

"Alright class, last week we finished the Triassic period of the Mesozoic era. Today we're moving on to the Jurassic period. And before any of you can even ask, it is not Jurassic park." A few hands went down and Tommy sighed. However, before he could start his lecture there was a knock at the door and a boy with short black hair, wearing a white t-shirt and jeans walked him.

"Sorry I'm late. I'm new here and kinda got lost. I'm Trent Fernandez." Kira's head shot up at the name and she smiled in Trent's direction. Tommy took his admission slip from the office and told him to take the seat next to Kira.

"Hey Trent." She said.

"Kira! Hey."

"I didn't know you went to Reefside High."

"It's my first day. Between unpacking and everything I was only enrolled recently."

"But you got a job already? How does that work? Most parents would be 'school first, everything else second.'" He laughed and Connor scowled at him.

"Yea. My dad kept saying he was gonna enroll me. A few days later I got bored and went to look for a job. Only when I was out of the house most of the time did take notice and remember to enroll me." Kira laughed.

"Alright you two, that's enough." Said Tommy from the black board where his lecture had been interrupted. "It's great that you want to get to know the new kid, but save it for after school." Kira and Trent muttered an apology and went to work copying down the notes. For the rest of the period Kira and Trent worked together on the assignment with Connor glaring at Trent's back the entire time. After class Connor wasted no time in approaching Kira and wrapping an arm around her waist possessively and pulling her up against him.

"Ready to go?" he asked her completely ignoring Trent.

"Oh. Right you were taking me out to some unknown place." Connor frowned.

"Don't tell me you forgot."

"No! Of course not."

"Good. Ready?" Kira nodded.

"You're leaving before last period?" Kira looked to Trent and thought she saw a dark shadow cross his face. She blinked and looked again but it was gone so she shrugged it off.

"Oh, Connor this is Trent. Trent this is Connor-"

"Her boyfriend." Inserted Connor pulling Kira a little closer.

"Hey." Trent barely even looked at Connor before returning his gaze to Kira. "What happened to last period?"

"Connor and I both have spares."

"Oh."

"Yea, so we really have to be going." Said Connor. Kira turned back to Trent as Connor started to lead her away.

"I'll see you around Trent. Maybe swing by Hayley's for a smoothie later?"

"Yea. I'll see you later." Once outside the class Kira pulled out of Connor's grasp.

"You didn't have to be such a jerk, Connor."

"What are you talking about?"

"You were incredibly cold to Trent! What has he done to you?"

"You mean besides drool over and flirt with my girlfriend?" Kira looked at him incredulously.

"So you were mean to him simply over the fact that he may, and I'm not saying I agree with you at all, have a crush on me?"

"Yea. A guy does not let other guys flirt with his girl."

"Oh and what about the half of the female population of Reefside High who are in love with you? You've gotten a dozen longing looks since we left the classroom and you don't see me being mean to those girls."

"Yea well…that's different." Kira stopped walking and stared at him.

"How?"

"Uh…I can fend for myself." She glared at him.

"And I can't?" she demanded. "If you start on some male dominant need-to-protect-the-weaker-female thing, I'm gonna kill you."

"No! No Kira, you know I don't think that I need to protect you all the time. I mean I might want to, but if our extracurricular activities are any indication, I know you can take care of yourself."

"Then what Connor? Why were you so mean to Trent when he hasn't done anything except talk to me?" Connor opened his mouth then closed it a few times before hanging his head.

"You're right. Of course you're right" he muttered. "I guess that I was just jealous. You seemed so happy and at ease with him and…I just got jealous." Kira smiled a little and wrapped her arms around him.

"I get jealous to. All those girls who constantly stare at you or flirt with you…I want to gauge their eyes out." Connor laughed.

"I guess we both have self-control to learn." Kira raised her eyebrow.

"Alright I've got to learn self-control." She nodded. "I promise, next time we see Trent, don't get within five feet of him, and I'll be nice."

"Connor…"

"What? I think five feet is a good agreement. Self-control isn't gonna be learned over night. Maybe in a few months, or years, we can work up to four feet."

"Connor!"

"Oh alright. Three." Kira laughed and they started walking hand in hand toward his car.

"So where are we going anyways?"

"I thought we'd celebrate."

"Celebrate what?"

"Well you're not dead, for one. And after days of being stuck in your house I thought you'd like to get out. I'm taking you to dinner. Wherever you want."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Connor thank you! You're the best!" She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

"I know." They got into his car and drove out of the parking lot oblivious to the eyes that followed them.

-------------------

"That was great, Connor. Thank you." Kira said two hours later when they emerged from the little Japanese restaurant in the downtown core of the city.

"No problem." He replied taking her hand. "It was fun. Sorry we had to go for more of a lunch, but neither your parents nor I want you out late your first night off bed rest." Kira sighed.

"Yea. I get that. I won't fight it. At least I have some freedom now. Ms. Hillard and I talked during lunch today. She said the exact same thing everyone else does."

"Well if everyone's saying it, then you should listen."

"Aren't we not supposed to cave to peer pressure?"

"Well Dr. O, Ms. Hillard, you're parents, and Dr. Grayson aren't technically your peers."

"True." Kira laughed. "Hey, you wanna take a walk in the park before you take me home?"

"Sure." They walked in peace for awhile and came to the lake in the middle of the park. The bright colours of the setting sun reflected off the lake and painted a beautiful picture, causing Kira to gasp in delight. They sat down on the grass and stared over the lake.

"It's so beautiful." Murmured Kira.

"You're right. You are." Kira looked up at Connor and laughed.

"What's so funny?" He asked. "Great. I try to pay you a compliment and I get laughed at."

"No. No Connor it's not that. The compliment was nice. You just said it in a cheesy way. Ms. Hillard told me that her and Dr. O were saying incredibly cheesy things this morning. It's just funny."

"Oh so now I'm like Dr. O am I?" he suddenly grew serious.

"No, Connor-"

"I think you're going to have to pay for comparing me to our teacher." He reached toward Kira and started tickling her.

"Haha! Connor…stop…"

"Am I like Dr. O now?" By now Kira was on her side laughing hysterically.

"NO! Haha…Connor!" Connor finally stopped tickling her. Kira lay on the grass breathing heavily.

"You alright?" Connor asked after a few minutes.

"Yeah." She stood up. "But you know. You're more like Dr. O then you think." She quickly took off at a run.

"That's it!" Connor jumped up and started chasing Kira around the park. They didn't get very far, however, as a blast knocked them off their feet after they had left the lake behind.

"Kira!" Connor ran over to her and helped her up.

"I'm fine. What was that?"

"I dunno. I'll check it out. You get out of here."

"Connor-"

"No! You're injured. You're not getting back into the spandex until absolutely necessary!"

"I'd say it's absolutely necessary." Kira pointed behind Connor where the White Ranger was standing. Connor turned around and got into a defensive stance in front of Kira.

"Get out of here. Call the others, but whatever you do, get out of here!"

"I'm not leaving you Connor." Kira got into a defensive stance beside him.

"Kira you're hurt-"

"Yes I think we've covered that."

"You're hurt because of him. I won't let him hurt you again."

"And I won't let him kill you. If we work together maybe we can buy time to get away."

"NO!"

"Dino Thunder Power Up!" a flash of yellow light later and Kira was standing before Connor in full morph.

"Kira!"

"You can read me the riot act later! Morph!" Connor sent her one more glare but followed her instructions.

"Dino Thunder Power Up!" a flash of red light and Connor joined Kira.

"Tyranno Staff!"

"Ptera Grips!" The White Ranger laughed.

"Drago Sword!" The minute the weapon was in his hands he sent a powerful blast at them. Kira and Connor jumped out of the way. Just before it hit them. They charged the White Ranger, but even together they weren't powerful enough and were knocked back again and again.

"Give up already!" the White Ranger snarled. He sent a blast at Kira who fell back and de-morphed.

"Never!" shouted Connor.

"You know you could save yourself. All I want is your little girlfriend." Under his helmet Connor's face turned into one of pure furry. The bellow of range that followed forced Kira to cover her ears"

"You will never get your hands on her!" Connor hollered.

"Oh, I think I will." He blasted Connor and Kira watched as he to de-morphed.

"Connor!" She stood up and made a beeline for him but was grabbed from behind.

"Say goodbye, Yellow Ranger!" Kira looked up and caught a glimpse of a white helmet before he brought his Drago Sword down on her head and everything went black.

"Kira!" Connor stood up and staggered toward the White Ranger. "Let her go!"

"I've got what I came for." The White Ranger lifted the unconscious girl into his arms and disappeared. Connor fell to his knees and let out a cry of pure hatred. He sat there for a few minutes before picking himself up enough to lift his morpher to his mouth.

"Dr. O come in."

"Go ahead Connor."

"It's the White Ranger…he has Kira."

* * *

**A/N - Return of the White Ranger a few chapters after he made is appearance. For those of you wondering, no Kira will not fall for Trent. I want to make the really clear. **

**I wasn't to sure on Tommy and Kat's ages. However as they're in high school through Zeo and graduating in the first episode of Turbo they'd be about 18 in 1996 making them about 26 in 2004. Hopefully it all works out. **

**Review please!  
**


	17. Chapter 17 Sympathy and Empathy

**A/N - ...no comment on how long it took me to get this up...**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers._

* * *

Chapter 17 – Sympathy and Empathy

* * *

Tommy and the others arrived at the park to find Connor still on his knees at the same spot where Kira was taken.

"Connor." Tommy called to him as he tried to help him up. "Connor, there was nothing you could do."

"I could have stopped him." He murmured. "I should have stopped him."

"Connor you did try to stop him. But he's more powerful then us right now. If you had continued to try you might very well be dead right now."

"Then I should have died!" he screamed. "I should have died if it meant keeping Kira from him!" Kat's eyes filled with tears and she went to join Tommy.

"It wouldn't have mattered, Connor. If you had died he still would have gotten Kira. And we'd be down one Ranger-"

"I don't care about the Rangers!" Connor jumped to his feet, his eyes burning as he let out all his anger and frustration.

"Do you really think I give a damn about being a Ranger while Kira is being held captive? All I care about it getting her back! I should have stopped him! I should be stronger then this! I'm the Red guy. I'm supposed to be the leader, the strongest! But I couldn't even stop him from taking Kira."

"I know how you feel, Connor." Said Tommy.

"How could you possibly know how I feel?"

"I was the Red guy to, remember? I might not be the leader of this team, but I was. I was the leader of the Originals when I turned White, I was the leader of Zeo when I first became Red, and I was the leader of Turbo before we gave up the Powers. I know how it feels to have this responsibility. And I know how it feels to fail." Kat put her arm around Tommy. "I know how you're feeling. Probably more then you know. But we have to look at this from all sides. We can't just find him and go in without a plan. It'll be suicide. And as much as I know you want to we can't just hurt him. Chances are that he was turned evil. If that's the case we have to bring him back."

"I'm gonna do more then hurt him, Dr. O, I'm gonna kill him."

"No you're not!" Tommy was almost yelling and was using his best 'leader' voice. "You will do no such thing until we know if he's under a spell or been brainwashed."

"Why not? He has Kira. He wouldn't hesitate to kill us. Why can't I just kill him?"

"If he hasn't been turned evil, I will personally make sure you have a clear path at him. Otherwise we'll need a way to turn him back." Connor eyed him suspiciously.

"Why are you defending him? So what if he's been turned evil! He has Kira!"

"I'm defending him because I've been on that side, Connor. Kat has to. If our friends just gave up on us or destroyed us because we had hurt them when we were evil we wouldn't be here right now." Connor stared at him.

"Let's get back to the Dino Ruins." He said after a minute.

"Finally he talks sense." Said Ethan. "We'll come up with a plan and get her back."

"Yea we will. But first Dr. O's gonna explain why he has so much sympathy for the evil guy. Properly explain. I just think the middle of a park was the best place." Connor shot Tommy a look before walking off. Ethan followed him but Kat stayed when she noticed Tommy had tensed.

"I know it's heard to talk about your evil days. It is for me to. You don't have to tell them."

"It's not that. It's hard to talk about it yes, but I don't mind. The problem is talking about one specific thing that is directly related to my understanding exactly what's going on from the other side." Kat looked at him questioningly but understood that everything would be explained. When they arrived at Tommy's Ethan and Connor went over to the computer where Ethan started running a scan.

"Alright the computer is searching for Kira's Dino Gem and her energy signature. It may take some time but the only way it won't find her is if he's powerful enough to block her Gem…or if she'd dead." He added hesitantly.

"She's not dead." Insisted Connor. "He would have killed her already if he wanted her dead." He turned towards Tommy. "While the scans going you can explain why you have so much sympathy for the guy who kidnapped Kira." Tommy sighed.

"I was evil before. I know what it's like to attack innocent people and the guilt that comes with it."

"You said you knew exactly how he felt. That implies that a situation like this happened to you." Tommy glared at him.

"So now you pay attention to something I say?" Connor just stared at him and Tommy sighed again.  
"I told you how my feelings for Kimberly didn't leave me when I was evil. But I didn't tell you the whole truth. I didn't attempt to capture her, I succeeded. I wanted to make her mine. And I almost succeeded in that to. My feelings for her grew into an obsession. I served Rita because of her spell, but I was strong. Rita quickly learned to keep her orders broad, without to much detail. She told me to destroy the Power Rangers, but not how. I decided to prey on the Pink Ranger. I was harder on her then the others. When they discovered my identity she confronted me and I captured her." Tears that would never fall came to Tommy's eyes. Tommy Oliver never cried in front of people. There was one person, and one person only, whom he let down his walls enough to cried in front of and she was not in this room.

"I was cruel to her. She was held in my rooms at the Moon Palace for two days. I-I tortured her, I molested her…and all the while she kept telling me that they'd help me. That she didn't blame me for anything. The others got in and freed her. We fought one more battle and Jason was able to destroy the Sword of Darkness and break the spell. I was a little confused at first, but I remembered everything. I was horrified at what I'd done. Especially to Kimberly. How could she ever forgive me after I had very nearly raped her? But she did. I tried to distance myself from them but she wouldn't have it. She brought me right into the fold. We had a long talk and she said that she couldn't blame me because it wasn't me. I was under and spell and it wasn't my fault. She forgave me for everything. Even for the things I'll never forgive myself for."

"Oh Tommy!" Kat cried moving to him and wrapping her arms around him. "I never knew. You never said a word! You rarely talked about your evil Green Ranger days. I thought you were just ashamed of having been turned evil. But this is the real reason isn't it?" Tommy nodded.

"I'm sorry I never told you. Only the six of us and Zordon knew the depth of what I had done." Kat pulled him closer. "Those of us who have been evil generally feel like we have failed. We're supposed to me Power Rangers, protectors of the world and here we are destroying it. Afterwards we tend to work harder and push ourselves to make up for what we've done. It's the one thing I'm truly ashamed of." Tommy looked to Connor. "So yes, Connor, I feel sympathy and empathy for him." Everything was silent for awhile. Connor and Ethan were shocked to hear the extent of their teacher's guilt.

"Dr. O I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you relive that. I was just angry that you had so much sympathy so him."

"It's alright, Connor." Kat looked down at Tommy with concerned eyes.

"Oh Tommy. I can't believe you've kept this to yourself all these years."

"I haven't. Zordon and the others knew." Kat pursed her lips but said nothing.

_The others might have known but apart from Kimberly I doubt you've talked about it. _She thought.

"Ethan is there anything yet?" asked Tommy. Ethan went over to the computer and pressed a few buttons. He shook his head.

"No, nothing yet."

"Alright. I've got some stuff to do upstairs. Call me when you know anything." Ethan nodded and Tommy left. Kat sighed.

"Ms. Hillard? Is Dr. O gonna be ok?" Connor asked. "I really didn't mean to bring that up." Kat smiled sadly at him.

"I know you didn't, Connor. And eventually he will be alright. But I know him well. He's going upstairs to dwell on this and wonder why the Originals forgave him. Right now he's questioning everything. Whether he deserves friends and whether he deserves The Power. I just don't know how to help him. I don't know if I'm the one who can." Tears started to form in her eyes but she wiped them away and went upstairs.

_Whether I can help him or not, I have to try._

Kat didn't bother calling for Tommy or searching the house for him. She knew where he'd be and sure enough as soon as she stepped outside she could see him sitting on a rock by a little stream that ran through the words in his backyard.

"Tommy?" she called hesitantly as she approached him.  
"I'm fine Kat."

"You're not fine, Tommy. You're hurting and I get that. I might not know exactly how you feel, but I was evil to. I took her Power Coin and it nearly killed her. So I know somewhat what you're going through."

"I said I'm fine Katherine." Kat flinched at the use of her full name, which she hadn't heard from his lips in awhile.

"Alright." She said. "I'll be inside keeping and eye out for Kira, if you want to talk…" Tommy grunted in response and Kat left him to be alone. She headed back inside but didn't go downstairs. She went into Tommy's living room and cried.

_He won't talk to me. He won't even cry in front of me. Why can't I be what he needs?_

Kat stood up and looked around the room at all the pictures he had of her and their friends. She had nearly made a complete circle of the room when she spotted one of Tommy and Kimberly. It was one of those photos that looked like it was taken on the way into the prom. He was wearing an off white suit jacket over a white t-shirt with a white boutonniere and she was wearing a bright pink dress that went to her knees and had short sleeves and a square neckline. On the picture were the words 'Junior Police Ball 1995' in a fancy script. Kat stared at it for a while before she walked over to the phone.

_This isn't about me. It's about helping Tommy. If I can't help him, maybe she can. _Kat thought as she dialed.

"Hello?"

"Kimberly. It's Kat."

"Hey Kat. What's up?"

"It's Tommy. He needs your help."

"What happened?" Kim asked suddenly serious.

"You know of our evil White Ranger."

"Yea."

"Well he captured Kira today. And Tommy wouldn't let Connor just go off and kill him. He said he knew exactly how it felt. Connor demanded to know why."

"Oh God."

"He told us how he had captured you…and that he almost raped you."

"And now he's off sitting somewhere outside, probably near water like he did by the pond in Angel Grove, wondering how the hell I could have forgiven him."

"You know him too well."

"It comes from years of being around him. And you know him just as well, if not better, then I do."

"Then how come I can't help him?" Kat cried, her frustration at the situation getting the better of her. "If I know him so well how come he brushed me off and won't even let me try?"

"Because right now he's feeling guilty over what he's done to me. You know Tommy. When he thinks he's hurt someone he'll sulk about it and try to make it up to them. And you're not me. In this one thing he needs to hear it from me that I forgive him. Jason, Trini, Zack, Billy, not even Zordon could get him to stop blaming himself. He will come out of it and when he does he'll let you comfort him, and at that time he'll need to know that you don't condemn him for it, and that you still love him. But right now all he's remembering, probably with perfect clarity, is what he did to me while I was his prisoner."

"I know he needs you. That's why I called. I just wish I could help him."

"And you will. He needs you, Kat. He can't live without you. He'll come to you about all this. It'll just take some time."

"You're right."

"Of course I'm right. Jason and I are on our way."

"Thank you, Kim."

"I'll see you soon." Kat hung up, wiped away her tears, and went downstairs.

Across town, Kira woke up with a pounding headache. She groaned and lifted her head taking in her surroundings. She didn't expect to find any defining features in the building and was disappointed to find that she was right. She was in a large room with a few crates scattered here and there. There were two windows high on the wall on the other end of the room with a door between them.

_Looks like that's my only way out of here._

Kira tried to move but found that that she was tied to a chair. She wiggled around a little. seeing if she could get loose. When that didn't work she tried to reach for her Morpher but found it wasn't there.

"Great." She muttered.

"Looking for this?" Kira looked up to see the White Ranger holding up her Morpher. Kira didn't bother to respond to his rhetorical question.

"Why don't you just give it back, let me go and save us all the trouble of having my friends come find me." She asked instead, although she already knew the answer.

"Oh I'm counting on your friends finding you. Especially the little Red Ranger."

"Connor's the last person you want to mess with."

"No. He's the first."

"I swear if you so much as lay a hand on him-"

"You'll do what? Glare at me?" He laughed. "It's not very intimidating. Especially when your not going anywhere." Kira breathed in preparing to unleash her Ptera Scream but thought better of it deciding she'd have a better chance if she was untied first.

"What do you plan to do with me?" she asked letting a little fear into her voice.

"Nothing." He walked over to her and ran a gloved hand down her cheek. "At least not until I destroy your friends. I don't expect it to take long for them to get here and we'll only be interrupted." Kira shuddered.

"Yea, like that's going to happen. For all I know you might be a giant slug or one of Mesogog's monsters." She spat.

"Don't worry. We're the same species. Trust me."

"Why would I trust you? You've kidnapped me and tied me to a chair, remember?"

_Come on de-morph already! _She thought.

"Fine. Have it your way." He reached for the Morpher around his wrist and pressed a button.

_Yes!_

Kira watched as a white light surrounded him and gasped when it disappeared.

"Trent?" He smirked at her.

"Hello, Kira."

* * *

Back at Tommy's Connor was pacing the basement.

"It's been three hours! Isn't there anything yet?"

"If I've told you once I've told you a thousand times! I'm searching the city, its surrounding areas and all possible other dimensions. With all the invisiportals around here it'll take some time!"

"Well go faster!" Ethan cried out in frustration but said nothing.

"Ms. Hillard where's Dr. O?" asked Connor.

"He's still upstairs." Came her monotone reply.

"Well he better get back here soon. When we find her we'll need everybody ready to go." Kat sighed. Connor had said the same thing and asked the same question twelve times since her return just over two hours ago. In those two hours she had made both Connor and Ethan call their parents and make up some excuse. Kat had then called Kira's parents and told them that Connor's car had broken down outside her house and while they were waiting for a tow truck Kira had fallen asleep and given that she was recently released from the hospital she didn't want to wake her. Her parents were skeptical, but reluctantly agreed when Kat promised to get her to school on time and also assured them that Connor wouldn't be staying. Nothing had happened since then and Kat was anxiously awaiting Kim and Jason's arrival. Knowing Kim and Jason, she estimated another twenty minutes tops.

"Ughh! Ethan is there anything now?" Kat looked up and saw a vein start to twitch in Ethan's forehead. She knew there was nothing she could do as Connor wouldn't leave, even for food, and Ethan was needed to periodically check the computer. So her survival instincts kicking in, Kat left the basement. Once upstairs, she walked over to the window which overlooked Tommy's backyard. It was dark outside, nearing midnight, so she had to squint but she could still make out his shape sitting on the same rock. Kat didn't know how long she continued to watch him but she was broken out of her reverie by a knock on the door. She went to open it saw Kim and Jason standing on the other side.

"Where is he?" Kim asked. Kat pointed out the window she had recently vacated and Kim wasted no time in heading outback. Kat was about to turn around when Jason pulled her into a hug.

"How are you doing, Kat?"

"I'm alright."

"No you're not." Said Jason as he started to stroke her hair. "You just found out how deep Tommy's evil went. Of course you're not alright."

"I almost killed Kimberly, Jason. I stole her Power Coin. I think I understand how deep evil can run." She pulled away from him and went to sit on the couch.

"It's different-"

"How is it different? Tommy nearly raped her, I nearly killed her. So how is it really and truly different?" Kat cried, starting to get mad.

"You were following orders. Rita told you to steal a Ranger's Power Coin. The fact that you stole Kim's was your own doing, but if not Kim's you would have stolen someone else's. Rocky, Aisha, Billy, Adam, Tommy…it could have been anyone of them. Rita gave you specific instructions. She never did that with Tommy. She never told him to capture a Ranger. That was his own decision. Yea you know what it's like to be evil, hell Kim and I know what it's like to be evil too. But Tommy's runs deeper then us. More so now then back then. He's Power Ranger, that's who he is. It's harder on him now that he's thinking back, knowing what it means to be a Ranger and that The Power will never leave him then it was back then when he was still learning. And if you had seen him back then you'd be surprised that he could be hurting more."

"I just want to help him." She muttered.

"I know." He said. Kat started to cry again and Jason pulled her into another hug. They stayed to way for a while before the sound of running could be heard beneath them.

"Ms. Hillard!" Connor cried running up the stairs. He stopped when he saw Jason and looked like he wanted so say something hero-worship but decided against it. Kat sat up and looked at Connor.

"What is it?"

"We found her! Get Dr. O. We're going after her." Kat got up and went to the door to the backyard but Jason stopped her.

"He's not going to be any help right now. Let them talk."

"But we need everyone. This guy's tough." Said Connor.

"Don't worry about it." Jason motioned for him to lead the way to the basement.

"Where is she?" asked Kat.

"In an abandoned warehouse across town." Said Ethan looking at Jason questioningly.

"Figures." Muttered Jason.

"Where's Dr. O?" asked Ethan.

"He's busy. Let's get going." Replied Jason. Kat looked at him but said nothing as they took activated their Morphers.

"Dino Thunder Power Up!"

"It's Morphin' Time! Zeo Ranger I – Pink!" They felt the Power surround them and were ready to call on their Raptor and Zeo cycles when a voice stopped them.

"It's Morphin' Time! Tyrannosaurus!"

* * *

**A/N - Tommy as the evil Green Ranger was one of the better evil Rangers but I always thought that it would have run deeper then simply attacking the Rangers like every other monster if Power Rangers wasn't meant to little kids. My interpretation might be a little dark but that's how I saw it. Sorry if I've offended anyone or destroyed some people's interpretation. **

**Another reason for having Tommy being obsessed with Kim was that Kat and Tommy's relationship was kind of getting to easy. I wanted to throw a bump in the road and Tommy having a problem that Kat can't help him with and that same problem giving him a link to Kim, his ex-girlfriend, opens up a lot of possibilities.**

**On that note, review please!**


	18. Chapter 18 Super Dino Mode!

**A/N - I'm so sorry! Please don't shoot me! I know it's been two and a half months but I've been swamped with school as well as my bad health. However things are dying down now so hopefully it won't be too long before my next update.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers._

_

* * *

_Chapter 18 – Super Dino Mode!

* * *

Connor stared in awe as he watched the Original Red, the Original Leader, the legend who started it all, morph in front of him. He never dreamed that he'd live to see the Original Red morph, let alone fight alongside him. He knew that Dr. O was one of the longest serving rangers, and that he held the titles of Original Green _and _Original White. Two Original titles went to his teacher and mentor but this was the Original _Red. _The one whose legacy he was continuing. There was no question who Connor held on a higher pedestal.

"Aren't you a little old for this, Jason?" Kat asked, breaking Connor out of his hero-worship gaze.

"Hey, Mr. Technicolour is just as old as I am and he's in new spandex. If he's not too old, I'm not." Jason defended himself while looking down at his old suit. He took a moment to re-adjust to his power and to savour the feeling. It felt good to be back in action. To feel the Power coursing through him and the familiar security that came with it. After a moment he snapped his head in Connor's direction.

"Well, what are we waiting for?"

"Uh, right." Connor sprang into action and ran over to his Raptor Cycle, closely followed by Ethan. Kat called on her Zeo Cycle and waited for Jason to climb on behind her, but he didn't.

"Shark Cycle!" The three rangers looked back to see a flash of red light and the appearance of the Red Shark Cycle.

"Rocky told me about his thing and I've been dying to try it. Though I guess it's a little out dated now." He said looking at the more advanced Raptor Cycles.

"How…" Kat started but Jason cut her off.

"I'll explain later. Right now Kira needs us." Connor nodded and let the way out of the Dino Ruins. They arrived at the warehouse mere minutes later, any traffic tended to move aside when they saw Power Rangers speeding down the road, and jumped off their cycles, Connor running for the front door. Jason cursed and ran after him, grabbing his arm before he could enter the building.

"You can't just go running in there. It's a trap. It's always a trap!" Connor tried to pull free, but Jason held him fast.

"I don't care! He has Kira!"

"You'll care if you run in there and get killed without helping her." Connor stopped struggling at his words, but Jason didn't let him go.

"Trust me, I know the feeling. We've all been captured at some point. When it was Kim…do you think I didn't just run in there without a plan? I learned the hard way that no matter what, you always need a plan, and you can't do it alone. That's why we're here. So let us help you." Jason dropped his arm and Connor stayed put.

"So what's our plan?" he asked. Jason sighed but immediately stepped into leader mode knowing Connor wouldn't be thinking clearly.

"Fist we need to find if there are any other entrances. Then exactly where Kira is being held. Once we know that we try to surround him, come in from all sides."

"I scanned the building when we found here." Said Ethan. "The warehouse only has two rooms. The main room and what could be an office at the back. The front door and the two windows up there are the only way in or out."

"So surrounding him won't work." Muttered Jason. "Do we know if she's in the main room or not?" Ethan shook his head. "Alright looks like we go through the front door. Go in fast, and station yourselves at different points in the room. Do a quick sweep and see if she's in the main room. If not we'll have to try and draw him out while one of us gets her from the office." The others nodded. Connor and Ethan pulled out their blasters ready to bust in there.

"Alright go!" They shot the door and kicked what was left of it aside. The four rangers ran inside but stopped dead, their plan forgotten, when they saw Trent standing next to Kira who was still tied to a chair in the middle of the room.

"Kira…" breathed Connor as he took in the sight of her. She didn't seem harmed, but he didn't feel to optimistic yet. Having heard the story of Dr. O's evil ranger days he feared the worst.

"Hello Rangers, so glad you could join us."

"Trent?" asked Ethan. "You're the White Ranger?" Trent merely smiled.

"I don't care who you are! Let her go!" shouted Connor. Trent ran the back of his fingers down Kira's cheek, his smile widening seeing Connor jerk forward when Kira flinched.

"No, I don't think I will. Besides, we've had so much fun together, haven't we Kira?" He bent down and kissed her, placing a hand on her thigh just below her skirt. Connor growled and Jason put a restraining hand on his shoulder and muttered in his ear.

"Don't let him get to you. He's trying to bait you. You can't let it work. You don't know what's happened, but you can't think on that right now. Concentrate." Kira was thoroughly disgusted by this point and bit down on his tongue when he tried to gain access to her mouth. Trent let out a cry and jumped back from her. She smiled at him and he slapped her, the force of the slap nearly toppling her chair.

"Kira!" Connor cried, fighting against Jason.

"No don't! Let him make the fist move!"

"You'll pay for that later." Trent snarled before turning toward the Rangers. "It seems you gained someone with a bit of wisdom. Though if he was truly wise he'd tell you your fight is futile. Though if I'm not mistaken Dr. Oliver is usually the wise one, however I don't see him here."

"We don't need Tommy to take care of you." Snarled Jason. Trent smirked.

"So over confident. One more Red Ranger will not stop me."

"Not just any Red Ranger. I'm the Original!" Trent seemed unimpressed, however Jason, having spent the last eleven years analyzing evil beings, caught a flicker of surprise, and even fear cross his face. That second was all it took for him to know that this guy knew that he would be tougher to beat then the rookies and to be wary of him. Jason knew that he would probably try to take out the others first, hoping that leaving him alone without anyone to watch his back would make him and easier target, and Jason planned to use that to his advantage.

"To business, I guess." Trent said after a moment. Activating his morpher and held it up.

"White Ranger, Dino Power." A flash of light later and the White Ranger stood before them. "You will all be destroyed." He said summoning his Drago Sword. The Rangers took defensive stances as he raised it. "Then I will go after Dr. Oliver. And finally I will have her all to myself." He fired at them and they jumped to the side, calling on their own weapons.

"Tyranno Staff!" Connor charged the White Ranger with a mighty cry, managing to get in a few hits before he was knocked back to be replaced by Kat and Ethan.

"Connor, let us distract him." Said Jason. "You free Kira and find her morpher." Connor nodded and ran off. Jason looked over and saw that Ethan had been knocked back and Kat wasn't far behind.

"Time for this guy to see what the Original Red is made of." He muttered.

"Power Sword!" Jason summoned his trusty weapon and ran full force at the White Ranger. Kat, seeing his intention, jumped to the side at the same time that Jason leaped into the air and brought his Power Sword down on Trent. The White Ranger staggered with the force of the blow and brought his weapon up to block another attack but wasn't fast enough. Jason didn't slow in his attack. He continuously slashed his sword bringing it down again and again on his opponent. He knew from experience with both Tommy and Goldar that if he gave him an inch it could turn the tide and result in his loss. He knew that eventually the White Ranger would break free of the attack, however Jason's goal was to take up as much time, and make him as weak as possible so that Connor would have a chance of not only freeing Kira, but finding her morpher. He only hoped that it was somewhere in the warehouse and not on the White Ranger's person, or worse, in Mesogog's lair. They might have to leave without it if it was.

As Jason kept Trent busy, Connor snuck around him toward Kira.

"Hey babe." He murmured when he reached her side. Kira scowled.

"Be thankful I'm tied up right now or I'd so hit you!" she snapped. Connor chuckled and moved to untie the ropes but ended up grabbing Kira, chair and all, and jumping to the side when he saw a blast heading their way.

"No!" the White Ranger shouted. He had escaped Jason's attack but was bent over with an arm around his stomach, the other holding up his sword. The attack hadn't last long, but was obviously effective. Jason, Kat and Ethan moved between the White Ranger and Connor and Kira creating a barrier. Trent stood up and started walking towards them as menacingly as he could while slightly limping.

"She's mine!" The Rangers raised their weapons ready to defend their friends. He sent another blast at them but Ethan stopped it with his Tricera Shield. Kat and Jason rushed at the White Ranger, engaging him in battle.

"Connor hurry up!" Kira hissed.

"Oh, right." Connor placed Kira back down and untied her. Once free, Kira jumped up and pulled Connor into a quick hug before turning to face her captor.

"When I get my hands on him-" Connor cut her off and held her back before she could even take one step.

"You're not going near him. Least of all without your morpher." Kira looked down at her wrist.

"Oh, right."

"Do you know where it is?"

"He has it." Connor groaned. "At least he did when I woke up. He left for a bit and he wasn't holding it when he came back."

"Doesn't mean he doesn't still have it though." Said Connor.

"Call Haley." Suggested Kira. " She can let us know if it's still in the building and if it is can pin point it's location."

"Right. Hayley come in." _Come on be at Dr. O's!_ He thought.

"Go ahead Connor." _Thank god! _

"We need you to search for Kira's Dino Gem. We think it's somewhere in the warehouse but we're not sure."

"Alright give me a minute." Connor looked to Kira and smiled under his helmet.

"I'm so glad you're ok." He breathed. Kira smiled.

"I'm glad you're here." Connor pulled Kira to him, the battle raging only feet away forgotten. Kira relaxed into his embrace and looked up, staring at his helmet as if trying to see through his visor. She smiled picturing the love in his eyes that mirrored her own when a flash of light over his shoulder caught her attention.

"Connor look out!" Kira cried and shoved Connor to the side, taking the blast that was aimed for his back.

"Kira!" Connor screamed as she fell. He ran over to her only to be knocked aside by the White Ranger. Connor looked around and saw that Jason, Kat and Ethan were all lying on the ground struggling to get up.

"She's mine!" The White Ranger snarled.

"I don't think so." Kira coughed trying to catch her breath. Connor looked to her, thankful that she was at least conscious.

"Connor!" Haley's voice came through is communicator. "Her Gem is in the warehouse but it's moving. Best guess is that he has it."

"Thanks Hayley."

"Shall we go now, Kira?" The White Ranger asked, turning to face her. Connor felt rage overwhelm him as he saw him bend down to pick Kira up.

_No! I can't let him take her again! _His mind screamed. Fear that he would escape with Kira combined with his rage and Connor felt a power build up inside of him. He grabbed onto that power and forced it from his body, knocking the White Ranger over. Connor stood up, glowing a bright red as he summoned all that power back to him, feeling it course through his veins.

"Super Dino Mode!" Connor's roar was mixed with that of a tyrannosaurus as he felt the power encase him, making him stronger.

"Leave her alone!" He screamed as he charged the White Ranger. Trent sent a blast at the enraged Red Ranger but it could have been feather, for all the good it did him. Connor called on his Thundermax Saber and Trent raised his Drago Sword but it was quickly knocked out of his hand. Connor slashed at the White Ranger much like Jason only this time Trent couldn't get in a single blow. When he saw a flash of white light and the White Ranger dimorph, Connor finally stopped. He was breathing heavily as he took in the sight of Trent rolling on the floor in pain. Connor ignored him and bent down, reaching into Trent's pocket and pulled out Kira's morpher.

"You stay away from her." he threatened before standing up and walking back toward Kira. Jason, Kat and Ethan joined him, saying nothing as he picked up Kira and walked out of the building.

* * *

**A/N - Alright not too bad...hopefully. It's a little shorter then normal but I wanted the battle out of the way and Kira to be rescued and I felt like that continuing on to their return home when I haven't shown Kim and Tommy's talk yet just wouldn't work. I am currently working on the next chapter and hope to get it up this weekend!**

**Review please!  
**


	19. Chapter 19 Guilt

**A/N - Alright not nearly as soon as I'd hoped, I had hoped for the Victoria Day, however my family had other ideas for my long weekend and then school. But it's not nearly as bad as last time! Only a week and a bit! Enjoy!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers._

* * *

Chapter 19 - Guilt

* * *

While the others sped off to save Kira, Kim followed Kat's direction and found Tommy who she could see sitting on a rock, outlined in the darkness. He didn't look up as she joined him and she didn't say anything either. They sat there, side by side, for nearly an hour before Kim saw Tommy move slightly. Knowing Tommy as she did, Kim took this a sign and wrapped an arm around him, letting him cry onto her shoulder. Kimberly Hart was one of the few people, and it could be argued was the only person, who ever saw Tommy Oliver cry. And even then she could count on one hand the number of times since they first met eleven years ago.

The first time would be after he had been released from Rita's spell. Kim sought him out at the lake in the park to make him see reason, refusing to accept his isolation from her and the team. Here Kim had seen his true stubbornness for the first time and had ended up yelling at him in frustration when he wouldn't even let her talk. After she had finished, Tommy broke down and cried. The second time was when Zedd brought back the evil Green ranger. Before the Rangers were sent back to the past, Kim had had a few encounters with the evil Tommy. He stalked her, but he delighted in tormenting Tommy. He retold and embellished each of their encounters, making it out to be far worse then it really was. Tommy had been devastated and had nearly lost the resulting battle because of it. When the Rangers had returned, he had dragged Kim off and demanded the truth about her recent encounters with his evil self, before once again breaking down both in relief that his evil self was lying and at the memories that it caused him to remember. The last time Kim could remember him crying had been when her Power Coin had been stolen and she had nearly died. Now, for the fourth time, Tommy was crying because of her. When it looked like he had cried himself out, Kim started in on the speech she had given him three times previously.

"It wasn't your fault."

"Of course it was my fault." He said emotionlessly. These two lines had been repeated so often over the years between them that they would be lost if they didn't start that way.

"No it wasn't." Kim took a breath readying herself for the inevitable argument but was interrupted when Tommy jumped up.

"How can you say that?" he asked. "You were fifteen years old, kidnapped by an evil sadistic bastard, tied to his bed for days, abused both physically and mentally, molested and nearly raped." He stated bluntly. "So how can you say it wasn't my fault?"

"Because it wasn't you! Not the real you anyways. You were under a spell Tommy. It was you physically, but that's it. You weren't in control of your mind."

"Rita never told me to kidnap you. She said she wanted the Rangers destroyed. I kidnapped you of my own free will."

"No you didn't. You were turned evil Tommy and evil people do some pretty horrible things. What matters is that it wasn't you-"

"But-" Tommy tried to get a word in contradicting her words but she wouldn't let him.

"No! Tommy when we started dating you never once tried to have sex with me. Hell, you thought you were pressuring me even when I was the one initiating it! You never tried it when we were both willing so how can I believe that you'd try it against my will?"

"Kimberly-" Her face became emotionless as she interrupted him again.

"Everyone's gone Tommy. No one would hear me scream right now. Do you want to take me against my will?"

"What? No!" Tommy's eyes widened in horror.

"See? This is the man you are Tommy. One who doesn't want to hurt me or anyone else. And just think of all our friends who were evil. Kat feels guilty for almost killing me, Karone was Astronema for as long as she can remember and took over every planet in every galaxy in our universe before Andros saved her. Ryan nearly killed his father and sister and friends. Merrick was trapped in a tomb for three thousand years and when he finally escapes he almost destroys his friends and the world. Blake and Hunter were tricked into working for Lothor because they believed that the person who killed their parents was the person trying to save the world and they could have destroyed the Rangers. Do you blame any of them for what they did?"

"No. How could I?"

"And me Tommy. Jason and I were evil to. We could have killed you guys if it wasn't for Larigot. Even seeing your face wasn't enough to bring me back. Do you blame me for it?" Tears started to form in her eyes remembering how she had just pushed him aside before attacking Kat.

"No! Kim, it wasn't your fault. You had been turned evil."

"Oh! Did I hear that correctly? 'It wasn't my fault I had been turned evil?' Where have I heard that before?" She smirked at him. Tommy sat back down and hung his head.

"That was different. I was at fault for what happened to you."

"Tommy, you were under a spell. You don't blame our friends for what happened and yet you blame yourself. It's not your fault, I repeat, not your fault." Tommy didn't look at her and Kim sighed in frustration.

"We all feel guilt over what we did when we were evil. Hell we all feel guilt over what happened even though we weren't evil. Sometimes houses or buildings are destroyed because of our zords, or sometimes we don't make it in time and someone dies. It's a heavy thing, being a Power Ranger. But having been evil brings it to a whole new level. We know that it wasn't just an accident, or a miscalculation if someone dies or is hurt, we know that we're the ones attacking them and we can't seem to get rid of the guilt and shame. We feel we have betrayed The Power and that we alone are at fault, not the monster that turned us evil. I get that Tommy, I've been there and I am still there. You want to know who feels the worst about all this? Who believes that they never deserved to live after what they did let alone be a Power Ranger?" Tommy inclined his head in her direction.

"Karone. She took over the entire universe. So many people were killed, so many homes and planets gone, so much destruction, all because of her. And the worst part, she says, is that she wasn't forced to be evil the whole time. She was kidnapped as a kid and raised to be evil. She knew nothing else, but says that if she had been stronger she would have questioned the story she was given and sought out the truth for herself long before Dark Spector declared her the Princess of Evil. I talked with her after the Countdown, before she went to Marinoi and she told me all this. She said that she would feel better, that it would be better, if the people of Earth, and KO-35 and every other planet decided that they weren't going to forgive her and demanded that she die for her actions. She couldn't understand why those who knew who she had been forgave her. She couldn't see that it wasn't her fault. Just like someone else I know." Kim nudged him playfully and noticed a smile forming on his face.

"It wasn't your fault Tommy. The others forgave you for attacking them, and I forgave you, long ago, for what happened on the Moon. In fact there wasn't really anything to forgive as it wasn't really you." Tommy raised his head and smiled slightly through fresh tears.

"Thanks Kim. You always know what to say to make me feel better."

"You mean I always know what to say to get through that thick head of yours." She corrected pulling him in for a hug. He let loose a laugh and breathed deeply, clinging to her as if she'd disappear. They sat there for a few minutes comforting each other and allowing themselves the luxury of knowing that neither of them were to blame for what they did. Finally, Tommy pulled away when he felt something nudge his stomach. He looked down at Kim's belly then to her face and saw her smiling.

"Was that…" Kim nodded and placed his hand on her belly. Tommy waiting a moment and sure enough he felt another little nudge.

"Oh my god." He muttered. "There's really a baby in there."

"No, really? I didn't know there was a baby in there. I mean I've only been pregnant for nearly six months." She teased.

"Ha ha, very funny. I just…it just seems more real feeling it, you know? I mean I guess for you you're seeing you're stomach expanding as your baby grows, and so are we, but…I dunno it just feels different now." Kim nodded.  
"I do know what you mean. She kicked for the first time two weeks ago and I was completely amazed. I was actually so surprised that I ended up falling on my knees in the middle of our living room."  
"I bet Jason loved that. What'd he do?" Tommy asked, knowing his best friends protectiveness could get out of hand, especially with Kimberly, and that seeing his pregnant fiancée kneel over would drive him insane.

"From the time I cried out to the time he got into the living room he had grabbed my overnight bag, one phone was at his ear already talking to Dana and he was halfway through dialing the hospital on his cell. I tried to tell him I wasn't in labour, but it wasn't working." A genuine smile appeared on Tommy's face and Kim smiled seeing it was no longer forced. "I managed to hang up his cell before he finished calling the hospital and Dana demanded to talk to me because she couldn't understand anything, Jason was speaking so fast. I told her I wasn't in labour and that the baby had simply kicked for the first time. I then apologized for Jason and she laughed, saying that if she was in my position Carter would be just the same. Jason sort of froze when he heard the baby had kicked. It took awhile but he finally came out of it, dropped down next to me and put his ear to my belly, crying the entire time. It was one of the funniest turned sweetest moments ever."

"Oh man that's hilarious." He laughed. "Who would have thought Jase could move that quickly. Or cry. I've never known him to cry."

"He's not the only one." Rebutted Kim. "In the eleven years I've known you you've cried four times in front of me. And I can bet that I am one of, if not the only one who you've cried in front of. Have you ever even cried in front of Kat?"

"Once." He replied. "When you sent the letter. I went off alone but she came after me and caught me crying." Kim said nothing. The guilt over having sent that letter still too fresh in her mind, even after eight years.

"I don't blame you Kim. We've had this conversation before. I wish you hadn't sent it, that we had talked it out, but it was a long time ago. I forgave you a long time ago. And if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be with Kat." He turned to her smiling.

"And you wouldn't be with Jason and having my god-son or daughter." Kim smiled but it was strained.

"I still can't believe you forgave me for that." She muttered.

"Hey, if you can forgive me for kidnapping you, I can forgive you for sending the letter."

"Yeah but you were evil. I wasn't. Well I was, in a way, but it wasn't because I was under a spell. I did it of my own free will."

"Kim we've all done things, both as Rangers and as people, that we regret. The thing is to work it out and then not to dwell too much on them and remember that life goes on and that things could be worse."

"Isn't this my speech? Wasn't I the one coming out here to talk some sense into you?" Tommy laughed.

"Yea, but it goes both ways. We've always been there for each other, ever since we met each other and that won't ever change. How we feel about each other might, but that won't. We'll just keep going back and forth for the rest of our lives."

"Sounds good. And I'll remind you of this conversation the next time you get into a funk and I need to get you out of it." She smiled and turned her head upwards. "Sunrise. Start of a brand new, beautiful day." Tommy looked skywards and sure enough the sun was slowly making it's way past the tree line.

"We were out here all night?"

"Yeah. It was awhile before I could even get you to start talking. And Jason and I didn't even get here till shortly after midnight." Tommy smiled and they sat there for a moment before his smile dropped and he jumped up.

"It's sunrise!" he cried.

"I think we just established that."

"No, I mean yes, but it's sunrise!" Kim looked at him weirdly.

"Yes. The sun coming up usually means it's sunrise." She said slowly.

"Kim you've been out all night! You've had nothing to eat and no sleep! And you're pregnant! That can't be good for the baby!" He reached for her hand and pulled her up, starting to half-walk half-carry her to the house. "Man, Jason's gonna kill me! In a funk or not he would-will, never forgive me for keeping you up all night! We need to get you upstairs. Hopefully he fell asleep and won't notice that you're gone until we get you into bed. Then you can lie to him and tell him you were there since about…1:30. Yea that should be believable." Kim sighed.

"Tommy, I'm fine! And Jason won't do anything when-if," she relented when she saw Tommy's panicked look. "He finds out."

"Of course he will! He's gonna skin me alive! We have to hope he's still asleep." By now they had reached the house and entered through the front door. Tommy looked around the house which was eerily quiet. He looked back through the door and sure enough, Connor's car was still there.

"If Connor's car is still here, why is there no noise?" he muttered, getting a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"They probably found Kira and went after her."

"What? They went without me?"

"You were in no fit state to fight last night Tommy."

"Yea but the three of them are no-"

"Four." Kim interrupted.

"Four?"

"Yes four. Jason went with them."

"He what?"

"Jason grabbed his Morpher before we left our place. He knew you'd not be of help to them so he went with them." She said. "And by the quiet I assume they aren't back yet."

"I need to help them! I have to go and-"

"Don't bother Tommy." Said a voice from behind him. Tommy and Kim turned around and saw Hayley coming up from the basement.

"Hayley. When did you get here?"

"Just before 2:00am. Ethan set his scanner to automatically let me know when they found Kira so that I could come and offer technical support. And there's no point going after them. They have Kira and are on their way back."

"See? Everything's alright." Said Kim. "Why don't we go make them breakfast? I'm sure they'll be hungry." Tommy merely nodded and Kim led the way into his kitchen. "And don't worry." She turned around and smirked at him. "I promise to lie and tell Jason that I fell asleep around 1:30."

* * *

**A/N - Not really any action in this chapter. Almost a whole chapter focused on Kim and Tommy**. **I originally intended to have the Rangers return but I find them fairly easy to write (which really doesn't help my case about not updating sooner) so I just went with it. **

**I also wanted to show that Tommy's guilt isn't the only on to exist. All Rangers who have been evil would probably feel that way, though maybe not to the same degree as many of them really went after all the Rangers and fought a lot like the monster-of-the-day, albeit more powerful. I also figured that when battling evil forces, especially when they grow 30 stories tall, that destruction and casualties were inevitable. Of course the Rangers try, and usually succeed, in preventing that, but not always. **

**Let me know what you think by reviewing!**


	20. Chapter 20 Morning After

**A/N - Oh my god way too long! I'm not even going to try to defend myself as I haven't had an excuse for the past month. Hope the wait was worth it!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers_

* * *

Chapter 20 – Morning After

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the door opened and the ranger's trudged in. In a move completely unlike himself, Connor bypassed the pancakes and sausages Kim was placing on the table and carried Kira into the living, placing her gently on the couch.

"Hayley will you-" Connor turned to see the tech advisor already waiting with a scanner and first aid kit.

"Just give me a minute." Connor moved aside and waited impatiently for her to finish.

"Connor, if you don't stop pacing I'm gonna kill you!" growled Kira after ten minutes. Connor stopped pacing but ended up hovering over her. Kira immediately regretted her threat. Finally after what both of them deemed hours Hayley stood up and looked at the scanner.

"Well it looks like you have some minor scratches and bruises that will heal themselves just fine." She said and Connor breathed a sigh of relief. "I am however worried about the force of the impact after that blast. I don't think it's anything life threatening" she hastened to assure Connor, more then Kira. "But you might have a broken or fractured bone. Can you move your left arm at all?" Kira moved it but flinched.

"A little." Hayley nodded.

"Well then it's not broken. I'll put it in a sling and check it tomorrow. If it's a minor fracture it should be mostly healed by then."

"Thanks Hayley." Said Connor as she wrapped up Kira's arm. After she had left Connor knelt down next to Kira.

"Kira I'm so sorry I couldn't stop him taking you. I should have been stronger. I should have had that new power yesterday!"

"Connor I don't blame you. It's not your fault. He was stronger then us and took us by surprise. What matters is that I'm ok. Nothing happened." He looked at her for a minute trying to see if she was at all lying.

"Really?"

"Yes really. Except for what you saw, he didn't touch me."

"Kira, if he did…anything…you don't have to lie to me. I won't hate you or blame you if he did." Kira looked at him confused.

"Kira you don't need to be strong if he did. It's ok."

"Connor, what are you talking about?"

"You know…"

"No, I don't know."

"You know…if he…" Connor hesitated. "Raped you."

"_Raped me?_" she cried causing the people in the kitchen to turn in the direction of the living room, and Tommy to sigh and leave the table, closely followed by Kim.

"Where did you get the idea he raped me?"

"He got it from me." Kira turned to see Tommy and Kim in the doorway.

"Why on Earth would you give Connor the idea that the White Ranger raped me?" she demanded.

"Because he almost raped me when we were Rangers." Kira's eyes widened.

"It's a long story but short version is that when Tommy was evil he had this obsession with me. It ended in my capture and near rape." She said going to sit next to Kira. "He didn't mean to give Connor that idea, he merely told him of his days as the evil Green Ranger. There are many similarities between him and the White Ranger. Tommy only wanted to explain to Connor why he couldn't simply kill him as well as some things to expect." Kira nodded, still shocked that her teacher and mentor had almost raped the Original Pink Ranger.

"It's not something I'm proud of. Well that's actually the biggest understatement of the century, but you know what I'm getting at." He sighed. "I just hope you don't condemn me too much for it." Kira shook her head.

"How could I Dr. O? You were evil, you didn't know what you were doing. Or even if you did," she said stopping his protests. "Then the fact that you feel guilty and that Ms. Hart has obviously forgiven you is enough for me. It's in the past. Besides I don't think you could even think about doing something like that if you weren't evil or forced." Kim smirked and turned to Tommy.

"See? This is what I've been trying to tell you. No one blames you. Even someone who hasn't known you that long and wasn't there when it happened doesn't blame you."

"Alright, alright, I'll stop with the pity party."

"That's all I ask." Kim said standing up. "Now, I have just spent hours slaving over a hot stove and I for one intend to eat." That said she left the room. Tommy stood up as well.

"Slaving over a hot stove my ass. More like giving me directions and carrying a plate to the table." Tommy scoffed.

"I heard that!" She yelled.

"Good!" he called back. "You should come eat something. If nothing else Connor hasn't eaten for at least 4 hours and has to be starving." Kira laughed.

"We'll be right in Dr. O." Tommy left the teens to themselves and Kira immediately turned to Connor.

"You really thought I had been raped?"

"It had crossed my mind." Kira raised an eyebrow.

"Ok I dwelled on it a lot. When Dr. O told us his story I feared the worst. If you had been, I don't know what I'd…." He trailed off but Kira knew exactly what he wanted to say.

"I know. But you'd have to get in line. I'd get fist dibs on him." She laughed and Connor smiled, though she could tell it was forced.

"Connor, nothing happened. And it isn't your fault that he captured me. But if it's what you want to hear then I forgive you. Ok?" Connor's smile brightened a bit. He helped her up and they started for the kitchen.

"Yea, it's just gonna take me awhile to forgive myself. And I'm not letting you out of my sight until he's stopped." Kira stopped just as they reached to door.

"That's really going to bug me." She said. "I don't need a guard Connor."

"Well get used to it." Called Kim turning from her conversation with Kat and Hayley. "When a Red says they're not letting you out of their sight they mean it. Jason has barely left my side since I got pregnant."

"He left last night." Kira pointed out only to have Kim wave her hand in dismissal.

"Oh please. These two take shifts. Whenever they say they're not leaving my side that always included the other. When Jason needed to sleep or had a class to teach at the Youth Centre he'd pass me off to Tommy and visa versa. It's like they're one person. Hell the same went for all the guys on our team when it came to protecting us girls."

"Yes it can get really annoying at times but they never go away." Inputted Kat. "Whenever one decided any of us girls needed to be watched, for any reason, even if it was only Bulk and Skull annoying us a little too much, we would never be able to go anywhere without them. Doesn't matter that we're Power Rangers or even if we were together, one of the guys would always be there."

"I remember once shortly after Tommy became White when Zedd made yet another, though entirely half assed, attempt at getting me to be his queen."

"Wait Zedd, as in your head evil guy Zedd, wanted you to be his queen?" asked Ethan.

"Yeah he thought I was cute. He even caught me once and dressed me as Rita." Kim shuddered. Thankfully, the real Rita came back and he married her. Anyways, Tommy barely let me out of his sight for three weeks after that monster was destroyed. I was always with him, Jason, Zack or Billy. I swear they sat down one night and set up a schedule. Then one day Trini and I wanted a girl's day at the mall, which of course was out of the question once they heard 'girl's day' so Tri and I made a bet. We said that if we beat them in a sparring match, thus proving we can take care of ourselves, again, we could go alone. If not we wouldn't complain about the guard detail for a week."

"So naturally they kick our asses." Said Tommy.

"_All_ of our asses." Winced Jason.

"So the next day we went shopping, and who should show up but Jason and Tommy. Billy and Zack were at least smart enough to admit defeat, but not Jason and Tommy. They thought they were being sneaky."

"When in reality they were probably as sneaky as a group of putties right?" asked Kat.

"No. TryZedd himself running around in a tutu dancing to Swan Lake." Kat laughed. "So we confronted them,"

"Resulting in us getting our asses kicked. Again." Said Jason.

"And told them they were on bag duty for month."

"Oh, they must have loved that." Kat smirked at Tommy.

"What's bag duty?" asked Ethan.

"It's torture worse then Mesogog could come up with is what it is." Muttered Tommy.

"We're forced to follow them around the mall, into every store, and I mean _every single store_ in the bloody mall, even the ones there's no way they'd buy anything in, without complaint and carry all their bags." Connor covered his mouth in an attempt to stifle a laugh but it didn't work.

"Dude seriously? All you had to do was a shopping trip and carry the bags? That's funny, not torture."

"Oh really? You don't think it's that bad do you?" Connor shook his head. "Well then congratulations. You've just volunteered yourself as Kim's official bag carrier." Said Tommy not even trying to hide his laughter as he turned to Jason.

"I give him half an hour." Jason turned to Connor and sized him up.

"Nah man, the kid's determined and pretty strong. An hour."

"Done." Tommy and Jason shook hands as the bet as closed.

"What have I just gotten into?" Connor whispered to Kira, not liking the men's reaction. Kira merely shrugged.

"So Kim, before you leave I think you should take in the Reefside mall." Said Tommy. "Kat says it's got some great stores. I'm sure there's plenty you'll want to check out."

"Thomas James Oliver, I am not about to torture the poor boy just because you lacked the upper body strength to carry a few shopping bags."

"A few?" cried Tommy incredulously. "_A few? _Kim you bought practically the entire mall every shopping trip."

"You're exaggerating."

"Really? Shall I call Billy? He likes statistics and facts. I'm certain he'd be more then happy to clear this up. I'm sure there's a record somewhere of your spending habits. Maybe the stores still have records of their best customer." Kim glared at Tommy.

"You know maybe I will go shopping. And Connor can choose to come and watch his science teacher suffer while he carries around my shopping bags if he wants."

"You walked right into the one dude." Muttered Jason.

"What was that, Jason Lee Scott?"

"Nothing dear."

"That's what I thought." Tommy shot him a glare.

"Hey you're on your own dude. I don't wanna end up on the couch for the next month. I said nothing." Jason whispered although he knew Kim heard him. He was just thankful she decided to let it slide. This time. He turned towards Kim though quickly changed directions when he heard her, and Kat talking about shopping with Hayley attempting to keep up, though obviously failing, instead settling on the rookies and making sure they were fed. Tommy continued to glare at Jason for a minute, weighing the pros and cons about starting a sparring match with him, loser having to carry the bags, but decided it wasn't worth it. Instead he too turned toward the teens.

"So what happened?" he asked Connor. "Where's the White Ranger now?"  
"He's not dead, if that's what you're getting at." Said Connor, disappointment obvious in his voice. "Short version is we got in, he got on my nerves, he underestimated the Original Red, we almost got Kira out of there, he got on my last nerve and I kicked his ass."

"So basically Jason drilled into him, you all fought him while trying to free Kira, and then…you kicked his ass? As in you alone?"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Dr. O." Connor said, with a note of hurt.

"No, Connor, I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that none of us have had any luck together and now you do alone? Something must have happened."

"Yea it did. I got a new power." Tommy's eyes widened and the girls stopped talking and tuned into the conversation.

"A new power?"

"Yea he glowed a bright red which engulfed the White guy before it went into him." Inputted Jason.

"It's called Super Dino Mode. I think. At least that's what I said when the power came into me. It was weird. It was like I knew exactly what to do." Said Connor. "The suit changed to. The diamond shapes on my arms and legs grew into these spike things that could pack a killer hit."

"Do you know what brought it on?" asked Hayley.

"He blasted Kira then went to take her. I was so pissed and knew I couldn't let him. I felt all this power building up inside of me and just grabbed onto it." Hayley nodded, the gears in her head turning.

"So it could be brought on by a strong sense of determination. From what you've told me Tommy, The Power often helps those who don't give up. Connor didn't and obviously needed more power to beat this guy. Or it could be the rage. Your Gems contain the powers of your respective dinosaurs. We don't know much about the life of dinosaurs, as they were alive millions and millions of years before us, but I'm certain they could have a temper. Especially the Tyrannosaurus. It might be your inner dino coming out."

"So what you're saying is that we have no idea how he got this power or if it was a one time deal." Said Ethan. "Basically we don't know anything about it." Hayley nodded.

"I'd like to run some tests, Connor. See if I can figure this out. If we can tap into this power, and maybe if the others can tap into it as well, the White Ranger and Mesogog are going to be in trouble." Connor nodded.

"Dr. O, Hayley, there's something else you should know." Said Kira. "The White Ranger…is Trent." They looked at her in shock.

"Trent? As in my employee Trent?" Kira nodded.

"Alright, well at least now we know who he is. It won't be long before he ups his game. Now that is identity isn't a secret he's going to have to be more sneaky and devious. He'll know we'll be on the lookout for him."

"Unless he's like you were." Said Kim.

"What do you mean?" asked Tommy.

"I confronted you about your identity right in the middle of the Youth Centre. You told me then and there that we'd all be destroyed. You knew we wouldn't try anything in public, with all those civilians. We weren't about to put them in danger and you knew that. You came to school the next day and smirked at us, daring us to do anything. If this Trent is anything like you, he'll want to get under your skin and he'll show to school and work just to do it." Jason nodded in agreement.

"You're right." Said Tommy. He turned to the teens and fixed them with his best teacher glare. "No one goes anywhere alone. If he's in civilian form he'll behave, most likely, but the minute he gets someone alone all bets are off. I want to say stick to large crowds but it would only take him a second to morph and start attacking. Go where you want, just don't go alone. And no one is to engage him unless we're all there." He brought his glare down on Connor. "That means you. New power or not, you do not go against him without back up."

"Can't make any promises if he comes after Kira again." Growled Connor.

"I mean it, Connor!" Tommy raised his voice a little, no longer the teacher, but the leader of the Power Rangers. "He will try to go after Kira. We've already established that she's his objective, and he'll probably make some half hearted attempts just to get under your skin. You can't let it or he's won. The minute we start acting out without thinking is when our enemies win. If running from a few battles means we win the war then so be it." Connor met his teacher's glare but backed down when he saw the strength of Tommy's conviction. This was a fight Connor knew he wouldn't win.

"He's right, Connor." Said Jason. "The number of times we just dove into a battle without a plan isn't even funny. We've come closer to death, or losing people we care about, because of it then we have facing off against the head baddie themselves." Connor nodded in acceptance and Kira put her arm around him.  
"I don't want to lose you either, Connor. At least with me he doesn't want to kill me. He won't hesitate to kill you." Connor smiled a little. "And just think. We've been told not to go anywhere alone. You get your guard detail and I can't do a thing about it." He laughed at that.

"Yeah you're right." Tommy smiled seeing the effect Kira had on him.

"Alright well it's almost 10. You guys should be heading home. Get some rest. After all, we've all got school tomorrow." The teens nodded and started for the door.

"Connor, come by tomorrow after school and I'll run those tests." Said Hayley.

"Will do Hayley!" Connor called as the started the car and pulled out of the driveway.

"I'm going to head down to the lab and work on a few things before I head out, Tommy."

"Alright, thanks for coming, Hayley." He said and watched as she climbed down to the basement.

"Yea we should head out to." Said Jason.

"Really? Can't you stay a little longer? You're all leaving at once." Said Kat.

"Sorry Kat. Someone here barely got any sleep last night." He said, shooting Tommy a glare.

"What are you talking about bro? Kim was in asleep by 1:30. I know it's late but-"  
"Tommy cut the crap." Tommy sighed in defeat.

"How do you know? How do you always know?" he demanded.

"Besides the fact that you're a horrible liar, you mean?" he asked, smirking. "It's Kim, Tommy. I know everything to do with her."

"Oh, you do, do you?" Kim said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep. I know when you're tired, I know when you haven't eaten enough….and most importantly I know when I need to stop talking and keep my big mouth shut." Kim smiled at that.

"You're right, Jason. You do know everything about me." She said giving Kat and Tommy a hug before leading the way out to his car.

"Call us next time you're in Angel Grove!" said Jason.

"Which will be soon." Added Kim, her smile dropping. "It's gonna be six years since he died next May. I know it's months away but…" Jason put an arm around her.

"We're going to the ruins of the Command Centre. All of us." Jason said emphasising the last part. "We thought he'd like to see how much his family has grown in five years." Tommy and Kat nodded.

"Need us to call anyone?" she asked.

"We've got the grapevine going. Carter's contacting Leo and Andros who will contact their teams, and Billy's contacting the Rangers from Aquitar, though he says they have their own way of honouring the dead and might not leave their planet unless it's an emergency. The rest of us are on Earth. Wes and Cole are getting their teams together and everyone else is on speed dial."

"Except the Ninja Storm team. We're still trying to figure out how to contact them." Said Kim.

"We got that covered." Said Tommy.

"You know them?"

"Not personally. Connor's twin brother Eric goes to the Wind Ninja Academy. He'll know who the Rangers are." Jason nodded.

"There's two of them?" Asked Jason. Tommy nodded, reciprocating Jason's shock.

"Then we're all set." Said Kim. "Andros is bringing Alpha back with the Astro Megaship. We've also opened it up to anyone who had a part in the Rangers. I know Captain Mitchell and Ms. Fairweather, or is it Rawlings now, are coming. I'm not sure about the other mentors like Wes' father or the Princess from Wild Force. Hayley's welcome, of course. We've also contacted Dimitria but don't know if she can come as there's no time warp at the Command Centre anymore." Tommy nodded.

"We'll do what we can." Kim smiled at him, tears obvious in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. Kim was always very close to Zordon. After she had left the team she would sometimes teleport to the Command Centre just to talk with him when her fears and worries, and regret about leaving would become too much for her. When he had been captured and the Space Rangers were searching for him, Kim was as well. She recalled what Dulcea and Ninjor had said about them always being Ninjetti. Even though she had passed her Power Coin on to Kat, the Crane would always been her animal spirit. Kim called on that power and tried to search for Zordon through the link they shared. She never succeeded and never told anyone until a year after his death when Jason had found her crying. Zordon had always been there for her, helping her through both her parent's separation as well as them leaving Angel Grove. He became a father to her, often more then her own, and his death had hurt her most of all.

"We'll talk to you later, Tommy." Jason helped her in the car and ran around to the other side.

"Later bro." he said getting into the car and driving off.

"I can't believe it's been five years." murmured Kat. Tommy wrapped an arm around her and led her to the couch, where she curled into him.

"I know. It doesn't seem to long ago that we were answering his call and teleporting to the Command Centre." Kat nodded and Tommy could tell she was crying.

"He died protecting the universe, Kat. He did exactly what any of us would have done."

"That doesn't make it hurt any less."

"I know it doesn't. Losing someone you love is always hard, no matter how they died. What we have to remember is that he died protecting the people he loved and he didn't let the evil overcome him. Andros told us how Dark Spector was trying to drain him of his power. Zordon held on. He could have given up so many times and just let the dark energy take him. But he didn't. He held on and saved us all." Tommy pulled her closer to him. "He created us, Kat. Without him there would be no Power Rangers. We know Zordon, and we know he wouldn't have created us, asked us to risk our lives if he wasn't ready to do the same thing."

"I know Tommy. I know." She leaned up and placed a kiss on his lips before settling back down, her head on his chest, and closing her eyes. Tommy followed suit and it wasn't long before the two were asleep.

* * *

**A/N - So what do you guys think? The part with Zordon at the end was where I stopped writing a few days ago with writer's block. I was trying to figure out both how to end this chapter as well as how to continue the story without only having a three or four more chapters which contained Trent being turned back, Mesogog getting pissed off, and then the Rangers defeating Mesogog. I hope the idea of a ranger reunion as well as a memorial of sorts for Zordon works. I'm also not sure if I'll put in the Aquitar Rangers. They were only there for a few episodes and I don't remember much about them. To me it's like Saban put them in because they could and they had a Sentai counterpart, not because it was a hugely important part of the storyline for Power Rangers.**

**Let me know if you guys agree or disagree in your reviews!**


	21. Chapter 21 Date Night

_Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 21 – Date Night

* * *

Days turned into weeks but neither the White Ranger nor Trent had made an appearance. Even with the new clam normality, or rather as calm as things could get with monster attacks, Tommy insisted that no one let their guard down. He knew the White Ranger was regrouping and preparing for what would probably be his final strike. Although Trent hadn't been seen in weeks, Connor would not let Kira go anywhere alone, much to her annoyance. He would usually pick her up in the morning; they'd meet Ethan in front of the school and head to class together. Tommy and Kat would often be sitting together when the teens arrived for homeroom. Although they would just as often run in mere seconds before the bell. Kat complained constantly that it was all his fault and that he hadn't changed since high school while Tommy insisted he had, as in high school he would usually be late whereas now they were on time; if only just. Principal Randall seemed to take great pleasure in giving them detention duty whenever they ran in at the last minute.

Mesogog continued to send his monsters down and Elsa and Zeltrax continued to taunt them but they had yet to face a monster they couldn't beat. This confused the teens as it seemed like Mesogog was getting lazy or giving up, neither of which they believed to be true. Tommy and Kat, however, had a better idea of what was going on.

"He's holding back, trying to lull us into a false sense of security." Said Tommy one Friday, nearly a month after the White Ranger had made his last appearance. "They're trying to get us to a place where we're not looking over our shoulders every five minutes so they can catch us off guard."

"So what can we do?" asked Connor.

"Not much I'm afraid. We have to let them make the first move. But keep your guard up. And always be looking over your shoulder. They want us to get lazy and feel secure and as much as I hate saying it, we can't let that happen." The teens nodded.

"Alright well if that's it for now, Kira and I will be going."

"Got a hot date tonight guys?" teased Ethan.

"Yeah, we do actually." Replied Kira.

"Jealous?" asked Connor, smirking.

"No." Scoffed Ethan as they headed up the stairs. Kat and Tommy smiled at each other as their students could be heard bickering from all the way outside. Finally they heard three car doors slam shut and Tommy let out a sigh of relief.

"I thought they'd never leave." He said putting his arm around Kat.

"Are you feeling old, Dr. Oliver, being around all these hyper active teenagers?" asked Kat as she leaned into him. Tommy scoffed.

"Me old? Yeah right. I'm twenty-six and am just as hyper active as I was in high school."

"Mmhmm, whatever you say, Tommy."

"Fine you don't believe me? Let's go out on our own date tonight. I'll show you just how young and active I can be." Kat didn't respond but burrowed deeper into Tommy's side. "Unless of course, you're feeling old and simply can't get up." Kat's eyes snapped open and she turned to glare at Tommy.

"You did not just call me old." She said deathly quietly. Tommy only smirked in answer.

"You know calling your girlfriend old is one way of insuring you stay young. You'll be dead before you have the chance to hit twenty-seven." Tommy let out a laugh as Kat hit his shoulder.

"Alright ignoring the fact that we're both no longer the hyper active teenagers we once were, how about it?"

"How about what?"

"You, me, a date. You know I don't think we've actually gone on a real date since we went to Angel Grove. Though I'm not sure Angel Grove counts as Bulk and Skull were there. So if you think about it, we haven't been on a real date since we gave up the Turbo Powers."

"Very true." Kat said. "Well alright then. If you wish to take me out on the town why not? I'd love to go on a date with you. It is, as you pointed out, long overdue."

"Yeah, and just think. We're not in high school anymore. I don't need to get you home by curfew and stop at the end of the block for a goodnight kiss lest your dad shoot me." Kat laughed but shook her head.

"You do know that the gun we had, which was my grandfathers from World War II, only came out of a box in the attic after we started dating and hasn't actually worked since the war." She stated. "Not to mention that we've had enough practise dodging blasts that I think you could have easily dodged a bullet."

"Yeah I know, but what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't at least let your father think he could hurt me?" said Tommy in mock seriousness.

"Alright, Dr. Oliver, where are we going tonight?"

"I was thinking of the new Italian restaurant, Mia Italia. It's on the boardwalk so I thought maybe we could go for a walk after?"

"That sounds perfect Tommy."

"Great, so we have reservations for seven." Kat sat up and looked at him.

"Reservations? You planned this?" Tommy smiled.

"Yeah I did. I had hoped you'd say yes and wanted to prove that I wasn't the high school Tommy who wouldn't even know what a reservation was."

"Tommy you know I'm just joking when I say that right?" asked Kat seriously.

"Yes I know." He smiled at her and leaned in giving her a quick kiss. "Alright we better get ready if we're going to make it on time." Kat looked at the clock and noticed it was almost six.

"Yeah you're right. I guess I should go take a shower." Kat got up and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh no, you're showering solo. If I join you we'll never get out of here." Kat pouted a little before heading up the stairs. Tommy sat there, resisting the urge to join her, for another fifteen minutes before he too got up to take a shower. Something which he found impossible to do in his own bathroom as Kat had locked herself in it. Tommy sighed, knowing that she wouldn't be out until she was ready and trudged to the guest bathroom. By 6:20 Tommy was showered and dressed and waiting in the living room somewhat nervously. The first time he and Kat had gone on a date he had been a nervous wreak beforehand. He spent a long time getting ready, arrived early for once in his life and had to endure fifteen minutes of her father lecturing him about her curfew and what he could and could not do to his daughter. Tommy didn't pay even an ounce of attention to him as he was to busy imagining what she would wear, if he was overdressed, underdressed and if she would like the place he chose. Needless to say, by the time Kat actually walked down the stairs he was so exhausted from worrying that he was ready to call it a night. However the minute he saw her walking toward him, everything else didn't really matter. As he turned to face the stairs hearing the sound of heels on wood, Tommy mused that something's hadn't changed in eight years.

"Wow…Kat you look…simply gorgeous." Kat smiled at him and came down the final few steps. She was wearing a light pink short sleeved, scooped necked dress, made of some gauzy material that flowed from the waits down and stopped at her knees. She wore matching light pink heels and had her hair pulled back with a few stray curls framing her face.

"You don't look too bad yourself." She commented. Tommy had gone with a simple black suit without the tie. His shirt was white and the first two buttons were left undone.

"Why thank you. Shall we?" he offered her his arm and they exited the house.

Tommy and Kat arrived at the restaurant right on time for their reservation and were quickly shown to their table.

"Wow, this place sure is popular." Said Kat. Tommy looked around the room and noticed that she was right. It seemed that every table in the restaurant was full.

"I'm glad I made a reservation then." The two of them ordered appetizers and a bottle of wine and engaged in simple conversation about their day and their students, intentionally staying far away from the topic that occupied most of their time recently.

"Speaking of students." Tommy half groaned, looking over Kat's shoulder. Kat turned around and saw Connor and Kira being shown to a table a few away from theirs. Kat sighed, though she didn't seem as bothered by it as Tommy.

"It's alright, they haven't even seen us. We don't need to talk to them or even acknowledge them. They don't exist tonight." Tommy nodded and they continued to talk, occasionally stopping to eat. Every now and then, however, Tommy couldn't help but sneak a glance at his students. One time he could have sworn that Connor was staring right back at him but as the teen didn't say anything Tommy let it go. He was glad that for once in his life Connor had enough tact to not bring attention to the fact that he was on a date at the same place as his teacher. Either that or he really wasn't looking at him. Either was fine with Tommy. Nearly an hour later the couple's main course finally arrived. Tommy and Kat took one bite of their pasta and deemed the wait worth it.

"This gnocchi is heavenly." Said Kat, popping another one into her mouth.

"The lasagne's good too. Hey give me one of those." Tommy reached over with his fork but had it batted away.

"No. You got the lasagne, you eat the lasagne. Leave my gnocchi out of it." Tommy smiled and waiting a moment before stealing one when her guard was down.

"Hey!" cried Kat softly.

"Never let your guard down." Was his reply. Kat glared at him but said nothing. They ate the rest of their meal in peace and were waiting for the waitress to bring their dessert when they saw the china on the table start to shake.

"An earthquake?" Kat asked looking up at Tommy. Suddenly a blast sounded. Tommy and Kat both whipped their heads around and saw smoke coming from the kitchen.

"I'd say not." Said Tommy watching some staff run out of the kitchen while other's tried to figure out what was going on. Shortly after, the staff who had braved the smoke ran out of the kitchen yelling for everyone to evacuate the restaurant. It didn't take long for them to realize why when Tyrrannodrones started pouring out of the kitchen. Tommy and Kat, and Kira and Connor jumped up and immediately started helping people outside.

"Dr. O, what do we do?" asked Connor as he and Kira practically carried an elderly couple outside.

"Get everyone out. And hope the Power Rangers show up." He said, looking pointedly at the remaining people in the restaurant. Connor seemed to understand and didn't waste any time in getting people outside.

"Alright, now we take care of these clowns." He raised his Morpher and Kira, Tommy and Kat followed suit.

"Dino Thunder Power Up Ha!"

"It's Morphin Time! Zeo Ranger I – Pink!" In flashes of red, yellow, black and pink the quartet felt the Power encircle them, and seconds later they stood as the Power Rangers.

"Let's take this outside." Ordered Tommy. The others nodded and quickly ran out the door, the Tyrannodrones following close behind.

"Ptera Grips!"

"Tyranno Staff!" Kira and Connor teamed up and took on a group of the Drones.

"Couldn't they have waited till tomorrow? They ruined our date!" Kira snarled as she slashed an oncoming Drone. Connor could tell she was pissed and decided to steer clear of the Drones nearest her.

"And not only ours, Dr. O's and Ms. Hillard's." Connor jumped up and flipped over one of them before stabbing one in the back.

"Are we ever going to be able to go out on a normal date?"

"No." Kat answered from a few feet away. Tommy sighed, knowing she was right, as he took out the last of his Drones. The others weren't far behind him and when the last of them disappeared they grouped together, assuring themselves that everyone was alright.

"Well, I guess we can head home." Said Tommy. "Power-" He was cut off as an blast sent in their direction exploded nearby knocking them down.

"Or not." Tommy picked himself up and looked strait ahead to see a figure walking towards them.

"Hello Rangers." He sneered.

"Trent, why are you doing this? We don't want to fight you!" cried Kira.

"Speak for yourself, Yellow Ranger. I believe your boy toy wants to fight me very much." Kira looked to her right and saw Connor nearly shaking in anger.

"Connor stop. We knew he'd return. He hasn't done anything yet." She murmured.

"Yet." He said through clenched teeth.

"Enough talk." The White Ranger pulled out his Drago Sword and went on the attack. Kat was the first he engaged and he made quick work of her. Just as she fell to the ground, Tommy took her place, anger evident in his voice.

"I guess you learned some new tricks while you were away, didn't you?"

"You have no idea, Black Ranger." It didn't take long for him to send Tommy flying and start in on Kira.

"Ready to go, Kira? We can leave now and I promise you I'll leave your friends alone."

"You'll leave her alone now!" yelled Connor as he charged at Trent.

"You haven't learned anything have you, Red Ranger?" he laughed.

"In case you're forgetting, the last time we fought, I won." He snarled. "Super Dino Mode!" Trent took the opportunity of Connor's lax in attack to flip over his head at Kira who was still sprawled on the ground.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He said, holding his Drago Sword to her neck.

"Say goodbye, Red Ranger." Trent held up his free hand and summoned a mass of energy which he sent at Connor.

"Connor no!" cried Kira. Tommy, who was closest to him, jumped at him attempting to push him aside but wasn't fast enough. The energy blast hit them both, knocking them backwards.

"Two for the price of one." Said the White Ranger smugly. He bent down and picked Kira up.

"Let go of me!" The White Ranger merely laughed.

"Kira!" cried Kat. She lunged for the younger girl and was able to grab onto her just as the White Ranger disappeared, taking them both with him.

Mere seconds after they vanished, the sound of a motorcycle could be heard and Ethan arrived.

"I'm too late!" he moaned. He got off his Raptor Cycle and searched around, looking for any sign as to where his friends could have gone. He was about to give up when he saw a flash of bright red in the corner of his eye. Ethan took off at a run and stopped short at the sighed of his friend and his mentor not moving.

"Connor! Dr. O!" he cried going over and shaking them. When they didn't wake up he lifted his Morpher to his mouth.

"Hayley, I've found Dr. O and Connor. They're not moving."

"I'll teleport them to the command centre. Any sign of Kira and Kat?"

"No. Nor of the White Ranger or Mesogog's goons."

"Alright, come back here once I've got them. We'll try to figure out what happened.

"Alright." Ethan watched as the two motionless bodies disappeared before he returned to his Raptor Cycle and headed back to Tommy's.

"Hayley what's wrong with them?" were the first words that left his mouth the minute he entered the basement command centre. He walked up to the red head who was attending to the still morphed rangers.

"Are they…"

"They're not dead. They're immobilized." She replied. "I ran a few scans and as far as I can tell they're perfectly healthy."

"Except for the fact they're not moving."

"Exactly." She said going over to the main computer.

"Well can you bring them back?" Demanded Ethan.

"I think so. When whatever the White Ranger sent at them hit them, it freezed their bodies. From what I can tell, their Gems are just fine."

"Yea you can't exactly freeze a rock, can you?"

"Not this way. The blast was directed at their life force. Although the Gems are bonded to them they're still an external factor. I just need to access the power in their Gems and activate it. If I can do that, hopefully the link the Gems have to them will awaken their bodies."

"And if it doesn't?"

"Then we hope Mesogog doesn't attack until we can locate Kira and Kat."

"Meaning if the White Ranger has them we're screwed." Ethan sighed.

"Basically."

"Alright well let's get moving. What do you need me to do?"

"I need you to concentrate your Gem energy on them. The Gems are bonded to their DNA and will only work for them. But the Gems are also connected to one another."

"If I can open that connection, maybe I can access their Gems." Hayley nodded. Ethan walked over to the two still men.

"Alright, well…here goes." Ethan held up the bracelet holding his Gem, closed his eyes and concentrated on the connection between the Gems. He started to glow blue as he delved deeper into the power of his Gem. Connor and Tommy eventually started glowing red and black respectively. The shine the three Gems were giving off as Ethan accessed the connection to its fullest nearly blinded Hayley. When the light had passed she saw Ethan kneeling on the ground panting.

"Ethan!" She ran over to him and helped him into a chair.

"Did it work?" he asked.

"Hayley looked over at Connor and Tommy who had started to groan in sit up.

"Yes." She smiled down at him and moved to let him get a look.

"Connor! Dr. O!"

"Man, my head…what happened?" asked Connor.

"We were hoping you could tell us." Said Hayley. Connor shook his head to clear it and suddenly it all came back.

"No! Kira! He took Kira!" Connor fell to his knees and pounded the ground.

"Where's Kat?" asked Tommy. Ethan and Hayley looked at each other.

"When I got there, the White Ranger had disappeared. Kira and Ms. Hillard weren't there. We think he took them both." Even through the spandex they could see Tommy tense.

"We'll think of something, Tommy. We'll get them back." Assured Hayley trying to head off Tommy's well known rage when someone he loved was involved. Tommy sighed, knowing that, no matter how much he wanted to, ranting and raving wouldn't get them anywhere. Not to mention the example he'd be setting for Connor.

"Your right Hayley. Run a scan on the city." Hayley nodded and went to sit at the computer. "Connor, we'll get them back. But pounding my floor until you crack it is only going to result in you having to fix it." Connor didn't seem impressed with Tommy's attempt to lighten the mood. "Connor come on, let's get some rest. Hayley will let us know if the computer finds anything." Connor nodded and stood up.

"Power down!" they called. Only there was no flash of black and red light. The two looked at each other before trying again. "Power down!" Again they were disappointed when they were met with no light and no surge of energy.

"Well this isn't good." Said Tommy.

* * *

**A/N - I know it's been to long since I've updated...sorry...**

**Kira's been captured again, but so has Kat this time. I'm winding down the evil White Ranger saga. The part about it being his final strike is dead on. Tommy and Kat had a date, although it did get interrupted, and Tommy and Connor are now stuck in Morph. I liked the part where Ethan had to tap into the Gems power, I hope the explanation on why and the actual part was ok.**

I've got the next chapter planned out, although it's not written. I don't know when I'll get it up, but I'm aiming for next weekend...though knowing me it'll be two weeks...sorry...

**Review please!  
**


	22. Chapter 22 Severed Connection

**A/N - Yay only 2 weeks! Not bad, not bad!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers_

_

* * *

_Chapter 22 – Severed Connection

* * *

Kira could feel her consciousness returning to her. She groaned and rolled onto her side, keeping her eyes shut against her pounding headache.

"Kira?" She knew that voice. It belonged to her teacher and mentor, Kat Hillard. If Ms. Hillard was there, sounding worried, and the hard floor she was lying on meant it wasn't a dream. Trent had really attacked them on their dates and had captured her, again, though this time along with Ms. Hillard. Kira opened her eyes slightly and stared up into her fellow Ranger's face.

"Are you alright?" Kat asked. Kira nodded and sat up a little, only to moan in pain and fall back down when her head throbbed.

"Take it easy. You took a pretty big blow last night from his sword."

"Last night?"

"Yes. You passed out right after he dumped us here. Sunrise was about an hour ago, if those windows are any indication." Kat nodded in the direction of the far wall which had two windows high up with a door in the middle. Kira looked around and noticed that the opposite wall had the same two windows and that there were crates and boxes strewn about. Kira sighed.

"Why does this place look oddly familiar?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"Because I brought you here the last time we were together." Kira and Kat turned to face Trent who had suddenly appeared to their right.

"Couldn't you have at least found a different location? You bad guys are all the same. It's always rock quarries and warehouses or the park, you have no imagination." Kira forced herself to sit up. "And that was a rhetorical question by the way."

"Oh I have plenty imagination. But why waste it on venues when I could save it for the main event? Destroying the Power Rangers." The girls looked at each other.

"Yea, definitely no imagination." Muttered Kira. "Like we haven't heard that one before."

"Laugh it up, Kira. Soon your little boyfriend will be gone and I'll have you all to myself."

"You'll have to get through me first." Kat said, standing up.

"I look forward to it, Pink Ranger. Though I have to wonder how much of an opponent you will be without your Morpher." Trent gave her his best evil smirk before turning to Kira once more.

"Don't worry; soon nothing will stand in our way." He leaned over and kissed her before disappearing. Kira wiped her mouth with a look of disgust.

"You know I'm starting to understand how Ms. Hart felt when Dr. O was evil." Kat smiled slightly.

"Kimberly is very strong. If she could get through Tommy's obsession, I'm sure you can through Trent's." Kira nodded.

"I guess we should find a way out of here." She made to stand up but Kat held her in place.

"Don't bother. There's a force field around us."

"Great. That just made my day."

"It isn't as bad as it seems. It didn't seem to deter Trent, nor did he use his power or press a button to de-activate it. My guess is that it's attached to either his DNA or his power."

"Meaning…?"

"Meaning that when he returns and approaches, lowering the shield, we make our move. But in the mean time we should keep an eye on it. Tommy and Connor are not going to stand idly by while we've been captured. They'll go after him and chances are, injure him. If it's attached to his power, the shield should start to deteriorate when he's weak." Kira nodded. Kat sat back down and the two started the vigil of watching for any indication that the shield was weakening.

* * *

Back at Tommy's, Hayley was running her third set of scans that night to try and find a way for them to de-morph.

"Nothing seems to be working. The scans aren't picking up anything to indicate that you can't de-morph."

"And yet we can't." said Connor.

"I might be able to figure something out if I analyze your Gems. There could be something there, a power block of some kind, which the scans aren't picking up."

"But if they give up their gems they can't use their powers. Even if they are still in the suits." Said Ethan.

"Meaning we'd be down to one Ranger for Trent's inevitable attack." Confirmed Tommy.

"I'm not sure I like those odds." Muttered Ethan. Connor sighed and sat down, banging his head against the wall.

"And while we're sitting trying to figure all this out, Kira's out there somewhere under this guys thumb."

"Hey, don't forget that Kat is in the same situation." Reminded Tommy. "And if I know Kat, she'll protect Kira with all she's got. Trent doesn't seem to want to start anything he might not be able to finish while we're around. I wouldn't be too worried about them."

"Says the man who hasn't stopped pacing." Tommy stopped and glared at Connor who held up his hands in defeat. Tommy resumed his pacing and they all let the silence overtake them, the only sound being the tapping of the keys at Hayley worked frantically to come up with a solution.

"Hayley have you got anything yet?" asked Connor some twenty minutes later.

"Not yet. I still think our best bet is to analyze the Gems." Connor was about to respond when the alarms sounded. The three Ranges jumped up and ran to the computer where they saw Trent attacking the downtown core.

"Looks like our times up." Said Connor. "Hayley keep trying. We'll go take care of this clown." He and Ethan ran to their Raptor Cycles and started for the cave exit.

"You coming, Dr. O?" asked Ethan.

"You guys go ahead, I'll catch up." The two looked at each other before shrugging and speeding off.

"Hayley, take my Gem and run all the tests you can." Tommy handed her his bracelet.

"But how are you going to fight without it?"

"I'm not exactly powerless." He said and took off upstairs.

Connor and Ethan arrived downtown and jumped off their cycles, not wasting a second in going on the attack. They summoned their weapons and went at him again and again, never letting him get a hit in. Finally the White Ranger was fed up and flipped backwards fast enough to get out of their line attack long enough to send a blast at them. The blast knocked both Connor and Ethan back.

"Nicely played Rangers. But it's not good enough." He called on his Drago Sword and launched into the offensive against Ethan.

"How does it feel to be second best, Blue Ranger?" He mocked. "Or not even second best. More like fifth best."

"We're a team, Trent. No one's better then the other."

"There's where you're wrong. You're behind the great Tommy Oliver and Katherine Hillard, both upstanding former Rangers, you're behind the Red Ranger who's always been leader, and you're behind the sole girl on your team. You have no defining characteristics. You're of no importance." Ethan felt a surge of anger overtake him at Trent's words, but there was a part of him that wondered if that was true. Dr. O and Ms. Hillard were on their own level, separate from him, Kira and Connor, and then Connor was the Red Ranger, the one everyone looked up to and wanted to be, while Kira was the only girl and the role model for females everywhere. But him? He was just the Blue Ranger, the second guy, the one who got shoved into the background. And yet they were a team. None of them ever seemed to forget him, or dismiss him. In fact they turned to him for advice and to be the brains behind the brawn.

"You know I'm right, Blue Ranger. So why fight? You don't need to protect them." The White Ranger said, bringing him back from his thoughts.

"No." Ethan insisted. "You're wrong. We're a team. We rely on each other and each bring something to the Rangers." Ethan felt a power brought on by his anger and belief in his team, well up inside of him and grasped it, allowing it to overflow, and shove the White Ranger back.

"Super Dino Mode!" His cry was mixed with the roar of a Triceratops as the energy snapped back to him, glowing a bright blue as it encased him.

"Thundermax Sabre!" Ethan held up his sabre and Tricera Shield and lunged at the White Ranger. He blocked Trent's sword with ease and slashed downward, forcing his opponent back. Ethan didn't let up and stopped only when the White Ranger was on his knees, unable to support his weight.

"Yeah! Way to go Ethan!" called Connor, joining his friend. Trent gasped and held his stomach. He didn't try to get up, but Connor and Ethan knew he was far from finished.

"So another one got an upgrade." Sneered Trent. "No matter. I've prepared for it." Trent brought his hands together and summoned the energy of his Gem. He sent the energy at the two Rangers who weren't expecting such a strong attack from someone who couldn't even stand up. They jumped aside a mere moment before the blast would have hit them, Instead it hit a nearby car which promptly blew up in a fireball and cloud of smoke. Trent smirked, thinking he had finally defeated two Rangers. When the smoke cleared instead of seeing two prone, unmoving figures, he saw one standing tall.

"What?"

"Dr. O!" Connor and Ethan cried as they ran toward their mentor, who they noticed was un-morphed.

"Great. Hayley figured it out!"

"Unfortunately no."

"Then how...?"

"Ever wonder why the suits come with a zipper? It's a pain to manually take them on and off, but it comes in dead handy at times like this."

"So you just took it off? And I assume gave your Gem to Hayley?" Tommy nodded. "Then what are you doing here?" asked Ethan. "Without your powers you'll be killed!"

"I never said I came powerless."

"But then, what?" asked Connor clearly confused. Tommy smirked.

"I wasn't always the Black Ranger." He said as he stepped forward, bringing his hand behind his back.

"It's Morphin Time!" he yelled, activating his Morphers. "Zeo Ranger V-Red!" For the first time in nearly nine years Tommy stood as Zeo Ranger V.

"Woah!" The boys cried. Tommy smiled under his helmet and summoned his Zeo Sword. He gave Trent a moment to pick himself up and summon his own sword before he attacked. Tommy was nothing if not honourable. He wouldn't attack an un-armed opponent. Once Trent was standing, sword held tightly in his grasp, the two charged at each other. Connor and Ethan stayed back and allowed their teacher to get a feel of his old powers again. As well as to wipe the floor with the White Ranger. Neither of them had a shadow of a doubt that Tommy would come out of this the victor. They were proven right when mere minutes later, Trent fell to Tommy's sword. He laid face down on the cement as Connor and Ethan ran up to the veteran Ranger. However Ethan didn't stop like Connor when they reached him. He continued on and placed a small electronic device on the back of the White Ranger's body armour. He then ran back to his team mates when Trent started to get up, not wanting to draw attention to what he had done.

"I will be back! And you will be destroyed!" he snarled at them before disappearing.

* * *

Back at the warehouse, Kira and Kat saw the force field flicker before them. They immediately got up and attempted to break through.

"It's weakened right? That's why it flickered?" asked Kira.

"Yes."

"Then why can't we break through?"

"He's injured but probably not even enough to de-morph. As is, we're not powerful enough to destroy it."

"I wish we had our Morphers. Then we'd take it out."

"Yes, but the problem is we don't have our Morphers. We have no way to gain the power needed to-" Kat stopped mid sentence and smile crossed her face.

"What is it Ms. Hillard?"

"We may not have our Morphers, but I have the power to break through this."

"That's great! Only…how?"

"I was the Pink Ninja Ranger before we gained our Zeo Powers. We had a Ninja form, which we often fought in before our Ranger forms. We could even call on it without our Power Coins...but you can't tell Tommy."

"Why? Ms. Hillard are you going to do something crazy and stupid? Cause I think Connor has that covered." Kat smiled at the younger girl.

"It is both crazy and stupid, but if it gets us out of here…" Kira groaned but didn't move to stop her.

"Ninja Ranger Power!" A pink light surrounded Kat and she once again stood as the Pink Ninja Ranger, the gold Crane emblem shining in the centre of her chest.

"Wow…" Kat laughed.

"Why thank you. Now, let's get out of here." Kat jumped into the air and landed a powerful kick at the force field. They saw it flicker again, but it didn't break.

"Keep trying." Said Kira. Kat jumped up again this time with more force and landed against the barrier with all her might. Kat fell back in time to see the barrier shatter.

"Yes!"

"Let's get out of here." Said Kat.

"You're not going anywhere." The girls turned around to see the White Ranger limping toward them. Kat moved to place herself in front of Kira. But it didn't seem to be necessary as Trent collapsed in front of them de-morphed.

"Trent. Give us our Morphers, let us go and we'll leave in peace." Trent lifted his head to look at them.

"I don't think so. I've waited too long…" The White Dino Gem glowed brightly, the energy traveling all over Trent, finally reaching his eyes which glowed white. With renewed strength Trent pushed himself up and faced Kat.

"The only place you're going, Pink Ranger, is oblivion! White Ranger, Dino Power!"

Tommy, Ethan and Connor returned to the Dino Ruins to find Hayley in the exact same place they left her. The computer.

"Ethan, the tracker you put on the White Ranger is giving off a signal from the same warehouse Kira was held in last time." She said, not even looking up from the computer.

"Do these guys ever try anything new?" asked Connor as the three turned back toward their Raptor and Zeo Cycles and took off in search of the girls. They made it there shortly after and heard the unmistakeable sound of fighting. They jumped off the cycles and raced into the warehouse, Tommy stopping dead in his tracks seeing the Pink Ninja Ranger.

"No…" Connor and Ethan looked to Tommy and back to the Pink Ranger. They didn't understand how Ms. Hillard having yet another set of powers was a bad thing.

"Kat!" Tommy cried and rushed forward to help her. He tackled the White Ranger and sent him flying with a single kick. Connor and Ethan ran up to their mentors, slightly shocked at the power Dr. O had displayed.

"Kat, you idiot! De-morph!" he hissed. "If this doesn't kill you I will!"

"Says the man who got back into the spandex instead of telling his friends and family he wasn't dead." She panted, holding her hand over the Crane emblem.

"While this is all very amusing, where's Kira?" Kat nodded her head to a few crates against the wall and Connor rushed over and saw Kira peeking out from behind them.

"Thank god!" he said, pulling her into his embrace.

"NO!" roared Trent as he flew at Connor, only to have Tommy get in the way. Connor released Kira and went to stand beside Tommy, even with the helmets on it was obvious that both Red Rangers were furious.

"Kat, de-morph, now. Kira, help Ethan locate your Morpher's then get out of here. We'll take care of him."

"Tommy, he's under a spell. It's the Dino Gem. Something's not right with it." Called Kat. Tommy inclined his head toward her and she saw the briefest of nods.

"Zeo Sword!"

"Tyranno Staff!"

"Drago Sword!" the three Ranger's lunged at each other, all fighting for dominancy. Kat, Kira and Ethan stood there for a moment, taking in the sight of two Red and one White Rangers fighting with all they had.

"Come on." Kat said, after a minute. "We have to find our Morpher's." The others nodded and followed her, turning away from the battle.

"I can feel my Gem's power. It's somewhere around here." Said Kira, indicating to a cluster of crates on the back wall.

"Well there's only one way to find out." Said Ethan. He walked towards the crates and saw both Morphers simply sitting on one of them.

"Well this is easy." He said as he went to pick them up, only to be thrown backwards.

"Or not."

"Another force field." Groaned Kira. Kat, who had not followed Tommy's instructions to de-morph, in case things didn't go as planned and she was needed, ran at the barrier and just as before broke through it.

"Nicely done, Ms. Hillard." Commented Ethan. The girls grabbed their Morphers.

"Dino Thunder Power Up!"

"It's Morphin Time! Zeo Ranger I-Pink!" They cried, Kat Morphin directly from her Ninja form. The three then ran back into the center of the room where Trent was holding his own against Tommy and Connor, though only just.

"We need to get the Gem away from him." Said Kat.

"How?"

"He has to de-morph. Then we simply take the bracelet off him."

"It's that simple?" asked Ethan.

"I hope so." Murmured Kat.

"Well then, let's get in there. I think we're entitled to some of the action, don't you Ms. Hillard?"

"Absolutely."

"Zeo Disk!"

"Ptera Grips!"

"Tricera Shield!" They jumped into the middle of the fray, issuing battle cries to alert Tommy and Connor to their presence. Between the five of them it didn't take too long for Trent to de-morph. Knowing how quickly the spell on his Gem could restore his strength, Kat and Kira rushed forward one holding him down while the other pried the Gem off his wrist. The minute the Gem no longer had a body to possess; it emitted a strong light, before simmering down and returning to normal. Kira looked down at Trent who was holding his head and moaning as if waking from a bad dream.

"Power down!" Five voices rang out, though only four lights appeared. Connor sighed and took off his helmet.

"Trent? Are you ok?" Tommy asked kneeling down beside the young man.

"Yeah, I…" he trailed off looking up at the faces before him. He stood up and turned away from them.

"Trent." Called Tommy, walking over to him.

"It wasn't your fault. You were under a spell." Trent turned to face them.

"So? It doesn't make up for all the destruction I've caused. For hurting you. All of you." He said looking to Connor and Kira.

"We don't blame you, Trent." Said Kat, coming to stand beside Tommy. Trent sighed and hung his head.

"Join us. We'll figure out what was wrong with your Gem and fix it. Permanently. You'll be in control of the power instead of the other way around."

"I don't deserve it. I don't know if it was entirely the Gem. I don't…I can't." he said and walked off.

"Trent!" Called Kira. "It wasn't your fault!" Trent didn't turn around or acknowledge that he had even heard her.

"He'll come back when he's ready Kira. He just needs time." Kira nodded and allowed Connor to pull her once again into hi embrace.

"We should get back to Hayley. Maybe she's found a way to get my out of this." Said Connor indicating his suit.

"Yeah, why can't you un-morph?" asked Kira.

"We don't exactly know. The blast Trent sent at us right before you were taken made us unable to de-morph." Replied Tommy. Kira nodded and clutched Trent's Gem tighter and followed the others home. They arrived to find Hayley asleep sound asleep at the computer. Tommy went over to her and shook her awake.

"Hey. Head home, get some sleep. We'll work on this more tomorrow."

"I've figured out how to fix it. Go get back into your suit and we'll talk." She laid her head back down, knowing that it could take some time to manually get into the suit. Tommy smiled at his friend and headed upstairs. Twenty painstaking minutes later, he came back down still trying to pull his last glove on.

"Alright, what do we have to do, and why does it even need to be done?" he asked through clenched teeth, obviously quite upset at his suit.

"First tell me how it went with Trent." Tommy sighed.

"He was under a spell, which came as a real shock to us, knowing Evil Ranger history." He said sarcastically.

"Hey, do you want to get out of that suit? Or would you rather seethe until tomorrow?"

"Sorry." Tommy said quickly. "We freed him from the spell, after a battle which would have gone nowhere were it not for the girls and Ethan. It was his Dino Gem, something wasn't right with it." Kira came forward and showed the Gem to Hayley who placed it on the table to analyze another day. "He left, saying that being under a spell wasn't good enough reason for attacking everyone. He'll come back eventually and we'll be ready to accept him with open arms." Hayley nodded.

"Well I finally figured out that there wasn't so much of a block on the Gems, but more of a severed connection. As Connor demonstrated today, everything worked fine while in Morph. You could call on your weapons and powers perfectly. However the connection between your un-morphed and morphed state was severed."

"There's a connection between the two?" asked Ethan.

"Yes. You see, your morphed and un-morphed states are both connected to you. However to change from morphed to un-morphed there has to be a connection between the two that allows the shift. There is a turning point between when you are and are not morphed. The connection at that turning point was what was severed. Meaning that you could be morphed or un-morphed, as Tommy demonstrated by manually taking off the suit, but the power that allows you to instantly become morphed or un-morphed and places the suit or your clothes in a sub space area inaccessible. Does that make any sense?" Connor shook his head, while Kira and Ethan looked somewhat uncertain.

"Sort of." Said Kira. Tommy and Kat had to agree with her.

"Well whether it does or doesn't, I've re-calibrated your Gem, Tommy, so that you can de-morph. Connor I need yours for a moment and then you should be good to go as well." Connor handed over his Gem while Tommy placed his helmet and Gem back on.

"Alright, here goes." He muttered. "Power down!" In a flash of black light Tommy stood in his civilian form.

"Yes! Way to go Hayley!" Hayley smiled at him as she handed Connor back his Gem who then de-morphed as well.

"Well I'm glad that's over. I'd hate to have to explain to mom and dad about why I was dressed as a Power Ranger."

"You wouldn't get that far Connor." Said Tommy. "We'd make you take off the suit first. And trust me, coming up with excuses for mom and dad is a lot easier then that." The others laughed at Tommy's obvious distress at taking the spandex off and on. Soon after Hayley and the teens left for home, having had a long day, and night, and ready for some sleep. Kat and Tommy walked up the stairs and into the living room where they promptly fell down onto the couch.

"You really scared me today." Said Tommy, taking Kat into his arms. "You know the Ninjetti power is unstable, especially without a Power Coin and yet you still used it! You could have died!"

"But I didn't." she replied calmly.

"But you could have! I don't want to ever lose you. Promise me you won't use that power again."  
"I can't do that Tommy." Tommy whipped his head to face her.

"Why not?"

"If I need to use the power to save the world then I will."

"Even if it means your own life?" He demanded.

"Tommy, we knew when we became Rangers that we might die. We knew there were risks, and if I have to lose my life to save the people of Earth then so be it." Kat said, moving out of his arms and sitting up to face him.

"Yes, but you were taking an unnecessary risk by using the Crane powers."

"That was my decision to make." She said stonily.

"God, you're just like her!" Tommy yelled jumping up.

"Like who Tommy?" Kat asked, though she already knew the answer.

"Like Kimberly! You're just like her! Using the Crane power without a Power Coin! She almost died because of it! And then instead of learning from her mistake you go and do the same thing! You're just the same!" Kat's face turned to one of pure rage at being compared to Kimberly. It wasn't that Kat didn't like her, and thought that there were many things about Kimberly that would make the world a better place if people imitated her, but since Kat joined the team all those years ago, she's always been afraid of simply being Kim's replacement. Kat always wondered if they saw her as her, or as someone who simply had to be Kimberly, and fill Kimberly's shoes.

"Well we both did carry the Crane power, Tommy." Said Kat, standing to face him. "And we're both Power Rangers. I'm glad to know I'm still following in her footsteps. First her power, now her desire to protect others. What's next, Tommy? Do you want me to have her personality too? Maybe dye my hair brown, become a gymnast instead of a dancer and shrink a head shorter?" Tommy looked at her for a moment before responding.

"You know that isn't what I meant."

"No I don't know. We all would have done the same thing Tommy. We would use what power was needed to defeat the enemy even if it would put our own lives at risk. And yet instead of saying I'm just like any other Ranger out there, you say I'm just like Kimberly. Did you ever think of me as me? Or was I just filling in for her?"

"Kat-" Kat didn't let him finish his sentence, nor did she deem it worth a reply. She simply gave him one last glare and stormed up the stairs, slamming and locking the bedroom door behind her.

* * *

**A/N - Trent's good again! I think I drew it out long enough, hope you weren't too disappointed with how he was turned good again.**

**I'm not sure about my explanation on how Hayley figured out how to get them to de-morph. I was tempted to just say that she did, but then decided to include an explanation. Please let me know if any or all of it doesn't make sense...**

**Kat and Tommy fight. I didn't plan on that part, it actually just kind of happened. Hope it's ok!**

**Review Please! **


	23. Chapter 23 Zeo Ranger I's Worst Fear

**A/N - I'm so sorry for the delay! I've had such a case of writer's block and school's just not agreeing with me right now. Thankfully it's the holidays! So Happy holidays everyone! Also there is an IMPORTANT NOTE AT THE BOTTOM. Please read!  
**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers_

_

* * *

_Chapter 23 - Zeo Ranger-I's Worst Fear

* * *

Kat avoided Tommy for most for what seemed to him like years. She didn't come to eat lunch with him at school, and was always out until after dinner, usually at the Cyberspace if Hayley was to be believed in the one sentence she had said to him before hanging up. She had obviously taken Kat's side, and he didn't really blame her. The night he had opened his big mouth, Tommy found his door locked and was forced to sleep in the guest room. He had been sleeping there ever since. Tommy considered himself lucky that she hadn't moved out. He couldn't even talk to her at night or in the mornings as she somehow managed to come home and lock herself in his room when he was either in the basement or bathroom and was already gone by the time he woke up. During the surprisingly infrequent battles Kat came in into the fight after everyone else and left when they started putting their weapons together. He had tried making it up to her. He had left messages on her cell, letters on her bed, he had bought her flowers and chocolates, but nothing. After nearly two weeks of this Tommy was getting frustrated that she wouldn't even let him try to explain or make it up to her.

_Well, _he thought, _there's not much to explain. Though I didn't mean it in a negative way I did jump to that comparison first. _But at least he could still try and make it up to her. Finally when he woke on the second Sunday of his stay in the guest room, Tommy bit the bullet and did the one thing he had hoped to avoid. The one thing that would with 100% certainty result in his early demise. He called Kimberly.

"Hello?" Tommy hesitated, his survival instinct kicking in.

"Hey Kim." He murmured finally. The other end was silent for a few moments.

"What do _you _want?" she asked her voice deathly quiet.

"I want to make things better with Kat. I've been trying, but she won't let me." He got straight to the point, knowing stalling would only make it worse.

"Well maybe there's a good reason for that, Thomas." Tommy winced at the full name but couldn't help feeling a little better at not being addressed as 'you'.

"I know there is. And I should never have said what I did. I was just so mad and scared and I opened my mouth without thinking."

"No really? I thought you had been planning that speech for years."

"Kimberly please." He begged. He would have gotten down on his knees is she could have seen him. "I'm begging you to help me. I've been trying to make it up to her, talk to her, but it's not working."

"You can't buy her forgiveness Tommy."

"I'm not trying to!"

"Then what was the flowers and chocolates? Which by the way were pretty good."

"They were an attempt to gain time to talk to her. And what do you mean they were good?" He asked, gaining his voice a little, but still keeping it properly abashed.

"Kat brought them up last weekend. She didn't want them but it's not _their _fault you shot off your mouth. Why waste good chocolate and pretty flowers?" Tommy sighed at this, but refrained from commenting.

"Are you gonna help me or not Kim?"

"I don't know. Kat's pretty mad at you, and for good reason. Hell I'm pretty mad at you! How could you make that comparison Thomas James Oliver? It's one thing to lecture her about the dangers of using those Powers, you'd do the same to any of us and we'd do the same to you. But to compare her to me like that? There are countless other Rangers who would have done the exact same thing and yet I was the person you thought of when she pulled that stunt. Why?" Tommy sighed.

"Because it was like history was repeating itself." He said finally. "You used the Crane Powers when they were unstable without your Power Coin and we…I almost lost you. And it nearly killed me. To see Kat do the same it was like déjà vu. I was so scared I would lose her too. And I couldn't live through that."

"Then tell her that."

"Don't you think I've tried?" he cried in frustration.

"Don't take that tone with me Thomas! I'm not the one who screwed up here." She reprimanded sharply.

"Whether it was for fear of losing her or not the fact remains that you played right into Kat's biggest fear. When she took over for me she was terrified that you, all of you, wouldn't see her for her, but see her as my replacement. She had moved here, just gotten out from under Rita's spell, and didn't know us very well. She was willing to take on the Power and become Earth's second Pink Ranger but that's just it. She was second. While she was continuing a legacy she had to make the Pink Ranger her own. She couldn't be me and she was so worried that you'd expect her to."

"We never expected her to be you."

"But she didn't know that. She didn't know how to make the Pink Ranger hers. More so because she wasn't just taking my Powers, but my Animal Spirit. Dulcea told us that inside all of us there is an Animal Spirit. Kat never got to find hers, she simply took over mine. I felt the Crane leave me when I handed her my Power Coin, and it didn't go exactly willingly as it was my Spirit. When you took on the Zeo Powers, the Crane came back to me. I again have the ability to became the Pink Ninja Ranger-"

"Don't you dare!" Tommy all but growled.

"Don't worry I won't endanger my child like that. And when Jason found out, long before I got pregnant, he told me he'd kill me himself if I did.

"Damn straight." Tommy heard in the background.

"Jason's there?"

"Of course Jason's here. Where else would he be on a Sunday morning?"

"I dunno, I guess I just didn't think he was there. And Jase I'll help you kill her if she tries"

"No need; got it covered. She's not gonna Morph while pregnant so as soon as Junior's out I plan to get her pregnant again the minute the doctor's say it's safe. I'll just keep her that way till she's too old to Morph."

"Like hell you are." Kim growled. Tommy laughed sincerely for the first time in two weeks.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I was you Oliver." Kim's growl turned to him and he promptly shut up. The point it, if I need the Power to save the world, once my child's life doesn't depend on mine, I will. We all would. And I'm certain that Kat told you the same thing."

"Yea she did."

"Wouldn't you?"

"Yes." He said without hesitation.

"And so would every Ranger, not just Kat and I."

"I know."

"Apparently you didn't two weeks ago."

"I was angry and mad and spoke without thinking. I shouldn't have, but I did. And I'm so sorry I did."

"Tell Kat that!"

"She won't let me!" he cried. "I've tried and tried, but I can't get a word in edge wise."

"Then stop trying. Do what you have to do to get her to listen."

"If I just barge into her room and make her listen she'll be even more mad at me!"

"At first yes. She'll yell and scream and punch and kick but you still have to make her listen. She's not letting you because she's mad and hasn't had an outlet for it. She's had time to stew and needs let it all out. Kat's the type of person who doesn't want to burden people. She might tell them she's angry and upset, as evident by my less then thrilled feelings toward you right now, but she's not going to rant at us. She needs to do that to you. And as it's obvious she's not going to take the first step you need to. Then afterwards maybe she'll let you talk."

"Maybe."

"Yes maybe. I can't speak for her. I don't know for certain if she will or not, but from what she's told me and what I know of her she will. Even if only because she simply needs to know once and for all for certain, not assuming, if you see her as my replacement, or as her own Pink Ranger."

"Of course I see her as herself."

"Have you ever told her that? Not letting her assume because she knows you but actually told her in words 'I do not think of you as Kimberly but with and Australian accent'?" Tommy had to think about that for a minute.

"No. I've never actually told her." He sighed.

"Which would explain the numerous conversations we've had on the subject over the years. She and I have talked it out. Both while we were dating and when the two of you were dating and everywhere in between. Now she needs to have this talk with you."

"Yea. You're right of course."

"I'm always right. Now hang up the phone and go talk to Kat."

"Right. Thanks Kim."

"I didn't do it for you, I did it for Kat. She's miserable without you, no matter how mad she is at you."

"Well whatever reason you did it for, thank you all the same. Jase, take care of her."

"Always have, always will."

"Alright talk to you later. I have to go talk to Kat." Tommy hung up the phone and had barely set it on it's dock when an alarm blared from the basement.

"Right after I take care of this monster." He muttered running down the stairs and to the computer. Elsa, Zeltrax, their latest monster and a hoard of Tyrannodrones were attacking in the park.

"Connor, Kira, Ethan, Elsa and Zeltrax are at the park." He spoke into his communicator.

"We're on our way, but we're on the other side of town." They called. Tommy was about to get up and go help them when he heard an all too familiar battle cry. He turned back to the screen only to see Zeo Ranger-I jump kick the nearest Tyrannodrone.

"One Ranger?" scoffed Elsa. "You don't stand a chance."

"We'll see, won't we?" called Kat. Elsa pulled out her sword and charged at the Pink Ranger. The two were about evenly matched but Kat also had to fight the T-Dones which still left Zeltrax and the monster to attack the city.

"Crap." Muttered Tommy as he dashed through the cave exit, Morphing as he went.

* * *

"Ahh!" cried Kat as Elsa landed a powerful blow to her chest, sending her flying. Kat rolled once she hit the ground and could feel her Morph leave her.

_Guys where are you? _She thought. Zeltrax had taken the monster and some T-Drones to attack the city leaving the rest with Elsa to fight her. And She was losing. Badly. Elsa walked over to her and sneered down at the fallen Ranger.

"Not so tough now are you? Say goodbye!" She raised her sword and Kat squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the final blow. But it never came. When she opened her eyes Kat saw the Black Ranger standing over her with his staff blocking Elsa's sword.

"Leave her alone." He all but breathed, his voice making it clear that he would settle for nothing less and was now her opponent.

"You always have to save the day don't you Tommy?" Elsa mocked.

"I'll always be there to fight you, and Zeltrax and Mesogog, and most certainly to save her! Super Dino Mode!" he cried, grasping at the power he felt rush through him. The spike prints on his suit grew until they were sharp points. Tommy could feel the strength of the Brachiosaurus inside him.

"Nice suit. Too bad it won't help!" Elsa jeered and pulled back before going on the offence. Kat watched as Tommy fought with everything he had. And having watched him fight for so long there was no doubt in her mind that he was fighting with all he had. The battle didn't last long. Elsa was no match for Tommy when he didn't hold back and his drive to win was at an all time high. Finally with one last blow with his staff, Elsa took her leave.

"I'll be back!" she sneered. Tommy stood there not turning to face Kat just yet. He needed to know the city was safe before he let his personal life interfere.

"Connor, where are you guys?"

"Sorry Dr. O, we ran into a few friends. We took care of them though."

"Good. I got Elsa. Looks like we're done here."

"Alright." Tommy cut the connection and finally turned to face Kat who hadn't moved from her position on the ground. Tommy walked over, un-morphing as he went, and took in the sight of her. We didn't look seriously injured but she had cuts and bruises all over and was holding her ankle. He bent down to help her up and she gasped when she put weight into her ankle. He picked her up and held her close to him as he started walking toward her car, which he saw was parked in the parking lot, without saying a word.

"I can walk you know." She muttered and squirmed to get down. Tommy only tightened his grip.

"You're injured. And we need to talk."

"There's nothing to say."

"There's everything to say. And you're finally going to listen Katherine." He said no more as he opened the door on the passenger side and sat her on the seat, quickly shutting the door and getting into the driver's side before she could get out. The car ride home was tense and quiet. When Tommy pulled into the driveway Kat was out of the car the minute he killed the engine. Tommy sighed and got out watching her limp into the house. Tommy went after her and with his bigger strides easily caught up to her before she could get up the stairs. He pulled her to him again carried her to the couch. He sat her down and went into the kitchen returning with some ice.

"Thanks." She muttered. Tommy sat in the chair next to her and allowed her to settle the ice on her ankle before he spoke.

"Kat listen. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to compare you to Kimberly like that. I was angry and scared and didn't want to lose you." Kat looked up at him, fire burning in her eyes.

"But why did you have to compare me to her?" She cried. "It's reasonable to be scare or angry but why her? Why couldn't you have said I was like any other Ranger?" Tommy opened his mouth to reply but Kat didn't give him the chance.

"I know exactly why, because I'm simply her replacement! Kimberly was the heart of the team, she held all of you together, and here I come in and I had to be her! You needed her and I was replacing her! If you didn't have a Kimberly you'd all fall apart!

"That's not true!" said Tommy.

"Of course it is!" she yelled. "I was the new Kimberly! That's all I've ever been! From the moment I took over her Powers I had to be her! I guess it was easier pretending I was her as we both had the Crane Powers. Tell me, did you ever see me as me or was I just a taller, blonder, accented Kimberly? Are you with me now because you've had practice pretending I'm her, instead of having to start all over, while all the while you're pinning after her wishing that it was your child she carried instead of Jason's!" Tommy's face both fell and hardened when she said that.

"That's a low blow Kat."

"But it's true!"

"No it's not!" he roared, jumping up. "That's not true at all and you know it! I love you, for you! Not because you were a replacement for Kim! I'm happy for her and Jason. Yes I still love her but it's not the same. You know that Katherine!" Kat looked up at him and Tommy sat back down, putting his head into his hands.

"When Kim had the Crane Powers she nearly died after losing her Power Coin. I couldn't…live if that had happened to you. It was like I was watching my bad memories and worst fears play before me and I was powerless to stop it. That's why I compared you to her and not another Ranger. Not because I think of you as simply her replacement, but because I've been in this situation before and I never want to go there again." They sat there in silence for a few minutes. When Kat spoke it was much calmer and quieter.

"I've always been so afraid that you all only saw me as someone who had to fill Kimberly's shoes, not wear hers but in a different size and different shade of Pink. I knew that taking on her Powers would mean there would be some similarities between us. Just like there was between Jason, Rocky, Trini, Aisha, Zack and Adam. But they all made their Ranger their own, simply in the same colour and with the same Powers. But it was still their own. Kimberly had been such a part of the team that I didn't know if I could do that. I didn't know if you'd ever see me as me, or look at the Pink Ranger and see her." Tommy stood up and walked over to the couch, sitting next to her.

"I've never seen you as Kimberly. Yes, you might have used the same Powers for awhile, but you were never her and none of us expected you to be. We should have told you that a lot sooner instead of taking it for granted that you knew that. Then of course Kimberly was never a Zeo Ranger or Turbo Ranger so if there was a time I looked at you as Kimberly, which there wasn't," he hastened to assure. "But hypothetically if there was, there would be no way I'd look at Zeo Ranger-I and see her." Kat leaned over and laid her head on his shoulder.

"You talked to Kim today didn't you?" Tommy stiffened, unsure if confirming that would make things better or worse. But he wasn't going to lie to her.

"Yes I did." He held his breath, waiting to see if she exploded or not.

"I knew you would eventually." She said, not seeming mad at all. "I told her that when you finally worked up the courage to call her that she should talk you into making me listen. I was so mad at you and so scared that my fears had become reality. I wasn't going to come to you, or make it easy for you, but I decided that once Kim chewed you out I'd at least listen. Then of course when the time actually came so did my fears. I wanted so badly to know if you saw me as her and yet I was fearful of the answer."

"You had nothing to be afraid of. And I should have made sure you knew that long ago." Kat didn't say anything but burrowed deeper into his side. Tommy decided it was safe to put his arm around her and smiled to himself when she let him.

"Kat?" he asked after awhile. She made a sound to acknowledge she was listening but otherwise didn't speak. "Kim told me today that when we took on the Zeo Powers the Crane went back to her, as it was her Animal Spirit. But you were able to use the Crane Power recently. How is that possible if she's no longer with you?"

"The Crane never worked as well for me as she did for Kim as the two were one. However when Kim asked the Crane to help me she did and while she still belonged to Kim we formed a sort of friendship. She'll help me when I need her. Just like a real friend. That's what brought Kim and I together at first. We talked and were friends while I still held the Crane but we became close afterwards as her partnership and my friendship with the Crane brought us together." Tommy nodded in understanding.

"So…" he hesitated. "Are we ok?" Kat looked up at him and smiled.

"Yes, we're ok. I understand why you used that comparison and though my fear of being Kim might not go away right away, I no longer doubt that you see me as her. And I shouldn't have doubted that you did in the first place." Tommy smiled and leaned in for a kiss. It was soft and sweet and they both sighed in contentment after having not been close to, let alone kissed, each other in two weeks. However the kiss soon turned heated and hands began to roam as neither felt the slightest inclination to break apart. When they finally had to pull away Tommy wasted no time in standing up, pulling Kat with him and carrying her up to their room.

* * *

**A/N - I played with this chapter so much and am still not sure if I'm quite happy with it, but it'll have to do. I didn't want to have Kat mad at Tommy for long, so I figured dedicated a chapter to it and the reasoning behind it was good enough. Hope you agree. I've also played with the idea of Tommy taking Kat to Phaedos to get her own Animal Spirit but I haven't decided if I will or not. Let me know what you think in your reviews!**

**IMPORTANT!  
Due to family commitments during the holidays and school being more of a pain in the New Year I don't know when I'll get the next chapter up. I've decided that due to my inactive writing and writers block which is frustrating for me and not fair to those who are waiting for the next chapter that I won't post anymore until the story is mostly done or done completely. I want to get at least a few chapters ahead before I do so if I don't get to write for a few months at least I'll have a few chapters to post during those months. Hopefully it won't take me too long as I don't intend to draw the story out much more. It's not gonna end next chapter, but it's not gonna reach 100 chapters or some such thing. I'm sorry to those who are disappointed! I'll try to write as much as possible, but I make no guarantees as to when it'll happen. Again I'm sorry!  
**


	24. Chapter 24 Back to Normal

_Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers._

* * *

Chapter 24 – Back to Normal

* * *

The next little while flew by quickly, and with it came the end of November. Kat and Tommy were back together and seemed to be stronger than ever. This alone was cause for the Rangers to celebrate. No more awkward moments and never ending silences, no more avoiding Dr. O's place to avoid said awkwardness, and for Connor, no more having to snack at his own house. Which is why one Friday afternoon, nearly two weeks later Tommy and Kat came home to find Connor's car parked in their drive way, and Connor himself in their kitchen.

"Why did we ever give him a key?" asked Tommy.

"We didn't." responded Kat. "He knows where the external entrance to the Dino Ruins is."

"Not to mention that you have a habit of not locking your door." Said Connor. At least that's what Tommy thought he said. His mouth was so full of food.

"And why are you here, in our home, eating our food?"

"I'm hungry." He said simply. "Oh, and Haley and the others are downstairs waiting on some tests on the White Dino Gem." He added as an afterthought. Tommy and Kat looked at him like he was crazy.

"Trent has the White Dino Gem." Said Tommy.

"He's back. Didn't you know? He showed up at the park were Kira and I were trying to have a date." He replied with a not so little bit of venom. Tommy and Kat looked to each other before dashing downstairs to find Hayley and Ethan at the computer with Trent and Kira sitting not far away.

"Trent. It's good to see you." Said Tommy, walking over to the teen, holding out his hand.

"Dr. O." Trent greeted, standing up and shaking his hand.

"What made you change your mind?"

"I realised I couldn't run forever." He said. "I hoped that I could join you guys in taking down Mesogog."

"Of course. You're always welcome." Trent smiled at the ease that was brought into the fold.

"Thank you."

"Tommy, Trent." Called Hayley. Tommy and Trent turned their attention to the computer genius.

"What is it Hayley?"

"I've analyzed Trent's Gem, looking for any residue energy from Mesogog and have found nothing. It seems that the spell Mesogog placed on his Gem needed to have contact with a host at all times. Once it was no longer attached to him the spell faded and died. There is absolutely no evil energy residing in the Gem."

"What if I put it on again?" Trent asked. "I've kept it at a distance these last few weeks, never letting it get too close. If the Gem has a host again, will the spell come back?"

"Not as far as I can tell. It looks like the energy is completely gone. But we'll never know for certain until you Morph." She held out his Gem. Trent hesitated in taking it, not wanting to be evil ever again, but knowing that he'd have to try it at some point. And what better place to do it then the Rangers command centre with all the Rangers present. Taking a breath, Trent took the Gem from Hayley and placed it around his wrist. Nothing happened. Feeling a little better he flicked his wrist and raised his Morpher to his mouth.

"White Ranger, Dino Power." In a flash of white light, the White Dino Ranger appeared before them once more. He simply stood there for a few moments before reaching up and removing his helmet to reveal a smiling Trent.

"Nothing. I don't feel the evil power anymore." The Rangers cheered and congratulated, welcoming him to the team. This caused Trent's heart to swell in joy, though there were no physical signs of it, seeing how none of them, especially Kira, held anything against him.

"Alright well now that you're one of us," spoke Connor, coming down the stairs, a sandwich still in his hands, and wrapping an arm around Kira, "Stay away from my girl." Trent tensed, wondering if Connor was serious and if he would ever forgive him for hurting Kira. The girl in question, on the other hand, scoffed at Connor and elbowed him in the gut; catching the sandwich he dropped in surprise and began eating it herself.

"Hey!" Connor cried making a grab for the sandwich only to have Kira's shorter frame duck under his arm and run to the opposite side of the room. Connor gave chase and the two teens ended up running up the stairs, their footfalls and laughter being heard in the Ruins. Tommy sighed, hoping they didn't break anything, or worse, _do _anything. He shuddered at the thought and was thankful when Ethan clapped Trent on the back, shot him a knowing smile and went upstairs.

"He's joking." Tommy assured Trent of Connor's behaviour.

"Why do I get the feeling you're wrong?"

"I'm not wrong."

"But…"

"But it'll take a little more time for Connor to accept you." Tommy said hesitantly. "Whether willingly or not you attacked his girlfriend. Kira might forgive you easily but that's just because when it comes to these things girls are infinitely smarter than boys. Trust me, I know." Kat nodded in agreement.

"Connor's just being a man, a possessive man, and believing that Kira is his and needs him to protect her. It won't take long before she puts him in his place, and he'll forgive you at that time." Kat said. Trent nodded not exactly knowing what they were talking about but knowing that Connor will eventually forgive him, which is what mattered to him.

"I don't need you to play caveman! I'm not your property, Connor McKnight!" Kira could be heard screaming from upstairs.

"Babe I'm sor-OW!"

"Don't call me babe!" Ethan chose this moment to rush down the stairs looking like he had just escaped hurricane Kira.

"I think it's safe to say they won't be doing anything inappropriate, Dr. O." he said.

"What set her off?" asked an amused Kat.

"Connor told her to stay away from Trent for her safety. Not asked, told." Kat and Hayley both sniggered at this and Tommy shook his head at the teen's stupidity.

"He has a lot to learn." He muttered.

"Like you were any better at that age." Scoffed Kat.

"Hey I was much better!" Kat patted him on the shoulder condescendingly.

"Sure you were." The others laughed at him, Hayley knowing Kat was right and Ethan and Trent picturing a young Dr. O with girlfriend troubles.

"Ethan, we're leaving." Kira said coming down the stairs, followed closely by Connor who was rubbing his shoulder. "Trent if you would like a ride Connor would be only too happy to give you one." She shot Connor a look that clearly said he had no choice. Trent accepted the offer, hoping that the more time he spent around Kira without attacking her the faster Connor would come around. The four teens sad goodbye to their teachers and mentor left for home. It didn't take long for Hayley to also leave saying she needed to get back to the Cyberspace, having left it in the hands of her assistant on a Friday. This left Kat and Tommy to their own devices, something they were perfectly happy with. They left the Ruins and headed for the Kitchen where Tommy cooked his speciality for Kat. Pasta with canned sauce.

"How is it you survived this long with no cooking skills?" Kat asked.

"Hey I can cook!"

"Tommy, boiling pasta and heating sauce from a can does not really count as cooking."

"I can cook other stuff." He insisted.

"Like what?"

"Chicken, steak, ribs, anything on a barbecue. You're forgetting the amount of practice Jase and I got on the barbecue in high school." Kat laughed.

"I guess you're right. But you should still learn to cook something that does not require a barbecue. Like a roast chicken."

"When am I ever going to need to cook a roast chicken?"

"Christmas, maybe?"

"Christmas? Why are we talking Christmas? It's not for awhile yet."

"I hate to break it for you, Tommy, but it's already December. Christmas is a mere three weeks away."

"What? I should call my parents." He muttered. "And then Kim. If I think for one minute that I'm getting out of spending Christmas with both of them…"He shuddered not even bothering to finish the sentence. Kat laughed, knowing that he said to be true.

"Well let's eat and then we'll call then and see that if they've planned anything already." Tommy nodded and sat down. Dinner was pleasant and both Tommy and Kat relished in the time alone. Finally when all the food was gone and the dishes were washed did Tommy pick up the phone and call his mother.

"Hey mom." He said after a mere two rings.

"Tommy, what a nice surprise!"

"I just called to ask what your plans were for Christmas. Kat just reminded me it's only three weeks away." Vivian laughed.

"I swear you would lose your head if Kat wasn't there to screw it on every morning. I was wondering when you'd remember." The rest of the conversation went well until Vivian started planning the holidays at which point Tommy became lost in a sea of plans and options.

"Put Kat on the phone." Vivian demanded after the third noncommittal grunt of agreement from her son. Tommy breathed a sigh of relief and passed the phone off.

"Hello, Mrs. Oliver?" Tommy listened as his mother and Kat planned everything out. It was nearly fifteen minutes later when Kat said goodbye and hung up.

"It's nice that she automatically included me in your family holiday." Kat murmured.

"Of course she did. You're family Kat. I'm never letting you go and my parents know that." Kat smiled sweetly and Tommy smiled when his comment earned him a not so sweet kiss.

"So what are the plans?"

"We're going to your parents for Christmas day and the week before. Ernie's holding his annual 'round the world holiday festival that week and I know Kim's helping out with the concert, which means Jason is, and everyone else will be there. Ernie's already allowed us to hold our own Ranger party Christmas eve, to which he's now invited. The day of will be spent with your parents and brother and then we're free to spend as much time there for the second week of our holidays as we want."

"It's nice being in education. You get all the same holidays you did as a kid." Kat laughed in agreement. "Wait, did you say everyone was going to be in Angel Grove?" Kat nodded.

"Kim and Jason are host every year. Most of our families are there, and many of us live close by, if not in Angel Grove so we all come home for the holidays and Kim and Jason host."

"Who's everyone?"

"All the rangers who were stationed in Angel Grove. Or orbiting the world, as the Space Rangers go."

"So everyone up to Space?" Tommy asked double-checking.

"Yes."

"But some of them don't celebrate Christmas. Or have their own families in places as far away as KO-35."

"Andros doesn't celebrate Christmas; it's not a holiday on KO-35. Everyone else either has family in Angel Grove or Stone Canyon, celebrates Christmas only because of their significant other, or doesn't get along with their family and doesn't want to go home anyways."

"Oh."

"Yes oh. Now I'm going to phone Kim and tell her to add us to the list and then we can…head to bed early." She said suggestively. Tommy had no arguments. Kat dialed Kim's number and was halfway through her phone call when the alarms sounded.

"Kim, we have to go."

"Be careful!"

"We always are." With that said Kat and Tommy ran to the computer and saw that the park was, once again, under attack.

"Connor." Tommy called into his communicator.

"We read you Dr. O."

"There's an attack in the park. We'll meet you there."

"Kira and I are on it." There was a groan in the background, which Tommy and Kat took to mean that Kira and Connor had already made up. Tommy called Ethan, Trent and Hayley before standing from the computer and turning to Kat.

"You ready?" Kat activated her Zeonizers in response.

"It's Morphin Time! Zeo Ranger I-Pink!"

"Dino Thunder Power Up!" The newly morphed Black and Pink Rangers called on their respective vehicles and drove off through the underground passage. When they arrived at the park it was to see Connor, Ethand and Trent standing by watching Kira and Elsa go at it.

"What's going on?" Tommy asked.

"Elsa called Kira a little girl." Connor explained. Tommy winced knowing it was never a good idea to piss off a female ranger.

"Where's the monster?" asked Kat.

"There wasn't one. Only Elsa and some T-Drones." Replied Ethan. Kat and Tommy looked around.

"There's always a monster." Said Tommy. Sure enough he spotted one attempting to hide behind some bushes. Tommy motioned to Kat who raised her eyebrow under he helmet.

"What is it waiting for? And in such a bad hiding spot to." Tommy shrugged and led the attack. Kat, Trent and Ethan were quick to follow, though Connor stayed behind should Kira need his help. Or Elsa, as the case may be. The battle was short and sweet. This attack was obviously not planned well and its sole purpose seemed to be to frustrate the Rangers and cause a panic. Kira's battle with Elsa took longer then the Rangers with the monster, especially with Trent's added firepower. Finally after being knocked back for the fifth consecutive time, Elsa declared that she'd return to destroy them and disappeared in an invisiportal. Kira de-morphed and allowed Connor and help her walk back to his car. She may not have exactly lost the fight, but Elsa did get in a few good hits and Kira knew she'd be sore the next day. It was with a warped sense of peace that the Rangers returned home, knowing that the world was once again in balance and things were as normal as they could get for the Power Rangers.

* * *

**A/N - I'm so, so sorry about the delay! However, I have the rest of the story planned out (down to the content of each chapter) AND I have the next 2 chapters written! ...though not edited. I hope to have the next one uploaded no later then next week. Though of course this is me we're talking about so hope is the key word there. **

**I know this chapter was a pretty short (about 2,470 words) and didn't have many major plot details but it was the best I could do. My muse wasn't in the mood for plot.**


	25. Chapter 25 The Best Time of the Year

_Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers._

* * *

Chapter 25 – The Best Time of the Year

* * *

Two weeks after Trent joined the fight against Mesogog, Tommy found himself in trouble. There was only a week until Christmas and he didn't have a gift for Kat. He knew what he wanted to get here, a sparkly ring for a certain finger on her left hand. A revelation that came two nights ago as he sat up in the living room letting his thoughts on love life and the future overtake him; a revelation that had kept him up for the two nights afterwards. However, he knew that he didn't want to propose in front of all their friends. Nor did he want to be that cliché. He wanted to plan something romantic and memorable but at a time when she wouldn't see it coming. So here he was, awake for the third night in a row, trying to think of the perfect present. He didn't remember this being so hard back in high school.

_And in fact _he thought _everyone else was pretty easy. Jase gets some practice equipment for his new dojo, which also covers Rocky and Adam. Kim emailed me a list of baby items she wanted and mom gets me home for the holidays. Well ok I should get mom something else too, but I'm her kid…her grown up kid, but she'll love anything I get her; especially as I'm alive and returning home for Christmas. She'll be on cloud nine she won't even notice what else I get her. _

With that reasoning Tommy's thoughts returned to Kat. He stayed silently contemplating every option available to him until the person in question came up and wrapped her arms around him.

"Tommy you've been up three nights in a row. What's going on?"

"Nothing. Everything's great."

"Thomas James Oliver don't lie to me."

"I was just thinking." Kat waited patiently for him to elaborate.

"Thinking about our lives, the future. If we'll have a future or if Mesogog will be the one to defeat the Power Rangers." Kat pulled Tommy closer.

"Tommy we will have a future. Mesogog will not prevail. We've beaten worse than him. Tougher bad guys that we knew nothing about. At least this time around we have some notion of what we're facing. You helped create half of his monsters remember?" Tommy sighed.

"Yea. If only I'd known how tampering with dinosaur DNA would come back to haunt me. Biggest mistake of my life."

"No, the biggest mistake of your life was not telling your friends and family that you were safe when found out why tampering with dinosaur DNA would come back to haunt you. You were performing experiments within your field of expertise. There are countless other doctors who perform experiments in the world and not all of them are successes either."

"Yea but not all doctors have their experiments turned into monsters that try and destroy the planet."

"That's just it Tommy. Someone else turned them into monsters. You didn't wake up one day and decide to create Earth destroying monsters." Tommy laughed at that.

"No I guess I didn't."

"And Tommy should the worst happen and we are destroyed, there are other Rangers out there. Between all of us there will be a team to succeed."

"Yea, you're right." He smiled slightly but it didn't reach his eyes. A fact that didn't go unnoticed by Kat.

"This isn't just about Mesogog is it? What else is bothering you?" Tommy sighed.

"Everything. Mesogog, the future, my parents, the team, the guys, us, Kim and Jason and the baby! She's in her seventh month! Jase sent me a photo of their latest sonogram with their Christmas card. Seeing a photo of them and Kim with her large belly and the sonogram, my godchild, was surreal. It's a child, Kat, a child I might be responsible for one day. Hell with the way Jason is I will be responsible for him or her. Jason will do something stupid and Kim will be in jail for killing him for it! And then I'll have a child living here and having to care for it while trying to defeat Mesogog-"

"Whoa, whoa Tommy, slow down." Kat said, shocked that he didn't take one breath that entire time. "Tommy, firstly Jason would never do anything that would take him away from his child or Kim. Neither would Kim. And even if something should happen to them you wouldn't be all alone. Trini's the child's godmother and we wouldn't abandon either of you. Kim and Jason's child is going to be well loved. Just like any Ranger child. And who knows, maybe we'll have defeated Mesogog by the time the baby's born. You will not have to take care of their child alone; he or she will have many aunts and uncles vying for their attention. And that's _if _Kim and Jason aren't there to take care of him." Tommy nodded.

"Now, what did you mean by us?"

"What?" he said, snapping his head in her direction.

"You said that everything was bothering you. Mesogog, the future, Kim, Jason, the baby and us. What did you mean by that?" Tommy looked in here eyes, deciding to be completely truthful.

"I was thinking of our future." He admitted. "Of where we are in our lives now, and where we might be in a few years. Why we're not in the same situation as Kim and Jason right now. Though that one isn't too hard to answer. I was being an ass getting an island blown up instead of being with you."

"Well I'll give you that one. But as to where we'll be in a few years who knows? So many things can happen in the future. I'm happy right now Tommy, and I'm kind of glad we're not having a baby right now. I'd be stuck here waiting for you to come back from the battles scared out of my mind that you wouldn't come back. That isn't to say that I would be opposed to children in the future!" she hastened to assure him. "I would love children one day, a boy who looked just like you. After we got married and everything. Well if we got married I mean! And then of course there's-"

"Marry me." Kat's head whipped around to face him and Tommy inwardly cursed himself for saying that out loud. He had been watching her start to rant about kids and marriage and hearing her talk of marriage and that she'd love a boy that looked like him made him say something stupid.

"What?" she breathed, not quite believing she heard him correctly. Tommy looked into her eyes again and saw the guarded hopefulness in them. So taking a deep breath, and praying to the Power for the strength and bravery he has going into battle, Tommy took Kat's hands and got down on one knee.

"Katherine Hillard. I love with all my heart and promise to love you till the day I die. Will you marry me?"

"Yes." Kat's face broke out into a wide smile, as she answered with no hesitation. "Yes!" She launched herself at him laughing all the while as they tumbled to the ground and he rolled her on top of him so as not to crush her.

"Yes? Yes you'll marry me?" Tommy seemed to be in shocked. This caused Kat to laugh even more and lean down for a passionate kiss. After awhile breathing became a necessity and Kat pulled away.

"Yes I'll marry you, Dr. Oliver." A smile broke out on Tommy's face and he stood up and twirled Kat around. After a few moments of this Tommy stopped twirling and placed Kat back on her feet only to pull her in for another kiss.

"I can't believe you said yes." He breathed when they finally pulled apart.

"What's so hard to believe about it?"

"I just…I didn't plan on proposing tonight. I planned on romance and dinner, candles and flowers that kind of thing. Only at a time when you wouldn't expect it."

"Well I'd say you blurting it out was unexpected so you succeeded on that count."

"Sorry about that. It just kind of came out. Hearing you talk of marriage and kids and stuff, I realized I really wanted to marry you."

"And that's what makes it special. It wasn't this big planned event with everyone and their neighbour knowing about it. It wasn't something you felt you had to do, it was simply something you wanted to do." Tommy smiled and nodded.

"Well I guess we should get you a ring tomorrow. I didn't even have that." Kat giggled a bit and didn't fight him on that. She grabbed his hand in hers and was about to lead him upstairs when he stopped her.

"Also, there's something that's been bothering me for awhile. Actually it was the original reason I was up. What do you want for Christmas?" Kat stared at him for a minute before bursting out in laughter.

"Oh, Tommy, whatever I was expecting when you said something had been bothering you my Christmas present was definitely not it." She started pulling him towards the stairs again. "I'm sure we'll find something at the mall tomorrow."

The next day found Tommy and Kat at the Reefside mall. True to his word, Tommy pulled Kat into the jewellery store before allowing her to go anywhere else. It took a mere five minutes for Kat to find her perfect ring. It was a pear shaped diamond set in between two smaller circular stones in a pale pink colour. Ten minutes later they emerged from the store with Kat sporting her new ring, only to run into four shocked teenagers.

"You're engaged?" They said well-practised unison. Tommy sighed and looked at his watch.

"Eleven hours." He said. "We were able to keep something to ourselves for eleven hours. And probably only that long because ten of those hours were spent alone in the house."

"So really it's one hour. And for a secret this big I think that's a new record among our family." Kat joked referring to hour it is literally impossible to keep a secret among Rangers.

"You're engaged?" This statement said for the second time returned Kat and Tommy's attention to their fellow Rangers.

"Yes, we're engaged." Kat confirmed. Kira, in a move so unlike her, let out a girly squeal and rushed to Kat, grabbing her hand to examine the ring. This very nearly drew the attention away from the happy couple and would have earned quite a few snarky comments from her fellow teens, however Trent and Ethan were in such a state of shock, having never seen Kira like this before, and Connor enjoyed seeing his girlfriend release her inner girly girl. Not to mention they all valued their lives too much.

"I'm so happy for you!" Kira gushed, pulling Kat into a hug before doing the same to Tommy, who patted her back awkwardly. Kira pulled away from her teacher quickly, realizing what she had just done. Although he valued his life, this was too good and opportunity for Connor to pass up.

"If you hadn't just gotten engaged I would think you're trying to steal my girl, Dr. O." This caused both Kira and Tommy to blush and also earned him an elbow to the gut.

"Ow." He muttered, rubbing his belly and scowling at Kira.

"Well congratulations." Said Trent. Ethan was quick with his congrats as well.

"Thank you." Said Kat, who had not stopped beaming for the past eleven hours.

"So what are you guys doing here?" asked Tommy, trying to chance the subject.

"It's the first Saturday of our holidays and we're teenagers. Where else would we be but the mall?" asked Connor.

"Hayley's." muttered Ethan. "Much rather be there then a mall."

"But then we wouldn't be able to finish our Christmas shopping." Reminded Trent. "That is why we're here. We all had last minute gifts to get and decided to do it together rather then alone."

"That's why we're here too." Said Kat.

"Great! Why don't we all go together?" asked Connor.

"Sorry, Connor. It's not exactly appropriate for teachers to publicly hang out with students. Not to mention that I have to get Tommy's present and I don't think you want to be there for that." Kat smiled sweetly at him and she and Tommy made their escape.

"Did you see his face?" asked Tommy who was nearing hysterics with his laughter. "When you insinuated…and he…and his face." Kat smiled indulgently at her fiancée and patiently waited for him to calm down.

"I will never forget that. And now he just might think twice before snooping around our house."

"Well let's give him something to find should he try to call our bluff."

"What?"

"I wasn't joking, Dr. Oliver. I do still have to get your Christmas present." With that said she pulled Tommy towards Victoria's Secret. It was a grinning Tommy who emerged from the store some time later with Kat who was holding a little pink bag and smiling mischievously.

Christmas Eve found Kat and Tommy preparing to head out to Angel Grove to spend Christmas with their family and friends. Naturally they were running late.

"Tommy let's go!"

"Coming!" came the muffled reply from upstairs. Seconds later Tommy came running downstairs shoving some clothes into his suitcase.

"Ready!" Kat quirked an eyebrow but said nothing as she ushered him into the car. The drive to Angel Grove was uneventful after Tommy remembered that he still had to call the other Rangers and inform them that they had finally left and to call them if Mesogog attacked. They arrived at Ernie's just in time for the Ranger party and walked into the old Youth Centre to shouts of joy and dismay.

"You finally made it!" called Jason from where he sat at the Juice Bar with Kimberly who was happily sipping on one of Ernie's Strawberry smoothies.

"Yes." Said Kat. "I didn't know if we'd make it with any semblance of 'on time.' Someone forgot to pack till this morning."

"Old habits die hard, huh bro?" sniggered Jason.

"Yea I guess. And hey, what was that all about when we got here?"

"Oh we had a bet how late you guys would be." Said Rocky, coming up behind them.

"There's only one other thing." Said Adam. "Are you this late because you thought you had time to drop your stuff off at your parents? Or is all your stuff still in the car?"

"It's still in the car." Muttered Tommy.

"Yes!" cried Rocky! "I win! His stuff's still in the car!" There were a few more groans as well as cheers as the two sides of the bet became apparent.

"All you losers pay up!"

"What was the bet?" asked Kat.

"The losers have to buy a round of smoothies." Answered Kim.

"They're on the house." Said Ernie. "I can't have Rocky here getting too big a head."

Rocky pouted that he wouldn't be able to poke fun at his friends for losing and went off in search of Aisha.

"Actually I lost the bet to." Said Ernie. "Just don't tell him that. It's too much fun to spoil his." Tommy and Kat chuckled, completely agreeing with him.

"So who's all here?" asked Tommy, reaching for a smoothie.

"Everyone." Replied Kim. "The Space guys, Justin, our replacements and of course, us Originals."

"Then there's the significant others who know about us being Rangers, Ernie and somehow…Bulk and Skull." Said Jason, shaking his head.

"How'd Bulk and Skull get an invite?"

"Quite simple actually." Said Bulk, popping up behind Tommy with Skull right next to him. Tommy jumped, not expecting them to be behind him.

"Don't do that!" Jason, Kim and Kat laughed at Tommy before turning their attention back to the two former bullies.

"How did you get an invite?"

"We didn't." replied Skull, faking a sob. "Which is sad really. After all we've been through together we don't deserve an invite to a party with all our friends."

"This was supposed to be a Ranger's only party and last we checked you knew nothing about us being Rangers." She looked over to Andros who was twirling Ashley around the makeshift dance floor. "Space guys excluded."

"We overheard the two lovebirds here talking about their little get together on their way out of Babies "R" Us."

"The last place we expected them to be." Muttered Jason.

"They really surprised us when they told us they knew. We nearly had a heart attack thinking one of their bird brain schemes to find out the identity of the Power Rangers had finally worked."

"So you invited yourselves along after that?" asked Tommy.

"Pretty much." Said Bulk. Having told their story, the two were quick to disappear, which had the four friends shaking their heads.

"So how's the baby?" asked Kat.

"Ugh I'm so over being pregnant!"

"It's ok sweetie, the baby will be here soon." Jason said, helpfully.

"I have three months left!"

"Those three months will fly by and you'll wish they hadn't." Kim glared at him, causing Tommy to laugh.

"You've said that a lot lately haven't you?" Kim's glare moved to him and Tommy cringed backwards.

"He's kicking again." Said Kim, rubbing her belly. She reached over and grabbed his hand, placing it on her baby bump. Tommy smiled feeling a slight pulse against his hand.

"That's incredible." He murmured.

"Can I feel?" Kat asked. Kim nodded her head, looking to Kat as if to say 'you don't even have to ask.' Kat reached out her hand to place it beside Tommy's when she was interrupted by a high-pitched squeal.

"You're engaged!" cried Kim. The music stopped and every head turned to look at them. Kim let loose another squeal, and grabbed Kat's hand to look at the ring. Unlike with Kira, this reaction was expected from Kim and Kat just smiled and nodded. This confirmation was all the other female rangers needed to rush over and ooh and aah over the ring. The guys approached Tommy a lot more calmly and congratulated him with pats on the back and the occasional hug. After that the party was in full swing, with many laughs and jokes and toasts to Tommy and Kat's engagement as well as Kim and Jason bringing forth the first ranger baby. At around midnight Kat and Tommy decided to call it a night a head over to his parents house. Thankfully there weren't too many jibes about being old and not being able to stay up late, as they were not the first to leave. Kim and Jason had headed home an hour ago when Kim started to fall asleep. Jason led a tired Kim to the car with promises to see them all on Boxing Day for their holiday dinner. Not too long after they left, Tommy and Kat found themselves creeping into Tommy's old basement room quietly as to not wake his parents. Neither of them had any energy to unpack and instead opted to collapse on the bed and pass out.

The next morning Tommy awoke to the smell of pancakes and bacon. Letting his inner Rocky to come out, he made a mad dash for the stairs and was seated at the kitchen table before his mom even had time to turn around.

"Thomas James Oliver don't scare me like that!" she cried upon seeing her only child in the previously empty kitchen.

"Sorry mom." He said, dutifully getting up and kissing her on the cheek.

"How's Kat?"

"Sound asleep."

"Well I figured that much." She said turning away from the stove to stare at him. "I meant is she healthy? Enjoying her job? Planning to kill you?" She shot him a look and he shook his head, knowing this was her way of asking if he had done anything stupid lately.

"Actually the opposite. I proposed, last week." Tommy was instantly glad she hadn't been holding a frying pan or anything for the spatula in her hand dropped to the floor.

"Oh Tommy really?" He nodded and she dashed to him, grabbing him in a bone-crushing hug. "That's wonderful! The best present; to gain a daughter in law for Christmas! Just wait till your father hears! Oh this is wonderful!"

"What's wonderful?" Kat asked sleepily from the doorway. Vivian shot out of her son's arms and barrelled into Kat pulling her in for the same bone-crushing hug.

"I'm so happy for you two!" she cried, attempting to pull the blond even closer.

"I see you told her." Kat said. Tommy just nodded.

"Oh let me see the ring." Vivian pulled away and grabbed Kat's hand. "It's gorgeous. Absolutely gorgeous!"

"What's gorgeous?" James asked coming into the kitchen and stopping in the doorway, exactly as Kat had moments ago.

"Our son is engaged!" That seemed to wake James up.

"Engaged? Well it's about time!" he laughed clapping his son on the back, then giving Kat a hug. "I'm so happy for you two."

"And just think." Added Vivian. "Kimberly and Jason are having a baby, maybe there'll be the pitter patter of little feet around here soon too!"

"Not that soon mom." Tommy intervened. "We just got engaged. We haven't even thought about a date or anything. We're not ready to think about kids quite yet. Besides, we're only twenty-six years old. Lots of time for kids later."

"Kim and Jason are having a baby and they're not married, and are the same age." Said his mother.

"And I'm happy for them, really I am. But Kat and I aren't Kim and Jason. We're not going to have a baby simply because they are. Do you see any of our other friends rushing out to get pregnant just because Kim and Jason are?" Vivian had nothing to say to that so Kat took the opportunity to change the subject.

"Breakfast looks amazing, Mrs. Oliver."

"Oh it's Vivian, dear. You will be a part of the family soon, though you practically are already." Tommy shot Kat a grateful look as his mother went off to serve breakfast. The family then spent the remainder of the morning opening presents and simply talking about everything and anything. It seemed to Tommy that the only subject they didn't touch on were the Power Rangers.

Later that day Tommy, Kat and his parents sat down to Christmas dinner along with his brother David. David had been just as thrilled with the engagement at Vivian and James and demanded that he call him the minute a date had been set, instead of him having to find out from the grapevine. Tommy promised and dinner was a pleasant affair. It was actually the most fun Tommy had had with his family in a long time. No lying to his parents about his after school activities, no awkward questions or answers, just him and Kat having a pleasant family dinner. After dinner Tommy walked David to the door and quietly invited him to Kim and Jason's tomorrow however was told that those on the reservation had the same idea as his friends. Have a party celebrating all religions on a day that was not officially a holiday. After he had left, Kat and Tommy retreated to their room and where they ended up spending the night curled up on his bed watching some old movies and playing some old video games. Although he very much wanted to do something else on his bed, Tommy was no longer a teenager who was getting carried away with his girlfriend, he was now an adult who found it just a little too weird to do anything knowing his parents were in the same house. Eventually Kat fell asleep and Tommy took great pleasure in simply watching her sleep for a while before he too, could no longer stay awake.

The next day Kat and Tommy left the house shortly after noon and took a detour to the park before heading to Kim and Jason's.

"Aren't you glad there are no putties to fight?" Kat asked as they strolled through the park. Although it was December, they were still in southern California and the air was chilly at best.

"You have no idea how glad I am." Agreed Tommy. They continued their walk for a few minutes before they arrived at the pond in the centre. Upon seeing the place where he had spent so many hours as a teenager, Tommy got a mischievous smile on his face and pulled Kat into a secluded corner of the pond and pushed her up against a tree.

"Tommy what are you going?" she giggled?

"Kissing my fiancée." He said and promptly did just that.

"Tommy we're not some randy teenagers." She said in-between kisses.

"But we're not ancient either." He said. "Is it so wrong to kiss my fiancée against a tree?"

"Not if you keep calling her your fiancée." She said. "I don't think I'll ever tire of it."

"Until I can call you wife, you mean." She simply nodded in agreement, pulling him down for another kiss. Awhile later Tommy and Kat arrived and Kim and Jason's looking thoroughly dishevelled.

"And just what have you two been up to young man?" asked Jason when he answered the door.

"I've been having hot passionate sex with my fiancée in the park by the pond." Tommy replied pushing a thoroughly disgusted Jason aside and walking into the house.

"Too much information, bro." he said closing the door.

"It got you to move didn't it?"

"Well now I'm never gonna be able to look at the pond without thinking of you two."

"Good. Well maybe next time you'll think twice about baiting me." Jason laughed at that and led them into the living room where Kimberly was seated watching TV.

"Look who decided to finally show up and help." He announced.

"Sorry, Kim." Kat said, ignoring Jason. "We got held up."

"I'll bet you did." She said smirking.

"But we brought you your Christmas present!" said Tommy. Kimberly squealed and reached for the box. She pulled out a pale yellow onesie with Tigger complete with booties and hat. Kimberly 'awwed' over the cuteness of it and took a moment to notice that a similar box was placed in front of Jason.

"You got me baby stuff?" asked Jason.

"Well you are having a baby, Jase." Said Kat.

"And I sent him a list of things that we wanted for the baby." Added Kim. Jason opened the box to reveal a bunch of assorted stuffed animals and baby toys.

"Well…thanks guys." He said and Tommy and Kat were slightly shocked to hear the sincerity in his voice.

"Alright, alright we got you something else." Said Tommy. "But you have to get it out of the trunk. It's actually a combined present for you, Rocky and Adam. New equipment for your dojo." Jason let out of whoop of joy and rushed out to Tommy's car stopping only long enough to grab the keys out of his hand. Kim, Tommy and Kat laughed at his enthusiasm and Kim went to take over from Jason in unloading the other box. It didn't take long for Jason to come back inside carrying a bunch of boxes.

"Thanks dude!" he called from the hallway while heading to the basement where he kept all this equipment. The four friends spent the rest of the afternoon preparing food and hiding anything breakable. If this was anything like every past Ranger get together, something would get broken. Thankfully the last one was at Ernie's so when the sparring began, as it inevitably did, there was a large space with crash mats. Kim and Jason's house, while able to hold the occasional spare between friends, would not hold four teams of Rangers when they all got going. By 6:00pm Kim was glad she had put everything away as people had been there for only an hour and one of her couch pillows was already in shreds and she had had to send Jason, Rocky, Tommy and TJ to the back yard when her second pillow was destroyed. Finally the food was ready and the boys settled down enough to sit and eat like civilized people.

"So Tommy, how's the new team coming along?" asked Andros.

"They're doing pretty good. Rough around the edges, but they're the newbies."

"Do you think they can win this?" TJ asked seriously.

"Yea. I do." He replied.

"We're here if you need us bro." said Jason. Tommy nodded.

"On a different, yet similar note, what are we doing for the sixth anniversary of the Countdown? And Zordon…" asked Cassie. Everyone was silent for a moment, lost in their own thoughts of their once leader and mentor Zordon.

"Well us Originals were planning a Ranger wide reunion at the ruins of the Command Centre/Power Chamber." Said Trini.

"We'd open it to every Ranger team there ever was, even those who never even knew Zordon existed."

"We think he'd like seeing us all together in one place." Said Kimberly. "I remember the times he seemed happiest was when we were all together." She let the tears fall freely and Jason wrapped an arm around her pulling her into a hug.

"Sorry. Stupid hormones." She muttered after a bit.

"It would also serve a triple purpose. Celebrate the destruction of the ultimate evil that was Dark Spector, remember Zordon, and introduce the newest member of the Ranger team." Said Jason. "Zordon wouldn't want us to mourn him. He died protecting us and he'd rather we celebrate his life, and the life he gave us, then cry other him."

"That doesn't mean that there won't be tears." Said Kim. The other Rangers agreed both with that sentiment as well as to let the Original Power Rangers plan the whole thing. A few hours later, Kat and Tommy said goodbye to Kim and Jason. It was nearing midnight and they were the last to leave having opted to stay and help clean up.

"Well I'm glad we came." Said Kat as they walked hand in hand to Tommy's jeep.

"Me to. This would have to be one of the best Christmas' ever." Kat merely nodded, and leaned up for a quick kiss.

"Merry Christmas, Tommy."

"Merry Christmas, Kat."

* * *

**A/N - Who saw that proposal coming? I didn't! It just kind of happened when writing. But I'm glad it did. Christmas has now come and gone...in June but hey, that's where my story is, and there's really only two events I have planned out that are not related to Mesogog. I don't feel it's much of a spoiler to tell you that those will be the birth of Kim and Jason's child, and the Zordon memorial/Ranger reunion. Sorry if you did think they were spoilers. **

**Also I have to say that I'm very proud of myself. I gave myself a one week deadline for the next chapter and I did it in two! Let's see if I can keep this up! A chapter every two weeks for me would be a major improvement, I think we can all agree.**

**Review please!**


	26. Chapter 26 New Year, New Challenges

_Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers._

* * *

Chapter 26 – New Year, New Challenges

* * *

The remainder of the Christmas holidays went too fast for Tommy and Kat's liking. New Years day 2005 saw them making the trip back to Reefside to prepare for the start of school in two days. Neither was too happy with having to return to angst ridden, hormonal teenagers who came up with continuously lamer excuses for not having finished their homework, teachers who couldn't keep out other people's business, and Randall. It was a wonder that either of them went into teaching in the first place. However, no matter how much they wished for the holidays to be longer, the first day of school did indeed arrive. And so did the return of the old routine.

"Tommy we're going to be late!"

"Coming!" he called running down the stairs, tucking his shirt in as he went. He grabbed a piece of toast Kat had made him, stuck it in his mouth, grabbed his briefcase and ran out the door starting the car as Kat locked up.

"We'll make it." He assured her as he sped down the country road his house was situated on.

"And we'll still make it without you getting us pulled over for speeding." Tommy scoffed at her.

"I'm Tommy Oliver, longest serving Ranger of all time and a former Nascar champion. I don't get pulled over for speeding."

"Tell that to the cops who won't car if you're a Nascar driver." She said indicating to the police car situated on the highway further along. Tommy cursed and let up on the gas, hoping that he slowed down enough by the time he was in range of their radar. Luck was on his side this morning as he just hit the legal speed limit as he passed by them.

"What was that about Tommy Oliver doesn't get caught?"

"I didn't get caught." He smiled cheekily.

"You are so lucky I was here." Kat muttered. For the rest of the ride they fell into a comfortable silence. Thanks to Tommy's driving, and Kat's warnings of cops, they made it to school with ten minutes to spare. They kissed each other goodbye before emerging from the car and then went their separate ways, both taking the most direct path to their classrooms in the hopes of not seeing Randall. Tommy, while lucky in not being pulled over by the cops, ran right into Randall who was stationed outside is classroom door.

"Ah, Dr. Oliver. You had a good holiday I presume?" Tommy merely nodded, knowing any pleasantries with Randall were her attempt at being human and he wasn't actually supposed to answer.

"Good. Now that school has resumed, so had detention."

"And I'm in charge of it this week correct?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, you you already have three miscreants to torture." She said, leading him around the corner to three familiar looking people. "You met the first day of school in September, it seems only fitting that you meet again the first day of the New Year, so enjoy. Though I'm sure I'll find some others by the end of the day." With that said she walked off, presumably to search for other students who breathed too loudly. Tommy sighed as he looked at the three before him.

"What did you do this time?"

"I carried a soccer ball into the school." Connor said. "Randall told me recreational equipment outside of gym class was prohibited."

"Big words." Commented Ethan.

"Hers, not mine."

"Figures."

"Well whatever reason you two have, I'll see you all back here at three. Now go on." Tommy said, indicated to his classroom door. "We have a riveting lecture on the differences between the Cretaceous, Jurassic, and Triassic periods to get to." Kira, Connor and Ethan groaned, but dutifully shuffled inside and rook their seats. The day went by as quickly as the first day of the new semester could. Everyone, staff and students alike, joyfully left the building when the final bell rang. Tommy, however, awaited the arrival of his three favourite and yet most troublesome students. He had informed Kat during lunch of their detention. They had both agreed that they would use this as an excuse to talk about Ranger business. Under the pretence of taking them on a mock archaeological dig of course. Tommy laid his head down on his desk, hoping for a few minutes of peace, but was not granted it when a knock sounded and the door opened to reveal Trent.

"Dr. O? Ms. Hillard said I was to serve me detention with you." Tommy sat there confused for a moment, wondering what Trent could have done for Kat to give him detention, however his brain began working again and he realised that it was simply an excuse to get Trent into the fold without suspicion.

"Have a seat." Tommy said, indicating to the many tables and stools around the room. "And start on your homework." Trent chose a seat in the middle of the room and took out his math book. It wasn't long before the sound of raised voices could be heard and the door to his classroom once again opened.

"I fight prehistoric mutant monsters on a daily basis, I think I can handle Andrew Walker." Kira said, not even bothering to look at Connor who walked in after her.

"I didn't say you couldn't handle him I simply said you don't have to. Not with me around."

"Well maybe I want to fight my own battles!"

"What battle? He was hitting on you! You're my girlfriend, it's my job to keep guys except me away from you!"

"I don't see you keeping Ethan away from me." She said indicating the final member of their team who stood off to the side, an amused look on his face.

"That's because he's Ethan. Our friend and teammate. He'd never hit on you. I also don't try to keep Trent away from you."

"Oh don't even get me started on your treatment of Trent! When he first joined the team you-"

"Enough!" called Tommy, who was gradually starting to get a pounding in his head which he associated with his young charges. "Whatever you two are fighting over, it's finished. Now sit down and start on your homework until Kat arrives and then we'll get out of here." He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples hoping to alleviate some of the pain.

"Dr. O?"

"What is it Ethan?" he didn't even bother to open his eyes.

"Where are we going?"

"Officially we're going on a mock archaeological dig where you will have to identify fake dinosaur bones, what era that particular dinosaur lived in, what they looked like, what they ate, how high they were on the food chain etc etc. Without your books." Ethan nodded, they all knew where they were really going but it was always good to know the 'official' story. Thankfully for Tommy there were no more questions and the teens worked in silence. Whether they actually worked on homework or if they merely passed notes he didn't know nor did he care. They were silent and at the moment in time that was all the mattered. Ten minutes later Kat arrived and Tommy packed up his stuff, the teens following suit, and led everyone to the parking lot. Kira, Ethan and Trent piled into Connor's car and they followed Tommy Kat out of the lot and down the familiar path to their mentor's house. Once there, Connor immediately headed to the fridge. Tommy didn't even try to stop him. He merely pulled on the dinos mouth and heading through the secret stairwell down to the Dino Ruins, the others following dutifully. A few minutes later Connor joined them, a huge pile of food in his hands, and in a rare show of generosity when it comes to food, place it all on the table for everyone to share.

"So now that we're all here and have food." He said, taking two pieces of bread and beginning to make himself a sandwich. "What is it you wanted to talk about?"

"Mesogog has been too quiet lately. It's as if he went on vacation the same time we did. There was nothing while Kat and I were gone. No calls, no news reports, no attacks. As nice as a little reprieve is, it means something big is coming."

"You think he's trying to lead us into a false sense of security? Catch us off guard?" asked Ethan.

"That's part of it." Replied Kat. "There's no doubt that he thinks not having to fear attack everyday will make us lazy and complacent. However not expending his energy on minor attacks he can't really think will succeed means he can use that energy for something else. As Tommy said, it's going to be big, a weapon or an extraordinarily powerful monster. Either way we can be sure the attack is coming, sooner rather then later, and we'll have to be at our best to get through it." The others nodded thinking on this new information. Really it wasn't that surprising once they thought about it, but the difference between them and their mentors was blatantly obvious in the fact that they hadn't thought of it.

"So what can we do?" asked Trent.

"We can train." Said Tommy. "Starting tomorrow we will meet here everyday after school. We will make sure we are in the best physical shape possible. I will teach you various martial arts techniques that will help in battle. We will train morphed as well and ensure that we have a complete grasp of our weapons and how to use them accurately and effect-" Tommy was cut off by the alarm sounding throughout the basement. He jumped up and ran to the computer seeing Elsa, Zeltrax, T-Drones as well as Mesogog's latest monster attack civilians in the park.

"Looks like vacation's over." He said, turning to face the others while activating his morpher. "Everyone stay alert. This looks like the usual attack but chances are it isn't. Don't get cocky." The others nodded. Connor stepped forward and held his morpher up.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder Power Up!"

"White Ranger Dino Power!"

"It's Morphin Time! Zeo Ranger I-Pink!" Once morphed, the Rangers jumped on their respective vehicles and sped off to what would prove to be one tough battle. In no time at all they arrived and were barely given enough time to get off their vehicles before the T-Drones attacked.

"Not wasting anytime today, are we Elsa?" asked Tommy kicking at T-Drone, sending it crashing into three others, as the other Rangers spread out.

"Why bother, Tommy? We've already heard all your little speeches. I thought we'd try something different and just get right into it."

"Works for me." He said as he punched another one, which disappeared having been defeated. "I'll be home in time for dinner."

"Don't count on it, Oliver." Said Zeltrax. "Our master has plans for you and the Rangers. Don't be surprised if you never made it home again."

"Hey Elsa?" called Kat as she flipped over the other woman's head, landing in front of her in a fighting stance. "I thought we were skipping the speeches today!" Kat launched the first attack putting Elsa on guard. However, not to be beaten Elsa evened up the fight quickly. After beating his T-Drones, Tommy turned to help his fiancée, but was blocked by Zeltrax.

"You want to fight?" he dropped into a fighting stance. "Be my guest." Tommy attacked first, throwing a punch at his opponent, but like Kat, quickly lost the upper hand and was forced to concede that Zeltrax was an equal opponent.

_In fact, _Tommy thought _he reminds me of Goldar. Zeltrax has the same obsession with me as Goldar did with Jase and we're about even in a fight. _Tommy's thoughts were interrupted as Zeltrax landed a blow to his stomach with a sword he summoned while Tommy was distracted. _A fair fight that is. So let's even it up again._

"Brachio Staff!" His weapon appearing in his hand, Tommy wasted no time in launching an attack.

"Brachio Staff, Wind Strike!" The strong gust of wind knocked Zeltrax off his feet and into Elsa whom had been behind him fighting off Kat.

"Enough of this." Elsa muttered. "Skortch attack!" The orange flame like bird that had, up until that moment, allowed the Rangers to battle it out with the T-Drones, Elsa and Zeltrax, followed her order and sent a stream of fire at the Rangers. Trent, Tommy and Kat were able to dodge it, however Kira, Connor and Ethan weren't as lucky.

"Guys!" yelled Trent as he rushed to their aid.

"Drago Sword!" summoning his weapon on the run, Trent slashed at the monster, hitting him dead on. However, instead of it falling backwards due to the force of the blow, Skortch merely laughed at the White Rangers attempt and raised it's long arm up, sending him flying.

"Trent!" screamed Kira.

"I'm ok." He assured her, getting back to his feet. "It's skin is tough. My Drago Sword didn't even scratch it."

"Try attacking all at once." Called Connor.

"Tyranno Staff!"

"Ptera Grips!"

"Tricera Shield!"

"Zeo Disk!" The remaining Rangers called on their weapons, and as one, they charged the monster. It still wasn't enough. Their weapons bounced off the monster's hard hide or, in the case of Tommy's Earth Strike, barely pushed it back. Trent, remembering how he had never failed before when fighting an enemy, especially as the evil White Ranger, ran at Skortch again, fighting with everything he had, only to be pushed back once again.

"Is that the best you have got, Rangers?" taunted Skortch.

"Not by a long shot!" replied Tommy. "Super Dino Mode!" Feeling the power of the Brachiosaurus coursing through him, Tommy barely heard his words repeated around him as Connor, Ethan and Kira called on their Super Dino Modes.

"Trent, Kat, deal with Elsa and Zeltrax. We've got birdbreath here." Kat did not hesitate in following Tommy's order. Trent hesitated for a few moments before he too fell in line. Those few moments, however, was enough to Zeltrax and Elsa to launch a double attack that hit Kat squarely in the chest. Kat cried out as she was sent hurtling to the ground, de-morphing in the process.

"Kat!" cried Tommy from his position fighting Skortch who held onto his Brachio Staff.

"Ms. Hillard!" Trent shouted, and seeing both Elsa and Zeltrax powering up for another attack he sprang into action, deflecting the attack away from the Pink Ranger. Elsa and Zeltrax were forced to jump into an invisiportal to dodge the attack and Trent used the reprieve to check on his teacher. "Ms. Hillard are you alright?" he helped her up, while visually scanning her for injuries.

"I'm alright. Don't worry, I've been hit worse then this and lived." She cried out in pain as she put her full weight on her right foot, leaning on Trent for support.

"Kat!" Tommy screamed, hearing her cries of pain. "Alright enough!" he landed a well placed kick and was able to pull his Brachio Staff free. "Let's put it together guys!" He, Ethan, Connor and Kira brought their weapons together, powering up the Z-Rex Blaster.

"Z-Rex Blaster! Fire!" they called in sync. The powerful blast of energy rushed at Skortch, but it was no use. The fire bird monster held out his hands and stopped the attack in its tracks.

"What?" cried Kira.

"Move!" yelled Connor as he saw the blast being sent back at them. He grabbed Kira and pushed her down, looking back to see Tommy and Ethan dodge at the last moment. The attack hit the ground blasting it apart, leaving a large crater where they had stood.

"See you around, Rangers." Said Skortch as he disappeared in an invisiportal. The Rangers took a moment to catch their breath before they got to their feet and de-morphed.

"Kat!" cried Tommy as he ran to her side and took her from Trent, who de-morphed too once he no longer supported Kat.

"I'm alright Tommy. I just twisted my ankle."

"You could have been seriously hurt."

"But I wasn't."

"I sent two of you for a reason, to avoid one of you getting hurt." He turned to Trent, his face the picture of fury. "Where were you when Elsa and Zeltrax were using her for target practice?" he demanded.

"I…I dunno." Trent answered, knowing Tommy wasn't referring to his physical whereabouts but to where his mind was.

"You need to keep focused, Trent! This isn't training anymore, hell we haven't even started training yet!"

"Tommy that's enough." Said Kat.

"The point is you can't afford to get side tracked. If there's a problem you talk it through when we're not fighting for our lives and the lives of everyone on Earth." He continued as if he hadn't heard her. Tommy turned to Kat and picked her up. "You're not evil anymore Trent. You can't think of only yourself. The consequences of your actions affect everyone."

"Tommy!" gasped Kat. "How could you say that?"

"No, he's right." Said Trent. "I hesitated and you got hurt."

"I twisted my ankle. Much worse has happened to me."

"This time. But what about next time? Dr. O had it dead on. If I second guess an order from him or you or Connor, someone could get seriously hurt, or even die. I have some things to think about. I'll catch you guys later." Trent turned from the group and ran off, out of the park. The moment he was out of hearing range, Kat turned to Tommy.

"That was uncalled for." She wiggled out of his grasp, but still used him for support.

"He needed to hear it, Kat."

"No, he didn't. At least not right now, and definitely not while you're angry. You're letting your emotions run away with you. And while you're lecturing him about not getting distracted in battle, maybe you should lecture yourself about concentrating on the battle instead of on me. I can take care of myself; don't let your bias towards me enter the fight." Tommy had the decency to look sheepish while Kira and Connor, who had yet to make a retreat as they were unsure if they could do so without being caught, looked highly amused seeing Dr. O on the receiving end of a 'teacher lecture' as they called it whenever a teacher used that particular tone of voice. "And, Tommy, remember that you've hesitated too. We all have. And when Trent returns you will apologise." Tommy merely nodded and helped Kat to his ATV. Kira and Connor were left there unnoticed. Not that either of them minded as they both went off hand in hand through the park towards Hayley's for a smoothie.

* * *

The next day Trent found himself being held back at the end of class by Tommy.

"Trent I wanted to apologise for yesterday. I was out of line, and shouldn't have said what I did."

"You were right, Dr. O. I do need to get my head together. People could die otherwise." Tommy sighed and removed his glasses, sitting on the edge of his desk.

"While I won't deny that, I will add something to it. We all need to get our heads together. You hesitated and I let my partiality to Kat get in the way. I wasn't thinking like a Ranger yesterday. I was thinking like a man who just saw his fiancée get hurt. I can't think like that in battle. Kat can take care of herself. And it's time I realized that every scrape and bruise isn't going to kill her."

"Maybe you're right, Dr. O, but at least with your way of thinking you're aiming to protect her. With mine I'll just get people hurt."

"Everyone hesitates sometimes, Trent. I was being a complete hypocrite when I lashed out yesterday. I've hesitated before, Kat's hesitated before. Every Ranger that has ever existed has hesitated at one point or another. We're human Trent. We can't help but second guess ourselves."

"I didn't second guess myself. I second guessed you." He admitted.

"Why?" Tommy asked, not shocked but genuinely curious.

"Because of all the power I had. When I was evil nothing could beat me. I had so much power that nothing could faze me."  
"But we did. Eventually we beat the evil inside of you."

"But it took a lot of power. More power then we have as regular Rangers. It took you tapping so deep into your power that you were calling on your dinosaur itself. I haven't got that power, and after feeling the power I had when I was evil it-"

"Makes you feel inadequate." Trent nodded. "I won't lie to you Trent. I did take that into consideration when I told you to go with Kat. The Skortch monster is incredibly powerful. There's no doubt in my mind that that is what Mesogog has been working on during his hiatus. We were powerless against that monster, none of our weapons could put a dent in its armour. Our Super Dino Mode and Z-Rex Blaster were useless."

"So what chance did I have without Super Dino Mode. I get it I'm weak."

"No you're not weak. Everyone has their own strengths and they're all different. We've tapped into our Super Dino Mode, and I have no doubt that you will as well. It just hasn't happened yet. When I told you to go with Kat I was trusting you to protect her-"

"Lot of good that did." Scoffed Trent.

"This time. The point is that I trusted you with something so important to me. You're thinking that I didn't put you in the group against Skortch because you're weak. I didn't put you against him because your strengths, where you are right now, is best served on the defensive rather then offensive, and that's ok. If everyone had fought Skortch and Elsa and Zeltrax were left free to wreak havoc on Reefside what do you think would have heppend?"

"Many people would have been hurt." Trent replied after a minute.

"Exactly. Our job as Power Rangers is to protect. Our offense is only as good as our defense. You are not weak, Trent."

"I'm just not at the level you and the others are. But I guess you have been Rangers longer."

"Trent if we follow that logic then you, Connor, Ethan and Kira should not be anywhere near as powerful as Kat or I. We've been Rangers since we were teenagers. Hell I can boast being not one but two Original Rangers. If the world worked like that Kat and I could bust into Mesogog's lair and take him out now without getting a scratch. Age does not always mean you're better."

"Experience does."

"Often, yes. But even someone who has years of experience might not be able to bring something into a fight that someone who's been on the job for a week can."

"We all have different strengths."

"Exactly." Tommy said, checking his watch and standing up, placing his glasses back on his face. "I know it's going to take time. You need to work through all of this and you need to do it at your own pace. Just think about what I've said, and know that I'm always here to talk if you need to." Trent smiled at Tommy in thanks, though it didn't reach is eyes.

"Thanks Dr. O." he said turning to leave.

"And Trent." Tommy called, causing the teen to turn back. "Don't shut your friends out. As much as Kat and I are here for you guys Kira, Connor and Ethan are going to be your rock through it all, and you'll be theirs. You need each other, Trent. This is a lot to put on a teenagers shoulder and you've all risen to the task admirably. They know what you're going through. While other teenage Rangers do as well, those three are fighting right alongside you. They fight your battles and you fight theirs. No one will ever understand you like they do. Lean on them, let them help you and it'll all go a whole lot easier." Trent nodded as he left the room but whether in understanding or in agreement Tommy didn't know.

* * *

The Rangers barely saw Trent over the next two weeks. He came to school, went to training sessions and worked at Hayley's but that was about it. Tommy did noticed, however, that Trent seemed to take his words at heart as he didn't seem to be closing himself off from the others; he laughed and joked with them at school and during training like his normal self. That being said he did not go out of his way to hang out with them outside of training. Tommy and Kat observed this as outsiders with no inclination to get involved. They knew it would take some time for Trent to wrap his head around things and also knew that that might not happen until he gained his Super Dino Mode.

One Thursday evening, the Rangers stumbled back into the Dino Ruins after another long battle with the Skortch monster to find Hayley waiting for them with food, water and her medical bag.

"This can't continue, Tommy." She said as she treated the worst of his wounds, a gash to his arm he had sustained when Skortch brought his razor sharp talons down on him.

"What do you suggest, Hayley? We're doing all we can."

"I know, I'm not saying you aren't. What I am saying is that we need to come up with another solution. Something Mesogog hasn't seen before. It just might give us the edge we need."

"And where can we get something like that?" he asked as she finished wrapping his arm up and he moved it around a bit, discovering his accelerated healing was already working and his arm was more stiff then painful.

"I've been working on that too." She said, getting up and going over to the computer. The others, whose injuries merely needed bandaging until accelerated healing kicked in, crowded around her, hoping to hear some good news.

"Now let me be clear, I said I'm working on it, not that I have an answer yet." They nodded, though the younger Rangers felt slightly put out. "Tommy you had a vast array of technology and creations in your lab on that island."

"Yeah but the island blew up."

"How could we forget?" muttered Kat, shooting Tommy a dirty look.

"But by now you should have realized that not everything you created was destroyed. The Tyrranodrones, and Raptor Riders are living proof of that. So are the other Dino BioZords. They've been showing up at various times all year, who's to say that one can't show up now? Especially if we're looking for it."

"Wait, you have more Zords out there?" asked Connor.

"Not just Zords, Connor, some of my other creations are still missing. They're designed to be resilient to almost all forms for attack. I'm not surprised they survived the explosion, but the island sank. I thought they were all buried at the bottom of the Pacific."

"And without a way to call them like the Dragonzord you thought they were lost to us." Said Kat. Tommy nodded.

"So what kind of thing are we looking for?" asked Ethan. "More rampaging dinosaurs?"

"A shield." Answered Hayley.

"A shield?" asked Trent. "I get how that might protect us from getting injured, but how is it going to stop Skortch?"

"The Shield of Triumph is not just a shield. It's a powerful weapon, probably one of the most powerful I created. Mesogog will stop at nothing to stop us getting it."

"Then let's not give him the chance." Replied Kira. "This does not leave this room, we don't talk about it, we don't even think about it anywhere but here. And when the times comes to go out and search for it, we only do it when we have a very good idea of where it is so we're not running around blind for days." Everyone nodded in agreement. Mesogog learning of their search for the Shield could be disastrous; especially now when they were having difficulty beating his latest monster.

"I'll keep looking and let you know when I come up with anything." Hayley said, turning back to the computer to continue her search.

"Dr. O what does the Shield of Triumph do exactly?" asked Connor.

"I'm not a hundred percent sure."

"Weren't you the one to create it?" asked Ethan. "Shouldn't you know this kind of thing?"

"I was never able to test it. Theoretically, it should give a power boost to any Ranger who uses it. Now this power boost isn't just an increase in strength, but in weapons and zords. The Shield uses the power of the Mezodon. The Shield itself is a weapon and it comes with it's own BioZord. Those bits I'm sure of. What I don't know is how much power it has or if it will be compatible with any Ranger or if it'll bond to one of us." The others nodded in understanding. Having his lab blown up and not having easy access to all his creations meant there was a lot of guesswork to be done.

"Once we've found it, how do we activate it?" asked Trent.

"We need the power of all the Dino Gems. That's why I wasn't able to test it. I made the Shield to be the ultimate weapon in the fight against Mesogog. To unleash that kind of power, you need an equal amount of power to activate it."

"So we find the Shield, put some of our power into it, and take down Skortch then Mesogog." Said Kira. Tommy nodded.

"That about sums it up."

* * *

The next day after training, Trent was walking trough the park on the way to Hayley's to begin his shift, when he heard screaming erupt around him. It didn't take him long to discover the source.

"One little Ranger all alone." Taunted Skortch.

"What is it with you guys and the park?" asked Trent, falling into a fighting stance. "And quarries and warehouses for that matter. It seems like every time we fight you it's always in the same place. Haven't you ever heard of creativity?"

"Why would we need a new location when every time we fight in this one you get beaten?" he asked, sending a blast at Trent who dodged it.

"White Ranger Dino Power!" Seconds later Trent stood at the White Ranger ready to fight this monster that was seriously starting to piss him off. First, however, he knew that he couldn't take him alone and send a call to the others to join him. He may be frustrated at his lack of power, but he wasn't stupid. He knew he couldn't beat him on his own.

"Calling for your little friends, how pathetic. What are you afraid to fight me all on your own?"

"I'm not afraid of you, or anyone! Drago Sword!" Trent charged Skortch and hit him with everything he had. He moved fast and didn't stay in one place for long, opting instead to hit him from all directions as fast as he could. This tactic proved a good one, as it wasn't long afterwards when Trent was able to land a blow to send Skortch reeling backwards.

"I'll get you!" he cried, sending a blast of fire at the White Ranger that hit him dead centre. Trent cried out as he was sent flying into a tree some yards away. He was immensely thankful he didn't de-morph, as behind that tree he discovered a little girl who had gotten separated from her mother and taken refuge behind the tree. Trent's eyes widened under his helmet and he held a finger up to his mouthpiece, silently telling the girl to stay quiet. She nodded slightly and looked and him with big wide eyes full of fear. Trent knew he had to get the monster away from the tree, preferably far enough away that the girl could run in the opposite direction and get out of there safely.

"Hey birdbreath! Come and get me!" he called, jumping up and running away from the tree, hoping against hope that Skortch followed him and didn't see the girl. Luck was not on his side however, for as soon as he was no longer standing between the girl and the monster, Skortch's attention was no longer on him.

"I think I'll play with the little girl instead." He said as he stepped menacingly toward her hiding spot.

"Leave her alone!" cried Trent trying to place himself between them again, only to be pushed backwards by a hit of Skortch's powerful wing.

"No!" he said from his place on the ground. Trent went to stand up and found it painful to do so. However a scram from the girl and the monster got close to her hiding sport spurred him on and he rushed at Skortch again, this time grabbing him around the middle and holding him in place.

"Go! Run!" he yelled at the girl, who was too terrified to do anything but sit there. Once again, Trent found himself sent backwards, though thankfully this time he was in-between Skortch and the girl.

"I'll destroy her, then you White Ranger!" he laughed threateningly. Trent felt a burst of rage course through him. There was no way he was going to allow the little girl to be hurt by this monster. Along with his rage, Trent felt something else yelling up inside of him. Power. Raw power was coursing through his veins and he latched on to it, yelling out the words that were on the tip of his tongue.

"Super Dino Mode!" A bright white light encased him and his cry was mixed with the roar of the Tupuxuara dinosaur. When the light died down, Trent stood tall, the spikes on his suit longer then usual and strength like he had never felt before flowed through him. Trent wasted no time in attacking and in a matter of moments had Skortch on the defensive. It was at that moment that the other Rangers decided to make an appearance, only to find that maybe their assistance wasn't needed.

"He did it." Murmured Tommy, proudly.

"Get her out of here!" yelled Trent, indicating to the tree and the little girl who was peeking around it. Kira, with Connor close behind, rushed over to her, picking her up in her arms and running towards the exit where they knew a crowed of people and the police had gathered wondering when it was safe to go back in and look for survivors. By the time they returned, Trent had landed blow after blow on Skortch who had fallen to the ground with the White Ranger standing over him, readying the final blow. Knowing he needed to regroup and reenergize, Skortch decided it was time to leave.

"I'll be back Rangers, count on it." He said before he jumped into an invisiportal. Once gone, the others ran up to Trent.

"That was amazing!" said Ethan, Connor and Kira at once. They all slowly walked around him taking in his appearance. Tommy patted him on the shoulder and smiled under his helmet.

"I knew you could do it." He said. Trent, too, smiled.

"Thanks Dr. O." he said appreciatively before turning to Kira. "The girl?"

"She's fine. With her mother at the exit over there. There's quite the crowed. The police are even there making sure people don't come back in before they know it's safe."

"Well I guess we better let them know. See you back at Dr. O's." He said and ran off in the direction Kira had indicated. The others laughed, happy to finally have the real Trent back.

* * *

**A/N - One month, not too bad, though I should probably stop making promises. So, in lieu of a promise, I'm going to make a guess. I'm guessing I'll have the next chapter up before the end of July and I'm also guessing that there's about 7 more chapters in this story. Though that last one is slightly less of a guess as I have actually done some planning.**

**Skortch is a real monster from Dino Thunder, though I'm completely taking him out of the episode and scenario in which he was used. I looked through pictures of Dino Thunder monsters and he looked like a more powerful one, yes everyone, that is my selection process for the monsters in this story. Trent was feeling down on himself but got his confidence back along with his Super Dino Mode! I know I could have (and would have been sticking with Power Rangers fashion) had I had him overcome his anxieties without gaining a new power and simply realizing that what Tommy was saying was true, but decided against it. I'm not writing a kiddie fic and sometimes you do need to get what you want to feel better about yourself. **

**Hope this chapter was ok. Review please!  
**


	27. Chapter 27 Triassic Triumph

_Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers_

* * *

Chapter 27 – Triassic Triumph

* * *

Trent's good mood at having finally achieved Super Dino Mode lasted well into the coming weeks. He was smiling more, laughed easier and his joy was infectious. Trent's genuine joy was rubbing off onto the other Rangers, and not even the constant losses against Skortch could keep them down. Instead they held on to the fact that while they failed to defeat him, they also hadn't failed Earth. Two weeks after the appearance of the Skortch monster found Trent serving smoothies at Hayley's on an unusually warm February day. As he was doing his rounds, checking on the customers and taking orders, Trent noticed a girl sitting alone at a nearby table that he hadn't seen before. He stopped for a moment to get a good look at her. The girl wore a shirt in earth tone colours and a pair a jeans, had shoulder length brown hair and attempted to hide a sad and frustrated expression befitting the old Trent. However, this new Trent smiled realizing she could use some cheering up and went behind the counter to fix her a smoothie.

"I hope you like strawberry banana." He said approaching her, smoothie in hand.

"Excuse me?" she asked looking up and it was then that Trent noticed she had beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"The smoothie. It's strawberry banana. Free of charge, of course." He said placing the drink in front of her. She smiled slightly and took the offering.

"I do, thank you." She took a sip and seeing he was still there looked up at him, her small smile still in place. "Was there something else I could help you with?"

"No! Sorry…it's just, if you don't mind me saying, you look like you have a lot on your mind. I'm a good listener, if you want to talk."

"You expect me to unload the burdens of my heart on someone who hasn't even told me his name?" she asked, her smile turning up teasingly. Trent laughed and shook his head realizing she was right and he hadn't introduced himself.

"I'm Trent." He said taking a seat across from her and offering her his hand.

"Krista." She said, shaking his hand.

"Well now that introductions are out of the way, is this anything I can help you with?"

"Not really. I'm just here visiting my aunt."

"So you're not from Reefside." He commented.

"No. I live in San Francisco." The sorrow he had seen earlier returned and it didn't take much for Trent to see that her living accommodations weren't exactly to her liking. He did a quick survey of her and seeing her wearing a t-shirt and having no bruises or scars on her face or arms quickly pushed aside the thought that she was being physically abused. Though he didn't throw away the idea of abuse, there were other ways to hurt someone besides hitting them; Trent just hoped this was nothing like that.

"You don't like it there? Parents always working or something?" He knew he was fishing and by the look that crossed her face so did she.

"No, I love it there. And my parents are great; dad's an elementary school teacher so he gets off work around the same time I do and has more holidays then some people." Trent relaxed a bit hearing that. With one sentence she had assuaged his fears, and was thankful for it.

"So what then?"

"We're moving here this summer. Mom's a museum curator and got hired as the head curator for the new museum here in Reefside."

"No way." Trent laughed.

"What's so funny about that?"

"Anton Mercer, the man who owns the museum that's opening, is my father." Krista's looked at him disbelievingly, but managed to pass it off a simple curiosity.

"Really? I met Mr. Mercer a couple of days ago when we got here and, no offense, but you look nothing like him." Trent smiled.

"He's not my father biologically. My parents worked for him, long before I was born and they were pretty close. They passed away some time ago and Anton took me in." Krista's eyes widened to the size of saucers and her mouth opened and closed, unsure of what to say.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean-"

"It's alright. It happened a long time ago and I've come to terms with it. Right now I want to talk about you. I take it your not excited about moving to Reefside."

"I'm in my junior year. I have one year of high school left after this and they're taking me away from everything I know, my school, my friends, right at the time when I need to be thinking about college, not who I'm going to sit with at lunch." Trent nodded.

"I can understand that. I'm in my senior year and I'm the new kid at Reefside High this year."

"Your dad moved you too?"

"Yea. And it's the first public school I've gone to. I was home schooled as a kid and then with dad being who he is…" Trent let his sentence die off knowing she knew what he meant.

"That must be hard."

"It was, but Reefside is a very nice town and the kids at the high school are really nice. I've been here for only a few months and already I have a tight group of friends. The only people I'd tell you to beware of are a nosy obnoxious wannabe reported and her lackey, but they're graduating this year too." Trent smiled when he that earned him a laugh.

"Well that's good to know." She said as she finished her smoothie and looked at her watch.

"Oh crap, I have to go." She said as she gathered her things.

"Well I hope to see you again." Said Trent, standing when she did.

"I'll be spending time with my aunt, my parents wanting me to get to know Reefside, and maybe make a few friends before I move here, so I'm sure I'll see you around. And hey, thanks for the smoothie." She said, turning towards the door.

"No problem. And Krista, you already have one friend. And I hope you end up enjoying your time in Reefside." She shot him a bright smile and looked him over with an appraising eye, something that did not go unnoticed by Trent.

"I think I just might."

* * *

Ethan watched the exchange between Trent and the new girl from across the with a sense of longing. Everyone was pairing off, Connor and Kira, Dr. O and Ms. Hillard and now it seemed Trent and this girl. Ethan couldn't help wondering if there was someone out there for him. He sighed in frustration and returned to his computer game where he was currently fighting a warlock who guarded the keys to the next level. Ethan knew that this particular warlock was a powerful opponent and he'd probably need the power boost he used fighting the minotaur he came upon beforehand, which meant he'd have to go back and hope he found another power boost. Just as he was about to give up, a powerful energy blast came out of nowhere and destroyed the warlock. Ethan looked around on the screen trying to find the person, or mythical creature, who had killed his warlock. He looked on the trails, leading to and from the clearing he was in, he looked in the bushes and behind trees but there was no one around. Deciding that someone had been nice to him he walked over to where the warlock had disappeared and reached for the keys only to have his sensors warn him of an attack from behind. Abandoning the keys, he swiveled and raised his shield in defense. He noticed that the character who had attacked him was an elf, much like himself, though this elf was smaller then him and was also distinctly female. He was about to draw his sword and attack when the female elf jumped away and stood at the ready some six feet away from him. Not having to defend himself from attack, Ethan took note of the player's username.

"Galadriel6298." He murmured. _Well she's a Lord of the Rings fan. Or…he is. _Ethan didn't set much in store by online gaming to determine a person's gender. As he was contemplating his saviour/attackers true identity, it took him a few moments to notice that he had received an instant message from her/him.

"_Those keys are mine. I defeated the warlock."_

"_That energy blast was you?" _He asked, astounded that an elf of her size had a magic level that high.

"_Yes. And unless you want to go the same way he did you'll surrender the keys." _Ethan considered his options. He could fight her for them, but although he was loath to let them go, he knew he'd lose. Then of course there was the fact that he was an elf with honour. She won them fair and square and he knew that even in a video game, he would not take what was not his, unless he'd won them in a fight, of course. So it was with a sense of reluctant honour that he stepped aside and sent one final IM.

"_They're yours." _She hesitated for a moment, as if wondering if it was a trick.

"_You're not going to fight me for them?"_

"_No, you won them fair and square. Besides with a magic level like that I don't stand a chance." _Without warning Galadriel6298 jumped into the air, and landed on top of the keys, grabbing them up from the ground.

"_Glad to see you have a brain in there. Maybe I'll see you around elf-boy." _With that she ran off ahead and into the next level. Ethan leaned back in his seat and smiled. Girl or guy behind the controls, that little elf had spirit.

* * *

Over at Tommy's he and Kat were working hard in the Dino Ruins trying to find the weapon that could help them finally defeat Skortch.

"We've looked everywhere." Tommy moaned. "All over Reefside, California, the surrounding areas, we even contacted Chad and asked him to search the bottom of the Pacific, and still no luck."

"Our sensors can't search everywhere. Some places are too remote or there's too much activity and it interferes." Kat reassured him.

"The Shield of Triumph contains the Triassic power of the Mezodon. You'd think something like that would be easier to find."

"Well it's not. We're just going to have to go to the places that we got the weakest signal and search on foot." Tommy sighed.

"I was afraid you were going to say that."

"We'll call the others. There aren't many places that we have to search. We'll split into groups of two and search three at a time. The raptor cycles will get us anywhere we need to go. It shouldn't take too long."

"And these will help." Said Hayley coming down the stairs.

"Doesn't anyone knock? This is still my house."

"Please," scoffed Hayley. "I helped build this place. And if you really wanted privacy you shouldn't have made the command centre in your basement."

"What will help us?" asked Tommy, changing the subject.

"They're handheld locators." She said pulling three small devices out of her bag. "I've programmed them to pick up on Dino-Bio technology. As long as you're in close proximity to the Shield it should pick up on it."

"That's great Hayley." Exclaimed Kat, taking one of the devices and looking it over. "This will save us lots of time." she looked pointedly at Tommy.

"I'll call the others." He said, going over to the computer.

"Connor, Kira, Ethan, Trent do you read me?"

"We read you Dr. O." came four voices.

"You're needed at the Dino Ruins. We think we have a way to find the Shield."

"Finally!" said Connor. "Kira and I are on our way."

"Ethan and I are at Hayley's and I'm kind of alone here. I don't know where Hayley went."

"I'm at Tommy's, Trent. I'll meet you and Ethan there."

"Alright, we'll see you soon."

"I'll take the device to Trent and Ethan and give them the coordinates, you guys can take care of Connor and Kira." Kat nodded and took a second locator from Hayley, who then ran up the stairs and out of the house.

"Hopefully this will work." Muttered Tommy. Kat came up and wrapped her arms around him.

"Have faith. It'll work." Tommy sighed. "It's just frustrating. You and I have been Rangers for forever. We've faced monsters tougher then Skortch and beat them. So why do we keep losing?"

"Every monster's different Tommy."

"Yea and so are we. We've changed since we first became Rangers, and I like to think we've changed for the better. We got more powerful, so how come it's not enough?"

"I don't know Tommy." She said taking a seat next to him. "Sometimes no matter how hard you try it's never enough."

"I know, I just wish it was."

"It's frustrating. I get that. But we will beat him, Tommy. Skortch, Zeltrax, Elsa and Mesogog. We will not let them destroy Earth." Tommy turned and hugged Kat to him.

"Thanks Kat."

"Don't let it bother you too much, Tommy. We've had tough battles before, and we'll have them again. But we always pull through." Tommy smiled and leaned in to kiss Kat but was interrupted but a clatter on the stairs.

"Hope we're not interrupting anything." Said Connor. Tommy sent him a glare and pulled away from Kat.

"No, not at all." Muttered Tommy.

"Here." Kat said, handing Connor the locator. "Hayley made this device that will act as a locator for any Dino-Bio technology in the area. We're splitting into three groups and will each search a location until we find it. The coordinates are on the computer. Pick two of them to start and head out. Kira and Connor nodded and went over to the computer, seeing all the blinking dots on a map of California.

"There's only two dots in the south/east. We'll start there." Said Connor. Kira nodded and the two went into the middle of the room.

"Dino Thunder Power Up!" they called together and moments later stood fully morphed.

"Take the raptor cycles, they'll be fastest. If you find anything, even if it doesn't seem important, let the rest of us know. Mesogog doesn't know we're what we're up to. Yet. But you can be sure he'll find out and the last thing we need is for him to get wind of the Shield, let alone get his hands on it." The two teens nodded and called on their cycles, tearing out of the underground passage.

"We'll head to the north." Said Kat. "Send Ethan and Trent to the west."

"It's risky being spread out so much. What if one group needs help?"

"We're aiming for stealth, speed and secrecy. We'll cover more ground if we're spread out, and having us all in one place is asking for an attack. At least this way they'd have to spread they're forces out and on the raptor cycles it wouldn't take us long to get to each other."

"Alright." Tommy relented. "Trent, Ethan, you two are covering the west. Hayley has the coordinates."

"Alright Dr. O." said Ethan. "We'll take care of it."

"We're heading out then." He said and turned to face Kat.

"Dino Thunder Power Up!" taking her cue, Kat activated her Morphers.

"It's Morphin Time! Zeo Ranger I-Pink!" Fully morphed, the two veteran Rangers copied their young charges, calling on their Zeo cycle and ATV and speeding out of the command centre. It didn't take long for the two of them to arrive at their location and Kat immediate activated the locator and started walking about. Ten minutes into their search, Kat was about ready to give up.

"It's not picking up anything. Not even a faint signal. I don't think this is the location." Tommy nodded and held up his communicator.

"Connor, Ethan, there's nothing at this location. We're heading to the next one."

"We just got to the first Dr. O." came Ethan's reply. "We'll let you know if anything turns up."

"Not much here either, we're doing one more sweep then heading to-" Connor was cut short and Tommy felt a twinge of worry run through him.

"Connor is everything alright? Connor? Kira!"

"We're ok Dr. O. It's just Elsa and a few Drones." Came Kira's voice over the com.

"We're on our way." Said Tommy, already heading back to his ATV.

"No don't bother. It's just Elsa. Keep looking. We'll let you know if Skortch shows up." Tommy hesitated and looked to Kat who nodded.

"Alright. But the minute you think you might be in over your heads call us."

"We will." Tommy continued on to his vehicle, Kat right behind him.

"Come on I want to find this thing fast and go help them."

* * *

Over with Ethan and Trent things weren't faring much better. The locator hadn't picked up anything and they'd searched the area indicated twice.

"We're not going to find anything here. Let's move on." Said Trent.

"You sure we shouldn't widen our search a bit? The main computer gave us a rough location. I'd hate to leave only to find out it was a hundred feet that way." Said Ethan pointing in a random direction. Trent stopped for a moment then agreed.

"Alright. There's a stream not too far from here. We'll walk that way then circle back." Ethan nodded and the two took off towards the sound of water. They hadn't taken more then twenty-five steps when a noise sounded from the device in Trent's hand. He looked down and saw a flashing dot on the screen someplace ahead of their current location.

"Seems you were right. There's something ahead."

"We should call Dr. O."

"Let's see what it is first. If it's not the Shield and we call him he'll have dropped what he was doing and rushed to our location for nothing."

"Alright." The two continued in the direction the locator indicated and arrived at the stream.

"We're right on top of it." Said Trent.

"Look behind those rocks over there. I'll take the stream." Ethan said and he and Trent split up. Ethan looked in the water flowing down stream but could see nothing besides the rocks at the bottom. A few minutes later Trent jogged down to where Ethan had been following the stream.

"I found nothing, but the locator still says there's something here." He reported.

"I've found nothing either." Ethan sighed and looked up, taking in his surroundings. "It looks like the stream goes into those trees." He said, indicating about ten feet ahead of them. "Let's go." The two followed the stream into the trees and come out into a clearing with a pool of water and a waterfall.

"It's here." Said Trent, looking at the locator, which was going haywire.

"The pool looks pretty deep." Commented Ethan, as he and Trent approached the pool. "Think it might be down there?" Just then both their Dino Gems began glowing, followed a mere moment afterwards by a glow emitting from the depths of the pool.

"I think it's definitely down there."

"And it looks like it's coming to us." Said Ethan as the light grew brighter and a dark shadow appeared in the centre of it. As the light in the pool grew, so did the light from their Gems and it wasn't long before both Ethan and Trent were covering their eyes behind the visors. When the light dimmed enough to see again, the object in question was close enough to touch and Ethan reached out. As he grabbed hold of it the light died out completely and a white mass with spikes, horns and ridges appeared.

"This has got to be it." Said Ethan. "It looks like my Tricera Shield, though with more horns. Which makes sense as the Mezodon has more horns then the Triceratops."

"Alright, let's get this thing out of here before trouble finds us." Said Trent as he held up his communicator. "Dr. O, we found the Shield."

Upon hearing that message come through the com, Tommy sighed in relief.

"Thank, God." He murmured. "Head to Connor and Kira's location. They could use some-"

"Dr. O, Skortch has arrived." Came Connor's voice.

"Wonderful. At least we found the Shield. We're on our way, Connor, hold him off as long as you can."

"You got it."

"Trent, Ethan we'll meet you on the way."

"Alright see you soon." Trent said then turned to Ethan who was still looking at the Shield. "Let's go."

"It doesn't look like much." Ethan said as they ran back up stream. "Are we sure Dr. O finished it before the island exploded?"

"Not a clue." Said Trent as he hopped on his own ATV beside Ethan and took off in the direction of Kira and Connor. The scene that greeted them upon their arrival was not pretty. Connor was standing over a de-morphed Kira who looked pretty beaten up, though thankfully was still conscious. Connor himself was still morphed, though only barely and there were many gashes that had cut up his suit.

"Connor!" cried Ethan. He jumped off his cycle and flipped in front of Connor. "Get Kira and stand down, we'll take care of him. We have the Shield." Connor barely managed a nod before he de-morphed and retreated behind a rock, taking Kira with him. In the time it took Connor and Kira to get away, and Ethan and Trent to take their places, Skortch had powered up an attack and threw it at them just when Ethan looked up and away from his retreating friends. On instinct he held the Shield up to block the attack and was surprised when it didn't even push him off his feet. Instead Ethan felt the slight pressure of the energy blast and pushed the Shield toward Skortch, sending the attack back at him. Skortch flew backwards and lay there panting.

"What?" cried Elsa, who had been standing on the sidelines, quite enjoying watching the Red and Yellow Rangers get beaten. She ran up to Skortch and began the task of getting him back up. Not an easy feat when one is a ten-foot tall bird with a wingspan of seven feet. All this happened within the space of a minute but that minute was enough time for Tommy and Kat to arrive and jump off their respective vehicles.

"Ethan!" Tommy called, running up to him and looking at the Shield.

"This thing is awesome! It completely blocked Skortch's attack!" he cried in joy at having a weapon that deflected the monster's attack, but also at not being incinerated.

"That's not all it does. We need to power up the Shield. It needs the power of all five Dino Gems. Then we'll see what this thing can really do."

"How do we do that?" asked Trent who had come over once he saw the Skortch was not going to be getting up within the next minute or so.

"Concentrate all you Dino power in the Gem and release it into the Shield."

"Sounds easy enough." Said Ethan and he closed his eyes and concentrated on finding the power of the Triceratops within him. Beside him Tommy and Trent did the same and within moments all three Gems were glowing their respective colours. The light the Gems omitted grew in intensity and finally released a stream of energy straight into the Shield. After a few moments the glow of the Gems disappeared leaving three obviously shaken Rangers.

"Ok maybe that wasn't so easy." Said Ethan, who was unsteady on his feet.

"Where's Connor and Kira?" asked Tommy, who had regained his footing before the others and was looking around for his other two charges.

"They're over here!" called Kat who had seen the two injured teens and rushed to their aid upon her arrival. Tommy, Ethan and Trent rushed over to their comrades and looked them over, noticing the dried blood and large bruises that were already forming.

"They worked us over good." Muttered Kira, who was holding her ribs and accepting Connor's aid in standing up. "But it looks worse then it is. Thank God for accelerated healing."

"So that's it." Stated Connor who was staring at the still white Shield.

"Yea it is." Said Tommy.

"I can hear the Mezodon." Tommy looked at the younger man curiously through his visor.

"You can hear it?"

"Yea. Should I not be able to?"

"No, this is a good thing. It means the Mezodon has bonded with you. The Shield of Triumph is yours, Connor."

"How do I activate it?" he asked, taking the offered Shield from Ethan.

"You and Kira need to add your Dino energy to it."

"Are you sure they're up to that?" asked Kat who has seen Tommy stagger when he had added his power to the Shield.

"We have no choice." Said Kira. "Let's do this." She held up the bracelet containing her Dino Gem and closed her eyes in concentration. Connor followed suit and it wasn't long until both their Gems were glowing like the others. When the energy left their Gems both teens were pushed backwards. Tommy reacted instinctively and wrapped his arms around Kira to hold her upright, while Trent and Ethan did the same with Connor. Finally the light died down and Connor and Kira's legs gave out. Kat knelt down and Tommy gently laid Kira down, placing her head in Kat's lap, the younger girl was barely conscious. Connor, however, refused to sit and instead used Trent and Ethan as leverage until he regained his footing.

"I can feel the Mezodon's power."

"And not a moment too soon." Said Trent who was looking over Connor's shoulder at Skortch who had finally managed to stand up.

"Well let's see what this things can do." Connor stood up straight and held the Shield out in front of him. "Triassic Power Engage!" In a bright flash of red and gold light, the Shield changed from white to red, gold and black. Finally having the energy it needed, the power of the Mezodon activated and Connor felt the power course through him. He felt all his aches and pains disappear and be replaced by energy, energy he was going to use to destroy Skortch once and for all. So focused he was on the monster in front of him that he wasn't aware the transformation that had occurred until he heard the gasps behind him. Where moments ago stood a battered teenager now stood the Red Ranger, albeit with a few improvements. The suit now had golden shoulder pads, a gold liner around his visor, the spikes on the sides had turned purple with a gold lining, the crest on his chest had changed to match the face of the Shield, and finally the head of his Morpher had changed from a Tyrannosaurus to a Mezodon.

"Woah!" said Connor in awe.

"A change in costume won't stop me!" cried Skortch as he charged. Connor, however, was ready and raised the Shield in defense, sending Skortch flying.

"You're in big trouble now." He said as he advanced menacingly on his opponent.

"Try me."

"You asked for it. Shield of Triumph Activate!" Tendrils of energy shot from the Shield and enveloped Skortch. However, Connor was not about to let the Shield do all the work.

"Sword of Triumph Activate!" he called, causing a sword to grow out of the top of the Shield. Connor wasted no time in attacking the monster who realized quickly was way in over his head.

"I'll be back!"

"Not this time!" Connor raised the Shield and a protective dome encased him and Skortch, who could no longer escape.

"This ends here and now." Without warning Connor jumped into the air toward Skortch and brought the Sword down on him in one powerful strike. Skortch let out pitiful cry as he fell down and exploded and a show of sparks.

"NO!" yelled Elsa when the dome disappeared and she could see clearly that her monster had been destroyed, and not only that, but had been destroyed so well that there wasn't even enough to resurrect and grow. "I will return Rangers. Count on it!" The Rangers watched as she disappeared in an invisiportal, but paid her just enough attention to ensure that she did indeed leave and didn't stick around for a surprise attack.

"Connor!" Kira cried, limping over to him. She had regained enough strength to hold her own weight, but just.

"Kira!" screamed Connor seeing her up and about. He didn't even bother to de-morph as he practically threw the Shield at Tommy and scooped her up into his arms. "You should be walking. Or moving even."

"I'm fine, Connor, and I'll be completely fine in a few hours." She answered hitting a button on his Morpher which retracted the helmet.

"Still-"

"That was amazing." She said changing the subject, although she didn't insist he put her down, instead opting for the compromise of allowing him to hold her if she wasn't forced into the med bay back at the Dino Ruins.

"It felt amazing. I wish you guys could have felt that power."

"Well we felt the power it took to charge it." Said Trent, who along with the others had de-morphed when it became obvious that they wouldn't be needed.

"And the new suit is nice." Said Ethan.

"I'm just glad it was enough to destroy Skortch." Said Connor.

"I think we all are." Said Kat, wearing a proud smile on her face right along with Tommy.

"I'm proud of you, Connor. You used the power wisely; using what was needed and didn't let it go to your head. Smarter men then you have fallen into the trap of coveting that power from the moment they feel it."

"You saying I'm not smart, Dr. O? Maybe I should take that as a personal affront and use the power against you like I did Skortch." He teased. Tommy simply rolled his eyes.

"Very funny, Connor. Alright celebration at our place. Food's on me." Connor whooped in joy only didn't add in a jump for the fact that he was still holding Kira.

"Actually Dr. O, I'd rather head back home. My dad's in town for tonight only and I need to talk to him about one of his employees." Trent said, and then turned to Kira. "That is, if you're alright." Kira waved him off.

"I'm fine, I'd walk back if I didn't think Connor would have a heart attack." Trent laughed along with the others.

"Alright, I'll catch you guys later!" he called, already heading towards his ATV. It didn't take Trent long to return home and he was immensely thankful that he had the ability to send his vehicle back to the underground hanger with a simple command from his Morpher. After having de-morphed and accomplished just that, he turned towards his house and stopped on the first step. The house was eerily dark. He looked up to the third window to the right on the second floor. There wasn't even a light on in his father's study.

_It would be just like him to change the date of his return without telling me. _He thought, but headed into the house anyways.

"Dad?" he called from the entranceway. There was no reply, however Trent could have sworn he heard something drop above him.

_If that's a burglar they've got another thing coming. _Feeling adrenaline course through him, Trent stealthily climbed the stairs and stopped before rounding the corner. He heard voices, two of them, coming from his father's study, the door of which had been left ajar.

"I won't help you."

"_You won't have a choice." _The first voice was definitely his father's but Trent couldn't place the second, colder voice. Silently as he could, Trent made his way along the hallway and peeked inside the door. His father was alone. He was pacing back and forth muttering to himself and occasionally grabbing his head.

"What do you want from me?" Anton screamed falling to his knees and holding his head.

"_For now, just you." _Trent was about ready to burst in there, however he could have sworn the second voice came from his father. This belief was reinforced when Anton raised his head and Trent saw a pair of yellow eyes. Anton stood up and, unawares of any onlookers, transformed into Mesogog, before jumping into an invisiportal. Trent's eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat. He staggered backwards until he hit the wall opposite him. He slid down the wall until he was sitting, never taking his eyes off the spot where his father, Mesogog, had disappeared.

* * *

**A/N - So I just missed the deadline I set myself. It's just over an hour into August where I am. Trent and Krista goes out to XRanger13 who asked, hope I didn't disappoint!**

**Skortch is finally dead. I hated him...and really any monster that makes me write fight scenes which is why they don't live too long.**

**Review Please!  
**


	28. Chapter 28 Mari

_Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers._

* * *

Chapter 28 – Mari

* * *

As March began, Trent began to shrink back into himself. The other Rangers didn't think too much into it as he had always been somewhat secluded from the rest of them, however, even if that were true, they were not terribly happy about it. They liked the new Trent who laughed and joked with the rest of them. However, they realized that euphoria eventually wore off and they'd have to find a more permanent way of bringing it back. So caught up they were in their plans to cheer Trent up that they didn't notice that what was bothering him ran deeper then simply feeling slightly inadequate. The only two people who might take notice were Tommy and Kat and Trent was cautious to only spend the necessary training and battle time around them. He didn't want anyone to know about his father. At least not yet. He needed to think and come up with a solution. He knew that Dr. O was fully against killing and wouldn't even cause too much harm if he knew that his opponent was under a spell, but at the same time this was Mesogog, the head honcho who had the fire power to destroy Earth. If it came down to his father's life or the destruction of the billions of people on Earth Dr. O's opinion might change, and he didn't want to give him that opportunity. So it was with a heavy heart that Trent began looking into ways to reverse whatever hold Mesogog had on his father. He remembered back to his own time as the Evil White Ranger but couldn't didn't think that that would help much as his father didn't have a Dino Gem. A week later Trent still had come up with nothing and was beyond frustrated as he went around cleaning tables at Hayley's. She had sent him away from behind the counter when he had snapped at an impatient customer. So here he was, bussing tables and in a bad mood to boot.

"Hey Trent." A voice said behind him.

_An all too cheery voice. _He thought as he turned around to demand what they wanted. However, his demand died on his lips as he turned and saw Krista.

"Hey." He said stupidly.

"I'm staying with my aunt again this weekend and thought I'd stop by for one of your strawberry banana smoothies."

"Yeah, for sure I'll-" he stopped short seeing Hayley staring at him, an unpleasant look on her face. "I'll just got apologise to my boss and beg her to forgive me." He said. Krista looked at him questioningly. "I wasn't in a great mood this today and kind of snapped at a customer. She's not very please with me."

"Oh."

"Yea, I'll be right back." That said Trent turned and went over to the redhead. Krista looked on in amusement when he bowed his head in shame and clasped his hands in front of him, begging for forgiveness. Evidently it was given as Trent smiled when he lifted his head and went behind the counter to start on her smoothie. He returned a minute later and placed the drink on the table in front of her and sat down in an unoccupied chair.

"So has Reefside grown on you at all?" he asked.

"This place has, we don't have anything like this in San Francisco. It's too big a town to have a teen community hang out."

"The Cyberspace is great." He said. "It really became more then just an internet café this past year. We had different groups of kids from Reefside High start to hang out here and that opened the floodgates." Krista nodded in understanding.

"Well it has a really nice atmosphere. I'll definitely be coming here a lot once I live here."

"That'll make Hayley happy. She loves getting new regulars."

"She seems really nice, your boss."

"She is. She-" he paused and looked at something over her head. "She…um…knows everyone who comes in here. Knowing stuff is here business." He frowned and gave a little wave. Krista turned around, trying to see who he was waving to.

"But she never pries." He finished, his frown deepening.

"Am I keeping you from something?" she asked, a little testily.

"No!" he said, giving her his full attention. "At least I hope not. My friend Ethan just came and looking like the devil's chasing him." He motioned behind her and Krista turned, seeing a teenage boy heading their way. She relaxed a little that it wasn't another girl.

"Trent, Dr. O needs us." Ethan got out, while he was still two tables away. "Now." He said with emphasis. Trent nodded in understanding and stood up, looking to Krista apologetically.

"I'm sorry, I have to go."

"A doctor?" she asked.

"Uh yea, one of our teachers. He's a doctor of palaeontology and a few of his best students have been helping him with some research as our final project. He randomly calls us when he has a breakthrough." Trent said quickly, coming up with an excuse on the spot. "I'll be back and in the meantime if you need anything, Hayley will be more then happy to help you. Bye." He said, and ran off with Ethan hot on his heels. Krista frowned as she looked on after them. Something definitely wasn't right there.

* * *

"What's the emergency Dr. O?" asked Trent as he and Ethan rushed into the their teacher's house. Connor and Kira were standing in front of the secret staircase and shrugged their shoulders, indicated they had no idea what was going on. A moment late they heard pounding on the stairs and saw Dr. O come rushing down from upstairs, shoving stuff into a suitcase. "Is it a new monster? Elsa? Zeltrax? Mesogog himself?" he asked in a rush.

"No, it's worse, much worse." He said.

"What?" They all demanded.

"Kim's gone into labour early. Jason called and said that because she's only three weeks early the doctors are fairly confident the baby will be fine, but there might be some problems with Kim." He said all of this in once breath while never looking up from what he was shoving in his bag.

"What?" they all cried again, though this time more in worry then urgency.

"What problems?" asked Kira, her mind going back to when she was in the hospital and Kimberly giving her a transfusion. She dearly hoped it wasn't anything to do with that. Tommy, obviously sensing where his young charges mind was going stopped what he was doing for a moment and looked her in the eyes.

"This has nothing to do with blood. It's all to do with the slightly premature birth, the baby's placement in the womb and the baby's size compared to Kim's. Jason's a pretty big guy and Kim's this tiny little thing. She was huge at Christmas and was just entering her third trimester. The baby's obviously taking after Jase more then Kim and that doesn't bode well for a safe and easy delivery." Kira relaxed a little, but was still pretty tense.

"You'll call me if you need me." She said, not bothering to ask. "I know you can lose blood in childbirth if it does badly. Merrick could be God knows where and I can be in Angel Grove in a half hour if I take my Raptor Cycle." Tommy nodded and went back to packing, skirting around Kat when she appeared moments later. The four teens watched as their two teachers grabbed what they needed and made for the door. Tommy stopped before following Kat out of his house and into the car.

"We're going to Angel Grove. We'll be back for school on Monday. I know this is bad timing, but at least they haven't come up with another monster like Skortch. I have faith that you can handle anything that comes your way, but if you can't we have our communicators. Oh and lock the door when you leave. And you will be leaving. You are not to hang out in our house when Kat or I am not here. Use the cave entrance if you need the command centre." He looked each of them in the eye, daring them to defy him, then rushed out the door and into the waiting car, tearing out of the driveway, and speeding towards Angel Grove.

The ride was fast and tense. Neither Kat nor Tommy said much, and Kat didn't even bother to remind him of the speed limit. She was just as anxious as him to get to Kim and Jason and she knew that he wouldn't risk a ticket, as it would just slow them down.

"Man I miss my Falcon Zord." Tommy murmured as a car passed him then decided to go slow once back in the right lane.

"I could have been there by now."

"And how would that look?" asked Kat.

"I don't care how it would look." He growled.

"Sure you do. Because you know that it would bring unwanted attention onto not only you, but Jason and Kim and the new baby. While I believe that you could care less about yourself, you do care them." Tommy didn't bother to respond as he changed lanes and passed the slow car in front of him. There was less then two miles to their exit and Tommy was determined to each it in mere seconds. And sure enough ten seconds later they were pulling off the highway and racing towards to Angel Grove General hospital, albeit doing so a lot slower then Tommy would have liked. Finally they reached the their destination and Tommy pulled into the parking lot. They both jumped out of the car and dashed toward the entrance, pausing only long enough to lock the car and ensure the top was up so they stuff didn't get stolen. When they entered the lobby they didn't even have to go to the front desk, as it seemed that everyone was there waiting for them.

"How are they?" Tommy asked Billy, taking notice that Trini wasn't by his side.

"They're doing alright. Trini's in the room with them and they want you there too. We decided it would be an excellent idea to wait in lobby rather then the waiting room. There were many anxious fathers awaiting the birth of their children." He said and Tommy knew from Billy's toned down speech that while Kim and the baby might not be in immediate danger, there was definitely the possibility.

"Tommy, Kim wants both godparents there." Said Aisha. "You should head up. She's in room 312 in the maternity ward on the third floor. Turn right when you get out of the elevators and you can't miss it." Tommy nodded and shot Kat a quick look before taking off towards the elevators. It didn't take him long to find the maternity ward and even less time to find Kim's room. He hesitated outside the door, wondering what state he would find her in. A scream came from inside the room. He'd know that cry anywhere and it wasn't one he was used to ignoring. Following his instincts, Tommy hastily opened the door and found Kim sitting in the bed her face squeezed tightly in pain and Jason and Trini on either side of her, letting her break their hands. Tommy didn't know what to do so he remained standing there stupidly looking at his friends and wishing there was something he could do. It was barely a moment later that he got his wish.

"Tommy!" His head snapped up and he looked to Kim who had opened her eyes and was holding the hand that was previously in Trini's out. Tommy didn't hesitate in rushing over there and taking it. He didn't even regret it when he felt the bones in his hand contract under her grasp.

"I'm here, Kim. It's ok." He murmured reassuringly. She didn't say anything and continued to squeeze his hand for a few more moments. When the contraction ended, Kim relaxed aback against the pillow behind her head and released his hand. Tommy rubbed it gently trying to return feeling to it; across from him Jason did the same.

"How you doing, Kim?" he asked gently after she had caught her breath. She sent him a glare.

"How do you think I'm doing?" she snarled. "And it's all his fault!" she pointed to Jason who didn't seemed phased by her accusation, and instead ran a hand through her hair.

"I know, baby, I know."

"I want some ice." She pouted at him, her anger forgotten.

"Alright, I'll go get some." Jason assured her.

"Thanks." She said tiredly.

"Get some sleep, baby. You need your rest." Kim nodded but was already out for the count. Trini turned to Tommy and Jason.

"You two go and get her ice, I'll stay here in case she wakes up." Jason nodded and led Tommy from the room.

"How's she really doing?" Tommy asked the moment the door was closed.

"The doctors are hopeful. They say that there's virtually no danger to the baby. The risk to Kim is more but they're hopeful that they'll both be ok."

"What is the possibility of her needing blood?"

"Kira offered?" Tommy nodded.

"More like demanded, actually." He said as they reached the ice machine.

"I don't know. And we won't know until the actual birth. The doctors are keeping an eye on her in case it gets to the point that they have to do an emergency Caesarean section, but if it doesn't get to that point they want her to have as normal a birth as possible."

"Which means if she does need blood it'll be too late." Jason nodded, his jaw stiff.

"Have you called Dana?"

"She's on her way. Mariner Bay's a bit further then Reefside. And she doesn't drive like you."

"She's Lightspeed Rescue! She can drive however the hell she wants! That's one up side of having an open identity. When you speed everyone assumes your racing to save the world."

"But she's not."

"She's racing to save one of her own."

"But there's no certainty that she'll even be needed."

"How can you be so calm about this?" Tommy asked. "It's your wife and kid in there!"

"And that's exactly why I am calm. Running around like a headless chicken isn't going to help her. Kim needs me to be there for her. Whether it's letting her break my hand or fetching her ice, she needs me."

"But what if she dies Jase?"

"Don't say things like that!" Jason growled, his furious eyes turning on Tommy. "She'll be fine, and so will our baby." He sat down in a nearby chair and put his head in his hands. "Don't you think I'd be out there moving heaven and Earth if I knew it would help her? There are no guarantees, Tommy. If I do nothing she might live and if I do something she might die."

"There is one thing we can do." Said Tommy. Jason looked at him, a pleading look in his eyes. Tommy raised his communicator.

"Kira, do you read me?"

"I read you Dr. O. Is Ms. Hart ok? Does she need me?"

"She's doing ok so far. And we're not sure if she'll need blood yet, but we're not willing to take the chance. How's things in Reefside?"

"Quiet. Not a monster in sight. Should I come down?"

"No, I'll send someone to you. I don't want you to leave Reefside incase something happens. Head to the command centre and wait for them there."

"Will do Dr. O. Kira out." Tommy turned to Jason and saw his eyes were glassy with tears.

"Thank you."

"At least this way we'll have the blood if we need it. I'll send Billy. Hell know best how to take blood and how much we'll need."

"Tell him to take his Shark Cycle." Jason said, standing up, the cup of ice in his hand.

"Shark Cycle?" Tommy asked. Jason nodded.

"Didn't he tell you? Billy was able to restore our Dino Powers. Unfortunately not the Ninjetti though, meaning…"

"Meaning Kat can only access her Zeo Powers safely." Tommy said. "Alright I'll tell him. You get back to Kim." Tommy and Jason parted ways and Tommy headed back down to the lobby and over to his friends who all jumped at when they saw him.

"How is she?" asked Kat.

"She's alright for now. But Jason and I are worried that she'll lose too much blood during the birth. If that happens we need a Ranger donor."

"And the only two with Kim's blood type are Merrick and Kira." Said Tanya. Tommy nodded in agreement and turned to Billy.

"Billy we need you to go to Reefside and take some blood from Kira. She's waiting at my place."

"You think he'll make it in time?" asked Adam.

"Oh I think he'll be on his Shark Cycle." Said Tommy, dropping his voice so only his friends could hear him. Billy smiled a little.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I got Jason's back before he went to Reefside to help you guys out, but it was a one shot deal. It was a long road to get them back permanently."

"It's ok." Said Tommy. "I'm not worried about that. Just, please go get the blood for Kim." Billy nodded.

"I'll be back soon." He said and headed off towards the exit.

"What do we do in the meantime?" asked Zack, who had one arm around Angela. While Angela wasn't a Ranger, she was the closest friend any of them had in high school that wasn't. And now that Zack had let her in on the secret she had quickly become part of the family.

"There's not much we can do. But hey, Dana's on her way, she should be here soon. Keep a lookout for her." They nodded sat back down. Tommy gave Kat a quick kiss and headed back upstairs, arriving just in time to literally lend Kim a hand.

* * *

Billy's journey took a much shorter time then Tommy and Kat's. For one the Shark Cycle could reach speed much higher then Tommy's jeep. It also helped that everyone pulled to the side when they saw him coming, and any police he passed wouldn't dare stop a Power Ranger. Within record time he had reached the woods surrounding Tommy's house and was immensely glad that he lived in such a secluded area. No more stares at the Original Blue Ranger, a sight that hadn't been seen since 1996, and no one to follow him. Billy was riding through the woods, approaching what he believed to be the case entrance into Tommy underground lair, when he heard the sound of an approaching vehicle.

_Or vehicles. _He thought when he caught sight of the four brightly coloured cycles. They came upon him moments later and stopped just before him.

"Woah, another Ranger." Said Connor, Ethan rolled his eyes under his helmet.

"It's Mr. Cranston, Connor. Or is your hero worship of Mr. Scott so weak that you don't recognize he's wearing the same suit just in blue?"

"Oh." Said Connor. "I knew that."

"Sure you did." Kira ignored the two and turned her attention to Billy.

"Mr. Cranston there's a monster attacking on the boardwalk." She said and Billy cursed.

"This is unfortunate. However, the monster must be dealt with first. I shall accompany you and aid you in your endeavour. Perhaps with my aid this problem can be dealt with swiftly." Connor blinked a few times until Kira slapped him upside the head.

"Go!"

"Oh right." Connor started his Raptor Cycle again and led the way through the woods, Billy falling into place behind Trent. It did not take long to arrive and Billy's mind was racing seeing the T-Drones attacking civilians. It had been a long time since his last fight as a Ranger, but evidently it was like riding a bicycle. Plans, strategies, and escape routes were already forming in his head.

"I shall deal with the foot soldiers, and aid the civilians." He called, knowing that although he remembered how to fight, dealing with the main monster might not be such a good idea.

"Ethan you help him. Let's see how two blues work together. Trent, Kira and I will take big and ugly." Said Connor, taking point as leader.

"Right!" the others called, Billy noticed, without hesitation. He might be everything Tommy said; rash, bottomless pit, arrogant, vain, slacker with soccer and girls on the brain airhead, but when it came to Ranger business he was just like Tommy. A serious, calm strategist who put others before himself.

_Well most of the time. _Thought Billy who had heard to the Evil White Ranger incident from Jason. Moments later he as ripped from his musings by a Drone who decided on a pre-emptive attack.

_They never learn. _Billy kicked out with one foot and sent the Drone flying backwards. He stopped his Shark Cycle and leapt off, landing in a group a Drones, who wasted no time in attacking him. Though Billy didn't waste any time either. By the time Ethan joined him he had already dealt with ten Drones.

"Woah." Said Ethan. "That was awesome!"

"Thank you. Now, let us see what you can do, rookie." Billy was never one for terms such as that, that was more Jason's thing, but with all the feelings of being back in the suit, and realizing that his time as a Ranger had indeed been a long time ago, Billy was not entirely feeling like himself. If Ethan thought the previously soft-spoken Original Blue calling him rookie was weird he didn't show it. Instead he rose to the challenge and attacked the Drones with a vengeance, taking them down one by one.

"Not bad." Commented Billy before joining in, the two taking down the remaining Drones in record time. "Now that our initial task is accomplished, I say we join the others."

"Agreed." Said Ethan, and the two Blue Rangers ran over to join their comrades. It quickly became apparent that although they were not losing, neither were they winning. Billy watched as Kira got knocked backwards and landed a few feet away from him. He rushed over and helped her up, thankful that she didn't seem hurt, merely dazed from being thrown back so far. As he watched her regain her footing, Billy felt anger well up inside of him. This anger was not uncommon during his time as a Ranger when one of his friends was hurt, but now it came to the surface with ferocity. Not only were one of his best friends charges being hurt, but this monster was stopping him from gaining the blood necessary to help his best friend and sister.

"I'll take care of him." He snarled to Kira, holding her back. Kira looked to him taking in his tense stature, and didn't fight him. Billy ran towards the monster and kicked him away from Connor and Trent who were trying to double-team him.

"Power Lance!" he called and held his hands up, summoning his trusty old weapon. He charged at the monster and slashed at him time unyieldingly time and again. The other's gathered around and simply watched in awe as the usually well-mannered, non-confrontational man brought the monster to his knees.

"You're stopping me from helping someone very dear to me." He said as he approached for the final strike. "Do yourself a favour and do not reconfigure yourself into an oversized monster. You will not like the consequences." That said he brought his Power Lance up and slashed downwards, causing the monster to explode in a shower of sparks.

"That was awesome." Said Connor, as Billy walked back over to them. "I was about to go Triassic on him but you took him down all by yourself!"

"You would be surprised what us former Rangers are capable of when pushed too far. We had to be strong and grow up at an accelerated rate to protect the Earth. I am not saying that you haven't. You four have done an amazing job and have taking on more then you should at your young age. However, you have Tommy, and other Rangers to look to for guidance. We were first; we had to learn as we went and make it up when we needed to." He turned to Kira, not wanting to waste anymore time. "Now, we need to return to Tommy's. Then I need to take some blood and then I must return to Angel Grove in all haste. Kimberly is counting on it." The others nodded and followed them back to their cycles and back to Tommy's. Billy pulled into the cave behind Trent and de-morphed along with the others.

"Kira take a seat." He said as he reached into a compartment in the back of the cycle and pulled out a bag with needles, tubes and bags for the blood. He brought them over to Kira and sat before her. "This will not take long, and compared to the battle will not hurt one bit, I assure you."  
"Don't worry, I can handle a needle." She said as Billy cleaned the area on the inside of her elbow and stuck the needle in, attaching the tube to it and watching as the red liquid flowed through it and into the bag.

"How's Ms. Hart doing, Mr. Cranston?" Kira asked once he removed his hands and waited for the bag to fill.

"Kimberly is doing as well as can be expected. We have been informed that the doctors are confident that both mother and child will make it. Though of course the danger is still present. And there is an even greater danger with Kimberly being a former Ranger. As you are well aware, our blood contains traces of The Power. Should Kimberly lose too much blood during the birth, a normal transfusion will not be acceptable."

"Which is both dangerous for Ms. Hart if mine or Merrick's blood is not easily accessible, and also risks the exposure of her Ranger status." Finished Kira. Billy nodded and stopped the blood flow to change over the bag.

"Two more should do it." He said. It didn't take long for those two bags to fill up and for Billy to pack them away. Billy pulled out his Morpher and turned to face the teens.

"Thank you for your help in this matter." He said to Kira.

"It's the least I could do." She said.

"And thanks for dealing with the monster." Said Trent. "I'm sure it'll be awhile before Mesogog sends another."

"Yea he'll be licking his wounds for a bit." Sniggered Connor. Billy nodded and turned to the Ethan.

"It was a pleasure fighting with a fellow blue. The best advice I can give you is that you are not weak simply because you are intelligent. Your teammates need you and look to you for guidance. It took me far too long to learn that lesson." Ethan nodded, a little surprised, but thankful all the same.

"Then I guess it's back to action." Said Billy, placing his hand behind his back. "It's Morphin Time! Triceratops!" seconds later the Blue Ranger stood in front of them and wasted no time in jumping on his Shark Cycle, saluting the young Rangers and tearing out of there. It was well past sunset by the time he hit the highway and thankfully the time it took him to get to Angel Grove was even shorter then before as there were fewer people on the road. Even a police car, who caught him speeding and gave chase, before they realized who he was, did not deter him from his final destination. He pulled into an alleyway by the hospital and de-morphed, taking the bag full of Kira's blood out of his cycle before sending it back to the hanger he had built in his basement, taking a leaf out of Tommy's book. When he jogged up to the hospital's main entrance he saw the Rescue Rover parked in two parking spaces off to the side and was immensely thankful that Dana had arrived. Only Rocky was waiting for him in the lobby when he finally made it inside.

"Where were you?" Rocky asked jumping up. "You've been gone for three hours! Kim's contractions are just over a minute apart now. Dana got here nearly two hours ago and is going spare debating if she should send Carter to find Merrick or if you're going to return anytime while the baby's still inside Kim!"

"My apologies. No sooner had I arrived in Reefside then I was greeted by the Dino Rangers rushing to a monster attack. Naturally I offered my assistance."

"These guys always have the worst timing." Commented Rocky as he led Billy to the elevators.

"Where have the rest of our friends gone?" asked Billy as they climbed into the elevator and Rocky hit the three then the close button not caring that the door closed on someone else.

"They're upstairs in the waiting room. With Kim so close we deemed it alright to invade. Then there's the fact that the only nervous father-to-be pacing is now Jason. All the others are now holding their kids."

"Why is Jason not in the room with Kimberly?"

"Dana kicked him out." He answered as they stepped out of the elevator and rushed to the maternity ward. "Once her contractions reached two minutes apart Dana didn't want to leave her and Jase was getting in the way."

"And Tommy and Trini?" Billy said as they rounded the corner.

"Well Kim wouldn't let go of their hands, so they couldn't really get in the way."

"I see." When they entered the maternity ward they were greeted by their friends who were all glad to finally see him. Jason ran up to him and grabbed the bag out of Billy's hands.

"Thank you! I'll get this to Dana, any excuse to see him." He muttered. "You can explain what took so long when this is over." That said he ran off in the direction of Kim's room. Chaos was the appropriate word to use to describe the sight that greeted Jason. Kim was sitting on the bed, crying in pain with Tommy and Trini on either side of her. There were nurses rushing around getting all sorts of medical equipment ready and Dana was in the centre of it giving orders. When Jason opened the door Dana turned around and glared at him.

"I thought I told you to stay out."

"Billy's back." Jason cried, holding up the bag, in explanation. Dana sighed in relief and grabbed the bag from him, placing it on the table next to the end of the bed.

"Jase!" cried Kim who had a moment of reprieve. Jason didn't hesitate in going over to her and taking her hand from Tommy.

"I'm here, Kim. You're doing great sweetheart." Dana took that moment to sit on a stool at the end of the bed and look beneath the sheet covering Kim.

"You're fully dilated Kim." She said. "The baby's in the correct position and I can't see any reason not to try for a natural birth. We're ready for an emergency Caesarean section if something goes wrong, but I think you'll be ok." Kim smiled tiredly.

"That's great"

"So on the next contraction I want you to push, ok?"

"30 seconds." Said the nurse. Dana snapped to Jason.

"If you're staying go get scrubbed up." Jason nodded and ran over to a nurse who held out scrubs for him, and was back beside Kim with ten seconds to spare.

"Kim I don't think I should be here for this." Said Tommy. "It's crowded in here, and-" he was cut off by a cry from Kim.

"Push Kimberly!" said Dana. After what seemed like hours to Jason, Tommy and Trini the contraction ended and Dana told her to relax.

"I really don't think I should be here." Reiterated Tommy.

"Little late for that, don't you think?" snarled Kim. "I never said you had to be here for the actual birth. I never even said Jason had to be here."

"Where else would I be?" asked Jason.

"Ok Kimberly, here comes another contraction." Kim cried out again and Tommy forgot that he really didn't want to see this, instead her opted for placing a hand on Kim's shoulder and copying Jason and Trini in reassuring her everything would be alright.

* * *

Outside the room there were numerous men wearing through the floor with their pacing. To an outsider it looked as if they were any other expectant fathers. To those within the Ranger circle it was the males worried over their tiny Pink friend and sister, just as they always had. The girls were sitting in chairs wringing their hands, along with Carter whom had accompanied Dana. Finally, nearly an hour after Billy had returned Rocky could stand the silence no more.

"How long does it take to have a baby?" he cried in frustration and dropped into a seat next to Aisha.

"It can take a long time, Rocky." She murmured.

"But Dana's in there and hasn't come back out. That must mean she's close!"

"Close doesn't mean she's had the baby."

"Arghhh!" Rocky dropped his head in to his hands. He wasn't the only one. The other Rangers were feeling the strain. It had been a long day and an even longer night. It was nearing one am, and Kim had been in labour for the past twelve hours. A few minutes past in which the former Rangers ceased there pacing, though it didn't last long. Thankfully, just as they took it up again, Tommy came out into the lobby, looking terrified and yet wearing a goofy smile. They all turned to him and waited with baited breath.

"It's a girl!" he said. His words opened the floodgates for cries of joy, hugs and tears from them all, though the guys would deny it and say it was due to sleep deprivation.

"How are they?" Aisha asked once the noise had calmed down.

"The baby's fine, Dana says that a couple of weeks premature isn't too bad, though they're going to keep her for at least one night for observation."

"And Kim?" asked Kat coming up and wrapping her arms around Tommy, who let his hand go to her waist.

"Kim's a little worse. No Caesarean section but there was blood and a bit of tearing, but Dana's hooked her up to an IV with Kira's blood and she expects her to be just fine with a bit of time." Everyone sighed in relief and smiles broke out on all their faces.

"Dude, you were in there when Kim actually gave birth?" asked Rocky. Tommy paled, the look of terror taking over.

"It was horrible. The screaming, the pushing, the breaking of the hand, the blood and other…stuff coming out of Kim that I don't even want to think about." He shuddered and the other guys shuddered with him. The girls looked to each other as if to say 'how are they going to react when us and their kids in there?' However they wisely said nothing, leaving that argument for another day.

"But you know that cliché, about it all being worth it when hold the kid for the first time? It's not even my kid and I can tell you it's completely true."

"You held her already?" asked Kat. Tommy nodded, his smile returning.

"Yea. When she let out her first cry Jason went into shock. The nurse had to bring over the scissors for him to cut the umbilical cord and nearly had to help him do it. He and Trini were still holding Kim's hands, I'd been told to sit behind and offer support so she didn't kill her back. Jason was going to but Kim wouldn't let go of his hand. Anyways once she cried I got out from behind Kim and got to pass her from the Dana to Kim." The girls 'awwwed', and the guys, who would normally have made fun of Tommy for his sentimentality, merely smiled.

"Can we go see them?" demanded Aisha.

"Yea, yea. They sent me out to get you."

"Then what are we waiting for?" asked Rocky, who shoved Tommy through the door and followed him down the hall. Carter, although grateful Kim and the baby were safe, opted to stay back and let the friends have time together. Instead her went off in search of Dana, who if he knew, and he did, he'd find her in the ER helping someone else in need. Down the hallway, Tommy gently opened the door to Kim's room and the sight that greeted them made even the guys 'awww.' Kim was sitting up in the bed, looking pale and tired, but the expression on her face showed her true feelings of absolute bliss. Trini was sitting at the end of the bed and Jason was standing beside Kim, one arm wrapped around her and the other supporting the bundle in Kim's arms. The three adults turned to face the newcomers and their smiles grew seeing all of their friends piling into the room.

"Hey." Whispered Jason, indicating to the closed eyes of his daughter. Everyone waved taking the hint and trying to be as quiet as possible. The girls all crowded around the bed taking in the newest member to their family. The guys stayed back a bit but their taller statures offered them a perfect view of the child wrapped in pink.

"She's perfect." Whispered Aisha, and Jason and Kim's smiles brightened.

"What's her name?" asked Kat.

"Marissa Eleanor Scott." Said Kim, looking down at her daughter. "Mari for short."

"It is a beautiful name. Is there any significance to it?" asked Billy. Jason and Kim shook their heads.

"No." said Jason. "We were going through the baby name book one day and I liked Marissa, Kim liked Eleanor. So, we decided to forgo naming her after anyone we knew."

"Well I guess that's a good thing." Said Adam.

"Yea, she'll have enough to live up to being the daughter of two Original Rangers." Imputed Rocky. Jason's head snapped up to look at his successor.

"Hey, my daughter will not have that kind of pressure placed on her!" he said forcefully, then turned and glared at Tommy.

"Nor will she become a Ranger herself." Tommy glared right back at his best friend.

"We've already agreed boys aren't getting within fifty feet of her, you think I'd let my goddaughter get within a hundred feet of a Morpher?" the two glared at each other for another moment before nodded and turning their attention back to the girl in question.

"How about letting her grow up and make her own choices?" asked Kim, her voice a little hoarse.

"Nah." All the guys said at once with no hesitation. Though they did regret voicing their opinion when the noise of five voices speaking at once was loud enough to wake up the object of their attention. Mari let out a loud cry and Kim bounced her gently, cooing softly at her daughter. When she didn't calm down at all she passed Mari over to her father who was not confined to the bed and it wasn't long before she was lulled back to sleep.

"I think we should go." Said Kat. "We won't be far, but now that she's here and you're both safe I think we could all do with a nap and a shower." The others nodded, although reluctantly as they didn't want to leave Mari. "We'll return first thing tomorrow morning." Kat promised and went over to Jason, bending down and placing a gently kiss on Mari's forehead. Everyone followed suit, before trudging out the door, Billy and Kat leading an exhausted Trini and Tommy. Kat and Tommy made it to the jeep before heading to Tommy's parents house by default. Tommy still had a key and they knew his parents would welcome the surprise come morning when they came upstairs for breakfast. They were halfway to Tommy's parents house before Kat broke the silence.

"So, was it really that horrible? The birth I mean?" she asked.

"Kat it was the worst thing ever. Mari's great, and what I said about holding her for the first time was true, but it's one thing to hear about childbirth in sex ed. back in high school, it's entirely different to see it first hand. I can't ever imagine you going through that."

"You can't?" she asked, a bit quieter. "So you don't ever want children?"

"I don't know Kat. I know I don't want to put you through that. And I've never really thought of kids before. What with being a Ranger they seemed like a non-issue fore me, the possibility of me dying was too great."

"But you don't want children." She said, turning to look out the window and up at the familiar house as they finally arrived and pulled into the driveway.

"I told you, I don't…" Tommy stopped short and slowly turned to face Kat, a look of completely and utter terror on his face, reminiscent of the one he wore coming out of the birthing room, though ten times worse.

"Kat…" he hesitated looking into her eyes. "Are you trying to tell me you're pregnant?"

* * *

**A/N - Alright! The baby's here! About time, given how far along I said Kim was at the beginning of the story. **

**On That note I've re-read the entire story and changed a few things to keep with continuity, as I'm apparently very bad at that. There's no need to go back and re-read thinking I changed something you need to know, ****nothing major was changed, nothing that would effect a plot point, merely that I went back to the beginning and changed a sentence or two in the early chapters so they matched up to the later ones.  
**

**On another entirely different note, I've written the next 2 chapters of the story meaning they should be up within the week! Also we're getting so close to the end, only about 3-4 more chapters. I hope to have the story done by the end of summer or shortly thereafter.**

**Review please!  
**


	29. Chapter 29 Kids

_Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers_

* * *

Chapter 29 – Kids

* * *

"Are you pregnant?"

"W-what?" she asked, startled.

"You are." Tommy hung his head, the look of terror being replaced by one of shame. "Kat I didn't mean what I said. Of course I want children, our children, it's just that with the ranger things I hadn't given it much thought, and until the island exploded we'd been apart for so long, and I never considered having kids with someone else, because I love you." Tommy rambled.

"Tommy." Kat said, hoping to get a word in when he took a breath.

"And I will love our child to." He continued, placing a hand on Kat's flat belly. "I promise you, this child will be so loved and-"

"Tommy."

"-nothing will ever harm our daughter or son. And I don't care which one it is."

"Tommy!"

"Son or daughter it doesn't matter to me. The point is that no matter what our child-"

"TOMMY!" Tommy stopped talking and looked at Kat who both looked incredibly frustrated and immensely happy.

"What? Is it the baby?" Tommy asked working himself into a panic. Kat sighed, it seemed he didn't want to let her get a word in. "I'll call Dana and-" Kat silenced him by crashing her lips to his. He immediately responded, pulling her closer and holding her tight. The kiss lasted until their minds registered that it needed air to live, and so it was a reluctant couple that broke apart.

"Wow." Tommy murmured. Kat let out a short breathy laugh in agreement.

"Tommy what I was trying to say is that you are the sweetest, best, most honourable person in the world, I love you so very much and would _one day _love to have your children. But not now. Not while the Rangers need us, and not while you're warring with the idea."

"Kat…"

"I'm not pregnant, Tommy. There is no baby, and you know me well enough to know that if I were I wouldn't have an abortion, so warring with the idea or not, if I was pregnant you'd become a father. But I'm not pregnant. However, when Mesogog is defeated we will talk about it, again." Tommy nodded, his eyes becoming glassy.

"I don't know if I'm happy or sad that you're not pregnant." he said. Kat smiled, tears forming in her own eyes.

"It's not the right time, Tommy. But if we want, it will happen." Tommy let a tear escape and run down his face.

"This is the first time you've cried in front of me." She said, happy that he finally let his walls down enough in front of her.

"I never cry in front of people."

"You cry in front of Kimberly." Tommy looked up at Kat and immediately set her fears to rest.

"Don't think it's because I love her more, or that I think you're second best or anything because it's not true at all. Before I even knew you Kim and I went through something no one should ever have to go through, let alone two teenagers. You know what I'm talking about." Kat nodded. "For as long as I can remember I've never cried in front of anyone. Not even my parents. What I did to Kimberly very nearly broke me, Kat. I don't think I could feel worse about myself if I had killed her. There are things worse then death, we learned that quickly as Rangers." Kat didn't say anything. He was opening up to her in a way he had only done with Kimberly in the past. Not even Jason, his best friend, or Zordon, their mentor and for the Originals, father figure, had heard this. "I felt so despicable, so dirty. How could I do that to anyone, let alone to the woman I loved? I didn't feel worthy of The Power, and still wonder if It made the right choice in choosing me as a Ranger. How could I be a Power Ranger, a doer of good, a guardian of the Earth and protector of everyone in it, and every other good being in our universe, if I tortured her? It took a long time for me to get to this point. To get to where I don't dwell on it every day. I still hate myself for it." Kat put her arm around him. All those months ago when Kira had been kidnapped and Tommy fell into a depression only Kimberly could get him out of, Kat had been told that eventually Tommy would open up to him, and would need her, and need to know that she didn't condemn him for what he did. And that is exactly what Kat was going to do.

"It wasn't your fault, Tommy. I can't say anything that you haven't heard time and time again. But it wasn't your fault. Kim doesn't blame you for what happened, Tommy, and neither do I. Your actions were hers to forgive, and she did that long ago. Would you condemn a man who stole a loaf of bread to feed his starving family?" Tommy shook his head. "Stealing is wrong, there are many things in our world that are wrong, but it is often the reasons behind our actions which determine who we are. Whether our actions are done maliciously, out of spite and vengeance and for personal again, or whether they are done out of need, fear that there is no other choice or because there really is no other choice." She squeezed his arm when she said that last bit. "You are not evil, Tommy."

"But I've done some pretty evil things."

"So has everyone. No matter how minor or major everyone has the potential to do good or bad. The world isn't split into light or dark, good or evil. There's a grey area that everyone lives in and it is our choices, and the reasons behind our choices that determine how dark of a grey we live in." Tommy nodded and wiped away his tears.

"Let's go inside. It's late and you have to be exhausted." Tommy nodded again and they stepped out of the car and started towards the house. As they reached the door, Kat laced her hand his and stopped him.

"I'm here, Tommy, if ever you need to talk. I'm not going anywhere." He allowed a small smile to form and bent down to give her a quick kiss before leading her into the house and down to his basement bedroom.

* * *

The next morning, Vivian Oliver received a pleasant surprise when her son and fiancée walked into the kitchen and sat down for breakfast. Well Tommy sat down, Kat offered to help.

"Oh no dear, you just have a seat and breakfast will be ready as soon as I get your father up." Vivian put the frying pan down, turned the stove off and trudged upstairs to get her husband out of bed. A few minutes later she returned with James close behind her, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Tommy, Katherine!" he said and gave each of them a hug. He sat down across from Tommy and not long after the four of them were eating the delicious breakfast Tommy's mother had made.

"So, what brought on this surprise visit? And what time did you get in?" asked Vivian.

"We got in around 2:30 this morning, we didn't want to wake you." Answered Tommy. "And we're here cause Kim went into labour yesterday and gave birth at around 1:00am. It was a long night." Tommy yawned sleepily but was woken up when Vivian's fork dropped to her plate making a loud noise.

"Kim had the baby?" she cried. Tommy nodded. "I thought she wasn't due for another three weeks! How is she? And the baby? Are they healthy? Is it a boy or girl?"

"Slow down mom." Complained Tommy.

"Oh, Tommy. She has a right to be curious and worried." Chided Kat. "It's a healthy baby girl whom they named Marissa Eleanor Scott; Mari for short. There was some concern due to the baby being a little premature and due to Kim's small frame, but both mother and baby are fine. There was some tearing but Dana fixed her up to and IV and she expects Kim to make a full recovery."

"Who's Dana?" asked James. Kat flinched inwardly, wondering how she could be so stupid to use her name instead of simply saying 'the doctors.'

"Dana Mitchell. She's Med Rescue V-Pink Ranger, Lightspeed Rescue." Said Tommy. Kat's eyes snapped to him, wondering why he was being so honest when they had worked for years to keep their identities a secret.

"And exactly how do you know the Pink Lightspeed Ranger?" asked Vivian, suspiciously.

"I know her through Carter, the Red Lightpseed Ranger. And before you ask I know him a mission us Red Rangers took to the Moon nearly three years ago." The three other occupants in the room stared at him in shock as he calmly ate his breakfast.

"T-Tommy…" stuttered Kat when she found her voice. Tommy shoved the last bite of pancake into house mouth then put his fork down and stared at his parents.

"When we came here to tell you that I was alive, Kat told me that you knew something was up with us, but you didn't know exactly what and you didn't want to know. I'm not going to get into a long, detailed explanation of everything we have done over the years, but I'm also not going to lie to you anymore. There was a necessity to lie to you all those years ago, and arguably there's still a need, and will always be a need. But I trust you guys not to tell our secrets and I _will _protect you if they come after you to get to me."

"Who's going to come after us?" asked a still shocked Vivian.

"Our enemies." Said Tommy. He looked to Kat who nodded and sat back, allowing him to say whatever he wanted to his parents. "Mom, dad. We're the Power Rangers." His parents stared at them in shock.

"You're the...Power Rangers?"

"Yes. Veteran Power Rangers to be exact. I was the Original Green Ranger who joined the Original five back in 1993 after the others broke the spell Rita Repulsa placed on me turning me evil. But my powers were unstable. In 1994, when Lord Zedd kicked Rita out, I lost the Green Ranger powers but was able to return as the White Ranger. Shortly after Rita and Zedd joined forces, Kat came to Angel Grove. Her beginning was similar to mine in that Rita turned her evil. She officially joined the team in 1995 when Kimberly left to go to the Pan Globals, and she took over the powers of the Pink Ranger. Eventually our enemies got the better of us and we had to find a new power source. We became the Zeo Rangers. Kat stayed Pink but I became Red. We fought the Machine Empire and was able to destroy most of their Empire, however their leaders escaped. When a new enemy showed up we created new powers and became the Turbo Rangers. We graduated high school but stayed to protect Earth. Eventually our time as Rangers came to a close and we passed on the Turbo Powers."

"1993…just after we moved to Angel Grove." Muttered Vivian. "You went through so much."

"Kimberly was a Ranger? Anyone else we know?" asked James. Tommy nodded.

"All of our friends. Jason, Kimberly, Zack, Billy and Trini are the Original five. Jason Red, Kim Pink, Zack Black, Billy Blue and Trini Yellow. Rocky, Adam and Aisha took over for Jason, Zack and Trini when they left for the Peace Conference, I already told you Kat took over for Kim and Tanya took over from Aisha when we gained the Zeo Powers. We passed our Turbo Powers onto TJ, Carlos, Ashley and Cassie. Justin, the ten-year-old brainiac, joined us as the Blue Turbo Ranger and stayed when we left. TJ took over as the Red Ranger, Carlos Green, Ashley Yellow and Cassie took over the Pink Ranger Powers for Kat."

"Their the Space Rangers right?" asked Vivian.

"Yes. When Divatox destroyed the Power Chamber she captured Zordon, or mentor and the creator of the Ranger Powers. TJ, Carlos, Ashley and Cassie traveled into space and joined forces with Andros, the Red Space Ranger to fight Astronema, who ended up being a brainwashed Karone, Andros' sister. TJ and Carlos changed colours, becoming Blue and Black respectively, and later they were joined by Zhane the Silver Ranger in their fight against the UAE, or United Alliance of Evil."

"There's an Alliance for Evil?" Tommy nodded.

"There's one more thing. My research on the island was not simply into dinosaur bones. I was researching a way to combine dinosaur DNA with technology, along with my partner Anton Mercer. However, our lab was attacked by the evil known as Mesogog. The island exploded and our experiments were lost, along with Anton. Or so I thought. Anton returned, as if nothing had happened, and our experiments showed up and started attacking the city on Mesogog's orders. I was able to salvage three powerful gems known as Dino Gems. They are from the meteor that wiped out the dinosaurs and contain the power of the tyrannosaurus, triceratops and pterodactyl. I knew Mesogog would be coming for them so I enlisted the help of Hayley, whom you met a few years back. Together we built three Dino Morphers, as well as a command centre and a bunch of weapons and vehicles. Three of my students came across the Gems and they bonded with them, becoming the new team of Power Rangers. What's more, there were originally five Gems. Two were lost to me but were eventually found. The White Gem, containing the power of the Tupuxuara, bonded with another one of my students and Black Gem, with the power of the Brachiosaurus, bonded with me." Tommy held up with left hand, showing them the bracelet containing the Black Dino Gem. "I'm now the Black Dino Ranger, as well as a mentor of sorts to my students. We fight Mesogog who is trying to return the world to the prehistoric era, when dinosaurs ruled the Earth. When Kat moved to Reefside and discovered who we were and joined us in our fight, using the Pink Zeo Powers." His parents were silent for awhile, taking in the overload of information. Eventually, though, they regained the ability to speak.

"So all these years, all the excuses you gave us, you were covering up for the fact that you were out saving the world." Stated James.

"Why though? Why didn't you tell us?" asked Vivian.

"When we became Power Rangers, Zordon gave us three rules: never use your power for personal gain, never escalate a battle unless forced to, and never reveal your identity. It was too dangerous. Our enemies will not hesitate to use you against. In fact they did on occasion, but your memories were wiped of the incident. No, the less people that knew, the safer it was."

"Then what's changed? Why can we know now?"

"There are teams that have open identities, the Lightspeed Rangers, for instance. And the Space Rangers revealed their identities. The worlds knows who some Power Rangers are, and nothings happened to their loved ones. That doesn't mean that nothing will happen. But while we aren't going to broadcast our identities, we feel that it's safe enough to let you guys in on the secret. Our enemies have seen what happens when there's targeted attacks. If they go after one of our own, they better watch out. Nothing is worse then a seriously pissed off Power Ranger." His parents were both shocked at the coldness and the conviction in his voice. Neither one of them doubted that he'd raise hell if anything happened to one of them because of their son's enemies. Both James and Vivian had many questions for them, but they each had one that stood out above the rest and they were content to let the subject rest should he answer those two truthfully.

"How are you alive this long? What will we do if you die?" Vivian asked, though she knew that this was more of a rhetorical question rather then one that garnered useful information.

"We're good at what we do." Said Tommy, though he didn't bother to answer the second one.

"Why you?" asked James. "Why do you have to fight? Why not let someone else do it?"

"The Power chooses you. You don't choose it." He responded. "We were given an opportunity to do some good in the world, to help people. No one else could have done it. No one else was chosen to be a Ranger."

"What about the other Rangers?"

"They didn't exist yet. Their powers did not exist. There were two teams that followed shortly after, neither of them from Earth. It had to be us."

"So you're doing this out of a sense of duty. You feel you owe it to Earth to risk your lives every single day. It's not what you want to do, but a duty." Kat decided now was a good time to speak up, these were going to be her parents, and she was not going to allow them to dismiss everything they had done down to something they had thought they had to do.

"Of course we wanted to. Not only did it have to be us, but we were given a choice. We were not forced to become Power Rangers. The Power gave us a choice that many other people did not have. But it was still our choice, and how could we not choose it?" she said. "And doesn't everyone have a duty to this planet? Whether it's bringing down pollution and contributing in other ways to protect our Earth from internal destruction, or whether it's bearing arms against those who which to conquer us. We all have a duty to protect our planet and our way of life." James looked at her for a moment before sighing in defeat.

"You are right, of course. We all have to do our part or save the Earth. I just don't like it that my family's part is risking their lives on a daily basis."

"We're here, dad." Said Tommy. "We've survived so far and learned so much along the way. We're not going anywhere." Again the conviction in his voice was astounding. They knew he couldn't promise that they'd never enter a battle that they couldn't win, however, they were not stupid; they knew what they were doing. Nothing more was said on the subject and it wasn't long before Kat and Tommy bid his parents goodbye to return to the hospital. They promised to return that night, saying they weren't returning to Reefside until Sunday, barring being called in by the Rangers, and also that they'd give Kim their best and inform her that the moment she was out of the hospital and situated at home she was to call them to come see Mari. Although Kim and Tommy had broken up years ago, the amount of time she spend at their house and with their son had made the Oliver's come to love her like one of their own. And Kim was not unique in that aspect. Tommy's other high school friends, who they had just discovered were Rangers, were very much part of the Oliver family and were always welcome at their house. And the same could be said for most of their parents. Especially the Scott's, Hart's (before they separated), Taylor's, Kwan's, and Mr. Cranston whose children had known each for almost their entire lives. All the families loved the group of kids and given what the Oliver's had just found out, it was no wonder those kids were so close. Vivian and James just hoped that they all stayed so close as it was evident that while their individual skill was impressive, it was the team that kept them alive.

The ride to the hospital was silent, though not tense. Kat was happy that he had decided to tell his parents. Now her decision resided around whether to tell her parents. They had moved back to Australia some years ago when she went off to London. While they talked fairly often and she had visited them shortly before moving back to California, she had not spoken to them in awhile and she did not know if she even wanted to tell them. Kat was brought out of her thoughts by their arrival at the hospital. It was still pretty early, about 10:30am, but it did not surprise them when they arrived at Kim's room to find most of their friends already there, and an irate Aisha dragging a yawning Rocky in moments after them.

"How are you?" Aisha asked Kim, who was sitting up in bed, looking much less pale.

"I'm good. Dana's been to see us and says that there's no reason we can't go home tomorrow. She said she's going to stay one more night just to make sure, and she'll check on us later today."

"And how's my goddaughter?" asked Tommy, going over to Jason who was holding the sleeping infant and taking her from her father, though said father looked less then pleased to be parted with his baby girl.

"She was perfectly fine." Said Jason with a glare in Tommy's direction.

"Hey, I haven't gotten to hold her since yesterday!" he said defensively. "I'm sure you stayed here all night holding her while she and Kim slept."

"So what if I did? She's my kid." Defended Jason.

"And she is going to wake up if you two don't shut up." Said Kim quietly, noticing that her daughter was starting to stir. Tommy bounced her gently a few times and she settled down, causing the adults in the room to relax again.

"And some of us haven't gotten the chance to hold her at all." Said Aisha in a stage whisper reaching for Mari. Tommy handed her over reluctantly. "She looks just like you two. Jason's mouth and eyes, Kim's nose. She's going to be a troublemaker, and a heart breaker that's for sure. Just like her parents." The others laughed quietly. Tommy's eyes widened a bit and he turned to Kim.

"Oh, by the way Kim, Jason, my parents say congratulations, and they can't wait to see her. They said they expect a call once you've gotten her situated at home." Kim and Jason smiled and nodded, having always liked the Oliver's from the moment they moved to Angel Grove.

"And speaking of Tommy's parents." Started Kat. "They know."

"Know what?" asked Adam.

"They know about us being Rangers." Said Tommy. "I told them this morning."

"You told them?" exclaimed Rocky. Tommy nodded.

"They knew something was up and I finally decided there had been enough lies between us. I know it's dangerous goes against one of Zordon's rules, but it felt right. And Zordon did always tell us to follow our instincts." The others nodded, though somewhat reluctantly.

"Just don't be surprised if they call you up to talk. They said they wouldn't pry too far into it, and that they wouldn't tell anyone, and I trust them not to. But interrogating you guys a bit is free territory."

"Does this mean we should tell our parents?" asked Kat, hoping to get some advice on her musings. Billy shook his head.

"No, I do not believe so. Simply because Tommy informed his parents of our lives as Rangers does not mean the rest of us must do the same. If you truly wish your family to know, then I do not believe any of us here will condemn you for such thoughts, nor do I believe Zordon would. However, opening that proverbial can of worms might be not be such a good idea." They all nodded more enthusiastically, some more so then others. Their parents knowing the truth might just be too much for some of them. And would definitely be too much for some of them. Around lunchtime it was decided that they would head out and allow mother and baby to get some much needed rest. The Rangers decided to head to a restaurant for lunch, and surprisingly enough, ended up at the hotel restaurant at Bulkmeiers. Tommy and Kat vouched that the food was good and decently priced, and they'd only have to put up with Bulk and Skull for a little while. Though 'putting up with Bulk and Skull' had turned into fairly decent conversation the last couple of times the Rangers had been in their presence. Those two had grown up over the years, no longer the schoolyard bullies; still there would inevitably be some banter. So it was no surprise that within minutes of being seated, the group was joined by the two proprietaries.

"So how's our favourite group of multi-coloured friends these days?" asked Bulk. "And aren't we missing two?"

"Yea, where's Pinkie-1 and Red-1?" added Skull.

"Kim had the baby yesterday." Replied Tommy. "Or rather, really early this morning."

"Kimmy had the baby?" asked a shocked Skull. It was no secret that he had a thing for her all throughout high school, Tommy knew that better then anyone having spent the better part of three years keeping him away from her, and although his crush had simmered and, it seemed, gone out, Skull still had a soft spot for the Original Pink Ranger.

"Yea. A girl named Marissa Eleanor Scott." Imputed Zack. "Cutest little thing, definitely going to be a dancer." Trini smacked him upside the head.

"She's not even twenty-four hours old." Everyone chuckled at Zack's expense and let the conversation die for a moment as a waiter came and took their orders.

"We'll have to send a card or something." Said Bulk. Skull nodded, though he looked a little forlorn.

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind a visit." Said Kat, noticing the look on Skull's face. "In a few weeks once they've settled Mari in at home." Skull didn't look convinced.

"From her high school tormentors?" he asked.

"You weren't our high school tormentors." Said Adam. "That would be reserved for Rita and Zedd."

"And then the Machine Empire." Added Tanya.

"Hey remember what Kim said at the Junior Police Ball?" asked Tommy. "She said you guys were friends. You might have been annoying sometimes, but you came through when it mattered, though sometimes in avertedly, and TJ told us what you did during the Countdown. It takes real guts to do something like that in the face a danger." The others nodded in agreement. "And besides, let's face it. No matter how hard you tried, you two were the worst bullies I've ever seen." Everyone laughed at that and Skull's demeanor changed completely. It seemed he had a very big soft spot for Kim, though he knew full well she was in love with Jason, and the Rangers saw no problem helping to form a friendship between the two.

"Alright enough mushy talk." Rocky said as their appetizers arrived. "Let's eat!" Aisha rolled her eyes at her boyfriend, but smiled at him nonetheless. It seemed some things would never change. Bulk and Skull decided to join them for lunch, being the boss had a advantage of taking breaks when you wanted, and the group talked for a long time about the good old days, their lives now, Kim, Jason and the baby, and of course, being Rangers. Although they were not part of he selective group, Bulk and Skull had no problems joining in on the conversation and fit in well with the group. This new Bulk and Skull were very pleasant to be around, though they held traces of the old Bulk and Skull that the Rangers had grown to love. However, as they learned quickly as Rangers, all good things weren't meant to last. Shortly after their main course had been taken away, Tommy's communicator beeped. Everyone looked around, trying to discretely see is anyone had noticed. Conveniently, their large group had had to be placed in the back corner, so there were few people around and it was easy enough to put their heads together.

"I read you Connor." Tommy spoke into the device around his wrist. The others listening inconspicuously but intently, and Bulk and Skull watching with rapt attention.

"Dr. O, Trent's missing." Tommy's heart stopped for a moment. Trent, one of his students, the student who had been turned evil before he joined the team, was missing. In Tommy's mind that could only mean one thing.

"Mesogog." He snarled.

"I don't think so, Dr. O." Tommy recoiled slightly in surprise.

"What do you mean?"

"You know how Trent's been acting funny?" Tommy didn't bother to respond to that rhetorical question. Of course he knew that Trent had been acting funny. "Well yesterday after Mr. Cranston came to get some of Kira's blood, he said he was going to go home and spend time with his dad. But earlier this week he said his dad was on a weeklong trip out of town. And then he hasn't answered his communicator at all. There were a few Tyrannodrones in the park just now and he wouldn't respond to our call. Thankfully it was just a few T-Drones and we didn't need him, but he's not answering at all."

"And why doesn't this scream Mesogog to you?" asked Tommy.

"Because Mesogog like to taunt us. Or at least his underlings do. It's a dead giveaway when he's planning something. But we've heard nothing. There's been nothing from Mesogog except a few T-Drones. Then when Trent wouldn't answer us I had Hayley trace his Dino Gem. It's signal is coming from his house. If it was Mesogog don't you think he'd take the Gem with him?" Tommy had to concede that point.

"We drove by his place but it was completely dark, and the scans Hayley ran said there were no one inside, but Trent's Gem was still there. That seems pretty fishy to me." Again Tommy had to agree with Connor, not something that happened very often.

"Alright, Kat and I are on our way. Meet us at the Dino Ruins."

"Ok." Tommy sighed and let his head fall into his hands.

"Why can't I ever just have one normal vacation?"

"I didn't know you called coming to watch your friend give birth a vacation." Said Kat, already gathering her stuff.

"If I'm not teaching hormonal, arrogant, brainless teenagers, dealing with Randall and not in the spandex, it's a vacation." Tommy said getting up and pulling out his wallet. He handed a few bills to Bulk and Skull.

"Here. I hope this covers it. If not Rocky and front my tab."

"Hey!" exclaimed Rocky. Bulk and Skull shook their heads and gave the bills back.

"Nope. Lunch is on us. For all of you." Said Skull.

"Yea, it's the least we can do given what you have to get back to." Said Bulk. Tommy didn't fight them, he knew they were stubborn and didn't have the time. He nodded and thanked them for their generosity, promising to return it if they were ever in Reefside. Bulk and Skull quickly agreed and Tommy turned to the other Rangers.

"One of you please tell Kim and Jason we're sorry and we'll call as soon as we can. And kiss Mari for me." He said the last bit to Trini, knowing she'd actually do it. The others nodded and wished them luck. "Oh, and if you of you, the bravest of you, could head to my place, pack up my stuff and drive me jeep to Reefside, I'd be forever grateful. Thanks guys!" Tommy didn't dawdle after that last comment knowing that if he didn't one of them would bring him his jeep. Kat and Tommy walked as fast as they could while still being under the radar and emerged outside moments later. They ran around to the back of the hotel and found a secluded spot to morph. It was with great shock and joy that the patrons of Bulkmeiers got a glimpse of two fully morphed Rangers zooming out of the parking lot and towards the highway where, like Billy, they made record time to Reefside. Tommy and Kat pulled into the underground hanger and de-morphed before heading in to meet their team.

"Anything?" Tommy asked Hayley who was sitting at the computer. She shook her head.

"Nothing. Nothing has changed. Trent's Gem is still at his house but my scanners aren't picking up any life forms."

"Could he have dropped the communicator?" asked Kat. "Or could the Gem have fallen out without him noticing?"

"Not likely." Responded Tommy. He turned around to face the three teens before him, all of whom looked more then ready to morph into action.

"We go in quietly. We don't know what's in there, or who's blocking our scanners. Who, or whatever it is probably has Trent and we need to get him back quickly and efficiently. There's no room of mess-ups this time. If they're powerful enough to block us, Trent's life could be in danger."

"More then it normally is you mean." Murmured Kira. Tommy ignored her.

"Ready?" he called.

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder Power Up!"

"It's Morphin' Time! Zeo Ranger I-Pink!" Once morphed, the five Rangers called on their vehicles and sped off to Trent's manor house. About a kilometer away they killed the engines and ran the rest of the way, hoping coming in on foot, and not loud cycles would not alert whoever was inside to their presence. The Rangers sneaked up to the front door, not something they'd normally do, but also not something the enemy would be expecting, and eased it open, taking in the fast that it was unlocked. Whoever was here knew they were coming. Tommy pulled out a handheld device Hayley had given him; similar to the one they had used to track the Shield of Triumph, though this time it would track Trent's Gem. Tommy motioned that the signal was coming from upstairs and the five of them quietly climbed to the second floor. Once upstairs they were able to hear the sound of hushed voices. Tommy then led them down to the end of the hall where a door was standing ajar and the voiced became clearer. One was definitely Trent's.

"You have to fight it, dad. Just a little longer. I'm so close to finding a way to help you." Tommy's brow furrowed under his helmet.

"I can't. Trent I can't, you need to get out of here." Anton wheezed out.

"I'm not leaving you dad." Tommy stopped just outside the door and motioned for the others to stop as well. This didn't seem like an attack, but something was most definitely not right here.

"What about the other Rangers? I can tell them. They can help."

"No!" Anton's voice was much louder and clearly then before. "You can't, we've been through this before Trent. They won't understand. They'll kill me, and leave you."

"They're my friends, dad. They won't do that. They'll help you. Just like they helped me."

"No, you can't. Just leave, Trent. Save yourself." His voice was back to it's wheezing, and it sounded like he was in pain.

"No, dad." Tommy had heard enough. It was clear that there was only Trent and Anton in the house and that something was bothering them. And whatever it was, he was going to find out. Tommy opened the door fully and stepped into the room, the others not far behind him.

"What's going on here?" he asked. Trent stood up, shock on his face, and stepped in front of his father.

"Nothing. We're fine. You can go now."

"We're not going anywhere, Trent. Something's been bothering you. Tell us, we can help." Trent shot his father a pleading look, begging him to agree, but whatever Anton's reply would have been, they'd never know. At seeing five fully morphed Rangers, Anton began to shake. He grabbed at his head and stood up, attempting to leave the room, but found his path was bared.

"Dad!" Trent yelled, but was pushed back when he went to help.

"Go! Run!" Anton got out before his eyes turned yellow and he transformed into Mesogog. The Rangers went onto high alert, seeing their mortal enemy. They all fell into fighting stances and prepared for a battle.

"I will not fight you today, Rangers. But know that your time is almost up." Hissed Mesogog, before he disappeared into an invisiportal. Once he was gone, the Rangers let down their defenses and the younger ones rounded on Trent.

"Your dad's Mesogog?" demanded Connor. "How could you not tell us?"

"That's enough, Connor." Said Tommy, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Let's get back to the Dino Ruins. I think you have some explaining to do." He looked to Trent, who nodded. The ride back to Tommy and Kat's was tense to say the least. Tommy had called Hayley and let her know that Trent was fine, and that Anton Mercer was Mesogog, which was no doubt why her signals had not worked. Hayley was rightfully shocked at that news but patiently waited for them to return. Everyone sat across from Trent and stared at him. Trent got the feeling that he was on trial for some inexcusable crime.

"How long have you known Anton was Mesogog?" asked Tommy, getting things started. Trent sighed and resigned himself to whatever fate the others decided for him.

"Since we defeated Skortch."

"A month?" exclaimed Connor. "You've known a month and you didn't tell us? All this time and we could have strategized! He was sitting right under our noses and you didn't tell us! We could have defeated him a month ago!"

"And that's exactly why I didn't tell you!" said Trent, staring at Connor, a fierce look on his face. "He's my father. I don't want to destroy him! The number of times I thought of coming to you guys, but everytime it came down to the fact that if it came down to the lives of the people of Earth, or his, you'd kill him." Trent sat down, tears forming in his eyes. "He's my father. I had to try to save him." Trent sounded so completely broken in that moment that Connor could not find it in his heart to be angry with him. Contrary to popular belief, Connor did in fact have a brain, and, even more surprising, used it quite often. He knew Trent had lost his parents at an early age and that Anton had taken him in. He also knew that being a Ranger had given him his first real friends. Was it really a surprise that he wanted to protect the only family he had left? Tommy listened to what Trent said and understood perfectly. Had he not, only hours ago, told his parents that he would raise hell for them if one of his enemies targeted them? And he was a grown man who had never known his birth parents. He had never felt that loss. Trent had.

"I understand, Trent. We all do." He said, getting up and kneeling before the nearly crying boy, and placing a hand on his shoulder. "You were scared and hurt and didn't know what to do. All you knew was that Anton was your father and you love him. And you'd do anything for those you love. We'll help you get your father back, Trent. When we're through Mesogog won't hurt him anymore. Count on it." Trent looked at his teacher through teary eyes, trying to convey his thanks, for he didn't think his voice would work.

Kat chose that moment to stand up and usher the other teens out, telling them to go home. Hayley followed, being smart enough to know what Kat was doing. And sure enough, when Kat returned to the basement lair, Tommy was holding a sobbing Trent. Kat felt tears of her own forming and let them fall. Trent looked so small, so young, and so broken, crying his eyes out on Tommy's shoulder. It was a shock to her system to see what she always knew deep down, though never dwelled on for too long. These were just kids. They were eighteen, or turning eighteen shortly. They had had no bigger cares in the world then how late they could push it past curfew until the world suddenly crashed onto their shoulders. These kids were smart, kind, loving and above all courageous. They had taken on the task of protecting the world admirably and she couldn't be prouder of them. But when it came down to it, they were still just kids. Kids who had grown up fast and shouldered a great burden. Kids who literally held the fate of the world in the palm of their hands.

* * *

**A/N - I fear I disappointed some of you by not making Kat pregnant. Though I can't say I'm sorry. Every reason Kat gave Tommy for it not being the right time were mine as well. I wanted to convey that Kat wanted kids and feared that Tommy didn't after his reaction to Mari's birth, but I never intended to make her pregnant. At least not now while Mesogog's alive. Though while I'm not sorry, I hope I didn't disappoint too much.  
**

**Just a few more chapters left, including the Ranger reunion/Zordon memorial coming up in the next chapter or two. **

**Review please!  
**


	30. Chapter 30 In Memoriam

_Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers_

* * *

Chapter 30 – In Memoriam

* * *

Time passed slowly for the Rangers over the next month. Each of them felt the tension brought on by finding out their nemesis's identity. On top of that Tommy and Kat had become very aware of just how young their charges were. While they were conscious of the difference in age between themselves and their students, over the last month it had become blatantly obvious that that age difference was larger then they thought. They constantly saw aspects in the teens that they associated with their teen, and even pre-teen years. The Rangers withdrew into themselves and were regularly seen at the Cybercafé, the soccer field, or the park. In the company of friends, who knew nothing of being a Power Ranger, and doing simply normal teenage activities. Tommy and Kat allowed them this time alone. They did not enforce the harsh training regime that had reigned over the past few months, nor did they insist that enter any fights against Mesogog's goons. Though they always showed up without fail should there be an attack on the city. Their team was sinking into a depression, and Kat and Tommy had no idea how to bring them out of it.

In the last week of April, Tommy received a call from Kim, who took the opportunity to call him while her daughter, and husband, took a nap. The first thing out of her mouth after a hasty greeting was to ask whether he had contacted everyone for the anniversary of Zordon's death the following week. Tommy groaned and hung his head at that question.

"I'll take that as a no." said Kim.

"Kim, I'm so sorry, with everything that's been going on here, I completely forgot."

"And what exactly has been going on, Tommy? You haven't said a word to any of us this past month." Tommy sighed and told her everything. He told her about Mesogog and Anton, about Trent falling apart, the differences in age he and Kat had noticed, and the depression his team had fallen into.

"Well what do you expect?" asked Kim. "They're teenagers, a heavy burden has been placed on them, a burden that only other Rangers understand. They don't know what's normal for people like them, who they can turn to, who they can talk to. On top of the regular teenage angst, which in itself is a burden, they're risking their lives to save the world. Have you forgotten that we were like that too, Tommy?" Tommy's brows furrowed in confusion. Evidently he had.

"The pressure of being a Ranger got to be too much sometimes." Kim continued, obviously sensing that he had indeed forgotten. "We withdraw from it and go be normal teenagers for awhile, or as normal as we could get. They're still showing up for battles aren't they?"

"Yes."

"Then they'll be fine. The differences you're talking about aren't as big as you think. On the outside they're immature teenagers, but you of all people should know that it's what's on the inside that counts. They're still turning up for battles, that proves that they know, in their hearts and minds, that fighting Mesogog is what comes first. Sometimes, they need to fall into a funk and be kids while they still have the chance. Give them time, they'll come around."

"They have me though. And Kat. They're not the first Rangers, nor the first teenage Rangers. They're not us, Kim, they're not making it up as they go along. Why if it so hard for them?"

"Thomas James Oliver I cannot believe you just said that!" hissed Kim. "Of course it's hard for them! They're fighting for the survival of our world. That would be hard on anybody! And while they have you to fall back on, it's all new to them. They are making it up as they go along. Yes, they're not us, but our Ranger story is not theirs."

"What about Trent?" said Tommy, and Kim got the distinct impression that he hadn't heard a word she just said.

"He broke down, Kim. I held him as he sobbed his heart out."

"And he needed that. You said that Trent had been carrying around the extra burden of knowing who the enemy is for a month before you found out. And to top it off the enemy is his dad, or inhabiting his dad's body. Of course he's going to feel overwhelmed. It had been building inside him for a month and needed release. While he won't be happy about it, and will do everything in his power to bring his father back, he's probably come to terms with it. Now he needs actions to bring his father back."

"Actions we can't take. We don't have the power to defeat him, and I don't even know where to start to bring Anton back."

"What have you been doing for the past month?" Kim demanded. "Wait, don't answer that, you've been sulking, that's what you've been doing." Kim sighed. "So here's what you're going to do, and you will do it." There was a warning in her voice and Tommy listened intently. "You're going to talk to your team, let them know that you and Kat are there for them, and so are every other Ranger alive." Again, warning in her voice, this time promising death should a Ranger not help out if asked. "Then you are going to spend the next week pulling them, and yourself, out of the funk you got yourselves into. You're going to plan and strategize, but not act. Then you'll attend the reunion/memorial before returning to Reefside to finally take action and finish this once and for all. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes." Tommy said without hesitation.

"Good. Oh and one more thing. Trini contacted all the other Rangers for you, they're all coming, and a few of them are bringing their mentors. The only team you need to contact is the Ninja Storm team. The closest Billy's gotten to finding them is to discover that their secret ninja academy is somewhere in the forest surrounding Blue Bay Harbour."

"That shouldn't be a problem. Connor's brother Eric attends one of the academies."

"Right I think you mentioned that." Just them a piercing cry rang out over the phone, and Kim sighed.

"Looks like she's up. I love the kid, but I definitely miss sleeping."

"Doesn't every parent?" asked a chuckling Tommy.

"I got her." Tommy heard from the other end.

"Was that Jason?"

"Yea, he's been so good with her. Sleep deprived or not, his favourite thing is to just hold her. I've caught him a few times with her in the rocking char long after she fell asleep, or simply watching her in the middle of the night."

"Kim, she needs feeding. I can't really help with this one, unfortunately." Jason called and he sounded truly disappointed. Kim and Tommy shared a laugh. It seemed Jason couldn't wait until his daughter was weaned from her mother's breast."

"Well I gotta run. Contact Ninja Storm, next Friday at the ruins of the Command Centre. Everyone who knew Zordon is showing up at 5:30 to pay our own respects. Those who didn't are showing up at 6:00. And Tommy, us Originals are heading up at 5:00. Not even our replacements are coming. None of us have a non-Original significant other to lie to, except Angela, but she's agreed long ago that she wasn't a Ranger and wasn't coming. It's up to you whether you tell Kat, but we need this, Tommy. Just us six."

"Kim!" called Jason.

"Coming! Oh and we're wearing our Ranger colours. Not that most of us don't do that anyways, but for those of you who have more then one, wear all of them, somehow." Without even a goodbye, Kim hung up to go take care of her daughter. Tommy sat there for a moment, thinking on everything she had crammed into their fifteen-minute conversation. She was right, yet again. Connor may be the Red Ranger, but Tommy was their mentor. More often then not Connor lead them into battle, but Tommy knew that should he give a contradicting order, the others would follow his lead. Even Connor wouldn't complain. Tommy realized just how much those kids, _no, _Tommy thought, _teenagers, adults,_ relied on him and Kat. They were their role models for all things Ranger. He and Kat had the opportunity to be something for the younger generation that he himself had not had. Yes, Zordon had been their mentor, had been there for them through thick and thin, had created them and knew what it meant to be a Ranger, but though he was all that, he wasn't a Ranger. The Original Rangers had been flying blind, making it up and writing the book on Rangerhood as they went along. Anyone after them had a starting place. While they had to find their own way, and come into their own powers, they had past Rangers to use as a guideline. Even Rocky, Aisha and Adam, who came fairly early on, had a baseline to fall back on.

_Even me, who had joined the team not two months into the battle for Earth, had the others as a model. Though I was the first evil Ranger and there for most Ranger firsts. They were still learning when I joined them. The book hadn't been written yet. _In that moment Tommy remembered something else Kim had said, something he had blocked out at the time. He realized for the first time, while the book was written long ago, while 'What a Ranger is' had been established, for all new Rangers, everything was new. They learned as they went. Everything for them was a combination of the two, and Tommy, with his extensive Ranger history had never truly realized that until now.

_I screwed up. I've gotten complacent, forgotten what it was like to not know what's going on. I've taken for granted that they could follow our example. Yes, they're not flying blind, but they're not all knowing. They have to learn as they go, and it's my job, and Kat's job, to help them. Yes, we have the opportunity to be something for our charges that Zordon couldn't be for us, but that doesn't mean they'll suddenly know everything. It's time I realized that. And time I got my team back._

When Kat returned home an hour later it was to find a busy Tommy down in the Dino Ruins, working with drive she had not seen in a month.

"Tommy? What's going on?"

"I'm searching for a way to bring Anton back, and defeat Mesogog forever."

"What brought this on?"

"Kim called, asked if I had contacted the other Ranger teams for Zordon's memorial next week." Kat's eyes widened.

"Oh God, we completely forgot."

"That's what I said." Tommy answered not turning away from the computer. "She then demanded why and got the whole sad story of the last month out of me. She yelled at me after, or hissed at me 'cause Mari was sleeping, and said that I've been an idiot for thinking that these kids, no adults, can't do everything, and yet are stronger then we think." Tommy turned to her and looked her in the eyes. "I've screwed up, Kat. I've forgotten what it was like for us when I first became a Ranger. It's not exactly the same, they have us to look to for guidance, but everything's new to them." Kat saw the truth in his words and couldn't believe that she hadn't realized it. She had been in the same position. She joined the team nearly two years after, mere months before they became the Zeo Rangers. The baseline had been established, but she had to learn, and find her own way. Kat looked at Tommy and say the determination in his eyes to fix this. She took his hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"_We_ screwed up. What do we do first?"

* * *

The Rangers had been called to Tommy and Kat's the next Wednesday. After having spent a month of avoiding, and being avoided, they were a little surprised to be called over. But answer the summons they did, and were they ever shocked to find an upbeat, determined Tommy and Kat.

"Have a seat." Said Tommy.

"Dr. O, Ms. Hillard, what's going on?" asked Kira.

"We wanted to apologize. We've asked too much of you." Said Tommy. The teens raised their eyebrows.

"What?"

"Long story short, we've taken for granted that you aren't the Original Rangers." Said Kat. "You have past Rangers to look to for guidance and as a model for what a Ranger should be, but we've forgotten that that doesn't mean you know exactly what you're doing. We've tried to be here when you needed us, but we messed up royally, in balancing your Ranger lives, and your civilian lives, and have counted on you as Rangers too often."

"But no more." Imputed Tommy. "You are formidable Rangers, and Earth will forever be grateful to you,"

"Dr. O are you asking us to hang up our Morphers?" asked Trent. Tommy smiled.

"Not in the least. We're saying that it's ok to be teenagers. You've been avoiding this place and doing more and more normal teenage activities this last month, and we've avoided you, riding off your behaviour as the teenage immaturity. But you've had it right the entire time. Being a Ranger doesn't mean you need to give up your life. It was never our intent to stop you from living out your dreams."

"We're Rangers, Dr. O. We'll protect the Earth." Said Connor, still slightly confused.

"We know you will. And you might not understand what we're saying right now. But give it a few years. When you're no longer the rookies, and you watch the news, see the new Ranger team, you'll remember what we've said and understand exactly what we're talking about. Now to business." The teens looked to each other and silently agreed that something had happened to their teachers, something they didn't understand or particularly want to at the moment, and they'd just have to trust them. Kat picked up from Tommy.

"Over the last week, Tommy and I have been looking into ways to bring separate Mesogog from Anton." Trent perked up at that news. "While we're not sure if it'll work, we have a plan."

"What is it?" asked a hopeful Trent.

"Mesogog is an independent being. To him, no one is his equal."

"By inhabiting Anton he has, in a sense, declared that this human is his equal. He's given him some of his powers and allowed him to share his innermost thoughts." said Tommy. "Mesogog would not be happy about that. He'd want his own body. By the simple fact that he hasn't separated from Anton yet, it means that he isn't strong enough. He's not powerful enough and needs a host to survive."

"So what? We give him _more _power?" asked Ethan. "We're already struggling against him, won't given him more power make it harder to beat him? Mean _we'd_ need more power?"

"Yes." Said Kat simply. "And we have the power." The teens jaws opened in shock.

"If we have the power we need to defeat him, why haven't we done it already?"

"That's the part we're not sure will work." Said Tommy, looking each of them in the eyes, completely serious. "We have the power in theory, in practice, it might destroy us." Silence followed that statement. They weren't surprised. They all knew there was a possibility they wouldn't make it out of this battle alive. After months of fighting and searching for a way to defeat him, and doing extra extensive searching this past week, it came as no surprise to the Rangers that in order to defeat Mesogog, it might scot them their lives. They looked to each other, gauging their reactions to this news. Finally they looked to Connor, silently giving their leader both their individual answers, and the permission to answer for the group.

"What do we have to do?" asked Connor. Tommy stared at him hard for a moment before relenting.

"We have to use the full power of our Dino Gems." He said. "When their full power is used they'll become ordinary stones. Their power is their the equivalent of their life force. So essentially the Gems will die. Because we're bonded to them,"

"It might take our life force, and we might go the same way." Finished Ethan, Tommy nodded.

"I'm not saying there isn't hope. There's always a chance we'll live. Because there's no way for us to test this, it could go either way." He said. "However, we do have a plan that might give us the boost we need to survive." The teens perked up at this news. Just because they were prepared to die for the Earth, didn't mean that they didn't want to live.

"Kat will not be able to help us with this one, as she does not have a Dino Gem. However, she does have one of the five pieces of the Zeo Crystal. And I have the other. If I transfer the power of my Zeo Shard to her, she'll be able to activate both and channel that power to us. She can't attack Mesogog directly as he will only absorb the Dino energy, which Kat doesn't have. But if she channels it through us, it might just give us the power boost we need to both take out Mesogog and save our lives."

"What happens is Ms. Hillard does attack Mesogog directly?" asked Trent.

"It would be like any other attack we send at him. He'd dodge it, or send it back at us. Mesogog wants the Dino energy. He'll absorb it, not deflect it. If we give him a taste of it, enough for him to get his own body, we'll get Anton back. Then if use it all, it'll be too much for him to handle at one time."

"Kind of like when the internet crashes." Said Ethan. "If you do too much at one time the net can't handle it and crashes. Only Mesogog's a living being, sort of, so if we overload him, it'll destroy him." Tommy nodded, then sighed.

"Theoretically, of course. But it makes sense and is the only solution we've seen. We only get one shot at this. There's no room to mess up, no one can hesitate." He looked at them all and saw the determination in the eyes.

"Let's do it." Said Connor. Tommy nodded and looked to Kat who nodded as well. They knew it was a lot to ask, of all of them, but they couldn't let Mesogog win. It was time to end this.

"We go next week." Said Tommy.

"Why next week? Why not now?" asked Trent.

"Because we all need times to come to terms with this. This might be the last week we spend on this Earth. And I for one, intend to live it to the fullest, say goodbye to my friends, family, my newborn goddaughter. Besides this Friday is the all Ranger reunion and the six year memorial for Zordon, the one who started it all. Kimberly planned it. And Mesogog will be the least of our worries if we miss it." He joked, hoping to lighten the mood. It worked enough to make him happy. It brought a smile to their faces.

"There's an all Ranger reunion?" asked Ethan. "How come we're just hearing about this now?"

"Because both Tommy and I forgot until Kim phone last week and reminded us, and we've all been avoiding each other." The teens nodded in understanding.

"I hope you don't have plans this weekend." They shook their heads and both Kat and Tommy took that to mean that they planned on hanging out together, but meeting every Ranger in existence was much more interesting.

"Great." Said Tommy. "We'll meet here after school on Friday. Plan to stay one night in Angel Grove."

"Angel Grove?" asked Connor. "Isn't that where you lived and went to high school? Does this mean we get to see some of your old haunts, Dr. O?"

"You'll get to see two of them." Tommy replied. "Oh and, Connor, if you could contact your brother at the Wind Ninja Academy before you leave and ask him to get one of the Rangers to call me that'd be great." Connor fidgeted a little.

"Well Eric kind of, dropped out." Connor said, Tommy looked thoroughly unimpressed and unsurprised. "But he still knows who the Rangers were and he still lives in Blue Bay Harbour so I'm sure he can find them." Tommy didn't say anything at these supposedly comforting words and merely handed him a phone. The next five minutes was spend listening to a one sided phone call between Connor and his twin, which confirmed Tommy's suspicions that both McKnight boys were a lot similar in personality then Connor said. Not once did Tommy hear the words 'Ranger,' 'Academy,' or 'Ninja.' Not a promising conversation. However, Connor proved to know what he was doing as when he hung up he said that one of them worked at a place called Storm Chargers and most of them hung out there. Tommy was to call and ask for Dustin, the Yellow Wind Ranger. Still surprized that the conversation he heard could produce that information, Tommy went over to the computer and found the number for Storm Chargers.

"Strom Chargers, Kelly speaking, how may I help you?" Tommy heard a sniggering in the background.

"She's always so nice. This is an extreme sports store." Someone said followed by a yelp.

"And they're our customers, you might try it once, Dustin." Kelly said, and Tommy sighed in relief, thankful that he was working that day. "Sorry about that. What can I do for you?"

"I actually would like to speak with Dustin, if he's there." He said, hoping he didn't sound like a friend who just wanted to chat. Tommy did not want to be denied because Dustin was working. Thankfully luck was on his side.

"Dustin, phone. And be nice."

"Dustin speaking, how may I help you?" he asked in a mocking voice then yelped in pain again as Tommy imagined his boss smacked him again.

"Can you speak freely? It's about the multi-coloured spandex, you and some friends are into." Tommy said, getting straight to the point. Dustin may not be the brightest of the group but he knew that he was talking to someone who knew he was a Power Ranger.

"One second." He said. Looking around the shop the saw Tori and Blake sitting watching the TV and went over to them, motioning to the phone in his hand. "How do you know about us being Rangers?" Tori and Blake leaned in closer and listened intently, wondering how on alert they should be.

"My names Tommy Oliver, I'm a former Ranger as well as the current Black Dino Ranger from Reefside." The pairs of eyebrows shot up, never had a former Ranger contacted them before. "I'm calling to invite you and you team, as well as any mentor or technical advisor you might have had, to a Ranger reunion and memorial for our mentor and creator of the Power Rangers, Zordon, in Angel Grove this Friday at 6:00pm. It is the sixth anniversary since his death and every Ranger in existence is gathering to pay our respects and show him how his family has grown. I understand it is short notice, circumstances out of our control did not allow much time for me to prepare."

"Where in Angel Grove?" asked Tori, motioning for Dustin to be quite.

"Just north of Angel Grove, in the hills. It's the second turn off the highway. Follow the road until you reach the base of a cliff with a path up the side. You'll know you've reached it when you see a bunch of other cars parked there. And don't worry, the site is protected by The Power. Only those with The Power, or brought in by those with The Power can see it."

"We'll be there." Said Tori.

"Excellent. There I a hotel called Bulkmeiers in Angel Grove run by two friends names Bulk and Skull who are in on the Ranger secret. I'll add your names to the list of Rangers attending and they'll have rooms for you. How many of you are there? And do you have any special needs or requirements?" asked Tommy.

"We're seven. And no, although there is only one couple." Answered Tori.

"Alright, good to know. Oh, and before I forget." He said before hanging up. "Kimberly, the Original Pink Ranger has decreed we all wear our Ranger colours, though I'm sure you do that anyways. But if you don't, I'd adhere to the dress code, you do not want Kim on your bad side, you'll find out why when you meet her. We'll see you Friday." He understood they were cautious, wondering if this was a trap, and would probably show up Morphers in hand, but he didn't care. They'd learn the truth as soon as they arrived.

* * *

Friday came quickly and with it the six year anniversary of Zordon's death, and the destruction of the UAE. For anyone who knew Zordon, this day was labeled a 'bad day' and many took the day off. By the end of the day, Tommy and Kat were wishing that they had taken the day off. The day started with Kat breaking out into tears and Tommy tearing up, though he didn't let them fall. At every turn they both withdrew into themselves or snapped at anyone who crossed their paths. They had given out more detentions in this one day then they had all year, something which made Randall enter their classrooms and compliment them on a job well done. Thankfully, their students were able to sense that this was not a new Dr. Oliver and Ms. Hillard, but simply not a good day, and by lunchtime word had spread throughout the school and every student was on their best behaviour when in their presence. Finally the day ended and Tommy and Kat rushed out of the building, climbed into Tommy's jeep and tore out of the parking lot, making it home by 3:15, mere minutes before their charges showed up. Thankfully they had packed the night before and simply Connor didn't even have time to stop the car as Tommy and Kat were already climbing back into the jeep.

"Follow us, and try to keep up." Said Tommy. Without another word he started the car and pulled out of the driveway. About halfway to Angel Grove, a thought his Kat, one she berated herself for not having earlier, and she turned to Tommy.

"Aren't we leaving Reefside too unprotected?" she asked.

"Don't worry. I thought of this last week and contacted Billy. He said he had enough power in his main computer to teleport us back should Mesogog attack. Hayley decided not to come and is watching out for him, and we have every Ranger alive coming here tonight. Worst case Joel calls his zord and we travel the hour-long drive at supersonic speed. Meaning we'll be there in about five minutes." Tommy said, reassuring his girlfriend. Kat relaxed at that news. The rest of the trip was past in silence, with the occasional curse from Tommy when he looked in the rear-view mirror and didn't see Connor following behind him. Finally, though, they did reach Angel Grove and sure enough, Tommy saw Connor pulled onto the exit ramp a couple of cars behind him. He drove them to Bulkmeiers, having decided that it was the lesser of the evils. They couldn't stay with Kim, Jason and the new baby, Adam and Tanya, and Rocky and Aisha had apartments not equipped for six visitors, Billy and Trini lived in LA as did Zack and Angela, and then, of course, there were his parents. They would have welcomed him and his students and fellow Rangers with open arms, but he knew that Connor would have had a field day being in his parents house, and he also knew his parents would take the opportunity to grill his students about his life in Reefside, in at school, as well as a Ranger. Bulk and Skull telling exaggerated stories of their high school days were tame compared to his parents. Tommy parked as close to the door as he could and got out, grabbing his stuff, then waiting for the others to catch up before heading inside. A couple of minutes later Connor and the others joined him and Kat by his car, all four of them looking shocked.

"Dr. O where did learn to drive like that?" demanded Connor. "When you said 'keep up' I though you meant stay together and that I'd have to go slowly, not that I'd actually have to keep up with you."

"Well when you're an Nascar champion you learn to drive fast." Replied Tommy, mirth in his voice, as he started toward the front entrance.

"Champion?" cried Connor. Kat laughed at the young man's surprise and decided to add in her two cents.

"Yes he raced a bit at his uncle's track before I moved here but went pro our senior year, and stayed for another year when we graduated and passed on the Turbo powers, before heading to college. Then of course he was the Red Turbo Ranger which in itself means he'd be used to speed." Connor was officially passed shock and had gained a new respect for his stuffy old science teacher.

"Don't worry, Connor, you'll learn a lot more about you're the Technicolour Ranger tonight."

"And a lot more about Pink Cat." Kat frowned at the name.

"Turn into a cat one time." She muttered. She hated that name, and Tommy used everytime she called him the Technicolour Ranger, which would be why she used it very sparingly.

"Ms. Hillard, where are we?" asked Kira.

"We're at an establishment called Bulkmeiers. It maintains a good reputation even though it is run by the two most egotistical, arrogant, annoying, loudmouth busybodies on the planet."

"Why thank you, Pinkie, didn't know you thought so highly of us." Said Skull who had popped up beside her. Kat flinched and let out a startled cry.

"Skull!" exclaimed Kat, smacking him in the arm. "Don't do that!" Skull merely laughed and pulled her into a hug.

"How're things going, Kat?" he asked, a smile on his face and sounding much more like the new Skull she had met the first time Tommy brought her here.

"They're alright. How are you and Bulk doing?"

"We're good, Kat." Said Bulk from behind her. Kat let out another surprised screech and whipped around to whack him repeatedly with her purse.

"Stop doing that!" Bulk and Skull laughed heartily, clearly enjoying themselves, as they welcomed Tommy and turned to the teens, who had watched the scene with great interest.

"Who're they?" Bulk asked Tommy.

"They're my students. And fellow Rangers." Replied Tommy, keeping his voice down so as not to be overheard.

"Kira Ford, Connor McKnight, Ethan James and Trent Fernandez." Bulk and Skull waved and the Rangers murmured hellos. "Guys, this is Bulk and Skull. Friends, and wannabe bullies from high school." Connor straightened up when he hear they knew Tommy from school.

"High school?" he asked. "Got any interesting stories about Dr. O?" Bulk and Skull smirked, turning to each other before walking forward, each wrapping an arm around Connor's shoulders.

"Why, yes, yes we do." Said Skull. Tommy rolled his eyes.

"Don't go believing everything they say, they're known to embellish stories. And hey, tell embarrassing stories of my later! Show us to our rooms, I have to go soon." Tommy said when Bulk and Skull started to lead Connor towards the restaurant. They changed directions and led them over to the front desk, instructing their employees on the rooms they'd put aside for their friends. One good thing about knowing the owners, you never waited for service. Kat and Tommy had been here enough that most of the staff knew them. And those that didn't had been told about them. Bulk handed out the room keys, one for Kat and Tommy, one across the hall for Connor, Ethan and Trent, and an adjoining room for Kira. Tommy was not thrilled that the rooms were connected, but realized that they'd probably sneak into each other's rooms anyways, this way he just didn't have to know about it. And he knew that with Ethan and Trent so close Kira wouldn't let anything happen between the two lovebirds. When the rooms were assigned, Skull went to hand out the keys to the mini fridge, and Tommy snatched the keys before the teens got their hands on it. He gave it back to the girl behind the desk and told her they were not even old enough to vote, let alone drink and gave her, not Bulk and Skull, specific instructions that none of them were to be allowed anywhere near the bar. She nodded and said she'd inform the staff, though Tommy did catch her sending his students a sympathetic smile when they all looked put out. Tommy didn't care though. He might not be able to control where they slept, without a lot of effort that he wasn't willing to put in, but he could and would stop them from drinking. Their parents would murder him if they knew about the room assignments, he didn't want to risk alcohol too.

With that in mind Tommy led the way to the elevators, immensely glad that Kim had banned alcohol for the night, not wanting anyone to get drunk at a memorial service, and not being able to drink any herself. Tommy and Kat made sure their students were in their rooms, with instructions to stay there, before heading to their own room across the hall. They unpacked and at 4:30 Tommy decided that it was time to tell Kat where he was going, though for some reason he didn't tell her the real reason. It was something he felt that, for whatever reason, should be kept to the Originals. Kat accepted his excuse of helping Kimberly, though he suspected that she knew the truth, and agreed to watch out for their students before heading over for 5:30. They had already commandeered the help of two fellow Rangers, Eric and Taylor, to watch over the teens and bring them to the ruins at 6:00. They were two of many Rangers staying at Bulkmeiers this weekend, and were one of the few he'd trust with the task without leading the teens on some wild adventure. At five minutes to five, Tommy pulled his jeep to a stop at the bottom of the hill where the command centre once stood. There were other cars there already and Tommy knew he was the last one.

"Hey, Kim." He said, seeing her standing halfway up the path, waiting for him.

"You didn't tell Kat." Tommy shook his head.

"She knows though. I have no doubt that she knows, she just accepted it." Kim nodded and pulled him into a fierce hug, burying her red and teary eyed face in his shoulder. Tommy didn't say anything, there wasn't much he could say, but held her for a few moments, allowing his own tears to fall, taking comfort in her presence. He knew she did this on purpose. Waiting for him, giving them a few minutes alone and allowing him this opportunity to physically display his grief, for they both knew he wouldn't cry in front of the others. He'd barely let a few tears fall in front of Kat, crying in front of her being still new.

"Thank you." He murmured when they pulled away.

"I've been crying on and off all day." She said. "Jason and I have been passing off Mari constantly to allow the other to cry, because we wouldn't do it in front of her. We're getting it all out of our systems now. Aisha's watching her and then is going to pass her to Dana who'll bring her here. It's weird being away from her, even if it is only for an hour. I haven't left her side since I gave birth." Tommy smiled at that, understanding, though not truly knowing, that it must be hard for a new parent to leave their child. He and Kim walked the rest of the way up the hill and were greeted by the sight of their beloved Command Centre completely destroyed. Tommy had not been back here since he gave up the Turbo power and it was a shock to see it this way. Though it did look different then before. He knew the Power Chamber had also been destroyed, thus the larger amount of rubble he remembered. As they walked forward their friends, who all came from different places, obviously taking a few minutes to look around on their own. No one said anything for a time, not even muttering a greeting, each taking comfort in their friends presence. Eventually, Tommy stepped forward, Jason falling in beside him, and led the way to the place where Zordon's energy tube once stood. The base was still there, circular in shape though with rocks and dirt surrounding it with cracks and pieces of glass giving it a ragged edge. They stopped not far from it, standing in a line, as they would have if they had been looking to Zordon for guidance. Each of them pulled out their old Power Coins, holding them in their open palms and remembering the day they had gotten them, and the intergalactic being that had given it to them. Then, in a surprise move, unanticipated by anyone, Billy pulled out a bag and went down the line handing out their Morphers, though Jason, having already received his re-powered Morpher, pulled his out of his pocket. Tommy looked to Billy in surprise.

"Did you…?" Billy nodded, and no more was said. They all knew he had been trying to re-energize their powers, as he had Jason's, though they had not known he had succeeded. All carefully placed their Coins into their Morphers, watching in delight as they lit up in their respective colours before dimming, their Coins glowing with new power.

"Ready?" asked Jason. The six held up their Morphers in answer.

"It's Morphin' Time!" cried Tommy, swinging his Morpher behind his back.

"Tigerzord!"

"Mastadon!"

"Pteradactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Sabertooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!" A rush of familiar power flowed through them a moments later six Original Power Rangers stood in the clearing. Behind closed helmets they each let tears of joy and sorrow fall. After a few moments, Kim moved behind them, gathering something in her arms, and returned with seven multi-coloured flowers. She handed each Ranger the flower in their colour, giving Tommy two, and the group moved to stand around the large circle that was once their mentor, and father figure's, home. They removed their helmets, wanting to offer this gesture as both Power Rangers and as themselves, and placed the flowers inside the circle, offering up a silent thank you. The silence was interrupted by the sound of approaching cars and Tommy looked to his watch, seeing that it was 5:30. They de-morphed and headed back the way they came, going to greet their friends and comrades. They waited at the top of the hill for their successors a moments later were greeted by the sight of thirteen people walking up toward them.

"Tommy!" called Justin, running up to him and clasping his hand and giving him one of those man hugs and pats on the back that boys deemed affectionate yet still cool enough to not be embarrassed. Tommy smiled, seeing the now seventeen-year-old former Ranger. He was glad to have some normalcy, which he was sure was Justin's intention. He was smart, Tommy had to give him that. He was tall and muscly, evidence that he kept up with his training even though he was no longer a ranger, and had a hair cut similar to Connor's with the bangs parted in the front, though it was slightly longer in the back.

"Justin, good to see you!" said Tommy. "Man, you've really grown."

"That's what happens when you don't see a teenager for a few years." Tommy laughed and they parted ways, Justin saying hello to the Originals, whom he had met on occasion, and Tommy going over to Kat before saying hello to everyone else. Tears were plentiful all around, though Karone and Andros looked the worst. Not only did they have to deal with the grief of losing Zordon, they felt the added guilt of having captured him, and having delivered the blow that shattered his energy tube and took his life. After the greeting were given, the newcomers walked up to the place Zordon once, stood, leaving their predecessors behind in the clearing that had been set up with chairs, benches, blankets and a circle of stones as a makeshift fire pit. Everything had been prepared for the large number of Rangers attending tonight. The only think missing was the cooler of specified non-alcoholic drinks, which the Lightspeed and Time Force Rangers had agreed to supply. They sat down around the fire pit awaiting the return of their friends and the arrival of the other Rangers. No one talked as they waited. Content to grieve now, and during the more formal introduction of him to the other Rangers, before they pushed aside their grief, and celebrated his life, and the lives of every Power Ranger in existence. As six o'clock drew near, their friends returned and sat with them. After a moment Billy spoke up.

"I have been working alongside Alpha 5, our Alpha who worked closely with Zordon and returned to Earth after he was destroyed, to re-energize our Morphers. I have succeeded with the Power Coins of the Original team of rangers and believe I can succeed with the Turbo powers as well. In fact there is an 89.7% chance of success. If you would be willing to part with your Morphers for a short period of time Alpha is on standby at my place of residence awaiting them." TJ, Justin, Carlos, Ashley and Cassie looked shocked at the news and readily handed them over, hoping that it worked. Billy went back to his seat where a bag lay on the ground and reached in pulling out what looked like a square box. He placed the box on the ground and lifted four poles, one on in each corner and placed the Morphers in the middle. He then pulled out a small control box and pressed a few buttons. White, slightly fuzzy, energy beams shot out of the pole and hit the Morphers causing them to disappear.

"A portable teleporter." Billy explained. "I do not have the power in my computer to teleport humans, however, Morphers I can do. Alpha should return them momentarily." Sure enough, barely five minutes after they disappeared, the Turbo Morphers reappeared on the teleporter. Billy handed them back to the TJ and his team who all smiled the moment they touched them.

"I can feel it!" Justin cried.

"The Power's back!" said Cassie. Everyone smiled at the news. A Ranger never felt right without their powers. And now, with the ability to return a Rangers powers, Earth would never be without the protection of an active Ranger team. At six on the dot they heard the sound of more cars arriving, and doors slamming. The first one up the hill was Dana, carrying a wide-eyed, Mari. Jason and Kim jumped up and rushed to their daughter, pulling her into their embrace. Although she had not seemed upset at being held by Dana, she noticeably relaxed in her parents joint embrace.

"How was she?" asked Kim. "She didn't fuss too much? Wasn't hungry? I fed her before we left but-"

"She was fine, Kim." Assured Dana. "She slept from the time you dropped her off till we got her out of the car just now." Kim relaxed a bit and smiled at her daughter along with Jason. Kim then took Mari fully into her grasp and walked back to her seat. Carter chose that moment to hand Jason the baby bag with a slightly disgusted expression.

"How can something so small, on a liquid diet, produce something that nasty?" he asked, to the amusement of his team. Jason chuckled as he shouldered the bag.

"I've been asking that everyday for the past month." Said Jason. Everyone chose seats within the large clearing, deciding for now to sit with their team, though those who had already arrived sat scattered as many of them had more then one team, knowing that introductions would be made once everyone arrived. More cars were heard and the next to arrive were the Time Force and Wild Force Rangers, along with Tommy's team. They all looked to be in one piece, for which Tommy and Kat breathed a sigh of relief, though the teens looked less then happy.

"Dr. O, those two are worse then you, and you never let us get away with anything!" complained Connor, pointing to Eric and Taylor, who wore smug expressions. So put out was he that he forgot there were numerous former Rangers here, including the Original Red, whom he felt a hero-worship for. Tommy smirked at Connor.

"That's why I chose them. There are too many Rangers who'd sooner lead you in you misbehaviour then ask you to stop. After Taylor being in the air force, and Eric being…well Eric, no offense," Eric waved him off, his eyes alight with laughter, "I knew they'd keep you in line." Connor sulked and went to sit as far away from his tormentors as possible, though found that impossible, as Tommy and Kat were sitting directly across from the Time Force Rangers. Connor groaned but decided that the lesser of the two evils was his teacher so sat down close by, allow the seats between them to be filled by the rest of his team. Not long later the Lost Galaxy Rangers showed up after saying a general hello went to sit with Karone, Maya and Kendrix wrapping comforting arms around her. Minutes passed without the appearance of the final team. Tommy was about to give up and say that they shouldn't wait any longer, when another car was heard in the distance followed by the sounds of arguing voices.

"Last time I ever listen to you for directions, Dustin. Now we're late." Came a girls voice.

"Hey, it's Shane's fault for giving me the map!"

"Quiet." Came a stern voice. "Remember this could still be a trap."

"Dude, Cam looked up Tommy Oliver and he's the real deal. And there's the Lightspeed Rescue Rover!"

"We will not lower our guard because of a car. And we know _a_ Tommy Oliver is the real deal, not that the guy who phoned you was actually him. Be cautious, and ready to morph at a moments notice." Dustin was about to say something about their lack of an ability to morph, but Tori elbowed him in the ribs, telling him to shut up. If this was a trap, they didn't want the enemy to know they couldn't morph. The crunching of gravel under feet could be heard and Tommy stood up to greet the newcomers. Seven heads could be seen looking in various directions and the one wearing red in the lead stopped when he was fully up the hill, staring at the large group of people in front of him. Tommy stepped forward, wanting to start in introductions.

"I'm Tommy Oliver, you must be the Ninja Storm Power Rangers." Their leader relaxed a bit, recognizing him from the picture Cam had shown them and stepped forward to shake Tommy's outstretched hand, though Tommy noticed there was still caution in his eyes.

"I'm Shane Clark, the Red Wind Ranger." Tommy nodded.

"Dude this is so the real deal!" cried Dustin clapping Shane on the back in excitement. "There's the Lightspeed Rangers, and the Space Rangers!" Shane rolled his eyes and shook his head, ignoring his friend. Though he did seem to relax a bit more seeing such well known Rangers. Tommy took the cue from Shane and ignored him as well.

"We were waiting for you to do a more formal introduction." Shane nodded and he and his team sat down in the only vacant spots. Billy immediately went over to them, introduced himself and asked if they needed their powers returned to them, as he had done to every team when they arrival. The Ninja Rangers looked shocked at the news that their powers could be restored, and quickly accepted. Billy pulled out the mini teleporter again and placed their Morphers inside. It wasn't long before Alpha sent them back, before teleporting in himself, causing a few gasps and many helloes. The Ninja Rangers could feel the power coursing through their Morphers again, and smiled brightly at the welcomed feeling.

Tommy smiled and re-took his seat, surveying the group around him. There were a good fifty plus people all wearing various brightly coloured articles of clothing. Tommy himself wore a black and red plaid shirt, over a white t-shirt and dark green pants. The green pants would not have been his first choice with all the other colours, he had been around Kim, Aisha and Kat, long enough to be able to dress himself without their help, something they decreed he needed in high school, but it was the best option given the large amount of pure black he now owned. Then there were the mentors and technical advisors who wore a wide variety of clothes. The weirdest he saw being the man who arrived with the Ninja Storm team, in some form of robes he guessed were traditional to the Wind Ninja Academy. After a few minutes when everyone took in the gathering of Rangers, and finished up conversations, Tommy cleared his throat and pointedly looked to Jason, who had stood up when Kim returned to take over and burp their daughter. Jason scowled at him, motioning to the infant girl in his arms, but decided to give up, having spent the past five minutes trying to get her to burp, deciding to give someone else a shot. Jason walked over to Tommy and handed him his goddaughter.

"You burp her." He said. Tommy looked a little scared at the idea of having to perform his first real duties as a godfather, but stood up and accepted the challenge nonetheless. "Don't forget the spit up blanket." Said Jason, placing it on Tommy's shoulder. Connor, Ethan and Trent sniggered at the sight of their fearless mentor with a baby in his arms and a blanket with ducks on it on his shoulder, but Tommy ignored them. He started pacing and rubbing Mari's back as he had seen Jason do, and watched on as his friend began the introductions.

"I'm Jason Scott, the Original Red Ranger, and the Gold Zeo Ranger." He turned to his left where Kim sat.

"Kimberly Scott, Original Pink Ranger." Tommy saw Dustin's eyes widen at the petite girl he had warned them about over the phone. He mouthed 'that's her?' to the blonde next to him and Tommy got the distinct impression that Kim would be putting him in his place at some point tonight.

"I'm Trini Kwan, Original Yellow Ranger." Trini continued, going around the circle, which, whether by design or sheer coincidence, every Ranger sat in in order of their team's service.

"Greeting's, I am Billy Cranston, Original Blue Ranger."

"I'm Zack, Zack Taylor, the Original Black Ranger." His friends turned to him where he was still trying to burp Mari.

"I'm Tommy Oliver, the Original Green Ranger, Original White Ranger, Red Zeo Ranger, first Red Turbo Ranger and now Black Dino Thunder Ranger." Those who had never met him or did not know his history as a Ranger looked slightly overwhelmed at the sheer number of suits had been in. Zack looked like he wanted to add in a snarky comment, however was interrupted by Mari who chose that moment to burp, spitting up all over the blanket, for which Tommy was grateful to have. He patted her back gently a few more times and handed her over to Kat, who smiled brightly at finally holding the little girl.

"This is Marissa, or Mari." said Tommy. "She's Jason and Kim's daughter and the first Ranger child." Every single person in attendance smiled at the little girl who stared at them all with wide, curious eyes from Kat's arms.

"Well, are we going to do this?" asked Jason, standing up, Morpher in hand. Tommy groaned.

"Really?" he asked. "We're going to morph after each introduction?" Jason nodded, a smirk on his face, knowing that Tommy would have to morph the most times. Tommy got the distinct impression that he was doing this on purpose.

"Fine." Tommy pulled out his Morpher and the stood alongside the rest of the Originals, swinging his Morpher behind his back.

"It's Morphin' Time!" he cried.

"Tigerzord!"

"Mastadon!"

"Pteradactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Sabertooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!" The Original rangers struck a quick pose, before removing their helmets deciding to de-morph after everyone had morphed. Tommy, though de-morphed fully and pulled out his Zeonizers.

"By the way," said Billy. "This is Alpha 5, a robot from the planet Eltar and our good friend and technical advisor. Our mentor, was Zordon of Eltar. The creator of the Power Rangers who's death we are also here to acknowledge." The older Rangers looked properly grief ridden at that news, however the newer Rangers, some of which had never even heard of Zordon, looked slightly confused. Tommy decided to put it into perspective for them.

"Put it this way, without Zordon none of you would exist, and Earth would be long gone." A look of surprise joined with curiosity crossed their faces, but Tommy did not say anything else, turning instead to Rocky.

"I'm Rocky DeSantoes, second Red Ranger and Blue Zeo Ranger."

"I'm Aisha Campbell, second Yellow Ranger."

"Adam Park, second Black Ranger, Green Zeo Ranger and first Green Turbo Ranger."

"I'm Tanya Park, Yellow Zeo Ranger and first Yellow Turbo Ranger."

"I'm Katherine Hillard, second Pink Ranger, Pink Zeo Ranger and first Pink Turbo Ranger." They all stood up, Kat handing Jason his daughter, and Aisha stepped forward first and was about to Morph when Kim stood up and joined her, de-morphing.

"I won't let you do it alone 'Sha." Aisha smiled in thanks and patiently waited while Kim replaced her Pteradactyl Coin with her Crane Coin.

"Ready?" Aisha asked. Kim nodded.

"It's Morphin' Time!" she called.

"Yellow Ranger Power!"

"Pink Ranger Power!"

"The Bear! Cunning and Fierce!"

"The Crane! Agile and Graceful!" the girls took delight in calling out the familiar words or their roll call. Their friends laughed at their enthusiasm. Connor, however, looked confused.

"Aren't those the same suits as Ms. Kwan's and Mrs. Scott's first one?" he asked. Kim nodded.

"Yep." She said. Same suit, same weapons, different zords and different source. I passed the Crane power onto Kat when I left for the Pan Globals. We can both use the Crane power but there's only one Coin, so only one of us can morph into Rangers at once. We have a ninja form which is free territory though." Kat nodded in agreement and joined her teammates.

"Oh and I can't morph into the Gold Ranger." Said Jason, just as Tommy opened his mouth to give out the morphing call. "Trey of the planet Triforia lent them to me, when he was injured and couldn't use them. However, eventually I did have to return them."

"It's Morphin' Time!" called Tommy, before anyone else could interrupt.

"Zeo Ranger I-Pink!"

"Zeo Ranger II-Yellow!"

"Zeo Ranger III-Green!"

"Zeo Ranger IV-Blue!"

"Zeo Ranger V-Red!" Like their predecessors, the Zeo Rangers struck a pose.

"Our mentor was also Zordon, and Alpha and Billy were our tech advisors." Said Tommy, before they all sat down, allowing their replacements to morph twice. The Turbo/Space Rangers stood up before beginning their introductions and every team after them decided it was a good idea that would save them time.

"I'm TJ Johnson, the second Red Turbo Ranger and the Blue Astro Ranger."

"Carlos Vallerte. The second Green Turbo Ranger and the Black Astro Ranger."

"I'm Ashley Karovan, the second Yellow Turbo Ranger and the Yellow Astro Ranger."

"Hey, I'm Cassie Chan, the second Pink Turbo Ranger and the Pink Astro Ranger."

"And I'm Justin Stewart, the Blue Turbo Ranger."

"Shift into Turbo!" called TJ. A serious of rapid arm movements later they stood as the Turbo Rangers for the first time in years, happy that Billy and Alpha were able to get their powers back. And Justin was happy that this was the first time The Power didn't have to adjust his height and build.

"Demitria and Alpha 6 were our mentor and tech advisor. Unfortunately, Demitria could not be here. However, that is our Alpha." Said TJ, pointing to the robot who had just materialized next to Alpha 5. He waved, indicating he was the one on the right. Justin sat down smiling and Andros and Zhane replaced him next to their friends who de-morphed and replaced their Turbo Morphers with their Astro Morphers.

"I am Andros Karovan, the Red Space Ranger."

"And I'm Zhane Brennen, the Silver Astro Ranger." Andros stepped forward a bit and raised his Morpher, an action mirrored by the others.

"Let's Rock It!" they cried in unison, the familiar power overtaking them.

"We did not really have a mentor, though Alpha 6 joined us and offered us support and advice." They removed their helmets and allowed the others to step front and centre, Kendrix and Maya had to force Karone up.

"I'm Leo Corbett, the Red Galaxy Ranger."

"Kai Chen, the Blue Galaxy Ranger."

"Kendrix Morgan, the first Pink Galaxy Ranger."

"Damon Henderson, the Green Galaxy Ranger."

"I'm Maya Henderson, the Yellow Galaxy Ranger."

"I'm Mike Corbett, the Magna Defender."

"I'm Karone Brennen, the second Pink Galaxy Ranger." Just before Leo stepped forward, Kendrix went to hand Karone her Morpher, however Karone refused.

"You do it." She said. Kendrix agreed albeit reluctantly.

"Go Galactic!"

"Magna Power!"

"Alpha 6 was our tech advisor, and like them we didn't have a mentor." Said Leo, when he stood up and removed his helmet before he sat down, allowing Carter to take his place.

"I'm Carter Grayson. Pyro RescueI-Red Lightspeed Ranger."

"Chad Lee, Aqua Rescue II-Blue Lightspeed Ranger."

"I'm Joel Rawlings, Aero Rescue III-Green Lightspeed Ranger."

"Hi I'm Kelsey Winslow, Haz Rescue IV-Yellow Lightspeed Ranger."

"I'm Dana Grayson, Med Rescue V-Pink Lightpseed Ranger."

"And I'm Ryan Mitchell, Solar Rescue VI-Titanium Lightspeed Ranger."

"Ready?" Called Carter, raising his Morpher."

"Ready!"

"Lightspeed Rescue!" They all saluted before dropping into a pose. After they removed their helmets, Carter introduced their two companions.

"This is Captain William Mitchell, the head of Lightspeed Rescue and our mentor."

"And this lovely woman beside him is my wife, Angela Rawlings, our brilliant technical expert who designed and built everything, from our Morphers to our zords." Interrupted Joel, much to the amusement of his teammates. Carter shook his head but smiled and stepped aside for Jen to lead the others forward.

"I'm Jen Collins, Pink Time Force Ranger." Wes chuckled at his wife's fairly rigid introduction. She'd loosened up a lot since he first met her, but the old Jen was still there. Forever thankful that she and the rest of the Rangers didn't return to the future after the Mut-Orgs, he wouldn't have it any other way.

"I'm Wes Collins, the Red Time Force Ranger."

"Hi I'm Trip Ramirez, the Green Time Force Ranger."

"Lucas Kendall, Blue Time Force Ranger."

"I'm Katie Walker, the Yellow Time Force Ranger."

"And I'm Eric Meyers, the Quantum Ranger." This time Jen allowed Wes to step forward and lead them in their Morph.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Time For Time Force!"

"Quantum Power!"

"That's my dad, Andrew Collins. He offers us support and Bio Lab takes care of any technical stuff we might need." Said Wes when he removed his helmet.

"Well more support now, then when Wesley first became a Ranger. I didn't even know for the first few months." Mr. Collins imputed, not proud of this actions from four years ago and knowing the truth would go a long way with this group of people. Wes scowled at the use of his first name, but smiled at his father before turning back to the group

"Though as our powers are from the future there's only so much they can do. That's where Circuit comes in along with Captain Logan, Commander Alex and the rest of Time Force from the year 3003." Circuit flapped his wings and said hello to everyone, causing a few of the girls to aww. The Time Force rangers began to step aside but ended up having to jump not to be barrelled over by Cole in his enthusiasm.

"Hi, I'm Cole Evans, Red Wild Force Ranger. And let me just saw it is an honour to meet all of you and-"

"Get on with it, Cole." Said Jason, knowing that the kid's hero-worship would force him to do anything the Original Red said. It wasn't that Jason didn't like Cole, simply that he knew the younger red ranger could go on for hours and Jason did not want to sit that long. Cole nodded and was about to morph when Taylor stepped up, placing a restraining hand on his arm.

"I'm Taylor Meyers, the Yellow Wild Force Ranger."

"Hey, I'm Max Cooper, Blue Wild Force Ranger!"

"Danny Delgado, Black Wild Force Ranger."

"Hello, I'm Alyssa Enrilé. The White Wild Force Ranger."

"And I'm Merrick Baliton. The Lunar Wolf Wild Force Ranger."

"Now can we morph?" Cole asked Taylor, who simply nodded.

"Alright guys, let's do it!"

"Wild Access!" seconds later they stood in full morph, though Cole's didn't last long as he removed his helmet and turned to Jason.

"What do you think?" Jason held back a laugh; Cole really was enthusiastic, and apparently quite forgetful.

"I've seen you morph before, Cole."

"Yea but that was when we fought on the Moon, there wasn't a lot of time to-"

"This is Princess Shayla." Came Merrick's strong voice from across group, where he had moved to stand by the Princess having also removed his helmet. He shot Cole and irritated look. "She is the Princess of the Animarium and guardian of the Wild Zords, as well as acted as our mentor. We had no technical advisor."

"Hello everyone." Said Shayla smiling brightly. She received smiles and waves in return and was absolutely thrilled with that response. Merrick took a seat next to her, and sighed. He liked Cole, both as a person and a leader, but for the ever-serious 3,003-year-old man, energizer bunny Cole could really get on his nerves. Finally it was the newcomer's turn. Or rather who Tommy identified as the newcomers as he, and a quite a few Rangers, already knew his team.

"I'm Shane Clark, Red Wind Ranger."

"Tori Hanson, Blue Wind Ranger."

"What's up, guys? I'm Dustin Brooks, Yellow Wind Ranger." That was met with a few raised eyebrows as there had never been a male Yellow Ranger before, or female Blue Ranger for that matter. At least, none that were human.

"I'm Cam Watanabe, Green Samurai Ranger."

"I'm Blake Bradley, Navy Thunder Ranger."

"And I'm Hunter Bradley, Crimson Thunder Ranger." More eyebrows raised at having Navy and Crimson Rangers. It seemed this team was full of surprises. Shane didn't waste anytime and raised his Morpher.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Ninja Storm-"

"Thunder Storm-"

"Samurai Strom-"

"Ranger Form HA!" Six coloured light followed, in true Ranger fashion, and it wasn't long before they stood fully morphed.

"Power of Air!"

"Earth!"

"Water!"

"Navy Thunder power!"

"Crimson Thunder power!"

"Power of the Samurai!" They couldn't help adding in their roll call as they struck their own poses. Shane had noticed the raised eyebrows and hoped that they heard Dustin call Earth and realize that yellow is more an earth colour then blue. He hoped it cleared up at least a few questions. Like the others they retracted their helmets and this time Cam introduced their mentor.

"This is my father, Sensei Kanoi Watanabe. He is the head Sensei of the Wind Ninja Academy and served as our mentor. I myself was our technical advisor before becoming a Ranger, and continued to serve that purpose afterwards."

"Though he also created a robot to help out." Said Dustin. "We call him Cyber Cam."

"I told you he is not a robot, he is a cybernetic recreation of my DNA that-"

"And Sensei spent the better part of that year as a guinea pig, having been turned into one by Lothor, who ended up being his brother." Continued Dustin, apparently having not heard him. Cam glared at Dustin.

"Thank you, Dustin." Said Sensei, in a calm yet firm voice that brought an end to the conversation. Dustin raised his hands in defeat, having heard that voice all too often and sat down next to Tori, who smacked him in the arm and scowled. Tommy sighed softly, seeing many similarities between Dustin and Connor, and hoping that the two didn't get too close, or he'd be in trouble. Tommy stood up once again, this time with the Dino Rangers in tow. He waited for a moment, but heard no one start the introductions.

"They already know me." He said, motioning for Connor to continue.

"Oh, right. Well I'm Connor McKnight, the Red Dino Ranger."

"Hi, I'm Kira Ford, the Yellow Dino Ranger."

"I'm Ethan James, Blue Dino Ranger."

"And I'm Trent Fernandez, the White Dino Ranger." Tommy nodded, glad introductions were finally almost done, and was about to activate his Morpher when Connor beat him to it.

"Ready?" Connor called, holding up his own Morpher, Tommy fell in line, thankful to Connor, and yet still not used to being the leader.

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder Power Up!"

"White Ranger, Dino Power!" for the fourth time that night, Tommy felt The Power course through him, though this time it was much more familiar, having morphed into the Black Ranger more frequently. No roll call was called and Tommy was the first to remove his helmet and sit down next to Kat.

"Dr. O and Ms. Hillard are our mentors and Hayley, our tech advisor, elected to stay in Reefside and monitor the city in case of an attack." Said Connor.

"It should also be said that there are a team of Rangers from the planet Aquitar. They helped us on occasion when needed, however, being away from their planet too long is detrimental to their health, and so they declined the invitation." Said Tommy.

"Well, now that we all know who everyone is." Started Kim. "There's a few things us Originals, and those of us who knew Zordon, would like to tell you. After that, there's food in those bags and cooler," she pointed off to her right where they stood against a large piece of rubble. "Jason or Tommy will start a fire, Lightspeed and Time Force said they'd bring drinks," Carter and Wes nodded. "And it's a free for all Ranger get together."

"I think our fearless leader should go first." Said Jason, who was gently rocking Mari to sleep. Tommy knew that had been coming and had already knew what he was going to say.

"You are sitting in the ruins of the Original Command Centre. In the ground underneath us, and the rubble to your left, if what is left of the Power Chamber, built for the Zeo Rangers when Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd destroyed our Command Centre. This Command Centre, was created by Zordon when he first came to Earth centuries ago, with his faithful companion, Alpha 5, as well as five Power Coins, containing the powers of five extinct animals. Contrary to popular belief, they are not animals unique to Earth. Humans are not unique to Earth. Andros, Karone and Zhane are from the planet KO-35 and Maya from the planet Marinoi. The Power Coins contained great power in their own right, however, Zordon decided to add to that power and created Morphers and the first Ranger powers, using the Coins as a power source. When I said Zordon created us, I was completely serious." Tommy paused looking each and every newer Ranger in the eye.

"Those of you who believe you created your Rangers powers, and would have done so without Zordon, you are wrong. Yes, you created your team's individual powers, their weapons, zords, suits. But the knowledge on how to create a Power Ranger did not exist before Zordon. He tapped into The Power, much liked Jedi's The Force from Star Wars. It is a living entity that exists inside each of us. You do not choose to become a Power Ranger. The Power chooses you, when it is presented to you, it's your choice to accept or not, but no one wakes up one day and decides that today they will become a Power Ranger. When he created the Ranger powers, Zordon tapped into the Universal Morphing Grid, an energy field of unparalleled power. The Grid is maintained by a balance of good and evil. Should that balance ever break, The Power will fun unchecked throughout the universe and cause irreparable damage and destruction." He paused for a moment to let everyone catch up with him.

"That is the heart of the reason Zordon created us. There has always been evil and will always be evil, however, that evil cannot run around as it pleases. We are the good to balance out the evil. Now the Grid gives power to every Ranger. Our Morphers act as an entryway into the Grid. When we morph, we pass through the Grid and emerge as Power Rangers. Due to The Power residing inside of it, it was decided eons ago, by an alliance of elders from across the universe, that the Grid would be closed, never to be opened again lest evil hearts get their hands on it. Zordon's father was one of those elders and after his death Zordon himself became the only being alive who knew how to access the Grid. For thousands of year, countless battles, he refused, knowing the dangers of The Power inside. However, when Dark Spector began forming his United Alliance of Evil, Zordon knew he had no other option. He opened the Grid and created the Power Rangers. Now opening the Grid, unleashed The Power within. That Power eventually reached everyone here. Anyone who has ever been a Ranger, will be a Ranger, or has a hand in creating the Power Rangers. You were destined to become what you are. Mentor, tech advisor, Ranger, The Power chose you, and it was Zordon who unleashed that power. If he hadn't, Power Rangers wouldn't exist, and Dark Spector who was destroyed along side Zordon six years ago to the day, would now rule over the universe."

"You can see how much he's done for us." Continued Kim, fresh tears in her eyes. "He made us who we are, as Power Rangers for all of us, and as people for those of us lucky enough to know him. He lived in a time warp, and couldn't exist outside his energy tube or he'd begin aging rapidly and die shortly after. However, even though he was a floating head in a tube, Zordon was more then just a mentor to us, he was like our father. He, advised us, listened to us, encouraged us to always follow our dreams and be the best we can be. He was loving and caring and never asked more then we were willing to give. We knew when we became Rangers that there was a chance we could die. But when we faced those tough battles, we ones where we thought we would die, he was the one telling us we didn't have to fight. He'd always say we'd done a lot for the universe and they'd forever be grateful, and that we didn't have to continue fighting. There was no coercion, no pushing for a higher cause or the greater good, no sacrifices we weren't willing to make. He inspired loyalty and bravery and honesty in all who met him. I feel very privileged to have called him my friend." The tears were falling long before she finished and Tommy wrapped an arm around her in Jason's place for he was clutching their daughter.

"In the end he was the one who made the ultimate sacrifice." Said Jason. "During what we call the Countdown, that giant world wide battle, actually universe wide, though Earth wouldn't know as most remain ignorant to anything outside their galaxy. Dark Spector and his minions including Rita and Zedd, the Machine Empire, Divatox and many others were invading all over and had concurred nearly the entire universe. Earth was the last resisting planet."

"It seemed hopeless." Said Andros. "The Space Rangers and I fought our best, but we were outnumbered two-thousand to one. I went onto the Dark Fortress to try and get Karone back. Zordon was there. He told me the only way to save the universe was to shatter his energy tube, and release the good energy inside. I refused at first, and though Kim is right in saying that Zordon never manipulated anyone, he played on my conscience. He knew couldn't let the universe be destroyed, and said it was my duty as a Power Ranger to do what I had to do to protect it. I shattered his tube. I killed Zordon." Andros said, hanging his head. Karone wrapped an arm around her brother.

"It wouldn't have been needed if it wasn't for me." She said. "I was Astronema. I captured Zordon and led the attack on Earth while overseeing the destruction of the rest of the universe." A part of Tommy wanted to comfort them, but he allowed them their guilt, knowing their friends and husband and wife, Zhane and Ashley, would help them out of it.

"Not all stories have a happy ending, or beginning. There are those of us here who started off or became evil, probably more then you know." He said. "Till the very end, Zordon was a fighter, always doing what was right, even when it cost him his life." No other Rangers said anything. They felt everything had been said so they settled for staring the newer Rangers in the eye, cementing everything that had been said. Even Zack, Trini and Billy, who along with Kim, Jason, and Tommy had known Zordon the longest, only added one thing. The three stood at the same time, drawing everyone attention.

"We are Zordon's legacy." Started Trini.

"Every Power Ranger, past, present and future owes him a lot." Continued Zack.

"We would like to take this moment to pay tribute to him. Whether he was someone you just heard about tonight, or a mentor, friend or father." Finished Billy. The three replaced their helmets and were joined by the other Original Rangers, Jason having put a now sleeping Mari into her carrier, and given her to Alpha 5 who was ecstatic at finally holding his friends baby, though also thankful for the carrier as he could loop his robotic arm under the handle to carry her safely. And finally Tommy joined the group, having silently morphed into the White Ranger, though this time with his Falcon Coin, when Kim was talking. They led the way back to where Zordon's tube had been and formed a large circle around it. Every Ranger followed them with all non-Rangers standing just behind them, looking in onto the scene. The Originals and those their replacements raised their arms, stretching them to the side and just letting their fingers touch, much in the same way some of them had after defeating Ivan Ooze. They let their eyes close and felt The Power flow through them. It wasn't long before they began softly glowing their respective colours and specks of energy formed around them. When their power reached it's peak, the veterans summoned it to them and released it into the spot where Zordon's tube once stood.

"Mastadon!"

"Triceratops!"

"Sabertooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"The Crane!"

"The Falcon!"

"The Bear!"

"Zeo Ranger I-Pink!"

"Zeo Ranger II-Yellow!"

"Zeo Ranger III- Blue!"

"Zeo Ranger IV-Green!"

"Mountain Blaster Turbo Power!"

"Astro Red!"

"Astro Blue!"

"Astro Yellow!"

"Astro Black!"

"Astro Pink!"

"Astro Silver!" The others felt their power well up inside them and took their cue from their predecessors.

"Galaxy Red!"

"Galaxy Blue!"

"Galaxy Yellow!"

"Galaxy Pink!"

"Galaxy Green!"

"Magna Power!"

"Pyro Rescue-I!"

"Aqua Rescue-II!"

"Aero Rescue-III!"

"Haz Rescue-IV!"

"Med Rescue-V!"

"Solar Rescue-VI!"

"Time Force Red!"

"Time Force Pink!"

"Time Force Blue!"

"Time Force Yellow!"

"Time Force Green!"

"Quantum Power!"

"Blazing Lion!"

"Soaring Eagle!"

"Surging Shark!"

"Iron Bison!"

"Noble Tiger!

"Howling Wolf!"

"Power of Air!"

"Power of Earth!"

"Power of Water!"

"Navy Thunder Power!"

"Crimson Thunder Power!"

"Power of the Samurai!"

"Tyranno!"

"Tricera!"

"Ptera!"

"Drago!" All that energy gathered in one place and those watching were momentarily blinded by the light. When it faded their gasps could be heard but it wasn't until the last bit of energy left them that the Rangers opened their eyes and found out why. Where Zordon's destroyed tube once stood, now housed a fully re-built tube. Though, they noticed painfully, Zordon's face did not look down on them. In his place the flowers the Original Rangers had placed floated in his tube. Never to wither and die, remaining the same forever more.

* * *

**A/N - Ok, alot of pointless roll call and introductions there, but I was willed by my muse to include them, and who am I to argue with my muse as long as he keeps me writing? A few more people wer revealed to be married, I chose who either by their relationship in the show, or how much I wanted them to be together/how good I think they could have been. Also I added in a few last names of my own creation as they never appeared in the series, and those names were chosen completely at random. **

**I also chose to add in the explanation of Zordon's origins, the morphin grid and the creation of the Power Rangers which is based off a combination of various explanations throughout the series, as well as my own creation. I hope it, as well as the memorial part of the Ranger get together, didn't disappoint, there'll be more next chapter, which is written and should be up sometime within the next week.**

**Review please!  
**


	31. Chapter 31 Everything Changes

_Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers_

* * *

Chapter 31 – Everything Changes

* * *

After having paid their respects, the Rangers turned away and headed back to the clearing, de-morphing as they went. Tommy and Jason went to the centre to start the fire and Wes, Eric, Carter and Ryan went down to their respective vehicles to get the coolers of drinks. Everyone else sat down in the circle, though this time mingling with other teams, choosing to form groups based on their interests or roles within the Ranger world. Billy, Ethan, Cam, Mr. Collins, the Alphas and Mrs. Rawlings struck up a conversation about the various Ranger technology, how it's changed over time, and where it could go in the future. Joel stayed next to Angela, nodding and making sounds of agreement every few seconds much to his wife's amusement. Connor, who had promised his brother to talk to Sensei about getting back into the academy, cornered him and was pleading his brother's case, wanting to get it out of the way now so he could learn everything there is to know about Tommy's past. Trent had found a friend in Karone, and the two were sharing their stories of being evil with Zhane listening in, having not removed his arm from around his wife's shoulders after adding his power to Zordon's memorial. Princess Shayla, who had never learned much of this world being too busy with the orgs and then burying herself in taking care of the Wild Zords, was listening with rapt attention to Dustin, Blake and Hunter explain motocross to her and Merrick, who didn't seem nearly as impressed as her. The female Rangers had gathered en mass around Mari taking turns holding the little girl, who had not slept through the influx of power, to which Kim, who looked in on the scene with a watchful eye, was not surprised. Quite a few male rangers had gathered for a sparring match, wanting to get it out of the way before filling their stomachs, and currently Lucas was cleaning the floor with Max. Captain Mitchell was acting as judge, and his usually serious demeanor was replaced with an amused smile. Cole had joined Tommy and Jason in their endeavour to start a fire and was proving to be very adept at it.

Finally the fire was started and Wes, Eric, Carter and Ryan returned with four coolers which they placed next to the food, before the seven men went to join the sparring match, Carter jumping in the moment Max surrendered and kicked Lucas to the floor. Trini, Aisha, Tanya and Kat went to set up to the food, which included sandwiches, fruits and vegetables, as well as a few bowls of chips and some marshmallows, graham crackers and chocolate to make s'mores with later when it got dark. A few minutes later they declared dinner ready and most got up to eat. When the table was cleared of people, the girls turned to where the sound of battle cries could still be heard and rolled their eyes at the guys who were so into their sparring match that they did not even notice the food. Not even Rocky. Kim, who was holding Mari again, shrugged at Trini who took that as an invitation and walked over to the guys before getting into the middle of TJ and Kai, sending them both to the floor with a well placed roundhouse kick.

"Dinner's ready." She said, and the guys filed to the food table, not sure if they should be happy they got to eat, or sad their match was cancelled.

"Why don't we have a Ranger wide sparring match?" asked Kim, once they guys were seated. "Have a tournament, everyone against their own colour until there is only one, and then go from there." There was much agreement around the circle everyone rushed to finish eating. When the food was gone and the paper cups and plates put in bag for disposal, everyone gathered around Kim, declaring her the organizer. Kim sighed, berating herself for not realizing that this was coming, and passed Jason his daughter so she could organize people into groups based on their colours, or one of them, if it kept the teams even.

Jason, Rocky, Tommy, TJ, Andros, Leo, Carter, Wes, Eric, Cole, Shane and Connor were red,

Billy, Justin, Kai, Chad, Lucas, Max, Tori and Ethan were blue,

Zack, Adam, Carlos and Danny were black,

Damon, Joel, Trip and Cam were green,

Trini, Aisha, Tanya, Ashley, Maya, Kelsey, Katie, Taylor, Dustin and Kira were yellow,

Alyssa and Trent were white,

Zhane, Mike, Ryan, Merrick, Blake and Hunter hade been placed in a mixed non-traditional coloured group, and

Kim, Kat, Cassie, Kendrix, Karone, Dana and Jen were pink and the only uneven numbered group. It was decided that Kim would face the winner of the three even groups. Those who were not Rangers were assigned the task of judge and so the nine mentors/technical advisors present spread out so that nine groups could go as once. Otherwise it could have taken an extraordinarily long time.

Jason and Rocky, Billy and Justin, Zack and Adam, Damon and Joel, Trini and Aisha, Alyssa and Trent, Zhane and Mike, Kat and Cassie, and Tommy and TJ were up first.

"Three point system." Said Kim. "You knock a person on their back three times and you win." Everyone nodded in acceptance.

"Before we start, I'd like to remind my team that no genetic powers are to be used. No one else has powers in their civilian forms." Said Tommy. Connor groaned in disappointment.

"Actually, Tommy, my team has powers outside their ranger powers." Said Shane. Tommy looked a little surprised, though it didn't last long. He knew very little about this team of Rangers, after all.

"Well, then the decisions yours." Tommy left it to Shane and the others to decide, not trusting Connor to do so. Shane turned to the others. Dustin, Tori, Blake and Hunter agreed, Cam looked to Shane.

"I have the Power of the Samurai. Enhances my fighting skills, but doesn't really give me an added power." Shane nodded.

"Alright. Should anyone besides Cam be pared with you or your team powers are fair game." Tommy nodded and Connor looked pleased. The decision made, the combatants fell into fighting stances, preparing, themselves. Each pairing was at about the same skill level and so the matches took a bit of time. The first to lose was Trent who had put up a fight but eventually lost to Alyssa. Max and Danny patted him on the back telling not to feel too bad as Alyssa's father owned a dojo and she'd been training since she could walk. Joel proved that he had indeed learned something in his years of Lightspeed training under Carter and Captain Mitchell and Damon was the second to lose, with Mike not close behind him, falling to a powerful kick from Zhane. Billy, who had always never been as good a fighter as others on his team surprised himself by beating Justin. Zack and Adam went at it for awhile before Zack came out victorious. Cassie and Aisha both fell for the third time simultaneously and congratulated their friends on a good match before joining the others in watching Jason and Rocky and Tommy and TJ go at it. Rocky fell first, having miss stepped which allowed Jason to knock him down. TJ wasn't far behind him and both men glared at their predecessors before shrugging.

"Well it was bound to happen." Said TJ.

"Yea, those two train in their sleep." Added Rocky. Next up were Andros and Leo, Carter and Wes, Kai and Chad, Carlos and Danny, Trip and Cam, Tanya and Ashley, Ryan and Merrick, Kendrix and Karone and Maya and Kelsey. Kai, and Trip fell within close succession, not being able to keep up with two highly trained martial artists, one who trained with Lightspeed and the other who lived in a Ninja academy. Danny wasn't far behind them and neither was Maya. Leo beat out Andros, though barely, and so did Ashley beat Tanya. Kendrix held out a little longer against Karone, however eventually fell to the former Queen of Evil. Ryan and Merrick and Carter and Wes were all evenly matched and took a few minutes longer. But eventually, Merrick felled Ryan and Carter beat out Wes.

Finally it was the last round, or second last as Dana and Jen's match would determine whom Kim fought. Besides the pink rangers, it was Eric and Cole, Shane and Connor, Lucas and Max, Tori and Ethan, Katie and Taylor, Dustin and Kira and Blake and Hunter. When their judge said start, the Ninja Storm team immediately launched on the offense. They didn't want to use their powers just yet, as they knew it'd only surprised their opponent once. Though Blake and Hunter launched right into it already knowing what the other could do. The brothers were trying to one-up the other which resulted in going back and forth in points until finally Hunter landed the third point. Eric knocked Cole down gaining a point and quickly followed up with another. Cole then surprised Eric and gained the advantage, keeping it until Eric was and down and out. Max, having lost to Lucas earlier on, didn't hold much hope for himself, and lost shortly into the match, though he was able to gain a second point, seconds before Lucas gained his third. Katie and Taylor were even in skill and it was a long road before either gained a point, but in the end Taylor came out on top. Jen was up two points on Dana when the blond gained her first, closely followed by her second. Both girls were giving it their best, however, Jen's extra training proved useful and she knocked Dana down for the third time, winning the match.

Shane was getting frustrated with Connor's speed, and was down two points because of it, and finally decided to show him the Power of Air. Shane brought his hands together in front of him and waited until he sense Connor coming up to his right. He then twisted and shoved his hands out in front of him, sending a strong gust of wind at the younger man. Connor was blown backwards and knocked on his back. Shane waited just long enough for him to get up before sending another blast, stopping Connor's speed as the wind was strong enough to hold in place. When the playing field was evened Shane quickly won the match. He bent down and offered Connor his hand.

"You became complacent. You believed your speed made you invincible and underestimated me. That was where you went wrong." Said Shane, allowing the sensei in him to come forward. Connor merely nodded. Tori and Ethan were still going at it, neither making much headway after Tori felled Ethan right at the beginning by speeding at him, taking him by surprise. Though Ethan was tiring being on the defense for so long and Tori was using that to her advantage. Being smarter then Connor, Ethan hadn't used his powers but decided that it would be necessary now if he was going turn the tides. Rolling up his sleeves when Tori jumped away, he activated his Gem and was ready for her when she returned, using his armour like forearms to knock her back, gaining his first point. Tori changed strategy and instead of going at him hard and fast, went under his defenses, getting in close before knocking him down. Knowing she just needed one more point, Tori circled her arms and summoned the power of water to her, bringing it together in front of her before unleashing it on Ethan, gaining her third point and soaking him in the process.

Dustin and Kira had each gained a point quickly and neck in neck, though Kira was on the defense more. Dustin decided it was time to use his powers and moved his arm in a complicated movement before pointing it at the ground and disappearing. Kira looked around and was knocked back when he reappeared from the ground beneath her. Dustin disappeared again the moment she stood up but this time she used her enhanced sight, thankful for having a predator like the pterodactyl as her dinosaur, and saw the ground move directly in front of her, she flipped over Dustin as he emerged and unleashed her Ptera Scream, the sound waves knocking him backwards, and forcing everyone in the clearing to cover their ears, though Kira noticed that Tommy had told those closest to him, including Kim who had covered Mari's ears the moment the match began. Kira didn't wait for Dustin to regain his hearing before attacking, though the moment she hit him he disappeared. Kira turned around, looking to the ground, but was knocked back, though was able to keep her footing, and looked up to see three Dustins. Having had enough, Kira took in a deep breath and unleashed the loudest Ptera Scream she could remember, causing Dustin to cover his ears and lose his concentration, making his clones disappear. Kira jumped into the air and landed a kick on his chest, gaining the last point and winning the match. She offered her hand to Dustin who gratefully accepted.

"Dude, that scream of yours is something." He said. "My ears are still ringing."

"Yea well being able to travel underground is kinda awesome to." She said. He thanked her and they retreated to the group, watching as Jen stood up, ready to face the Original Pink Ranger. Kim gave a small smile at her fellow Pteradactyl Ranger and handed Mari to Merrick who was passing her on his way to Princess Shayla who had judged the match between Dustin and Kira. Merrick looked shocked at the baby in his arms and turned to Kim who was standing across from Jen.

"I don't think this is a good idea." He said, cradling the child awkwardly.

"You'll be fine." Said Kim, dismissing his worries. "Just pass her to Shayla if it gets to be too much." Merrick looked to his princess who was smiling brightly at the little girl. She looked up and Merrick and he was taken aback at the pure joy in her eyes. He had only ever seen her this happy twice before. Once three thousand years ago when they had confessed their love, and the second time when he had been released from the curse of Zen-Aku and she came to him at Willy's, reveling in the fact that he was alive. Merrick glanced at Kim and saw her smiling at him. Merrick got the impression she had done that on purpose.

"You'd be right." Jason said, as if reading his thoughts. He headed to the girls to take over judging from Shayla as it didn't look like she'd leave Merrick or Mari anytime soon. When he called 'start' Jen launched on the offense but was sent flying immediately by Kim who back flipped away right at the moment that Jen would have landed her kick. Instead Kim caught Jen around her stomach and used her momentum to launch her forward. This time Kim went on the attack and gained her second point. Shortly after Jen gained a point, before Kim finished it up and won the match.

The second wave was Jason and Cole, Tommy and Shane, Billy and Lucas, Zack and Carlos, Joel and Cam, Trini and Kelsey, Ashley and Taylor, Zhane and Hunter with Merrick facing winner and Kim and Kat with Karone facing winner. Jason and Tommy came out victorious, shortly followed by Zack, Cam, Trini, Taylor, Billy, Hunter and Kim. Though Kim and Kat's fight was incredibly close and took the longest. Neither woman gave up or went easy. At the end Kat was satisfied with the match, and happily sat back down. Merrick passed Mari to Shayla and he and Hunter went up against each other. Merrick proved that three thousand years in a tomb hadn't dulled his skill and he beat Hunter fairly fast. Kim and Karone were next and again this match was neck and neck. Kim had to give it to whoever had taught Karone on the Dark Fortress. Whether for evil intents or not, they had taught her well. In the end, though, Kim was able to come out on top. Finally they were down to the last two rounds before fighting different colours. Carter and Jason went neck and neck with Carter only winning due to Mari crying out and Jason getting distracted. Carter wanted a re-match, saying it wasn't fair, but Jason said no, Carter had landed a good hit and he was content to sit with his daughter anyways. Tommy and Andros fought with Tommy also getting distracted by his goddaughter's cry, though he didn't lose because of it as he had just gotten his third point by that time. Billy and Chad and Taylor and Kira went up against each other with Chad and Kira coming out the winners. Kira then lost to Trini, Chad lost to Tori and Carter lost to Tommy.

First up in the quarterfinals were Alyssa and Cam, Trini and Tori, Kim and Merrick, and Tommy and Zack. Cam, Trini, Kim and Tommy won their battles, much to Merrick's shock that someone that tiny could beat him, and Kim and Trini and Cam and Tommy went head to head in the semi final. Both fights were tough, Kim and Trini knowing each other's moves and Cam and Tommy both having trained their entire lives. Kim beat out Trini in the end and surprisingly to everyone watching Cam beat out Tommy. The final that followed would be a match that everyone in the clearing would remember. Cam had more training, however, Kim was faster and tiny enough that she made up for her lesser skill, which was by no means small or bad, by dodging Cam's punches and kicks and getting underneath his defenses to deliver her own. As Kim flipped into the air, hoping to land an aerial kick, Cam jumped up and delivered a blow to her stomach sending her down and out of the count. He offered his hand to Kim who accepted his aid and was the first one to congratulate him on his win. Dustin was the second, running up to him and slapping him on the back.

"Dude, you beat out two Original Rangers! That makes you like, the best." Cam rolled his eyes at Dustin's thoughtless comment.

"It doesn't make me the best, Dustin. It makes me skilled, yes, but I was also lucky. Many things can happen in a battle, even a friendly one. One wrong move could spell disaster but that doesn't mean the victor is better." Kim nodded her approval and congratulated him again before going over to Shayla who was still holding her daughter with Jason sitting in front of her making silly faces.

"Well done, Cam." Said Sensei as he walked up to his son, a proud smile on his face.

"Thanks, dad." After everyone had offered congratulations or condolences, depending who they were talking to, they all re-assembled around the fire, Trini and Aisha bringing over the s'mores. The conversation was light and humorous as everyone made their s'mores and tried not to get sticky with the melted marshmallow.

"Ok, ok, here's one." Said Zack. The group had been sharing the funniest moments from their team, and it seemed that they were stuck on the Originals, who served longest and undoubtedly had the best stories. "Our first day as Rangers. Tommy wasn't even in the picture yet. An earthquake shakes the Youth Centre, we get teleported to the Command Centre, learn the earthquake wasn't an earthquake but an evil sorceress bent on destroying the world from a floating head, morph for the first time, fight the evil sorceress and her minions and win. And all Kimberly can think about is that she'll get helmet hair." The older rangers, having known Kim in high school, burst out laughing, while everyone else stares in shock. Kimberly Scott, the Original Pink Ranger, one of the longest serving Rangers and the one who organized this get together through her pregnancy and birth, was more worried about helmet hair then saving the world.

"Hey, I was fifteen!" defended Kim. "I had just gone from being the most popular girl in school and a total valley girl, to being a superhero. It was a lot to deal with."

"And yet she stayed the most popular girl at Angel Grove high, a valley girl and a shopaholic obsessed with her looks even after she became a Ranger. To care more about her looks then the world, talk about vain." Imputed Tommy, earning him a slap on the arm.

"Yea?" asked Kelsey. "Well little miss prim and proper over here became a model for Glitz magazine." Dana glared at her best friend, daring her to continue, but Kelsey ignored her. "She totally turned her back on us and nearly let a monster rule Mariner Bay."

"And the Captain here wouldn't do anything about it." Added Joel. "Said she needed to make her own choices."

"Dana went from being uptight, rigid, by the book serious to dropping me in mud during training to answer a call about…I dunno the next swimsuit issue or something."

"Hey that swimsuit issue was hot." Said Carter, defending his wife, or rather thinking he was. Ryan glared at Carter and Captain Mitchell chocked on his drink.

"So not helping." Hissed Dana.

"Swimsuit issue?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at his daughter.

"Thanks a lot Carter." She muttered.

"You were eighteen!"

"And an adult who needed to make her own choices, like you said." Dana replied, hoping to defuse the tension. "I'm not proud of it, I made the right decision in the end and by the way Kels, it was about my hair, not the next issue." Kelsey rolled her eyes. "And getting off the subject…"

"We'll come back to the subject of Carter perving on my baby sister later." Said Ryan, still glaring at Carter.

"Hey, she's my wife!"

"Not back then she wasn't."

"And getting off the subject!" said Dana more forcefully, noticing that everyone was still staring at them, most looking quite amused.

"Ah siblings." Said Zack. "Gotta love the constant fighting. Especially Ranger siblings."

"Hey, not all Ranger siblings fight." Said Andros.

"We're different Andros." Insisted Karone. "We're still making up for all the years we lost because of Darkonda."

"And they're making up for lost time because of Diabolico!" said Andros, when Ryan returned, the accident became public knowledge within the Aquabase, and the Ranger family.

"Hunter and I don't fight that much." Said Blake.

"Eric and I do." Said Connor. "I was so happy when he went to school in Blue Bay. Which reminds me." He turned to Sensei. "You'll let him in again, won't you?" Sensei chuckled noncommittally.

"We shall see." Connor sighed but said no more.

"Ok, 20 questions." Said Trip, who had become fascinated with the 21st century game when introduced to it a mere two weeks ago.

"Who's the longest serving Ranger?" Everyone pointed to Tommy.

"Who's the Ranger with the most colours?" Again, they pointed to Tommy.

"Who's married to someone in this group?" Kim, Jason, Tanya, Adam, Ashley, Andros, Zhane, Karone, Carter, Dana, Joel, Angela, Wes, Jen, Eric and Taylor raised their hands.

"Who's engaged or dating some in this group?" Aisha, Rocky, Tommy, Kat, Billy, Trini, Kendrix, Leo, Connor, Kira and Princess Shayla raised their hands.

"Princess!" exclaimed Merrick.

"Three thousand years ago you were courting me. Now I believe the term is called dating." She said, smiling up at him. The other Wild Force Rangers smiled brightly, finally glad they had gotten together.

"Moving on. What's the weirdest thing that happened to each team?"

"We fought a monster who's purpose it was to eat everything edible on Earth." Said Trini. "It even ate our weapons."

"We got turned into kids." Rocky.

"Twice." Muttered Tommy. "Going from teenager who's gone through puberty to kid who hasn't and back again was not pleasant." The Dino Thunder team shuddered at the thought of their teacher going through puberty.

"We played a murder mystery game which turned real once the Machine Empire got involved." Said Kat. "We had to solve it to get out."

"We got baked in a giant pizza." Said TJ.

"You're never going to let that one go, are you?" asked Jason. TJ laughed.

"We teamed up with the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles." Said Carlos. Karone laughed.

"I remember that. I brought them from New York to destroy you. Worked about as well as the rest of my earlier plans."

"Trakeena tried to steal all the beauty from Terra Venture." Said Kendrix.

"We were led on a wild goose chase and had to go undercover to get a demon egg back from a civilian." Said Chad.

"Me dressed as an old lady." Joel shook his head.

"Apart from coming back in time a thousand years, we got sucked into various movies." Said Katie. "We had to destroy the monster's clapboard. While walking through our movie."

"Fluteorg made us dance all day." said Taylor. "That was it. He didn't attack us, didn't use our inability to control our bodies against us, just made us dance."

"Sensei got turned into a guinea pig." said Dustin.

"Yes they know that one already." Said Hunter. "Lothor discovered TV and used it to make Blue Bay love him."

"And the love potion he used, as I recall, made both Cam and Blake fall in love with me." Teased Tori. Cam blushed and Blake smiled.

"Hey, at least it forced me to confess my feelings." He learned over and kissed her, to many catcalls from around them."

"A meteor changed our personalities." Ethan said. "We became the exact opposite of what we actually are."

"Meaning Kira was seen in a dress at the mall." Laughed Connor. Kira glared at her boyfriend.

"Do you really wanna go there?" he held up his hands in defeat.

"Ok, who didn't want to be a Ranger the very first time it was offered?" Kim, Jason, Zack, Trini, Billy, Andros, Leo, Karone, Joel, Merrick and Kira all raised their hands.

"Anyone up for harder questions?" asked Jason. They all nodded.

"Who started off evil?" Tommy stared at his best friend before raising his hand. Kat, Karone, Ryan, Merrick, Blake, Hunter and Trent followed suit.

"Who's been turned evil after becoming a Ranger?" Jason, Kim, Tommy said yes.

"Now who's wanted to destroy themselves for it?" Everyone who'd ever been evil raised their hands.

"See? Like we said. You're not alone." Said Kim.

"Ok, more easy ones." Insisted Tommy. Trip took over again.

"Who's the youngest?" Justin raised his hand.

"The oldest?" At over three thousand years old, and older physically then the princess, Merrick earned that one.

"Have all mentors/tech advisors had a time when they were so frustrated with their Rangers that they almost wished the monster would finish them off?" Every single non-ranger raised their hand, even Circuit and the Alphas.

"Best part about being a Ranger?"

"Making a difference." Said Tommy.

"Helping people." Said Cole.

"The suit." Said Joel cockily. "Girls love a man in uniform." Angela slapped him upside the head, but no one else added anything.

"Worst part?"

"Secrecy." Said Alyssa, thinking of her father.

"Not knowing if it'll be enough." Said Kira. No on argued those points either, nor did anyone talk for a bit.

"How about we end it at 14 questions." Suggested Trini. Everyone agreed and Trip looked apologetically at those around him, and thankful that he didn't meet any accusing eyes. After that the conversation reverted back to being light hearted and Connor even got his wish of hearing embarrassing stories about Tommy's teenage years.

"He had a mullet." Laughed Zack, Connor joining in. "When he first came to Angel Grove."

"Hey that was the style in the early '90s!" defended Tommy.

"And you pulled it off very well." Said Kim in a patronizing voice.

"You didn't seem to mind." Quipped Tommy. "In fact I distinctly remember you loved to run your ringers through it when we were in that secluded alcove by the pond in the park…" Tommy let the sentence hang, much to the disgust of his students and everyone else's amusement. Tommy was glad that the relationships in the group concerning Kim and Tommy's past romantic involvement had progressed to the point where they could joke about it and not make anyone feel awkward or jealous.

"The long hair when you were White was so much better." She said.

"I'll second that." Said Aisha. "Just be happy I came around by the time you were already White and only saw pictures of the mullet." Rocky chuckled.

"She would have given you a buzz cut." He said, running his hands over his short hair. "Wouldn't have been the first time." Tommy looked between the two of them and then to Adam who nodded.

"It's true. Rock here had mullet. 'Till Aisha got her hands on it." His friends laughed, picturing Rocky with a mullet.

"So life lesson for us guys here. Don't have a mullet." Stated Wes, who was happy with his ear length shaggy hair, and did not relish getting it cut off. The other male Rangers who wore their hair longer then an inch in length nodded, not liking their odds should they come up against the second Yellow Ranger.

"What else?" asked Connor. "Besides a mullet what was he like as a teenager?"

"He was such an overly-friendly, hyper-active do-gooder." Said Jason.

"Yea, it was like he took the 'do good' attitude of being a Ranger into his civilian life." Imputed Trini.

"And took it way overboard." Said Zack. "If there was a school event, a bake sale, a garbage clean up at the park, a freshman who needed help with their homework or a little old lady crossing the street, he was there."

"As much as I applaud his enthusiasm for helping around the community, I must concur with the others. It did get annoying sometimes." Said Billy.

"He wasn't that bad when we came around." Said Adam, knowing his former leader was involved around Angel Grove, but not knowing he was _that _involved.

"He was trying to make up for being evil." Said Kim, who took a fussing Mari from Merrick who had been holding her at Shayla's insistence, but now looked terrified at the squirming, crying bundle in his arms. Kim bounced her baby girl gently a few times and she calmed down a bit, no longer crying but on the verge of tears. Tommy smelled something horrible and was glad when Jason took his daughter and went out of the circle to change her.

"He thought helping out around the community would make up for something that he couldn't control and was not his fault." She finished, emphasising the last two bits. She then looked around at anyone else who had been evil and gave them the same hard look, she gave Tommy at least one everytime the Power Rangers came up in a discussion with him.

"On a funnier note." She said, leaning back in her chair, satisfied that no one else was going to start a pity party. "He had this horribly hilarious laugh when he was evil.

"Yea!" agreed Zack, remembering back all those years ago. "The first time we heard it, it was kind of creepy. But when he did the evil laugh every time he joined a battle it got old pretty fast."

"Though it was handy. He laughed _every single time _he joined a battle. He might as well have been wearing a bell around his neck." Said Jason, re-joining the group with a fresh smelling, smiling Mari.

"OK, ok." Said Tommy, wanting to get off the subject of his early Ranger days, for he feared that Connor would die from laughing before he could get the teens home. "It was bad, I'll give you that."

"At least we didn't have to deal with a bad laugh." Said Tori. "Our evil Rangers were just full of themselves."

"Yea, Tommy was that too." Said Jason.

"We were not full of ourselves!" defended Hunter.

"Dude, we were so full of ourselves." Stated Blake, looking at his brother like he was crazy.

"That's another thing." said Kim, turning to Connor. "Every other word out of Tommy's mouth in high school was dude, man or bro." Connor lost it that time and fell off his chair in laughter.

"And he tells me not to call him dude." He said between breaths.

"That's because I'm your teacher. Now pick yourself up or we're leaving." Tommy said, shooting Kim a glare, knowing he'd never live this one down. Kat chuckled beside him and he turned to her, giving her a pitiful pout.

"You too, Kat?" She laughed harder.

"Oh, poor Tommy." She said patting him on the head. "Don't worry, I'm still on your side. Notice it wasn't me who told them." Tommy shook his head.

"I think all evil Rangers are full of themselves." Said Trent. "We want to prove that we're better then our good counterparts, and although many of us have superior power, we come up with these elaborate schemes, not to mention we like to hear ourselves talk, so the others have more then enough opportunity to come up with a plan of action and take us out. We're not smart enough to just unleash the power and be done with it."

"Thank God for that." Muttered Tanya, remembering Muranthias when Kim and Jason had been evil, and had come close to unleashing their full power, though thankfully they liked to talk.

"It's not just evil Rangers who are full of themselves and like to prove they're better." Said Wes, looking to Eric, who shot his best friend a look.

"Which reminds me." Said Kim, looking to face Eric. "You and I never had a talk about your attitude, did we?"

"Why on Earth would we need to talk about that?" he asked, unimpressed with the petite woman. The older Rangers cringed, knowing it was the wrong thing to say. Kim stood up and walked menacingly toward him.

"Because you're a Ranger." She said simply. Eric still didn't look impressed and stood up when she reached him, towering over her.

"What's being a Ranger got to do with my attitude?"

"Everything." She said before dropping to the ground and kicking his legs out from under him. She stood over him, not giving him room to get back up.

"You were not evil and so had no excuse." She said. "I followed the goings on in Silver Hills, even made a point to take a de-tour there on my way back from LA. I watched as you denied the other Rangers request that you work together. You're a Power Rangers, Eric, by definition you're part of a team."

"You have no idea what-"

"What you were going through? What was going on in your life?" she finished for him. "I don't care what was going on in your personal life. What you do when you're not in battle is your own business. What you do in battle _is_ my business, and the business of every existing Ranger." Everyone around the fire was silent, knowing what Kim was saying was important, and that she would have her say even if they interrupted.

"You've come a long way, and that's great, but you've still got a long way to go. When it comes to being a Ranger, and all of you newbies can use this information too," she said looking at Wild Force and Ninja Storm. She wasn't as worried about Dino Thunder with Tommy and Kat there. "When it comes to being a Ranger we're a family. There's a defined switch between being a civilian and being a Ranger. You leave anything in your personal life behind the moment you land your first kick or punch to those foot soldiers. You work as a team and as a family while you're out there. Afterwards, if you really want to go back to your little hidey-hole, go ahead. I'm sure we'd all prefer if you didn't, and you acted as a part of this family all the time, but your personal life is your personal life. And unless you're doing something that is harming a family member, whether directly or indirectly," She looked to Merrick, having already talked to him about at the hospital all those months ago about leaving Princess Shayla. "We won't get involved." She held out her hand to Eric. "Got it?" He looked at her for a moment before nodding and taking her hand. She gave him a small smile and nodded to Taylor, knowing she had a lot to do with Eric accepting the others as more then just his teammates. After Kim cemented the Ranger family the conversation again turned lighter. Everyone mingled with everyone, no one separated by colour, team, age or gender. Around ten Mari began to fuss again and Kim and Jason tried to get her to sleep, but were unsuccessful. They past her off to their friends who each took a turn and eventually Kat got her to sleep, much to the relief of her parents. It was at that point that Kim and Jason decided it was time to head home, not wanting Mari to wake up due to the noise and knowing she was tired and cranky. Tommy and Kat followed suit, much to the disappointment of their students, and slowly everyone stood up to leave.

"Well, it's been fun." Said Jason, to the congregation as they all gathered their things, whose who brought nothing helping the Originals with the chairs they brought for the group.

"Yes, thank you all for coming." Said Kim.

"Good luck in your future endeavours." Said Tommy. "And may The Power protect you, always."

The group returned to Bulkmeires late and were thankfully not accosted by the proprietaries themselves. The teens dutifully retired to their rooms and Tommy couldn't find it in himself to care what they did once they were inside, as long as they stayed there. An exhausted Tommy led Kat into their room and fell face first onto the bed without bothering to remove his clothes.

"I forgot how exhausting getting us all together can be." He moaned.

"Oh poor baby." Cooed Kat, climbing onto the bed and straddling him. "How about I make it all better?" She brought her hands up his shoulders and began massaging them. Tommy moaned again, though this time not in complaint.

"You are too good to me." He said, though his voice was muffled by the pillow his face rested on.

"Too right you are." Said Kat, with a smirk. Tommy chuckled but said nothing else, allowing her to continue her ministrations. Kat worked her way from his shoulders down his back and eventually reached the top of his pants. She un-tucked the shirt from his pants and reached under him to undo it, thankful when he lifted his torso a bit, making her job easier. When the buttons were undone she pulled the shirt off his arms and continued her work on his back. After a few minutes, Kat reached around him again, this time unbuckling his belt and unbuttoning his pants, removing them as well. Tommy moaned as she began massaging his thighs, moving her hands up and down, teasing him. Finally Tommy had had enough and flipped them over so Kat was under him. She smirked up at him seeing the pure love and lust in his eyes.

"I thought you were tired." She said. It was Tommy's turn to smirk.

"I'm never too tired for his." He said as he lowered his lips to hers.

* * *

"I'm too tired for this." Complained Tommy the next morning as he sat in at the kitchen table at his parents house eating breakfast with his family and his students, who took great pleasure in being in their teachers childhood home, surrounded by lots of pictures of his growing up.

Early that morning he was received a phone call from his mother informing him that David was in Angel Grove and would love to see him if there was anyway who could come up for the weekend. Tommy had groaned, having hoped to get in and out of Angel Grove without his parents finding out, but knowing his mother expected him and Kat, who was now included in any family gathering, to make the drive from Reefside. He told her that he was in the city, along with Kat and his students, and was planning to drop by later. She had been ecstatic and said she expected them all for breakfast. Tommy had hung up the phone feeling thankful that she either hadn't noticed, or hadn't cared, that he was already in Angel Grove, at this ungodly hour, meaning he would have had to have stayed the night, and had not done so with his parents. So Tommy and grudgingly woken Kat up and then went across the hall to the teen's rooms and was not surprised to find Ethan and Trent sleeping in one room. He woke them up, and not knowing what state he'd find his other students in, told them to get the others up, pack and meet him in the lobby in a half hour. They had not been pleased at the early wake up call, but they obeyed him and sleepily met him and Kat in the lobby, their overnight bags in tow. Upon hearing their destination, they had woken up significantly more.

Now Tommy sat beside Kat listening to David tell the teens about his the reservation and Tommy's Native American background. Connor, of course, could always be counted on to turn to conversation in the direction of Tommy as a child, much to the older man's chagrin. Eventually the breakfast ended and Tommy excused his team saying they had promised to meet Kim and Jason at the Youth Centre for a sparring match and lunch before heading back to Reefside.

"They seem like a nice bunch of kids." Vivian said to her son as she gave him a hug goodbye. "You take care of them."

"I will mom." He said, deciding not to inform her of their potentially fatal plan for this coming week.

"And I'll take care of him." Said Kat, as James pulled his almost daughter-in-law into a hug as well.

"We know you will, Kat."

"See you late bro." said David, clasping hands with Tommy. "Be careful." Tommy nodded and the group left his house and headed out to their cars.

"Dr. O, did you say we're heading to a youth centre?" asked Kira.

"Yes, I did. It was our Cyberspace when we were teenagers." He explained. "The owner became a good friend of ours and we promised to visit whenever we could. He also knows about us being Rangers."

"And he hasn't seen Mari, so yes, Jason and Kim will be there. It was not just an excuse to get you away from his parents and brother." Said Kat. The four teens nodded and piled into Connor's car, following Tommy's jeep through the city to the Youth Centre.

"Dr. O, Ms. Hillard, I think this place is closed." Said Ethan, seeing the closed sign in the window.

"Don't worry Ethan, like we said, we know the owner.

"Tommy! Kat!" called Ernie as he saw two of his favourite customers walk in to his Juice Bar hand in hand.

"Hey Ernie." Said Tommy, taking a seat at the bar. Ernie smiled and went to work on their usual smoothies.

"Wow, this place is so retro." Commented Kira, looking at the bright colours of the Youth Centre and Juice bar. When Ernie had bought back the centre he had restored it to it's former glory, and nothing had changed much since except that the outfits the teens who visited now were not the bright, multi-coloured, mismatched leotards, body suits and leg warmers of the late '80s and early '90s.

"It looks the same as when we were in high school." Said Kat.

"Which explains why it looks retro." Said Trent.

"Just imagine it with the sketchy fashion choices of the '80s and early '90s." said Tommy with a smirk.

"And it doesn't look _that _retro. It looks like a warm, inviting, nice afterschool hangout." said Kat, defending their former second home.

"Which is exactly what I was going for!" said Ernie as he handed Kat and Tommy their drinks. "And who is this?" he asked, indicating the teens.

"They're some of our students." Said Tommy, shifting his eyes and raising his voice a bit so eavesdroppers could hear their cover story. "They're four of my most promising science students and have been helping me with my research this year. I wanted to show them what an archaeological dig was like so the hills and cliffs of Angel Grove it was."

"They did so well we wanted to reward them and knew from experience this was the best place." Continued Kat, telling Ernie the official story. Both of them knew there were a lot of holes and questionable circumstances in their story but they thought it detailed enough to stifle people's curiosity and relied in their status as boring teachers to squash anymore interest in them. Ernie nodded, in acceptance before asking, "Who are they really?"

"They are our students, but they're also the newest team of Rangers." Said Kat.

"Every Ranger is existence, well almost every Ranger," said Tommy, thinking of the Rangers of Aquitar, "Is currently in Angel Grove for a reunion and to celebrate our mentor and creator, Zordon, who died to protect the universe back in 1998 when the Space Rangers revealed their identities." Ernie was shocked to hear that and offered his condolences and thanks to the being he never knew saved his life.

"So now that I know who they are why don't you introduce me to them?" he asked. Tommy and Kat smiled and she gave the introductions.

"Ernie, this is Connor McKnight, Kira Ford, Ethan James and Trent Fernandez. I'm sure you can tell which Ranger they are by the colour of their clothes." Ernie chuckled at that remembering back to when Tommy, Kat and the others had always worn their Ranger colours. _And still do_ thought Ernie, seeing Kat in a light pink shirt and Tommy in all black.

"Guys this is Ernie," said Tommy. "The owner of the Youth Centre, and a good friend since we were in high school." Murmurs of hello were said throughout the group and it didn't take a genius to see that the teens were feeling a bit awkward at being introduced to their teachers friend in a place that obviously held a lot of meaning for them. However Ernie put them at ease pretty quickly.

"How about a smoothie? On the house. And feel free to use any of the equipment." He said indicating to the gym area on the lower level. "I'm sure you don't want to listen to your teachers anymore then you have to."

"Hey!" said Tommy while Kat and the others laughed.

"Yea, Dr. O's lectures can be pretty boring." Said Connor, already liking the guy behind the counter.

"What could be more fascinating then the Mezozic era?" asked Tommy.

"Anything." Replied Connor with a straight face. The other Rangers weren't as fast to agree, none of them finding Tommy's lectures too boring, but then none of them were Connor. They all took a seat at the bar and Ernie took their orders and started cutting up fruit, and mixing their drinks.

"Didn't you and Jason want to start a dojo at one point, Tommy?" asked Ernie. "When did becoming a doctor of palaeontology fit into that? Especially getting your doctorate at such a young age."

"You were going to open a dojo, Dr. O?" asked Trent. The others looked at him with interest. No matter how much time they spent with him, in his house or with other former Rangers, they realized they still didn't know their teachers that well.

_Hopefully that will change after this year._ Thought Kira. _Right now we're still their students, but come June we'll just be their fellow Rangers. We've spent everyday of the past year with them and fighting alongside them. Maybe Mrs. Scott has something with the Ranger Family._

"Yea we were. It was our dream back in high school."

"So why didn't you?" asked Ethan. "And doesn't Mr. Scott own a dojo along with Mr. DeSantoes and Mr. Park?"

"Yea, he does." Replied Tommy. "We went to separate colleges, in separate states. Jase went all the way to Florida to be with Kim, and I stayed here in California. I discovered I liked palaeontology, met Hayley and she helped fast track me through my undergrad. Hayley's my age and she owns a successful business. Getting me through the course work wasn't so hard for her, she just made sure I had no life for two years." Kat chuckled, remembering those two years of chaos. "By the time I was twenty-four I had completed my masters and begun my PhD. A year later I was Dr. Tommy Oliver and working with your dad. I hope to work with him again." Trent smiled, hoping with all his heart that there'd be a chance for anyone to work with his dad again.

"That's some whirlwind education, Tommy." Commented Ernie.

"Yea it was. And it helped that I had friends at Lightspeed. While I was smart enough to do the work necessary in the quickened pace, the bureaucracy of the university wouldn't allow it. However, a call from Lightpseed Rescue has a way of shutting the bureaucrats up and letting me get on with me studies." Ernie shook his head and handed the teens their drinks.

"It's a wonder no one's figured out you are Power Rangers. Always wearing your Ranger colours, calls coming in from Lightspeed Rescue for a seemingly normal university student. What excuse did you give for that one? I'm sure there were at least a few curious eyes directed your way after that call."

"Said Captain Mitchell was a friend of the family's and doing me a favour to help me get my dream job. They couldn't do anything since it was an order from the head of Lightspeed to cut the crap and let me do the work at whatever pace I was able to, regardless of my age."

"That must be so handy." Said Connor. "Having friends in Lightspeed is like a get out of jail free card. Ever since the military tried to implement the Cyborg Rangers, which ended up nearly destroying the Earth, Lightspeed declared themselves above any form government when it comes to the protection of our planet. It helps when you're the last line of defense in a war against demons that no one else can fight. Of course they can't break the law or anything without facing the consequences. Unless, of course, they have a really good reason and that reason is it was either break the law, or allow the Earth and everyone in it to be destroyed." Tommy sighed and shook his head.

"He can retain every single minute detail about Ranger history, and yet he's barely passing science. Where's your motivation to learn the material I teach?"

"I told you, your lectures are boring." Connor said with a shrug. Kira scowled at him, but her eyes were alight with amusement.

"Yea, Tommy, your lectures are boring." Said a voice from the doorway and everyone turned to see Jason and Kimberly entering the Youth Centre, Kim carrying a baby bag a carrier and Jason carrying the baby. Tommy smiled seeing his goddaughter and stood up, taking from Jason's arms without so much as asking.

"Sure, Tommy, go right ahead and hold my daughter. It's not like I was holding her or anything."

"And like I've said numerous times since she was born, you live with her and can hold her whenever you want. Give me a little time with my goddaughter." He lifted Mari up and placed her cradled her against him, allowing her to look over his shoulder with wide, curious eyes.

"Hi, Mari." Cooed Kat with a bright smile, waving to the little girl who was looking at her.

"So, finally I get to meet the first of my favourite customers kids." Said Ernie, coming out from behind the counter. Kim smiled and gave Ernie a quick hug before taking her daughter from Tommy, much to his disappointment, and handed her to Ernie.

"This is Marissa Eleanor Scott. Mari for short."

"Well hello Mari." said Ernie, contentedly holding the little girl in his arms. The rest of the morning and part of the afternoon past by quickly. There was much laughter amongst the group, and it didn't take long before the teens felt completely at ease, both with Ernie and with the others. Mari stole much of the attention and was often passed around from person to person. Even Connor, Ethan and Trent showered attention upon the infant girl and were only slightly nervous when they accepted Kim's offer to hold her. Kira, on the other hand, held Mari as much as possible. She fought frequently with Tommy, who obviously loved his goddaughter very much and was already wrapped around her little finger, for the right to hold her and was all smiles when she did. Connor, seeing Kira's happiness, knew that his headstrong, independent, tough as nails girlfriend had a soft spot for kids and looked forward to having her own children one day. Connor surprised himself when he didn't even hesitate in thinking that someday he looked forward to seeing Kira holding his child with the same care she held Mari. After a lunch of Ernie's delicious burgers and fries, Tommy, Kat and the teens climbed back into their cars and drove back to Reefside. It was nearing dinnertime when they reached Tommy's house and after quickly checking in with Hayley to make sure nothing had happened to the city in their absence the teens went home to report to their parents on their wonderful archaeological weekend. Trent returning, not to his father, but to Ethan's house where he was staying while his father was on an 'extended business trip.' Tommy and Kat, deciding they were too tired to cook, ordered a pizza and settled on the in their living room for some quality time which they had been lacking the last few weeks with Anton being Mesogog and all that.

"I'm glad we had this weekend." Said Kat. "It was a good thing we all got together for Zordon, and also for ourselves." Tommy made a noise of agreement, but said nothing else.

"Cam is an amazing fighter, to beat out all those veteran Rangers. Especially Kim, who we all know can get very competitive and kick everyone's ass soundly when she gets that way." Again Tommy grunted in agreement.

"And it was good to see Mari again. In just over a month she's grown so much. We have to visit more often and not let her grow up without us being there. I know you love her, you'd like spending more time with her, right Tommy." When his answer again came in the form of an agreeable grunt, Kat frowned and turned in Tommy's arms to look at him. Instead of a dazed expression she would have associated with his high school self when Ms. Applebee got going, she found his eyes closed and head lolling on his shoulder as he slept. Kat smiled and kissed him on the cheek, before setting in his arms again and closing her eyes.

"Goodnight, Tommy."

* * *

Three days later found Tommy, Kat and the other Rangers stealing a few moments together in the parking lot at lunch. They had been unable to gather at Tommy and Kat's to plan as the teens were currently all being forced to come straight home after school to study, what with finals coming up in just a few short weeks. Even Trent was being forced by Ethan's parents to stay inside and study with the excuse that they weren't going to let him slack off just because his father wasn't here. This lunch Wednesday lunch period was the first time they team had seen each other since their trip to Angel Grove and they were all anxious to begin their plan to get Anton back and finish Mesogog once and for all.

"We're still a go for this week, right?" asked Trent, hoping nothing had changed their time frame. Tommy nodded.

"Yes. We'll do it this Friday right after school; give us three days to work with."

"Why do we have to wait?" asked Connor. "We're Power Rangers trying to save the planet. Isn't that a little more important then school?"

"Of course it is." Said Kat. "But Mesogog has been quiet lately. Currently, there is no immediate threat that we know about. And we have civilian identities to keep secret. We can disappear a lot easier on a weekend then the middle of the week, and we want to disappear. The last thing we need is to start a panic at our absence and draw in a crowed of innocents. We want this over with quickly and quietly. Best case scenario, no one is the wiser that the final battle is going down and when no more monsters show up they'll be a newscast thanking the Power Rangers. Then everyone moves on with their lives." Tommy nodded in agreement and the others couldn't argue that drawing in a crowed would make everything worse.

"Alright, Friday after school." Said Connor, letting the leader of the Power Rangers come forward. "When are you and Ms. Hillard going to do the power transfer with your Zeo Crystals?" Tommy didn't hesitate, knowing he wasn't speaking to his student anymore.

"Right after school. We do the power transfer, then lure Mesogog out."

"I'm thinking the quarry." Said Kira. "Wide open space, no where near the city, but enough rocks so we can hide should things get out of hand." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Alright. We meet at Dr.O's and Ms. Hillard's the moment the final bell rings." Again everyone nodded and Connor turned to lead the way back to the school. However, he stopped dead in his tracks as an invisiportal opened right in front of them and Elsa jumped out of it, thankfully with her back to them. Connor dashed behind a car and the others followed suit, wondering what she had planned for the school. However, no Tyrannodrones or monsters appeared behind her. Instead the invisiportal closed and Elsa walked toward the building, changing into Principal Randall as she went. The Rangers barely contained their shock as Mesogog's top general turned into their psycho principal.

"Elsa is Principal Randall?" gasped Connor when he re-emerged from behind the car.

"Everyone morph." Said Tommy, activating his morpher. "We can't let her get into the building. There's too many innocents."

"But she's been Randall all year. If she wanted to hurt the students she would have done it already." Reasoned Kira.

"Mesogog placed her here to watch over us." Said Tommy. "I guarantee she wants to hurt the students but doesn't want to blow her cover. But now it's blown, and she's not stupid. She'll realize it soon and then the students are fair game. We need to take her out before that happens. Besides, dealing with Mesogog will be a lot easier without her around. Morph!"

"Wait, we're going to kill her?" demanded Trent.

"We can't let her harm the students, Trent."

"But she's not evil! I know Randall, I've known her for years. Or at least I've known her as a friend of my dad's long before Mesogog came around. She's been turned evil."

"And you're just telling us this now?" demanded Connor.

"We didn't know she was Elsa! I didn't think my dad being friends with my principal had anything to do with Mesogog until now." Tommy sighed.

"That complicates things a bit. But we still can't let her near the students. Morph and drive her off. Once her covers blown she won't return as Randall, the students will be as safe as anyone else in this town. We'll figure out what to do about getting the real Randall back after." Everyone nodded and activated their morphers.

"Ready?" called Connor.

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder Power Up!"

"White Ranger Dino Power!"

"It's Morphin' Time! Zeo Ranger I-Pink!" Once morphed, the Rangers ran out of the parking lot and toward the school, quickly catching up with Randall. The Rangers were aware of the teenagers who stopped to look at their arrival, but were thankful that they caught up to Randall while she was still crossing the lawn, which was mostly devoid of students. Whatever teens were there, ran when they saw the Rangers. Connor and Tommy jumped into the air and landed in front of her while the others surrounded her from behind.

"Give it up, Elsa!" cried Tommy. "Your cover's blown!" Randall smirked and pulled off her glasses, letting them fall to the ground.

"Finally." She said and raised her hand, transforming into Elsa. "Took you long enough to figure it out! I was beginning to wonder if I'd ever be rid of these brats!"

"Well you're rid of them now." Shouted Connor. "Leave and we won't fight you today." Elsa gave an amused laugh and turned to face him.

"Come one, Red Ranger, surely by now you know how things go?" an invisiportal opened behind her and a group of T-Drones appeared. Tommy sighed and prepared to fight.

"Attack!" cried Elsa and the Drones ran at the Rangers. Tommy and Connor quickly dispatched the five that headed their way and then teamed up against Elsa while the others dealt with the other Drones. Elsa proved to be a match for both of them, something Tommy noted with apprehension.

"Mesogog been giving you a few upgrades?" he asked.

"My master saw fit to increase my strength." She replied and Tommy swore under his breath. It was not a good sign if Mesogog was increasing his minion's strength. However, even though Elsa's strength had been increased the Drones had not and it didn't take long for the others to dispatch them and surround Elsa. Connor used his speed ability and rammed a kick into her stomach, sending her back into the waiting arms of Ethan who used his Tricera Shield to send her right back toward Connor. Elsa, however, was able to catch her footing before crashing into the Red Ranger and stood up, looking around at the circle of Rangers and not liking her odds. She snarled in anger before spitting out her usual closing line.

"I'll be back!" Raising her hand, Elsa summoned an invisiportal and jumped into it, leaving the Rangers alone in the lawn, though with plenty of onlookers from the school.

"Good job, guys." Said Tommy. "Slit up and find a safe location to de-morph, then stagger your arrival into the building. Don't show up all at once." Everyone nodded and headed in separate directions. Tommy and Kat, thinking it safe enough to return to the parking lot, went together and found that it was indeed empty.

"You don't think Trent was keeping this from us, do you?" asked Kat after they had de-morphed, and we walking hand in hand back to the building. Tommy shook his head.

"No, I believe him when he said he thought his dad and his principal being friends had nothing to do with Ranger business." Kat nodded in agreement. She hadn't thought Trent was lying either. Remembering back to the broken kid who had cried on Tommy's shoulder not too long ago, Kat didn't believe for one second that Trent was in league with Mesogog. No one was that good of an actor.

"What do we do now?" she asked.

"We have to talk this over, all of us. If Elsa is indeed a brainwashed Randall, we have to save her before we can take out Mesogog. It changes everything." Kat nodded and left it at that. With this new revelation came a lot of questions and a lot of circumstances and consequences she didn't like. She no longer believed, and knew Tommy was thinking that same thing, that their plan to take out Mesogog this Friday was no longer possible. And that did not bode well for Earth as it meant he remained at large. If nothing else, Tommy was right. Everything had changed.

* * *

**A/N - Alright another chapter! Ranger reunion finished up, hope the sparring match didn't go on and on, I wasn't thrilled with it but didn't just want to name the winners...**

**And we're closing in on the end! Just another chapter or two...maybe three...**

**Review please!  
**


	32. Chapter 32 The Beginning of the End

_Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers._

* * *

Chapter 32 – The Beginning of the End

* * *

The next week saw the school fall into utter chaos. The principal publically turning into one of the beings trying to destroy the city warranted numerous complaints from parents and students alike, which meant that the school board was in a lot of trouble. How could they not notice that the one in charge of the school was evil? Suddenly parents were taking the horror stories of their children to heart. All the times they had complained that the principal was an evil witch who hated kids that had been brushed off were now being looked into seriously. The school had been closed for the rest of the week as well as the following week while the board searched for a new principal and worst of the complaints were looked into. For the Rangers, this meant that they had time off from their civilian lives. After the teens had assuaged their parent's fears, of course. So on Friday morning after spending all of Thursday with their families, the Rangers gathered at Tommy and Kat's.

"Dr. O, what's going to happen to Randall when we bring her back?" asked Kira, not willing to believe that they might not succeed.

"Hopefully nothing." Said Tommy. "In the past when someone has been brainwashed the Rangers vouch for them and generally people accept that. I know it sounds too simple, but that's how things have worked in the past. Astronema turned back into Karone before the public and seeing the Ranger's accept her, made the populace accept her. It was public knowledge that there was an Evil Green Ranger, but when I started fighting along with the Rangers, people accepted it and didn't demand my head for my past actions. We'll have to hope the same thing happens with Randall, and we'll be there for her whether it does or doesn't." Kat nodded in complete agreement with Tommy's words.

"Alright, well now that we have that sorted, we have a week of freedom to take down Mesogog." Said Connor. "And I for one intend to use it." The others nodded.

"We're going to have to wait to transfer the Zeo Power." Said Tommy. "It's intent is to be used for our final strike, but that's not going to happen until we get Elsa back."

"So let's find Mesogog's lair and get Elsa back." Said Trent and Ethan got up and moved to the computer.

"That won't be necessary." Said Hayley as she rushed down the stairs and beat Ethan to the computer.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Cause Mesogog has been busy these last two days. Elsa, the real Elsa, is back." The others wore various expression of shock and surprise as they crowded around the computer. Hayley had brought up a picture of the downtown core and sure enough, a woman could be seen on one of the roofs.

"How?" asked Kat. "Why is she back to normal, and what does that have to do with Mesogog?"

"I don't exactly know." Said Hayley. "I set my computer at the Cyberspace to alert me to any invisiportals that opened and she came out of one."

"And you're sure that she's normal again?" asked Kat.

"There's no negative energy around her." Replied Hayley. "The computer here is set to go off should negative energy appear anywhere in Reefside or it's surrounding areas, but it didn't. If I hadn't have set the invisiportal alert, I wouldn't have known she was there." Suddenly the alarms on the main computer went off and everyone turned their attention from Hayley back to the screen.

"Looks like your alarms still work, Hayley." Said Kira, pointing to the screen where Zeltrax had just appeared and was approaching Elsa.

"Let's go." Said Tommy and they all turned toward the centre of the room.

"Ready?" called Connor.

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder Power Up!"

"White Ranger Dino Power!"

"It's Morphin' Time! Zeo Ranger I-Pink!" The six Rangers raced to their cycles and made it downtown in record time, arriving just after Zeltrax had finished his speech and right on time to stop his first punch.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size, Zeltrax?" said Tommy.

"With pleasure." Zeltrax pulled away from Tommy's grip and then went on the attack.

"Kira, Trent, get her out of here!" The Yellow and White Ranger's nodded and rushed over to the now powerless Elsa, each taking one of her arms and jumping down from the building, landing gently beside their Raptor Cycle and ATV. Trent helped Elsa climb on behind Kira before jumping on his ATV and following them back to the Dino Ruins. Back on the roof, Zeltrax was fairing poorly against four Rangers who knew the final battle was coming, and wouldn't hold back now if their lives depended on it. And given what they were planning, it might just. Finally after a full five minutes of not landing one hit, Zeltrax pulled back, spewed off his usual threat for retaliation and jumped into an invisiportal.

"Kira, is Elsa safe?" asked Tommy into his communicator.

"Yea, Dr. O. We got her back to the Ruins. Hayley's checking her out."

"Alright, Zeltrax ran away, we'll be there soon." It didn't take long for the four of them to return to the Ruins and crowed around their former enemy. She stared at them with sorrowful eyes, knowing she had put them through hell this past year.

"Ms. Randall." Trent said, trying yet again to get her to talk. She had not said a word since they brought her here. "No one here blames you for anything. There's a few of us who'd be hypocrites if we did. It wasn't your fault." Elsa looked up at Trent, seeing the young man she had known for years, staring at her not the with eyes of a child she was accustomed to, but with the eyes of a man who had seen too much in his short life.

"I'm sorry, Trent." She said almost inaudibly. "I tried to fight him, to help your father, to not leave you alone again. But I wasn't strong enough. I'm so sorry." Silent tears streamed down her face and she wiped them away with the sleeve of her long white shirt. Trent bent down and pulled the older woman into a hug, as she had done many times for with him in the past.

"It's not your fault." Trent said pulling the older woman into a hug. He had never felt incredibly close to her, having only really known her as his father's friend, however, she had been a constant presence in his life since his birth parents death and they both needed the comfort they could give each other. The others allowed them their moment, however, a moment was all they could allow as they had more pressing matters to deal with.

"Elsa, Principal Randall…whatever you want to be called," Connor started, "what happened? How did you become our enemy, and how did you get changed back?" Elsa sighed but she had known this was coming.

"Anton and I have been friends for a long time. We met in grad school, both studying palaeontology. My name is Elizabeth Randall. Only Anton ever called me Elsa. I wasn't in as deep into the dino-bio field as Anton or you, Tommy. However, Anton did share his research with me and I helped where I could. I was never on the island, which is probably why you never met me. I never got my PhD, but a Masters before I headed to teacher's college. I was a third year principal when I got offered the job at Reefside high. That summer, Mesogog found me. All I remember of the day I became Elsa was walking home. Next thing I know I'm strapped to a dentist's chair with this creepy creature standing over me. I had no idea it was Anton until yesterday. I followed Mesogog's orders, but the other day when I returned from our fight, something had changed. He seemed happy, which considering his continuous defeat was surprising. He didn't even care that I had failed him. He said he needed my help to gain more power, then he strapped me to that chair and drained me of my power. Next thing I know I'm standing on the top of that building, completely powerless with Zeltrax trying to destroy me."

"Well we won't let that happen." Trent assured her, earning him a smile.

"I have no right to task anything of you guys."

"You were brainwashed, it wasn't your fault." Assured Kat, placing a comforting arm around the older woman.

"Thank you."

"We do have to ask though," said Tommy, "do you know why Mesogog took away your power? Why he felt he no longer had any need of you?" Elsa shook her head.

"All he said was that he was finally going to get the ultimate power and he no longer needed me."

"But the ultimate power is our Dino Gems, right?" asked Kira. "So that must mean he has a way to defeat us." The others shuddered at the thought.

"We don't give him the chance. This is what we're been waiting for." Said Connor. "We had to free Elsa before we could launch our attack, well now she's free! There's nothing stopping us from taking him out!"

"As unusual as it is for me to say this, Connor's right." Said Ethan. "We've trained, we've planned, and now's the time to act." The three teens turned to their mentors awaiting their input. Tommy sighed, but nodded. He stood up and walked across the room, to a hidden compartment on the wall that none of them had seen before. When he turned around again he was holding a long glowing red crystal.

"My Zeo Shard." He explained. You're right. We're as prepared now as we'll ever be. We need to combine my Zeo Power with Kat's." He turned to face his fiancée who didn't bother to speak, but instead walked over to the same compartment and removed her own Zeo Shard.

"Let's do this." She said. They held out their individual Shards and willed them to combine into one. Red and pink energy surrounded the crystals and leapt away from the source. At first the energy seemed to not want to go anywhere near the other, however, the strength of their wielders eventually won out and the energy began to wrap around each other. A few minutes past with not much progress and Tommy and Kat were starting to tire from the effort it took to bend the Shards to their will. It was one thing to channel the Shards power, it was another thing entirely to change that power from it's original form. Finally though, they succeeded, and the two Shards snapped together, the combined crystal glowing a mix of red and pink. Tommy and Kat collapsed, both still clutching the crystal. Hayley ran over to them with her scanner, checking to see if the power transfer had drained them too much.

"How we doing Hayley?" Tommy asked when he was regained his breath.

"Your energy is low, but you'll live. Give it a few minutes, drink some water and you should be good to go." Kira stood up and brought them both each a glass of water, delivering them with a relieved smile.

"Thanks, Kira."

"So it worked right?" asked Connor. Tommy nodded.

"It worked."

"Our Shards are now one. When we use the Zeo power we'll be using the same power source." Said Kat.

"Which means absolutely nothing if we use it at the same time. The Power's combined now, if there's two Rangers using it, it'll divide in half. But if only one uses it…"

"They'll have the power of two Rangers." Finished Ethan.

"Exactly." Fifteen minutes passed in silence before Hayley declared that it was safe for Tommy and Kat to Morph. Feeling much better then he had those fifteen minutes ago, Tommy stood up and activated his Morpher.

"Alright Everyone Ranger up!" The other rangers joined him in the middle of the room and activated their own Morphers.

"Ready?" called Connor for what he hoped was the last time.

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder Power Up!"

"White Ranger Dino Power!"

"It's Morphin' Time! Zeo Ranger I-Pink!" Elsa watched as her former enemies transformed before her eyes in bouts of multi-coloured light.

"Elsa, stay here with Hayley, you'll be safe." Ordered Connor, falling into leader mode. "Hayley, where's the nearest invisiportal?"

"Five minutes north-east of here. The middle of the woods." She replied, having anticipated that question. "Be careful guys."

"Always are, Hayley." Less then a minute later the sound of tires screeching could be heard as the Rangers peeled out of the Ruins. With both Tommy and Connor in the lead, it took only three minutes for them to reach the co-ordinates Hayley sent to them. When they got there they saw the green light of the invisiportal, just waiting for someone to use it.

"Alright guys," said Tommy climbing off his ATV, "this is it, there's no turning back once we go through that portal."

"Dr. O, I don't think any of us are even thinking of turning back." Said Connor. Tommy simply nodded, knowing there'd be no point in giving them a lecture about the possible consequences. Kat reached out and took his had, giving a comforting squeeze. Tommy returned the gesture, and then he and Kat were the first two through the portal. They landed in a dank, dark hallway and were quickly joined by the teens. All six Rangers scanned the immediate area looking for any threats. Finding none, they relaxed their posture, if not their senses.

"So where do we find him?" asked Trent.

"I don't think we'll need to find him." Replied Ethan. "We have the Gems, and we know he can locate them. I don't think it'll take long for him to figure out we're here and join us."

"Then we should look for a place big enough to fight in." said Kat. "It's going to get crowded really fast if we stay here." That said, the Rangers ventured forward, and it wasn't long before they spotted their first Tyrannodrone. Connor jumped kicked him before he even had the chance to make a sound, sending him crashing to the floor, before disappearing from the sheer force of the Red Ranger's kick.

"Nice one." Commented Kira. Connor smirked under his helmet as they continued down the hallway, not having seen anything but an endless hallway. A few minutes later, they came across a door, and it didn't take long to decide that a room would undoubtedly be better then the hallway they were currently in. However, they were proven wrong when they opened the door to reveal a large group of Tyrannodrones just waiting for them.

"Seems like Mesogog knows we're here." Said Tommy, launching on the offense. The others joined him and soon the room was filled with various battle cries and the resounding thuds as the T-Drones were dropped one after the other.

"If this is what Mesogog sends against us, I'm liking our odds." Said Connor, after the last T-Drone disappeared.

"Do you now?" said a disembodied voice. "If you think you can defeat me, why don't you give it a try?" A shadow moved ahead of them and Mesogog stepped out from behind a pillar.

"Gladly!" cried Connor, leaping at Mesogog. His attack, however, didn't prove nearly as effective against the evil mastermind as it had against his minions.

"Connor!" yelled Kira. "We have to work together!"

"Right." Muttered Connor, getting up from where Mesogog had thrown him. Together, the six of them attacked him, working as a group to bring him down. However, no matter how hard they tried, he wasn't like the other's they had gone up against and they knew it would take more to defeat him.

"Kat, go." Muttered Tommy before he resumed his attack. Kat stayed back and began channelling the Zeo power. She knew Tommy was watching her, waiting to see that she was ready to unleash it on the Rangers, so they in turn, could unleash the Dino power on Mesogog. When Kat felt the Zeo power reach it's highest she snapped her head up.

"Tommy!"

"Now!" Tommy cried and the others fell back, lining up in from of Kat who didn't waste any time and immediately released the power on her friends. As one, the Dino Rangers brought forth the power of their Gems, adding the Zeo power to it, making it grow faster and stronger.

"You want the Gems' power, Mesogog?" called Connor. "It's yours!" At his words, everyone began throwing the power they had gathered at Mesogog who absorbed it all. With the Zeo power fuelling them, the Rangers were able to withstand the power they were wielding far better then they would have normally. Even so, it wasn't long before they were tiring, and it seemed like Mesogog was as well. Just before the Rangers were forced to their knees from the sheer power they were dealing with, Mesogog broke the connection and fell to the floor panting.

"You…have just sealed your fate…Rangers." He gasped. "I will…be back!" None of them tried to stop Mesogog from jumping into an invisiportal. None of them had the strength. With Mesogog gone, the Rangers allowed themselves to lean over, hands on their knees for support. Kira didn't even bother trying to stay on her feet, and Connor was right behind her.

"It didn't work." Said Connor once he had regained enough energy to talk. "He broke the connection."

"No, we did exactly what we wanted." Corrected Tommy. "We gave him a taste of the power. With any luck, he'll now have enough power to create his own body."

"Meaning my dad will be free." Breathed Trent, hope building inside him.

"Yes, but we have to move quickly. We have to find Mesogog. If he does create his own body, there's no telling what he'll do to his old host. He'll have no need of Anton-"

"He'll kill him!" cried Trent, his hope fading fast. "We have to go, get back to Hayley, get her to find him!" Trent jumped up, all fatigue forgotten, and ran out of the room, back towards the inviportal they had come through. No one bothered to argue with him. Instead they all got up and ran after him, hoping to at least catch up to him so he didn't have to face Mesogog alone. Trent was through the invisiportal and nearly back to the Ruins when the others caught up to him. They didn't say a word as they raced through the last bit of woods to the cave entrance. However, what they saw when they arrived made them stop in their tracks. The door to the entrance, a highly fortified door, made by Hayley, and disguised by Hayley, was blown off it's hydraulics and lying some feet away. Smoke was billowing out of the cave and a flashing light in the distance indicated a fire.

"Hayley." Murmured Tommy. "And Elsa." Without a backwards glance Tommy ran into the cave, expecting the worst. The sight that greeted him was one he wished never to see again. The Dino Ruins were completely destroyed. The amount of destruction had Tommy flashing back to the destruction of the Command Centre. Needless to day, it was not a pretty sight.

"Hayley!" he called, glad that his helmet protected him from the smoke. "Elsa!" no reply came and Tommy began searching through the rubble manually.

"Dr. O we have to do something! It's going to collapse! Your house!" cried Kira. Though Tommy was worried about his friends and not about his house, he agreed that something had to be done. Neither Hayley nor Elsa were anywhere to be seen and the smoke and fire weren't helping. Not to mention that if the roof collapsed finding them would be nearly impossible. Tommy abandoned his search for just long enough to run over to one of the charred walls and open a concealed drawer and pull out three blasters, throwing one to Connor, Kira and Ethan.

"Those are high-powered fire extinguishers. Hayley created them in case one of her experiments went wrong. Put the fire out and do what you can for the roof. Trent, Kat, help me search for them!" Everyone nodded and went about their tasks quickly and efficiently. It wasn't long before the fire was under control and the smoke slowly dissipating. Tommy, Trent and Kat had split up but none of them were having any luck.

"Dammit! Where can they be?" cried Tommy. He looked around wildly before his eyes settled on a large cupboard across from the main computer. "How could I forget?" he muttered. Tommy raced over and pulled the cupboard open revealing a hole big enough for someone to crawl through. Getting on his hands and knees, Tommy did just that. His eyes widened at the sight of Hayley lying unconscious on the floor.

"Hayley!" he cried, crawling out of the little tunnel and racing over to her. "Please Hayley be alive!" he checked for a pulse and was thrilled to find one. After making sure that not only was her heart beating but she was breathing, Tommy went back over to where the tunnel was and pressed a few buttons on a panel just above it. Although he had not held out hope that the full sized door, accessible only from the inside, would work, he was immensely pleased that it did.

"Trent, help me out!" he called as he went to pick up Hayley, Trent rushed in, closely followed by Kat, the former of which took their tech advisor into his arms and rushed out of the still smoke filled room.

"Tommy the Zeo Shard!" cried Kat, pointing to the crystals lying some feet away from where Hayley had been. Tommy bent to pick it up and held it lightly in his hands.

"She protected them. Knowing her she went to get them before coming into the safe room." Kat nodded knowing he was right. She also knew that it was the same thing that any of them would have done. Protect the power source that could help save the world, even if it put you in danger. Of course, Kat wasn't going to mention any of that to Tommy at the moment. With the Zeo Shards in hand Tommy and Kat joined the others outside of their destroyed command centre. Trent was kneeling on the ground with Hayley's head resting in his lap trying to make her as comfortable as possible on the hard ground, while Kira checked her over for any previously unnoticed injuries.

"She's not really hurt anywhere else that I can see." Said Kira when Tommy and Kat approached them. "There's a few cuts and bruises, but nothing deep or in any vital location. I think she just inhaled too much smoke." Tommy nodded and was thankful that there was nothing else.

"So any idea what happened?" asked Connor.

"Mesogog." Growled Tommy, however, Ethan shook his head.

"He couldn't have, Dr. O. We left not long after him and returned here right away. If it was Mesogog he'd still have been here."

"Then who?" asked Kira.

"It may not have been Mesogog himself, but I'm sure it was one of his minions acting on his orders." Said Tommy. "No one saw Zeltrax did they?" Everyone shook their head.

"But if it was Zeltrax, why take Elsa?" asked Connor. "At least I'm assuming he captured her."

"That I have no clue about." Before Tommy could think on it anymore, coughing could be heard in the clearing and the Rangers looked down to see Hayley struggling to sit up. Trent helped her and Tommy was right there with him, giving her support and breathing a sigh of relief that she had regained consciousness. When the coughing stopped, Tommy gave her a few moments to catch her breath before he spoke.

"Hayley I'm so glad you're safe!" he said pulling her into a hug.

"Water." She croaked. Tommy turned toward Kira, who was the smallest and lightest of the bunch.

"Kira, go through the cave and see if you can get up to the kitchen. Hopefully the house is intact enough that you can." Kira nodded and ran off returning soon after with a pitcher of water.

"Here, Hayley." She said, lifting the pitcher to the older woman's lips and letting her drink as much as she wanted.

"About the house, Dr. O. You're gonna have to re-enforce the floors, but it looks ok." Tommy nodded his thanks, but he wasn't too concerned about that. When Hayley had gone through nearly half the pitcher, she stopped Kira and spoke to Tommy.

"It was Zeltrax." She said in a hoarse voice. "He came and started destroying the place. Elsa and I ran to the safe room, but I remembered the Zeo Shards. I went to get them but she was faster. She got them and was almost back when Zeltrax grabbed her. She threw me the Shards right before he disappeared. By then the entire place was on fire. I couldn't get out, so I hid. That's all I remember. It's my fault Elsa got taken." Tommy held her a little tighter, consoling the shocked, distraught woman.

"No, it's not. It's no one's fault. And we'll get her back." Hayley cried on Tommy's shoulder, and after everything she had just gone through no one blamed her. However, after a few moments the tears stopped and she raised her head, looking determined.

"Let's head to the Cyberspace. I have a backup computer there and we can search for Zeltrax and Mesogog." While her voice was still hoarse, there was no mistaking that she was ready, and needed, to take action. Without any hesitation, Tommy carried her to his ATV and climbed on in front of her. The other Rangers followed suit and they sped off to the Cyberspace arriving in record time.

"Did the plan work?" Hayley asked as she went over to the computer and started typing away at rapid speed.

"Yea, we think so." Said Trent. "Mesogog took as much of our power as he could. Hopefully it'll be enough to create his own body and release dad. Of course now we have to find Mesogog, stop him from killing dad once he has his own body, _and _find Zeltrax and get Elsa back."

"In other words do the impossible. All in all a normal day for the Power Rangers." Said Tommy. The others let out a half-hearted chuckle, none of them in the mood to laugh, but thankful, at least, for the attempt.

"Alright, well locating them won't be hard." Said Hayley. "My scanners are picking up two sources of negative energy within Reefside. Looks like Zeltrax is attacking the city. Mesogog is at the pier, but there isn't much activity. He must be lying low."

"Alright. Dr. O, Ms. Hillard you two think you can handle Zeltrax?" asked Conner.

"No problem." Said Tommy.

"Take Kira too." Hayley called from where she was looking at a giant machine attacking downtown Reefside. "You'll need the Ptera Zord."

"Alright then it's three on two. We'll distract Mesogog until you get there." Said Connor. The others nodded, each turning to the door and their respective vehicles.

"Back to action!" cried Tommy as he and the others replaced their helmets and sped towards their destinations, knowing that whatever the outcome, this was the last stand, and the last chance to save Earth.

* * *

**A/N - I'm not even comment on how long it's been...**

**Anyways, only 2 chapters left, the first of which is half written and I promise will not be another 6 months before I upload. Hopefully it'll be only about a week. **

**Not sure how I feel about this chapter. It's been written then left for a few months and then re-written so I'm kinda all over the place about it. However, at least some progress has been made; Elsa's back, then captured and both Zeltrax and Mesogog are making their last stands.**

**So as always review please!  
**


	33. Chapter 33 Finale

_Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers_

* * *

Chapter 33 – Finale

* * *

Tommy, Kat and Kira arrived at the scene just in time to help a group of people who would have been crushed by falling debris. After thanking them profusely, the civilians ran off to the relative safety of anywhere that wasn't being attacked.

"So how do we want to do this?" asked Kat, looking up at the great robot towering over them.

"Hayley said to use the Ptera Zord so let's use it." Said Kira. "I'll provide a distraction while you two sneak aboard and get Elsa."

"Zeltrax may be many things but stupid isn't one of them. He'll be expecting something like that." Said Tommy.

"So let him. Mesogog obviously isn't backing him up with firepower anymore; he has his own problems to deal with. Zeltrax alone won't be able to stop two attacks at once. He'll have to concentrate all his energy on stopping me from blowing him up. Once you're inside you might have to deal with him, but then he won't be able to stop me from attacking."

"You'll be able to do enough damage to finally destroy him once we're out." Kira nodded and Tommy couldn't fault her plan.

"Alright, let's do it."

"You go it. Ptera Zord!" called Kira. "Let me know the minute you're clear!" With that she jumped up high in the air and landed gracefully on top of her Zord. Zeltrax immediately turned his attention, and fire power, on her giving Tommy and Kat an opening to get inside his machine.

"He'll be keeping Elsa with him as he's only got himself to rely on." Said Kat. Tommy nodded in agreement and both veteran Rangers headed swiftly up towards the cockpit, hoping against hope that Elsa, the city, the other Rangers, and the Earth itself would live to see another day.

* * *

Across town, Connor, Trent and Ethan arrived at the pier and instantly began searching for signs of Mesogog or Anton.

"He can't be far." Muttered Trent.

"He's probably by the shipping canisters. There's lots of places to hide over there." Said Conner. The others nodded and they headed in that direction. It wasn't long before they were alerted to the presence of another being.

"Lots of places to hide or not, it's hard to miss the bright pulses of light." Said Connor.

"That's not just light, it's power." Corrected Ethan. "Mesogog has so much of it built up it's visibly radiating off of him. It won't be long before he gains his own body."

"If he hasn't already." Said Trent. "Let's lay low until we know for sure that dad's separated from him. No use in alerting Mesogog until necessary." The others nodded quickly and the three Rangers stealthily headed towards the light, hoping to gain a good vantage point as well as a good point of attack.

* * *

Inside Zeltrax's robot, Kat and Tommy were once again knocked over as the machine jolted sideways.

"Man Kira's really not holding back." Said Tommy.

"I'm sure Zeltrax would use it to his advantage if she did. At least we're just being knocked around, not torn apart." Replied Kat, to which Tommy could only agree. Another few minutes passed in silence during which they finally reached the cockpit. To the untrained eye it appeared empty, however Tommy and Kat both knew that Zeltrax was lying in wait for them, no doubt being aware that Kira's attack was merely a distraction. If they had wanted to destroy him they wouldn't only send one Ranger. Zeltrax may be many things but stupid wasn't one of them. Sure enough, the moment Tommy took a cautious step into the cockpit, a blast of energy was sent his way. Tommy jumped back just in time and Kat covered him by returning fire.

"I'm surprised you came for her, Rangers, after all she's done to you." Said Zeltrax stepping into the centre of the room.

"Being under Mesogog's control wasn't her fault." Said Tommy. "I'd say the same about you, but Mesogog is no longer anyone's boss."

"I highly doubt you've destroyed him this fast."

"Maybe not," said Kat, "But we'll take care of him right after we take care of you."

"Goodluck with that." Said Zeltrax sending another attack their way.

"Power Disk!" shouted Kat, moving in front of Tommy, throwing her weapon. She followed through by bringing out her Zeo Sword and launching on the offense. Seeing Kat had things well in hand, Tommy went around to the back of the room where Elsa was tied to a console.

"Don't worry, we've got you." Tommy said reassuringly. Going from having immense power to being at people's mercy could be a shock and it definitely showed on her face. He led her around the edge of the room to the door, thankful that Kat was still keeping Zeltrax occupied.

"Start running and don't stop till you get outside." He said. Elsa nodded and moved through the door, before turning back.

"Thank you." She said. Tommy nodded and she ran off. After seeing her safely out of sight, Tommy turned around and took out his Brachio Staff.

"Alright, Zeltrax, that's it! Brachio Staff Wind Strike!" Kat jumped away from Zeltrax and Tommy's attack hit dead on, knocking Zeltrax back.

"Kira, get ready!" Kat said into her communicator. At her words both Tommy and Kira began charging for one final attack. Zeltrax got up off the ground to be knocked right back down by Kat which gave Tommy and Kira the time the needed.

"Brachio Staff Energy Orb!" Tommy unleashed his attack which hit Zeltrax sending him flying into the viewport, and right into Kira's attack which blew apart the top half of the zord, destroying Zeltrax for good. The moment Tommy released his attack, he and Kat ran towards the side and once Kira's energy hit the zord, they jumped out of the hole she created, landing safely on the ground. They looked up just in time to see Zeltrax's zord fall to the ground, now on more then a pile of scrap metal. Kira jumped from her zord, landing beside them, and all three breathed a sigh of relief seeing Elsa running towards them safe and sound.

"Are you ok?" Kat asked Elsa.

"I'm fine." She said, looking more then grateful to see them all alive.

"Alright, then head back to the Cybersapce, Hayley's waiting for you." Said Tommy. "We have to meet up with the others. There's one more bad guy to take care of."

Elsa nodded. "Be careful." She said.

"Always are."

On the other side of town, Connor, Ethan and Trent were gearing up to launch their attack.

"I doubt he can take much more power." Said Connor. "It won't be long now."

"I hope the others are ok." Said Ethan.

"Of course we are." Tommy said from behind them, nearing making the boys jump and give away their position.

"Dr. O, don't do that!" breathed Connor.

"If that scared you, you better run now, cause we're about to go up against an ugly monster with a lot of power." Said Kira, only half serious. Connor scowled under his helmet but didn't retaliate, knowing there'd be time enough later. At least, he hoped there would be.

"Anton hasn't been freed yet, has he?" Tommy asked.

"You think we'd still be hiding behind crates if he was?" countered Trent.

"Point taken."

"Guys look!" cried Kira silently. She was pointing towards where Mesogog had stood, in his place was Anton Mercer.

"Dad." Breathed Trent.

"Alright guys, remember the plan!" said Connor, getting to his feet.

"Right!" said the others, spreading out behind the crates surrounding Anton. Connor and Trent were the only two who went out into the open, hoping to get to Anton and get out before Mesogog recovered.

"Dad!" called Trent rushing towards his father while Connor covered his back, looking for signs of their enemy.

"Trent?" asked Anton, a little groggily.

"Yea, dad, it's me."

"You have to get out of here. He's coming back!" he said becoming frantic, trying to get his son out of harms way.

"It's ok dad, we have this covered. I need to get you out of here first."

"But-"

"No buts. I can't fight if I don't know you're safe." Anton looked at the man in front of him, covered in white spandex, and tried to see his son through the ranger. Deciding there was nothing he could do to stop him, and knowing all he had already done this year, Anton nodded and stood up.

"Alright, son. But you have to promise you'll come back. This is all my fault and I can't lose you too." Trent looked at his father and for the first time in years, since Mesogog had started taking over, Trent saw the father who adopted him as a kid and sincerely wanted him to be safe and happy.

"Don't worry dad, I will. And it's not your-"

"I hate to break up this Kodak moment, but we've got trouble!" shouted Connor. Trent's head snapped in the direction of his teammate in time to see Mesogog appear seemingly from thin air.

"Go dad! Run!" Anton nodded and took off. He passed by Tommy on the way and the two shared a look before Anton continued to weave his way through the crates and Tommy turned his attention back to the task at hand. Mesogog had approached Connor and Trent and the three of them were locked in close combat, though it only took Tommy a second to realize that Mesogog was kicking their asses.

"Give up Rangers!" said Mesogog. "I have the power of the Gems, you do not stand a chance!"

"Think again bone head!" shouted Trent.

"Super Dino Mode!" called Connor and the two of them powered up, and unbeknownst to Mesogog, Kira, Ethan and Tommy did the same behind the crates. The battle seemed to even up a bit with the added power of that was Super Dino Mode. But the tide once again quickly turned against the rangers and the others decided to join the fray.

"Ptera Grips!" cried Kira, launching herself off the side of a crate and flying at Mesogog with her razor sharp weapons. The added strength of three more rangers gave Connor and Trent time to catch their breath before they joined in once again.

"Tricera Shield!" called Ethan, pulling out the impenetrable shield and using it to block Mesogog's attack.

"Brachio Staff Fire Strike!" cried Tommy, blasting Mesogog from behind. The only real advantage the rangers had was their numbers. They kept moving around, when one of them attacked, another would attack seconds later from a different direction. As they were, the rangers were vastly out-powered but their strategy was enough to keep them alive for the time being.

"Kat, on your signal." Muttered Tommy as he flipped over Mesogog. Kat had remained hidden while the others fought and used the time to power up the Zeo Shards. They knew the only chance they had was to unleash their full power on Mesogog and the Shards played a key role in giving them that extra boost of power that might just win them the battle.

"Almost there." She said, a strain in her voice from the effort of her task.

"Let's put 'em together guys!" called Tommy, hoping the Z-Rex Blaster had enough force behind it to give them a chance to unleash the power of the Gems.

"Z-Rex Blaster!" cried Connor, when they had brought all their weapons together.

"You think that puny blaster has a chance at beating me?" scoffed Mesogog.

"No, but hopefully it'll buy us some time." Muttered Connor. "Fire!" Putting everything they had into it, the rangers unleashed the power of the Z-Rex Blaster and watched as Mesogog caught the energy ball.

"Oh no!" cried Kira.

"Come on." Hissed Trent. Mesogog lasted a few moments before the force made him give in and the blast sent him flying backwards.

"Kat?" yelled Tommy, hoping she was ready, it was now or never. A moment of silence passed before Kat's voice came through the comm.

"Now!" the rangers lined up facing Mesogog and Kat came out from behind the crates, a pulsing ball of energy in her hands. Mesogog stood up and looked at the rangers before him, noting their determined stance and dismissing it as simply ranger arrogancy.

"You want the power of the Gems, Mesogog?" called Tommy. "You got it! Brachio!"

"Drago!"

"Tricera!"

"Ptera!"

"Tyranno!" the rangers brought their hands in front of them, calling on all the power in their Gems. At the same moment that Mesogog opened his arms as if to welcome the power, Kat thrusted her arms forward, sending the power of the Zeo Shards directly into the rangers.

"Dino Power!" they called once they felt the Shards energy hit him, and following Kat's example they thrust their arms forward, unleashing their Gems power. For a second it seemed as if the Gems would lose their power before Mesogog overloaded, but finally they could see Mesogog weakening.

"No! It's too much power!" In another moment, Mesogog fell to the ground, but the rangers didn't let up until the tell-tale explosion of an enemy's demise filled the area.

* * *

**A/N - No comment on how long it's been.  
**

**Well Mesogog is finally destroyed and now that I read it again, it's very reminiscent of Mystic Force's ending. Oh well, Dino Thunder came first and that's where my muse wanted to take it.  
**

**Epilogue is next! Read and review!  
**


	34. Epilogue Three Years Later

_Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers._

* * *

Epilogue – Three years later

* * *

Children's laughter rang out throughout the yard, closely followed by parents or caregiver's warnings to be careful, put the bugs down and not eat dirt. These warnings were also closely followed the footfalls of angry, annoyed, impatient and tired caregiver's as they chased their charges, trying to get them to behave and not ruin their clothes. One such child was a nearly three-year-old brunette who felt very grown up in her pretty pink dress with a red bow. She held a basket of flowers as she waited impatiently near the edge of the yard with one of her aunt's as her cousins got to play.

"How much longer aunt Cassie?" she whined, looking wistfully at the other children. Cassie smile and answered the child as patiently as she could given how many times she had been asked.

"Not much longer, Mari." She said. They stood in silence for a moment before Mari once again turned to her aunt.

"Is it time _now_?" Cassie cursed Kimberly and Jason for delegating the task of keeping their daughter dirt free on this big day. She was just about to answer the little girl when a frantic Jason ran out of the house.

"Daddy!" cried Mari, her attention diverted for the time being.

"Hi sweetheart." He said, stopping long enough to kiss her on the forehead before running off again. "Be good for your aunt Cassie!" he called over his shoulder as he dashed in the direction of the youngest members of the Ranger Family.

"Connor!"

"Oh hey, Jason." He said with a smile. Connor had long gotten over the hero worship that came with the Original Red Ranger and the two now got along well. "Aren't you supposed to be inside with Dr. O?" two years after graduation or not, none of the Dino Rangers could bring themselves to call Tommy or Kat by their given names. They figured it was a teacher thing and they'd get over it eventually, even thought Tommy insisted otherwise, saying whenever he saw his old teacher it was Ms. Applebee, and he'd been out of high school for nearly ten years.

"Yea but he's freaking out because I couldn't show him two of today's most important objects." It took a moment for what he was saying to sink in, but when it did the youngsters mouths fell open in unison.

"You didn't…" said Kira, horror in her voice.

"Yea I did. I'm hoping Connor's super speed could help speed up the process of finding them." Connor simply nodded, both due to the shock and due to the fact he did not want to be on Dr. O's, or Jason's, bad side should he say no. The two reds ran back into the house, at normal speed keeping in mind not everyone knew their secret, leaving behind a confused congregation.

"Everything's fine." Said Kira in a falsely sweet voice, hoping against hope it wasn't a lie. Minutes passed in which time the children's fun was brought to a halt by the adults teaming up, outnumbering them two to one, and frog marching them into their assigned seats in the rows of chairs set up in the yard. Finally, Connor walked out and re-joined his friends.

"Did you find them?" asked Kira.

"Yea, they were in Adam's suit jacket instead of Jason's."

"Why were they there?" asked Trent.

"Well apparently Jason took Adam's jacket by accident, stuck them inside and then forgot they were there when the two realized they had each other's jackets." Ethan shook his head and Trent supressed a laugh. Things always seemed to go wrong on days when they couldn't afford them to.

Not long after the latest disaster, Jason once again stepped out of the house, though this time walking and being followed by Zack, Billy, Rocky, Adam and Tommy. The men all wore black tuxes, though had bowties in their respective Ranger colours. Having more then one, Tommy opted to go with simple black. Those scattered around the yard took that as their cue to take their seats, and those with young children let out a collective sigh of relief that things were finally underway. The boys took their places in front of the congregation, turning to face the house, and Cassie headed to her seat, handing over Mari as Kim, Trini, Aisha and Tanya came out of the house, dressed in simple floor length chiffon dresses of pale yellow and pink. The girls lined up just behind the two rows of friends and family.

When the music started, Mari was the first down the aisle, smiling brightly and throwing flowers as she went, just as her mommy had showed her. As she neared the end of the aisle, Mari noticed she had run out of flowers, and being three, was unsure how to proceed. Jason smiled and went to lead his daughter the rest of the way, much to the amusement of everyone watching. Crisis averted, Trini started down the aisle, closely followed by Aisha, Kim and Tanya. Once they had taken their places next to Mari, everyone stood and turned toward the house as Kat stepped out on her father's arm. Aware somewhere in the back of his mind that he was now a cliché, Tommy stopped breathing when he saw her; dressed in white from head to toe, bouquet held aloft and veil covering her face. His face morphed into a goofy grin, which was enough to prompt Jason to elbow him in the side and snap him out of his reverie.

By that time Kat was standing next him, her father placing her hand in Tommy's and lifting the veil. The smile on her face brought back the goofy grin, though this time Jason felt no need to snap him out of it. As the priest began speaking, Tommy and Kat continued to stare at each other, looking up only when they had to. When the time came, Jason gave over the rings, grateful they were no longer in his possession. Tommy and Kat slipped the rings onto each other's fingers, both smiling brightly, and didn't wait for the customary 'you may kiss the bride' before wrapping their arms around each other, relishing in the fact that this was their first act as husband and wife. The sound of applause broke the kiss, but by no means did Tommy and Kat separate. Tommy leaned forward and rested his forehead against Kat's. Staring into each other's eyes, they knew they were ready to face life, love, loss and monsters together.

* * *

**A/N - Done! Done, done and DONE! And about damn time if I do say so myself.**

**I hope I wrapped everything up alright, I know it wasn't a 'all questions answered' type epilogue, but I didn't intend it to be. All the kids running around, you can make up your own mind if they play a part in any of the Rangers lives or not.  
**

**I am very happy to be done this story, it was fun to write (when I got around to it), but I'm glad it's done. Hope I didn't disappoint and thanks to those who've stuck with it, even with the months long hiatus.  
**

**And as always, review please!  
**


End file.
